Weylan's Family
by Scyphi
Summary: Weylan thought he was the last of his family, but an unexpected discovery in Redwall's records could change all of that... Sequel to "Weylan's Treasure", please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Weylan thought he was the last of his family, but an unexpected discovery in Redwall's records could change all of that...

Rating: T, for the usual Redwall stuff

And yes, so begins the sequel to "Weylan's Treasure." This story will focus more on Weylan's family tree than the last one did. There are also some surprises I have planned for this story, ones I think you'll all like. Also, characters that did not appear in "Weylan's Treasure", but by all accounts should of (like Auma, who I simply spaced to include until too late) will appear in this story.

If you have not read "Weylan's Treasure", it is HIGHLY recommended that you do so before reading "Weylan's Family."

* * *

Weylan's Family

Chapter 1

The sun shown brightly down on a Mossflower in late spring, with it all in bloom. Colorful flowers blossomed all over the woods and plains, creating a magnificent, fluttering, rainbow of light.

Redwall Abbey towered out above the treetops of the surrounding woods, it's red sandstone walls sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. Within the four great walls that enclosed the abbey's yard were a many creatures bustling about with activity. Just beyond the main gates, long tables had been placed side by side of each other, placed horizontally so that the two lines of tables began at one end of the yard, and ended at the other, near the pond.

Cooks and maidens from the kitchens raced to and from these tables, placing large amounts of food upon them, awaiting to be eaten. Redwall's current friar, a mouse named Ben, watched over the preparations for the celebration feast. And he did it in peace, for there were no creatures anxiously awaiting to eat the magnificent food, not even a certain hare and otter.

That was because the rest of Redwall's occupants were gathered at the eastern wall, gathered into two crowds, one on either side of the path that lead through the area, which had been left clear. They were anxiously awaiting something.

They did not have to wait long, for soon two creatures arrived at the head of the path, and started down to the end, where Abbot Mordalfus stood waiting. The crowd watched anxiously as Tess and Mattimeo, paw in paw, marched down the path.

Tess was dressed in a magnificent, yet simple, dress that was of similar color to the green grass that grew on the abbey lawn around her. So much so that the hem of the dress was occasionally lost from view, blending in with the grass and plants around it.

Mattimeo was dressed in a simple habit traditionally worn for special occasions such as this, colored a light cobalt blue in the spirit of the season. Around his waist he wore a belt, and tied to it was the scabbard containing the sword of Martin the Warrior, there for show and to display Mattimeo's position at Redwall, even though the sword was not yet his responsibility.

The couple arrived at the end of the path, and stood before the abbot, beaming. Abbot Mordalfus grinned broadly back at them in response, the elderly mouse looking no older than he had when he first became abbot several seasons ago.

"You two ready?" Mordalfus asked quietly.

Mattimeo looked behind them where his many friends and family stood behind him. He saw his father, Matthias standing proudly in full armor, with Cornflower standing at his side, one arm wrapped around her husband. He saw Basil Stag Hare, dressed in full regimental uniform and Cheek Stag Otter standing to the opposite side, dressed in the best clothes the otter had (which paled in comparison to everyone else's).

He saw Swayner and Marigold, the squirrel couple having been happily wed for a full season now, Marigold already great with child. He saw Constance, Auma, Tim Churchmouse, John Churchmouse, Mrs. Churchmouse, Rollo Bankvole, Cynthia Bankvole, Sam Squirrel, Ambrose Spike, Sister May, and the many, many other creatures who had gathered to see this event.

"Yes." Mattimeo replied confidently, a response Tess was quick to echo.

"Then let us begin." the kind abbot stated.

Stepping forward, he raised his hands outward. "Attention, Redwallers!" he said, and a sudden hush swept over the large crowd that had gathered.

The abbot continued. "Today we are gathered to be witness to a momentous occasion." he said. "For several seasons now, it has been no secret that the two mice who stand before you now, Mattimeo, son of Matthias the Warrior, and Tess Churchmouse, have been quite close. And that it was only a matter of time before that bond between them strengthened to the point it has today."

"Today, they wish to finalize that bond between them, to be wed for all time. A moment that the rest of us have been wondering when they would reach for some time now."

A ripple of polite chuckles broke loose at this.

"And so, without further ado, I will now begin the wedding ceremony." Mordalfus concluded.

And with that, he stepped back, standing before Mattimeo and Tess once again. From within the folds of his habit he withdrew a small, brightly polished, redwood box. Holding it with one paw, he lifted the lid with the other.

Within the box, placed upon the silk lining the inside of the box, were two bracelets. Mordalfus with drew one, the smaller of the two, and held it aloft, speaking loudly so that all could hear.

"Maiden, so pretty and fair,

On this day take great care.

You have chosen to be wed,

A path all lovers will tread.

On this day will become a wife,

and regardless of any strife,

intend to remain loyal to him who you wed,

from rising in the dawn, to settling into bed,

for all of your seasons, may they be long,

and in this marriage be forever strong.

Maiden, by accepting this bracelet,

the symbol of the deed to commit,

you agree to the aforementioned wants

and needs a wife must forever grant.

If this is your wish,

then place the bracelet on your wrist.

To forever stay."

The abbot held the bracelet out to Tess, who accepted it, and gently slipped it onto her left wrist, the silver metal it was made out of glinting in the sunlight. Mordalfus them reached into the box and retrieved the other bracelet, bigger than the first, and held it before them like he did the previous.

"Warrior, so strong and true,

On this day be not blue.

You have chosen to be wed,

A path all lovers will tread.

On this day will become a husband,

and will try not to offend,

the maiden you hold dear to your heart,

a bond you will protect with all your heart,

and will forever be at her side,

never, all throughout, losing stride.

Warrior, by accepting this bracelet,

the symbol of the deed to commit,

you agree to the aforementioned wants

and needs a husband must forever grant.

If this is your wish,

Then place the bracelet on your wrist.

To forever stay."

Mattimeo accepted the bracelet without hesitation, placing it on his right wrist, opposite of the wrist Tess had placed hers on. Mordalfus then closed the box and set it aside, folding his paws into his wide habit sleeves.

"Mattimeo and Tess," the abbot said calmly, "By the power bestowed within me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

A loud cheer rang out from the Redwallers as Mattimeo and Tess embraced each other, kissing. The moment they let go of each other, they were instantly surrounded by the other Redwallers, each and everyone of them having something to say, and a congratulation to give. After several moments of that, everyone wandered to the front of the abbey where the wedding gifts were to be opened, and then followed by the celebration feast.

Everyone, that is, except for two.

Weylan Riverstryke watched the proceedings from the Infirmary window, his mother, Kesmin Riverstryke lying in a bed next to him, positioned so that she could see the proceedings as well.

"Beautiful." Kesmin whispered, letting her head sink into the pillows that propped her up. "Simply beautiful."

Weylan remained silent, staring out the window, pressing one paw to his lips.

Kesmin turned to look at her son. "I 'ope someday ye'll do the same." she said slowly.

Weylan glanced at her. "There's no rush fer me to wed." he pointed out.

"True." Kesmin agreed, pausing for a moment to cough. "I just wish I could be there t' witness it."

"Ye will be." Weylan said, coming to her side. "I'll see to it."

Kesmin frowned. "Weylan, son, stop tryin' to fool yoreself an' face the facts."

"No, I won't give up that easily." Weylan said, taking his mother's paw.

"Weylan..." Kesmin began.

"I won't!" Weylan persisted.

"I'm _dying_." Kesmin stated bluntly. "And nothin' will change that. My time 'ere 'as ended. It's time fer me to move on."

Weylan opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was true. Time had not fared so well with his mother, and as she grew older, her health grew weaker, until the point she had become bedridden two days earlier. Sister May said she was trying everything she could to prevent the worse, but...there was no denying it. Weylan hung his head.

"Weylan," Kesmin continued, "Regardless of wot will 'appen, I want ye to stay strong. Ye can bear the sufferin' and rise to go on with life. I 'ad t' do it when yore father disappeared. If I can do it, ye certainly can."

Weylan nodded, indicating that he understood. Kesmin looked out the window once more, watching the stragglers in the abbey grounds below hurry off to join the rest of the celebration.

The elderly otter smiled. "I'm glad I lived long enough to see Matti and Tess wed." she said. "That way I can die knowing that they will be happy together. Weylan, I want ye to follow their example one day, ye hear?"

"Yes." Weylan replied.

Kesmin smile broadened, and she gave Weylan's paw a squeeze.

* * *

The festivities drew well into the fading light of evening. Breaking away from the crowds of creatures still congratulating him, Mattimeo wandered over to the heavy-laden tables of food to get something for him and Tess to eat.

He was surprised to see Weylan sitting there. Dry-eyed, the otter sat there staring into an untouched bowl of hotroot soup, an equally untouched flask of October Ale sitting nearby. Sensing something was wrong, Mattimeo wandered over to the otter.

"Weylan, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you would be up with Kesmin still, is something...?"

Weylan shook his head. "She's sleeping." he explained.

Mattimeo relaxed. "Oh." he said, relieved. "So you're just coming down here to join in the festivities until she awakens."

But Weylan shook his head again. "No, mate." he said. "This kind of sleep is forever."

Stunned, Mattimeo dropped into a nearby seat. "You mean she's..." he began.

Weylan nodded sadly. "She's passed on to the Dark Forest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kesmin's funeral was held the following morning. Unlike the day previous, which was bright, sunny, and cheerful, today was very different. A storm had rolled in overnight, as it would commonly do in the spring time. But this storm was very fierce, dropping thick torrents of rain onto the Redwallers below.

It was almost like the sky was mourning too.

The Redwallers had grouped together en masse just outside the northern wall, the wall that looked deep into Mossflower. Weylan had requested that Kesmin be buried here, so that it would be in the line of sight of the old Riverstryke dwelling, abandoned about two seasons earlier due to an attack by vermin. That, and the fact that Weylan knew how much his mother loved Mossflower Woods.

The Redwaller's parted to make room for four beasts carrying a stretcher, covered with a thick cloth. Weylan was among them. Getting drenched in the heavy rain, but ignoring it all together, they carried the body of Kesmin to a large hole the moles had dug, and gently lowered the body into it.

Three of the bearers then merged with the surrounding the crowd, but Weylan remained standing at the edge of the grave, peering down into it. When he showed no signs of moving, Mattimeo stepped forward and gently pulled Weylan into the crowd. The otter provided no resistence. Mattimeo wasn't sure if it was because Weylan knew he needed to take a step back, or that he was too numbed by shock and pain to care.

Abbot Mordalfus then stepped behind the simple headstone that had been prepared, his head bowed, the rain splattering off of his habit's hood. He sighed deeply, and for a long moment, did not say anything.

Slowly, he began to shake his head, muttering softly, "Kesmin, please rest in peace."

He then raised his head again to face the others, adopting a very serious expression.

"Yesterday we gathered together to witness a most joyous event." he began. "The wedding of two of our own, Mattimeo and Tess."

"But today, we are here on an entirely different matter, one that is most unfortunate to have occurred so soon after such a happy, happy occasion. My fellow Redwallers, I beg of you, please do not let this event ruin those happy feelings. Instead, embrace them, and savor them. While Kesmin's death is indeed tragic, it was not unexpected. Therefore, we should not focus on the depressing feelings it has bestowed upon us. Kesmin wouldn't have wanted it, and I must agree. Focusing on the happy feelings will help us overcome this tragic event."

The abbot sighed once more, before continuing. "Kesmin was a very kind and courteous creature. She would comfort the young when they were scared or hurt. She carved many magnificent wooden pieces of art for us to decorate our abbey with. And, she was a wonderful cook, always seeming to find a way to prepare enough for all, and then some."

"Kesmin contributed a great deal to our abbey." Mordalfus concluded. "I only wish we could've repaid her for her kindness."

A moment of silence fell, as everyone bowed their heads in respect for the lost ottermum.

A line then formed, running along the side of the grave. Everybeast slowly filed past to have one final look upon the body, and give their last respects.

Most of them dropped flowers into the grave, a group of Dibbuns dropping a whole bouquet into the grave. But others set things of more importance to them into the grave. Tess set a small, empty, jar of jam into the grave, her way of apologizing for the time she accidently broke such a jar filled with freshly made strawberry jam that Kesmin had just finished. Tess felt so bad about it, but Kesmin had shooed the matter aside dismissively and together they both replaced the lost jam.

Mattimeo set a bundle bandages and herbs into the grave, in memory of the time the warrior had injured himself while practicing with Martin's sword. The only ones who had spent more time with Mattimeo as he recovered beside Tess and Weylan was Kesmin, who took such good care of the young mouse that not even Sister May, who was in charge of the Infirmary, said she couldn't have done it better.

Marigold placed a beautifully carved paperweight, which Kesmin made in Marigold's own image, into the grave. "I never used it." the squirrel admitted afterwards. "It was far too beautiful to be used merely as a paperweight."

Basil and Cheek jointly lowered an empty pie tray into the grave.

"For all of spiffin' food you made, marm." Basil explained, like Kesmin could hear him.

Cheek had something to add, but was too overcome with tears to find his voice.

Abbot Mordalfus came second to last. He lowered a small tablet of simple, unremarkable, stone, with a very lengthy text on it written in the old hand.

"A poem in your memory." Mordalfus explained to Kesmin's limp form. "I had intended to read it today at your funeral, but I could not bring myself to do it."

Shedding a tear, and allowing to fall into the grave, Mordalfus bowed respectively, then walked off for the dry shelter of the abbey.

Weylan was last in line, at his insistence. He said nothing, dropped nothing into the grave, doing nothing but simply staring down at his deceased mother. He remained like that for a very long time. Mattimeo watched him from inside the gatehouse window, then, fearing that Weylan was getting too wet in the rain for even an otter, he marched outside and wrapped around his friend.

Weylan silently accepted it, wrapping it tightly around him to gather warmth. He said nothing. Mattimeo watched him for a long moment, seeing how hard he was taking this, then finally ventured to speak.

"Weylan," he began, "would you like to talk?"

Weylan shook his head. "Ye've just been married." he said. "Ye should be celebratin' that, not worryin' about me." he shook his head. "I don't want to spoil it fer ye."

Mattimeo frowned. "Forget it." he insisted. "Right now, I'm more worried about you. We all are."

"Ye shouldn't be." Weylan said. "Wot does me Ma's death 'ave to do with ye?"

"Quite a bit, Weylan." Mattimeo said. "She was important to all of us, and we're all feeling the pain her death has brought."

Weylan was silent for a moment. "The abbot was right." he said. "Don't focus on those bad feelin's. T'would only make things worse fer ye."

"But what about you?" Mattimeo asked. "You are obviously not following Father Abbot's wise counsel."

Weylan shrugged. "Guess it doesn't apply to me." he said.

"Yes it does." Mattimeo persisted. "And you know it."

They fell silent again, listening to the pitter-patter of the falling rain striking their clothes and flesh.

"I don't know wot I'm gonna do now." Weylan finally admitted. "Ma meant everythin' t' me. If I ever 'ad a problem, I could go right to 'er, and she'd 'ave an answer. She was the cornerstone of a building fer me. Without 'er now, everythin's tumblin' down onto me."

Mattimeo did not reply. So Weylan continued.

"I don't think I can go on without 'er." he said. "Tis far too 'ard."

Mattimeo turned to look at his friend. "Two seasons ago," he began, "You told me that no matter what happens, one could overcome it. You told me that even if the very creature I admired the most should die, that I could overcome it. That I had friends to always help me."

Weylan was silent for a long moment, remembering the moment Mattimeo referred to. Mattimeo thought at first that maybe he was getting through to the otter, as Weylan shrugged again.

But Mattimeo was shocked at Weylan's reply.

"Guess I lied then." he said softly.

Mattimeo stared at the otter, dumbfounded. For what seemed like days, he couldn't find an answer.

"Weylan..." he eventually began, reaching to place a paw on Weylan's shoulder.

But Weylan stepped out of Mattimeo's reach. "Just...just leave me alone, Matti." he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Mattimeo watched the otter weep for several moments, then finally respected Weylan's wish and retreated back into the abbey.

Tess was waiting for him in Great Hall.

"Where's Weylan?" she asked, and her husband entered.

"Still out there." Mattimeo said, shaking water from his drenched tail. "He's taking this very badly."

"Do you know when he will come in?" Tess asked. "Foremole is waiting for him to come in to fill in the grave."

Mattimeo shook his head. "I tried to talk him into coming in, but he wouldn't budge." he stated. "I suppose he'll come in when he feels like it."

Tess placed her paws on her hips. "Left up to him," she said, "Weylan won't come in until he's almost frozen solid standing in that cold rain. If then."

The main door leading in from the outside into Great Hall suddenly swung open. Mattimeo turned to face it.

"Or he could come in right now." Mattimeo said, as Weylan marched silently across the hall, sopping wet.

Tess tried to stand in his way. "Weylan, are you okay?" she asked.

The otter said nothing, he just brushed past Tess and marched up the spiral staircase to the dormitories. Mattimeo and Tess watched him go.

Tess shook her head sadly. "I wish there was something we could do to make him feel better." she said.

Mattimeo sighed. "Unfortunately, that must be left up to him." he was silent for a moment, then added, "Leave him be for now. Maybe he just needs to be alone for awhile."

Tess nodded, understanding. "I just hope he'll get over this soon. Being that depressed for so long isn't good for anybeast."

Mattimeo wrapped one arm around his wife. "I hope so too." he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Slight delay in getting this uploaded, because FanFiction choose to upgrade the document upload thing the same time I went to upload stuff. :p Anyway, Mattimeo and Weylan chat again, this time in more detail. I explore a little bit about Kesmin's wood carving ability. Also, since the last few chapters ended on a sad note, I decided to make this one end on a more ahppier tone, and have done so by introducing a new character (a sparrow:D). Anyway, I personal think this is a particularly good chapter, and I hope you'll all agree. ;)

Chapter 3

Weylan slowly opened the door and peered into the dormitory beyond. A feeling of pain instantly swept over him, and he wanted to back out and not venture into the room at all, but he forced himself to march inside, knowing that it must be done sooner or later.

He stood in Kesmin's bedroom for several moments, unsure where to start. Finally, he turned to a nearby table, and began moving the items upon it. The table had serve as a worktable for the woodcarving Kesmin was so fond of doing, and sitting upon it were various carving knifes, untouched wood, a half-finished sculpture and Weylan realized with a pang of guilt would never be finished now, as well as several completed sculptures.

Weylan stared at the completed sculptures of wood, recognizing each one. The first one portrayed a group of Dibbuns wrestling on a patch of lawn, and were realistic enough that Weylan could label each one with it's real-life counterpart. The next one was a miniature reproduction of the Otter and his Wife statue. Weylan remembered seeing the real one where it stood in the northern parts of Mossflower, and that his mother always found the statue touching.

The third carving had a tree as it's centerpiece, but lying next to it were two mice, which Weylan instantly identified as Mattimeo and Tess. The next one was similar, but portrayed Mattimeo and himself sitting under the tree, laughing at a joke that had been told. Weylan sighed, then, after studying the carved statue for a long moment, set it down and looked at the fifth and final carving, probably the very last one Kesmin had been able to finish.

At first, Weylan thought it was a carving of himself, but upon studying it further, he realized that the otter being portrayed was slightly too old to be Weylan, and slightly too tall. Weylan soon figured out who the statue truly portrayed, and his theory was confirmed when he found lettering carved into the underside of the statue.

They said, "Jude Riverstryke." Weylan's father.

The brutal reminder of what had become of Weylan's father, and the grief he felt over his mother's death mixed together proved too much to hold back. Weylan clutched the statue close to him and wept for several long moments. He may have gone on longer, had someone behind him had not announced his presence by clearing his throat.

Startled, Weylan spun around to see Mattimeo standing in the doorway, looking slightly sad himself.

"Matti." Weylan said, quickly wiping his eyes with one paw. "How long 'ave ye been standin' there?"

"Long enough." Mattimeo replied cryptically. He paused, allowing Weylan time to gather himself together. "Do you want to talk?"

Weylan shook his head. "This is somethin' I want to do alone." he replied.

Mattimeo nodded, understanding. "Normally I would respect your wishes," he said, "But to be truthful, we're all very worried about you."

"Don't be." Weylan said, clutching the carving of his father tightly in his paws. "This is somethin' I only need to be concerned about."

"Weylan, that's not true and you know it." Mattimeo said. "It's been over a day and a half since the funeral, and hardly anybeast has seen you. You haven't eaten anything since the funeral either. I know, I've checked." Mattimeo paused, then continued, "Keep this up, and Father Abbot will place you under the care of Sister May, who would probably lock you into the Infirmary and force-feed you until you snap out of this depressed state you've allowed yourself to sink into." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, do you want that?"

Weylan shook his head.

"Then, please Weylan, let's talk about this, get those feelings out, and stop trying to keep them trapped inside of you where they don't belong." Mattimeo begged, stepping towards Weylan. "Can't you see it's only making it worse for you?"

Weylan did not answer, instead staring down at the little wooden figurine of his father.

"It doesn't have to be me, either." Mattimeo continued. "It could be anyone you feel most comfortable talking with."

"But that's the problem." Weylan spoke suddenly, "I've lost the only creature I was most comfortable with talkin' to. Me mother." he sighed. "Normally, when somethin' like this 'appens, the family would all gather to reassure one another. But I can't do that. My family's all gone."

Mattimeo was silent for a moment. "You know that you have family here at Redwall, correct?" he asked slowly.

Weylan nodded. "Aye, I know." he said. "But it ain't the same."

Mattimeo took a deep breath. "Weylan, I know you've taken Kesmin's death quite hard, probably harder than all of us combined, but..."

"Tis not just that." Weylan interrupted. "Do ye realize that, with Ma's death, that I'm the very last of my family line?"

The almost blank stare Mattimeo gave him in reply told Weylan that the mouse had not realized this.

"Bit much," Weylan continued, "When ye realize that yore the last Riverstryke around."

"You know it's not too late." Mattimeo pointed out. "You don't have to be the last of your family line."

"I...I know." Weylan admitted. "But at this point, it seems pointless. I mean, think about it. All of me relatives, in fact, by the fur, the entire _holt _'as simply vanished, lost at sea. Me father was killed by vermin, and now me mother 'as passed on as well. It seems t' me that fate wants the family to die off, so who am I to deny it that?"

Mattimeo looked appalled. "Is that what this is about?" he asked, "You've simply lost the will to live because you believe fate has decided your family line must be killed off?"

"No, no, not at all." Weylan quickly said in his defense.

"Then what is it?" Mattimeo demanded. "Weylan, tell me so I can help!"

"I don't think ye _can._" Weylan persisted. "I think this is somethin' only I can resolve."

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Mattimeo stated. "I'm willing to help you, in fact, everyone in Redwall is willing to help, but you're shunning everyone, trying to keep us out of it! And, by the paw, we want to know _why!_"

"Ye want to know why?" Weylan asked, his temper snapping as he slammed the wooden figurine he held onto the table. "I'll tell you why! I've lost so much, there seems like there's I have nothing left _to_ loose! It's so much that I'll never, _ever,_ get it all back! Now you tell me, what should I do now?"

"Move on!" Mattimeo said. "Because you haven't lost everything. Very few creatures I know have, in fact, I only know of one!"

"Who?"

"Martin the Warrior!"

Silence.

"Think about it." Mattimeo continued. "Martin lost everything. His home, his family, his tribe, his mother, his father, innumerable friends, his freedom once, the only heirloom he had another, dang it, he even lost the maiden he loved more than _anything!_" Mattimeo said. "And yet he went on. And it's because of him that Redwall is here today, because of him that any of us are even _alive!_" he paused, momentarily breathless. "Think about it. Martin truly lost everything, Weylan, but unlike you, he didn't give up. Look at everything that has happened to him and to the generations leading up to us because of it."

Weylan was too shocked to say anything, still trying to process all of that.

"You say that you've lost so much you could never get it all back." Mattimeo concluded. "Martin lost far more than you. But no one can deny how much of that he was able to get back again."

And with that, Mattimeo turned tail and left, leaving a stunned Weylan standing alone in Kesmin's dormitory.

* * *

Later that day, Mattimeo was outside helping the gardeners plant the herb garden in preparation for the oncoming summer season when he saw Weylan sitting out on the bank of the abbey pond. Mattimeo paused and watched the otter for a moment, who was picking up small stones and skipping them.

He shrugged. "Well, at least he's doing something other than nothing now." he remarked. "It's a start."

He went back to the row he was plowing, but stopped again when he heard the sharp call of a bird.

He sighed. "Duck!" he called monotonously, not alarmed at all.

He and the other workers in the garden all ducked their heads in time for a flurry of feathers swoop over them, nearly crashing into the ground. The bird then turned around and awkwardly landed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Redfeather." Mattimeo said idly to the sparrow, straightening and walking over. "Performing air tricks again, huh?"

"You see Redfeather fly Matti mouse?" the sparrow asked excitedly in the curious Sparra language. "Redfeather fly good, yes?"

"All I saw was that you nearly crashed while doing said trick. Again." Mattimeo said. "And you shouldn't be practicing your fancy flying anyway. You were asked to help us plant this herb garden. You did get the parsley seedlings I asked for, right?"

"Sparra no forget Matti mouse's order." Redfeather asked, shaking his wings, the feathers tipped with a blood-red color. A small bundle of parsley seedlings that had been tucked under the sparrow's wings fell to the ground in doing so. "See? There be mouseworm pasly." he remarked proudly, mispronouncing the name of the plant.

"Yes, so it is." Mattimeo remarked, picking up the bundle. "Now Friar Ben won't get mad about not having parsley in his kitchens next season." he sighed, unable not to grin. "Well, at least you did do what I asked for."

"Matti mouse gotem more orders for Redfeather?" the sparrow asked politely.

"Not at the moment, no." Mattimeo said, returning to his plowing.

"Maybe Matti mouse tell Redfeather why otterworm Wayland so sad then." Redfeather suggested.

Mattimeo looked up. "What, Weylan?" he asked, then looked over at his friend, still skipping stones in the pond and sighed. "He's sad because his mother died about two days ago, and he's been taking it very hard."

"Otterworm Kesmend dead now?" Redfeather asked, sounding slightly dismayed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Mattimeo admitted, remembering how Kesmin liked the curious bird and how much Redfeather liked the candied nuts Kesmin was always giving him. "Weylan has been very depressed ever since. I've tried talking to him, but it doesn't seem to be getting through to him very easily."

"Maybe Redfeather speak good to otterworm Wayland." Redfeather announced suddenly, and before Mattimeo could object, the sparrow took to the air again and flew over to Weylan.

"Redfeather, wait!" Mattimeo called, seeing one serious problem in the sparrow's plan, but Redfeather couldn't hear him.

"Otterworm Wayland!" Redfeather exclaimed as he landed next to Weylan, grabbing the otter's attention. "Stop-em bein' slow like wormfeed!"

"What?" Weylan asked, not understanding.

Redfeather didn't hear. "Otterworm Wayland sad 'cause otterworm mother be dead now! Redfeather know this. Redfeather own mother be dead now!"

"_What?_" Weylan repeated, totally lost now.

"But Redfeather know this!" the sparrow continued. "Give plenty sadtears for otterworm mother, but otterworm Wayland be strong and fly happy!"

Weylan looked blankly at the sparrow for a moment, then spied Mattimeo watching from the half-completed herb garden. "Matti!" he called. "Get over 'ere and tell me wot this bloomin' bird's talkin' about!"

"'Bloomin' bird?'" Redfeather repeated, not understanding the foreign phrase.

"I'll explain the phrase later, Redfeather." Mattimeo promised as he walked over. "Or better yet, go ask Sir Henry. And, you forget. Father and I are really the only ones who can completely understand Sparra. Weylan is among the many who cannot."

"It's not that I can't understand wot they're sayin'." Weylan said in his defense. "I can make out the words an' everythin'. It's just that it's all out of order, so it takes me a moment to sort it out, that's all. The problem is that they talk so _fast._" he paused, then asked again, "So wot was he sayin'?"

"Basically what I told you earlier summarized into three sentences." Mattimeo explained. "I think. It's hard to tell in some spots because he was talking from a sparrow's point of view."

"Oh." Weylan said, then turned and walked away, looking crestfallen. "Well, g'day to ye all then."

Mattimeo sighed, giving Redfeather a look.

"What Redfeather do?" the sparrow asked, looking puzzled.

"It's not so much you as it is Weylan." Mattimeo admitted. "I worry for him. He's taking this hard enough as is." he then turned and started to walk away. "And then you had to go and confuse him like that.

"Matti mouse claim Redfeather confise otterworm?" Redfeather asked, sounding slightly outraged. "Why Matti mouse think-em that?" he then paused, hopping after Mattimeo. "Matti mouse, what 'confise' mean?"


	4. Chapter 4

Going a few thousands miles away from Redwall for this chapter, where bigger fish are being fried. ;)

Chapter 4

Several miles west from Redwall, well outside of Mossflower Country, Salamandastron stood proudly against the darkening sky, announcing the coming night. All was generally calm within the extinct volcano. Dinner had just been completed, and as a result, the usually quite active occupants of the mountain were not wandering about. Instead, they were lounging about in their rooms, allowing the meal they had just eaten to digest in peace.

Except for one.

Colonel Peter J. Wootiberg paced the floor in Salamandastron's entrance hall, counting the pawsteps it took to go from one end to the other. Fifty-two. Always fifty-two, no more, no less. Unless he took big steps, then it was thirty-three. But it was tiring to take big steps, so if for some reason he wanted to get some number other than fifty-two, he'd take small steps. In which case, the total was one hundred and forty.

It was obvious to everyone that he had been doing this for awhile.

He couldn't help it. When he got anxious and worried, he paced, and as the leader of the Long Patrol, excluding Lord Blackpaw of course, he was anxious and worried fairly frequently. As of late, it was usually over nothing, for the past few years had been fairly peaceful, which no one was about to object to.

But tonight he felt he had cause to pace for several reasons. The first and foremost was that the peace they had all enjoyed for so long now could be coming to an end. It was clear that a new threat was arising, but it wasn't clear just what that threat was going to do and what, exactly, it was going to threatened.

Which brought him to the next thing that worried him. He had a runner out there scouting out the camp of that new threat. A bright young hare by the name of Freeman. He was better known by his nickname in the barracks, Lightning, because he was so fast. The colonel was confident that if Freeman ran into trouble, he could probably outrun it.

If he had enough of a head start.

It was a dangerous mission, but Freeman had volunteered, and Colonel Wootiberg knew that Freeman was probably the best hare for the job, who had done this kind of job before. But that was against different threat; a horde of sea vermin that were the total opposites of the horde he knew was out there, not far from Salamandastron, now.

No one knew much about this new horde that had seemingly popped out of nowhere, other than they were good at what they did. Wootiberg had heard of few other hordes so well trained in combat. He was sure that the horde would even the best solders in the Long Patrol a real run for their money, and that worried him.

Immensely.

Which was why it was imperative they learn more about this new threat, and what they were planning. Because whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

A loud knock suddenly rang out on the large wooden door, acting as the main gate for Salamandastron. Wootiberg rushed right to it, pushing it open. In stepped Freeman, out of breath from his undoubtably long run, but otherwise was completely shipshape.

Wootiberg let out his breath. "The mission went well, then?" he asked.

Freeman nodded. "But I'm afraid that the bloomin' news ain't." he said, stopping to catch his breath, bending over. "No doubt Lord Blackpaw is waitin' on me?"

Wootiberg nodded. "Been up in the forge all evenin' so I'm told." he said. "He'll be glad to hear you got back safely though."

"_I'm_ glad I got back safely." Freeman panted. "Not a bunch of ninnies that lot, dontcha know."

"That's wot we're afraid of." Wootiberg said gravely. "C'mon, up with yeh. Best not keep his lordship waitin', eh wot?"

They left the entrance hall and started up the spiral staircase that lead to the forge room. upon reaching the door that lead into the room, the colonel politely rapped on it.

"Yes?" a deep, yet soft, voice asked.

"Colonel Wootiberg here, sah." Wootiberg replied. "Ol' Freeman's back, safe and sound, with his report."

"Thank the seasons." the voice muttered, then added, "Come in."

Wootiberg opened the door, and entered the large room, lined with a wide variety of weapons on it's walls. In the center was an anvil and hammer, and near it, was a fireplace, built mostly for smelting metal. However, at the moment, the fireplace was empty and cold, and the anvil and hammer sat unused. Lord Blackpaw disliked smithing. Even though he knew how, and could do it well, he knew that if he were to smith, it would be for making of the weapons, which likewise meant a conflict or battle; some event that would require such a thing as weapons.

Blackpaw was a bit unusual as it came with badger lords. He was skilled in the art of the war, and there was no doubt that the mighty badger could fight something twice his size, his strength, and the number of his forces, and still win. However, Blackpaw shied away from battle and bloodshed. He had a peaceful mind, but it was in a warmonger's body, or so it seemed to the hares he commanded.

As Wootiberg and Freeman entered the chamber, Blackpaw glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, then went back to staring into the empty fireplace, his large paws held behind his back. He waited until the two hares were fully in the room, both standing calmly at attention.

"Close the door please, Peter." Blackpaw said to his second in command. "I will want this discussion to be held in privacy."

The colonel closed the door. Once he had done so, the large badger turned to face them.

"Your report young Freeman?" Blackpaw asked politely, focusing his attention on the runner.

"It's just as we surmised, sah." Freeman stated. "Flippin' large horde of vermin with lots of creatures to spare in an armed conflict. Guessin' there to be 'bout two hundred plus maybe a score more in total, sah. Not a bunch to toy with either, they know wot they're doin' when it comes t' war sah."

"So they are skilled in the art of war." Blackpaw surmised, shaking his striped head. "How skilled?"

"Hard to say, since I didn't really have the bally nerve to go an' challenge 'em to a fight and find out." Freeman said, semi-sarcastically. "But I would guess that they're skilled enough that they'd be the last thing anybeast would want to go up against."

"What about their illusive leader?" Blackpaw asked next. "Did you learn anything about him?"

"Not much, sah." Freeman admitted. "Very secretive, that 'un. Not even the horde seemed to know much about him. They don't even know what his race is. All I learned about the bloomin' beast is that he is, in fact, a he, that he wears a big, long, black, cloak, that he has been severely injured at one point in his life, and that he is known only as 'The Shadow.'"

"The Shadow." Blackpaw repeated, gazing out the nearby window silently.

"The Shadow?" Wootiberg asked, seeming slightly disappointed. "Bloomin' original name, ain't it?" he asked sarcastically. "Were he me, and it's probably a good thing he ain't, but I would've picked somethin' more...creative for a name."

"What's in a name, Peter?" Blackpaw asked rhetorically, turning back to the two hares. "Please continue Freeman. What else did you learn?"

"That this Shadow fella doesn't like to jabber much." Freeman replied. "Seemed like he didn't speak at all, judgin' from wot I learned."

"Odd." Blackpaw remarked. "Perhaps due to this injury you alluded to?"

"Perhaps, sah." Freeman replied.

"Anything else?" the badger lord asked.

"Just one final matter, sah." Freeman said. "The direction the lot is headin'."

All eyes focused on Freeman. "Where?" Wootiberg asked.

Freeman frowned. "Straight east." he said severely.

Blackpaw sighed. "To Mossflower." he concluded. "I was afraid of this." he was silent for a moment. "Thank you Freeman, you may leave now. I saw to it that there was some dinner saved for you. No doubt you are hungry after all of that work."

Freeman nodded, and quickly let himself out, anxious to get something to eat. Wootiberg watched him go. "Wish I had that 'un's energy." he remarked.

"We all do when we reach a certain age." Blackpaw agreed, lowering himself into a nearby chair. "But let's discuss that at a later date. Right now we have more important matters to worry about."

Wootiberg nodded, dragging another chair over towards Blackpaw's and sitting in it. "It's just as we feared, milord." he said. "The flippin' scum is headed for the one place they're most unwanted."

Blackpaw shook his head. "Redwall Abbey is in Mossflower." he said. "No doubt that those vermin will be drawn right to it. It is a fairly impressive building, even for vermin like that horde." he sighed. "Redwall has it's own warriors to cope with situations like this, but I want to play it safe. Peter, I want you to take a unit up to Redwall and provide additional battle support should it come to that. It needn't be a big group. Just a few creatures you believe to be best suited for the job."

"Already got the ones I want in mind, sah." Wootiberg said matter-of-factly. "Myself, obviously, Freeman, Lieutenant Gooding, Kislee, Mark, and, uh, oh yes, Violet."

Blackpaw perked up at the last name. "Violet the Violent?" he asked. "That feisty young maiden who's good with the sling and the bow and arrow?"

"The very same." Wootiberg confirmed. "She's certainly old enough, and personally I think it's high time she saw some real action. Been cooped up 'round here for too long methinks."

"I'll agree to that." Blackpaw said. "It's just that she's had the chance to join a party to go to Redwall before, but she turned it down. Said there was something there she didn't like."

"Didn't like?" Wootiberg repeated, bewildered. "Wot's not to like about Redwall? It's pretty, it's peaceful, got lots of friendly creatures, and the best vittles on this side of the sea!"

"She wouldn't say." Blackpaw said. "But she was very adamant on the matter. I predict she will react similarly now as she did then."

"Well, personally, she can just put up with it." Wootiberg stated plainly. "Like yeh said sah, she's very good with a bow and arrow. We'll need that kind of skill should a skirmish with that horde breakout. If she's got a probelm with Redwall, it had better be a dang good one in order for me to relent in lettin' her stay here. Otherwise, she's comin' with, paws down."

"I trust your judgement, Peter." Blackpaw said, standing. "I'll leave you to do as you see fit. Just be quick, I sense we may not have all the time in the world in this business with that horde."

"Yes, sah." Wootiberg said, getting up to leave.

"Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes, sah?"

"Be careful."

Wootiberg was silent for a moment. "We will, sah. You have my word." he vowed.

He then left, leaving Lord Blackpaw to ponder the situation in silence...


	5. Chapter 5

And now back to what's happening at Redwall. One-third of this chapter is filler, to flesh out a couple of characters (none of them new). The other two-thirds are important (mostly) to the story, so don't miss them.

Events that occurred in "Weylan's Treasure" is briefly mentioned. Again, if you have not read it yet, do so before reading "Weylan's Family."

Chapter 5

The boat gently rocked to and fro on the calm seas and it slowly progressed onward. It's crew of otters marched to and from, making sure everything was in order, not taking orders from any one beast. It seemed there was no captain, that they were all merely in this together and thus everybeast worked just as much as everyone else.

As the otters gaily worked, one creature stood watching them, apparently unseen by the otters, for they ignored the figure. The creature turn around slowly, taking in every detail, looking like the creature wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

Then one of the otters straightened. "Land ho!" he exclaimed, pointing at the dark mass sitting on the horizon, close enough to make out trees upon that mass. The creature observing all of this, turned to get a better look at the land, frowning with puzzlement.

Then the dream ended.

Tess awoke suddenly, feeling wide awake, even though it was late at night. Mentally she reviewed what she had seen in her mind, particularly the otter who had pointed out the oncoming land. She glanced around the darkened bedroom, then rolled over to look at Mattimeo, gently sleeping beside her.

"Matti." she said softly, rubbing her husband's back, "Wake up please."

"Huh? Wha...?" Mattimeo muttered, waking with a start. He groggily looked at Tess. "Something wrong?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Well, no." Tess admitted. "I just had this strange dream. It had otters, and this boat and..." she trailed off. "Matti, can I ask you what could be a personal question?"

Mattimeo yawned, still groggy. "Certainly, Tess, ask me anything." he replied.

"Do you know what Weylan's father looks like?" Tess asked.

Mattimeo blinked, then allowed his eyes to close, mulling the matter over. "As a matter of fact, yes." he yawned again, then continued. "He looked a lot like Weylan, except slightly taller, and of course, older."

"What were the color of his eyes?" Tess asked. "Were they blue?"

"Nah, they were brown, like Weylan's." Mattimeo replied. "I think." he yawned. "I don't think well when I'm this tired."

"I'm sorry." Tess apologized. "It's just that one otter on this boat in my dream looked remarkably like Weylan, only he had blue eyes. He found land, and pointed to it." she paused, shaking her head. "I don't know, it_ was _a dream, perhaps it is nothing."

"Not necessarily." Mattimeo interrupted, rubbing at his eyes. "Dreams usually have some sort of meaning. Mine always do."

"Like the dream you were having before I woke you up?" Tess asked, guessing the direction the conversation was taking.

"Well, no, the dream I was having just a moment ago was where Redfeather talked me into taking flying lessons from him." Mattimeo admitted, lying back down. "He was just in the middle of throwing me off of the abbey roof while everyone watched from the ground when you woke me." he paused, then added irrelevantly, "They were eating almonds while they watched, so they were."

Tess stopped long enough to try and envision this description, then had another question to bring them back on topic. "So, Matti, what do you think my dream meant?" she asked.

But it was too late, Mattimeo had already fallen back to sleep, oblivious to Tess's question. Tess couldn't help but grin, and decided she better get some sleep as well, the overall mystery of her dream resolved.

For the moment.

* * *

The following morning, after breakfast, Tess was having a stroll around the abbey grounds when Marigold arrived. The two maidens began to chat as they walked, Tess dropping back a pace so Marigold could keep up.

"Fine morning, isn't it?" Marigold said, looking up at the beautiful morning sky. "I love spring. It's a fine interlude from winter and summer, so that you can put away the winter stuff, and prepare for the heat of summer."

Tess nodded. "Though, it gets a bit chilly at night still." she pointed out.

"So it does." Marigold said. She then changed the subject. "How's married life treating you?"

Tess smiled. "Good." she said. "I've never been happier in my life."

"Yes, you and Matti are prefect for each other." Marigold said. "I suspect you two won't have any trouble together, like me and Swayner. Haven't disagreed once since we were wed."

"Well, obviously." Tess said, grinning, looking at Marigold's swollen belly.

Marigold caught on, and grinned as well, gently placing a paw over her unborn child. "Yes, one happy family the three of us will be." she said, almost excitedly. "When the time comes. Sister May says it could happen any day now."

"It's exciting, isn't it, knowing that soon Redwall will have another in it's mist." Tess said, allowing herself to soak up the euphoria of it all.

"Oh, of course. And I imagine it won't be long before Redwall receives yet another." Marigold gave Tess a wink, to which Tess replied with a playful shove. "Still, not exactly a piece of pie, having to carry a child for so long." she added, recalling the less pleasant moments of her pregnancy. "But, I imagine the end result will be well worth it."

"Hear, hear." Tess replied, and the two laughed.

They circled back across the grounds and started back the way they came.

"Well, time for me to do something else." Marigold said, panting slightly. "Can't go nearly as far as I would like anymore without tiring so much."

"Didn't Sister May say that you should be spending most of your day resting?" Tess asked, the fact just coming to mind.

"Yes, and I'll be a vermin's uncle the day I have spend all day cooped up in that bloomin' Infirmary." Marigold said annoyed. "Hate staying put for too long. Much rather walk around like we are now, than to stay put. Gets old real fast. Besides, there are things that still need to be done around the abbey that I can do."

"True, but you wouldn't tire yourself so quickly if you did." Tess pointed out.

"Granted, but what would I _do_?" Marigold asked. "Just sit and dream?"

"Well, dreams aren't entirely bad." Tess said, the mention of dreams reminding her of the dream she had last night. "For example, I had a real puzzling dream recently. See, it involved this boat, a pretty big one. It was crewed entirely by otters. One of them looked remarkably like Weylan, except he had blue eyes. He sighted land and pointed towards it, and...and...that's all."

"Huh." Marigold remarked. "Quaint little dream. Still, what would I know about dreams?"

At that moment, Constance marched up to them. "You haven't by any chance seen Auma about, have you?" she asked. "We were to meet at the pond for a discussion."

"I believe I saw her helping Cornflower with the Dibbuns, trying get them cleaned up from breakfast." Tess replied. "And you know what a task that can be."

"Oh, yes I do." Constance said. "Thank you Tess." she turned, and saw Marigold and blinked, as if seeing the squirrel for the first time.

"Marigold." she greeted politely, but flatly.

"Constance." Marigold replied, giving the elderly badger an odd look.

Constance nodded, then walked off.

Tess watched her go. "What was that about?" she asked Marigold.

"Oh, that's how we always react to one another." Marigold said, not concerned.

"Really?" Tess asked surprised.

"Yes, you mean you haven't ever noticed?" Marigold asked. She shrugged. "I guess we do try to avoid each other whenever possible."

"But, why?" Tess asked, puzzled.

"Well, it all goes back to two seasons ago, when I first arrived at the abbey." Marigold admitted. "Constance never really did forgive me for what I did, double-crossing the abbey like that."

"But you made up for it, because you then double-crossed Toka, saving everybody's lives in the process, nearly getting yourself killed too!" Tess objected. "How can she not forgive you?"

"I haven't forgiven _myself_ for doing that!" Marigold exclaimed. "Why should others?" she paused, sighing. "Tess, I ruined other creatures trust in me when I double-crossed everyone at Redwall. I'm thankful I've managed to get back most of that trust, but should I expect to get it _all _back?"

Tess shook her head. "No, you shouldn't." Tess admitted. "But that's no reason for Constance to act that way towards you."

"Maybe so." Marigold said. "But obviously, it's not a big thing, otherwise you would've noticed by now. And besides, I've put up with it for two seasons now. I've grown used to it."

They walked on in silence, arriving at the entrance leading inside to Great Hall.

"Anyway," Marigold said, changing the subject as she pulled open the door to head inside, noticing Tess wasn't following. "Where are you off to?"

"The gatehouse." Tess replied. "My brother asked for my help sorting through old records."

"Oh, fun." Marigold remarked jokingly. "Try to stay awake!"

Tess smirked, and played along. "You know, there are some beasts that throughly enjoy this kind of work." she said.

"And I ain't one of 'em!" Marigold remarked, and with a laugh, waved goodbye and entered the abbey.

Tess shook her head good-humoredly, and continued on.

* * *

"Now, let's see, those go there, these go here, and those over there go on those shelves." Tim Churchmouse muttered to himself as he sorted through the three piles of books he had before him. Tess paused from transporting sorted piles to their needed locations long enough to watch.

"But this one needs to go over there." Tim continued muttering, pulling off a book from the top of the stack. "And this one I want to keep on hand, so..." he pulled another book from the stack, this time from the bottom, and likewise sent the stack toppling onto himself.

Tess stifled a chuckle and went over to help her brother. "You know, it's entertaining watching you sort. It's almost humorous, listening to you talk to yourself." she said, picking up the fallen books.

"Yes, well, force of habit." Tim admitted, digging himself out of the mess and helping. "Besides, if I don't might forget something."

"With all of these records, it's not surprising." Tess remarked, flipping through one book. "I mean, they span many, many, many seasons, some of them so old, it's been long forgotten what they cover. It's a wonder they're still intact."

"They're still intact through the love and care every Redwall Recorder has given them." Tim replied. "Besides, some of them have since been rewritten and replaced."

Tess continued flipping through the book she held in her paws.

"Tess, we really don't have all day to do this, y'know." Tim said as he continued to pick up books.

"I know, I know, I'm getting sidetracked." Tess admitted. "But it's interesting looking through some of these old records, learning about events past."

Tim set down the books he had picked up and stepped over. "Ah, yes." he said, glancing at the pages. "This is a tale you should know well. Very popular one to tell in abbey school."

"Aye, I think I remember it." Tess agreed. "About Dandin and Mariel, isn't it?"

Tim nodded. "Yes, after they left Redwall to go wandering." he took the book from Tess, and again flipping through it himself, summarizing the story as he went. "They wandered down south a great deal, found some creatures in trouble, worked to help them, had helpers coming down from Mossflower, and naturally won." as he flipped through the pages, Tess began seeing illustrations popping up. "One of my favorite stories to be honest, always wondered what the countryside down there looked like..."

"Wait, wait!" Tess suddenly interrupted, placing a paw on Tim's to stop him from turning the page. She then turned back a page to an illustration. She tapped a claw on it. "What is this portraying?" she asked urgently.

Tim, puzzled, studied it for a moment. "Looks like a seashore." he said, then glanced at the text on the opposite page. "Yes, the shore as seen from the sea. Dunno who drew it, but a pretty nice picture..."

"I've seen this before." Tess interrupted again, "In a dream."

Tim looked up suddenly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Tess nodded. "I had it just last night. The sight of that exact same seashore was the last thing I saw in it." she explained.

"What else did you see?" Tim asked.

"Well, a boat and it's crew." Tess said. "One of them looked like..." Suddenly it donned on her, making her trail off for a moment. "...Weylan." she finished. "Tim, we need to show this to Weylan!"

"What, why?" Tim asked, lost.

"Because, I think I know where his holt, the holt that mysteriously vanished all those seasons ago, went." Tess explained, and for emphasis, tapped the picture once again...


	6. Chapter 6

It's spring break! So I had some spare time on my hands and decided to write a new chapter today. Expect yet another at the usual time, meaning that this week is a double chapter week. :)

Note that this chapter discusses key points in Weylan's known family history (mostly for a refresher for you readers) and the entire plot of "The Bellmarker" is summarized (kudos for Wikipedia, which I referred to for that). A little shorter than past chapters, because I stopped halfway through for lunch and had ran out of steam by the time I got back. Still, it's a fair chapter. :)

Chapter 6

"So lemme get this straight." Weylan said. "Ye think ye can figure out a mystery that took two creatures searchin' fer several seasons to get nowhere with a dream and fifteen minutes to explain it all."

"Give or take." Tess replied sarcastically. "Look, I know it seems hard to believe, Weylan, but I think I really _have _solved it."

After Tess had made her discovery, Weylan had been summoned to the gatehouse. Mattimeo, who had been with Weylan, joined them. Together, the two listened as Tess and Tim explained what they had found.

"Are you sure this is Holt Lesbrin you saw in your dream Tess?" Mattimeo asked. "Perhaps what you saw was not the holt, but something else altogether."

"I've already asked her this question, Matti." Tim assured him.

"And?" Weylan asked, anxious.

"And there is one thing that confirms my theory." Tess replied. "One of the otters looked like Weylan."

Weylan snorted. "Wot does that prove?" he asked.

"Actually, a few things." Mattimeo said, thinking the matter over. "Because I only know of two that fit that description. Weylan himself, and Weylan's father, Jude." he paused for a moment, thinking further. "Maybe this ship Tess saw is really Mokeet's ship. Remember? Before they were captured by vermin, both Mokeet and Jude went sailing to look for Holt Lesbrin. Perhaps Tess saw Jude, and some of Mokeet's crew."

But Weylan immediately shot that idea down. "Mokeet's crew wasn't made entirely of otters though." he pointed out. "They were mixed. An' besides, Mokeet didn't get a crew until _after _both he and me father stopped their search fer the 'olt."

"And," Tess added, "There is one trait about this one otter I saw that sets him apart from Jude and Weylan." she turned to Weylan. "What was the color of Jude's eyes?" she asked.

"Brown." Weylan replied automatically. "Why?"

"Because the otter I saw had _blue _eyes." Tess said.

"That's right, you mentioned that last night!" Mattimeo exclaimed, just now remembering.

"But I don't know anybeast in me family that 'ad blue eyes, mate." Weylan objected.

"That you've seen." Tim added.

Weylan frowned. "So it really could be 'olt Lesbrin, then." he said, sounding slightly stunned.

"But I don't get it." Mattimeo said. "Weylan, you've always said they were lost at sea."

"That's wot everyone _presumed._" Weylan corrected. "All we know fer _sure _is that they went sailin' in the great sea an' never came back."

"And now we have evidence that they actually came ashore somewhere." Tess concluded.

"But where did they _go?_" Weylan asked. "Jude an' Mokeet looked _everywhere_."

"Except down south." Mattimeo said, looking like he may have made the connection.

"But Mokeet came ashore down south once to do repairs to 'is ship." Weylan persisted. "Said 'e met many creatures down there, but none of 'em from the 'olt."

"He didn't go down south far enough." Tess said.

"Then _where are they_?" Weylan asked, exasperated.

Tim pulled out a long scroll from his habit sleeve, unrolled it, and laid out on the table in front of Weylan and Mattimeo, tapped a certain spot with one claw.

He said one word. "Southsward."

Mattimeo and Weylan studied the map for several moments.

"Ha!" Weylan suddenly exclaimed. "There _is _something that far south!"

Everyone looked blankly at the otter.

"What?" Mattimeo asked.

"Well, ye always told me that there was nothin' down south but Loamhedge!" Weylan said. "However, this Southsward place is much _further _south than Loamhedge. So, ha!"

"I only said that, because that was the most logical place Toka and his hoard could've come from." Mattimeo said. "To have come all the way from Southsward, the most reasonable way to go is out to sea, sail to Mossflower, come ashore, _then _arrive at our gates, causing trouble. Gettin' past that lot would've meant they would've come from the east. And, if you recall, Toka said he was from the south. Straight south. Thus meaning he came from Loamhedge."

"All of it true, but yore statement is still false." Weylan argued. "Fer all ye knew, Toka could've come from Southsward."

"But I was right, wasn't I? " Mattimeo said. "Toka _did _come from Loamhedge. Not to mention..."

"Interrupting this argument so we can get on with this!" Tim spoke up suddenly.

The two stopped bickering at once.

"Well," Weylan said, "At least we've confirmed where this place is."

"Southsward, why does that name sound familiar?" Mattimeo was muttering to himself.

"You're familiar with it." Tim explained. "Remember the tale of Dandin and Mariel? After they left Redwall to go wandering?"

Mattimeo's expression brightened. "Yes, I know that tale!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I don't!" Weylan stated. "Haven't been at Redwall that long."

"To summarize the tale," Tim began to explain, "Dandin and Mariel Gullwhacker have set out from Redwall Abbey but have found themselves stuck in the southern dunes without food. After befriending a hedgehog named Bowly Pintips, they find themselves attempting to save a mole who was under attack by rat troops. Just as the trio of would-be rescuers realize their peril, they're rescued by Field Marshal Meldrum Fallowthorn the Magnificent and his four leveret nephews.

"They learn so afterward that the country of Southsward is currently under the control of Foxwolf Urgan Nagru and his mate Silvamord, overthrowing Gael Squirrelking, the current king of Southsward, holding him, his wife Serena, their son Truffen and his nursemaid Muta, a mute badger. So Dandin and Mariel plan to try and help, but their initial plan does not work out, and are captured.

"Meanwhile, back at Redwall Abbey, Joseph the Bellmaker, the father of Mariel, has a vision from Martin the Warrior, who apprizes Joseph of his daughter's situation. Joseph then leaves for Southsward with various other Redwallers to help out, going by sea. As they journey, Dandin, Mariel, and company manage to escape, but Mariel becomes separated from her friends. As she attempts to find safety, Mariel meets Egbert the Scholar, an old mole living beneath Castle Floret, Southsward's capital. And, with help, Mariel finds her way inside the castle and sets the scene for an attack against Urgan Nagru.

"By this point, Joseph and company arrive at Southsward and, with the help of some clans they meet on the way, arrive at Castle Floret, ready for battle. A massive battle ensues in which Nagru's horde of grey rats are slaughtered. Soon there afterward, Urgan Nagru and his mate Silvamord are killed.

"With Urgan vanquished and his horde depleted, peace is restored upon Castle Floret and Southsward. Gael is reinstated as Squirrelking of Floret with his family and Muta. While the other Redwallers return to the abbey, Joseph stays in Southsward to help restore order. Mariel, Dandin, and Bowly, their warrior spirits unable to be stilled, take off once more in search of adventure." Tim sat down at the end of his narrative and drank from a nearby flask of October Ale.

Weylan leaned back in his chair. "Quite a tale." he said. "But wot does it tell us?"

"A little bit about Southsward." Mattimeo said. "But you're right, other than that, nothing. Unfortunately, this tale takes place long before even our great-grandfather's time, so there's nothing accurate we can obtain about the tale."

"But we know where Southsward is, how to get there, and what to expect to find there." Tess pointed out.

"Are you suggesting that we actually _go_ there to get our answers?" Mattimeo asked.

"With nothin' to confirm our theory, but a dream?" Weylan asked.

"Weylan, you were the one who was so upset about not having any true family." Tim pointed out. "Wouldn't you want to prove that's not true?"

"Of course I would." Weylan stated. "I would love t' find 'olt Lesbrin, and be reunited with me family. But we 'ave nothin' to go off of that will actually prove it."

"Except for Tess's dream." Mattimeo said, "Which, I'm sorry to say Tess, doesn't really make much of a difference."

"I know." Tess agreed, "And I wish there was more I could give you." she pulled out a record book and opened it to a bookmarked page, setting the book down on top of the map. "But this is all I have left to show."

Weylan picked up the book and studied the illustration within. "Wot's this?" he asked.

"A depiction of Southsward's eastern shore as seen from the sea." Tim explained. "Tess claims to have seen it in her dream."

"Did she now." Weylan murmured.

"Obviously, the choice is up to you Weylan." Tess said. "This concerns you and only you. So if you don't want to embark on such a journey on what could possibly be a false hope, we would all understand."

Everyone watched Weylan as the otter pondered the matter. He sighed.

"I need time t' think." he said, rubbing his forehead with his paw. "I'm too torn 'bout wot to do at this point t' decide right now."

"That's understandable." Tim said, glancing out the window, noting the position of the sun. "Lunch will no doubt be served soon, perhaps we can all go get a bite to eat in the meantime. Dunno about you lot, but I'm starving."

Tim headed for the gatehouse door. Mattimeo followed. "Some food does sound like a good idea." he agreed. "Tess, you coming?"

Tess looked torn for a moment, but then decided to follow. "Weylan, you should come with us." she said as she turned to leave.

"I will." Weylan promised, flipping through the record he still held in his paws. "Later. Ask Friar Ben to save some food for me."

The three nodded, then left, leaving Weylan alone to ponder his dilemma...


	7. Chapter 7

And another chapter! Told ya to expect one soon! In this chapter, we go back to Salamandastron and cover things there. Already introduced characters are expanded slightly, but this is really a chapter for the new characters, and there's a whole boatload of 'em! I also go to cover a few things for the mysterious vermin horde, introducing a wide variety characters there, too. So, overall, not a chapter you want to miss. ;)

Chapter 7

The afternoon that shone down on Redwall also shone brightly down on Salamandastron, marking the start of a very pretty afternoon. Since there were vermin about, no one in the fortress mountain could really enjoy it outside, but many were making the best of it, most of them soaking in the warm rays that shown through windows, occasionally stopping merely to relish the sun.

But not everyone could stop and enjoy it. Lord Blackpaw had too much on his mind at the moment, and was restless, wandering aimlessly through the hallways of the mountain he commanded. Colonel Wootiberg was busy gathering supplies that he and his handpicked party of five, making sure that they would have everything they would need on their journey. Both he and his party knew the seriousness of the situation and wished the trip to Redwall Abbey was on better terms.

Except for one, who was probably everything but that.

"Bloomin' dictator that colonel." Violet muttered as she stomped through the empty barracks, enraged. "Absolutely, positively, _must _get wotever he jolly well wants!"

Her friend, Sylvia, was desperately trying to keep up with the ill-tempered hare. "I take it that Colonel Wootiberg wouldn't take no for an answer then." she guessed, panting slightly.

"Oh, he did more than that, he downright _ordered _me to come!" Violet exclaimed, abruptly changing direction, causing Sylvia slip on the smooth stone floor as she struggled to keep up. "He even threatened to _drag _me to Redwall Abbey by the tips of my ears if I still resisted! One way or another, he said, I was going to get to the bloomin' abbey!"

"Y'know, half of the hares in this mountain would give their right paws just to go to Redwall." Sylvia pointed out calmly. "Everybeast here loves the abbey. There couldn't be a better place to be. Yet you, of all creatures, are determined to stay away from Redwall."

"Yes, well, they don't have to worry about the things I have to." Violet said, stopping long enough to face Sylvia and say this before continuing on her seemingly aimless rampage through the barracks.

"I wish you would tell me about those things." Sylvia said, falling several paces behind Violet as she wove in and around the many bunks that filled the room. "Maybe then I could help, or, better yet, allow the colonel to understand why you don't want to go."

"This is just between me, myself, and I." Violet said, arriving at her bunk and stopping suddenly, grabbing a drawstring haversack to start packing what little she would need. "No one else needs to worry about it but me, and me only!"

"Other beasts have to worry about it when it prevents you from joining a party that is heading to the one place you don't want to go." Sylvia stated. "And you're needed for this one."

"There are plenty other creatures in this flippin' mountain that can use the bow and arrow and twirl a sling." Violet pointed out hotly, grabbing a spare tunic and stuffing it into her haversack.

"True, there are." Sylvia agreed. "But none of them can do it like you can. The only other creatures I know of that can do that better than you is Colonel Wootiberg and Lord Blackpaw. Wootiberg can't do it all by himself, and Lord Blackpaw must stay here and guard the mountain. You are the only other hare in the mountain who is qualified enough to go."

"Wot does it matter, anyway?" Violet asked, yanking the pullstrings on her haverstack to close it, a little harder than necessary. "Obviously, I'm going on this bloomin' expedition. I'm _very _envious that you get to stay, you lucky gel."

"It can't be that bad, can it, Violet?" Sylvia asked. "Surely you can manage long enough for this assignment, can't you?"

"Oh, if only you knew." Violet replied, shouldering the haversack, and storming out of the barracks.

* * *

Wootiberg threw open the main gates and looked out at the sun shining down upon the land. "Ah, simply lovely day for marchin', eh wot?"

"I'll take your word for it, sah." Freeman replied, standing behind him. "Can't see outside with you blockin' the way."

Wootiberg let out a sharp "hmpf", then stepped to one side to allow the others in the party to exit the mountain. He studied each one as they filed out in single file. Freeman seemed to be in a happy mood, looking ready to run for a hundred miles if so needed. Since he did not know when he might be called upon to run ahead and scout the land, Freeman was packing as light as possible, so he could travel as quickly as possible.

Wootiberg doubted Freeman would need to do much scouting, the route they were taking was very well known by the Long Patrol, but was pleased to see the hare was prepared.

Next in line was Lieutenant Nicodemus Gooding, who, like Wootiberg, had many conflicts and battles under his belt, and was well experienced. An assignment like this was very routine for him, and seemed almost bored as he marched out into the sunlight, saluting his superior as he went.

Gooding was younger than Wootiberg, but was older than everyone else in the party by several seasons, and thus was the more experienced. Gooding's skills fell mostly in hand-to-hand combat, but was also known to be a challenge with a javelin, and, like Wootiberg, was a remarkable strategist. Wootiberg wanted Gooding to come along mostly to have someone to discuss tactics with should the need arise.

After Gooding was a young hare named Mark, who had only completed his training last winter. If Wootiberg remembered right, this was Mark's first assignment taking him away from Salamandastron, and no doubt presumed that the hare was very nervous. If he was, though, he did not immediately show it.

At first glance, especially at Mark's large belly, one would think that Mark was not very fit, unused to the ways of life in the Long Patrol, but Wootiberg knew this was not true, having seen Mark wield a rapier with great skill. The only problem was that Wootiberg wasn't sure Mark hadn't put that skill to actual use in real combat yet.

It was clear Mark was prepared though, for he had his rapier, but also had a dirk, tucked carefully into it's scabbard at Mark's belt, and Wootiberg thought he saw the hilt of a dagger poking out from the folds of Mark's tunic. He also saw that Mark's haversack was full and well-stocked, but then realized Mark's haversack was also the biggest, by far.

"Um, Mark, wot's all in your haversack there?" Wootiberg asked quickly.

"Vittles, sah." Mark replied.

"Enough for a whole regiment, it seems." Wootiberg remarked, disapproving.

"Y'know me, when I get nervous, I eat, sah." Mark said, and to drive the point home, absentmindedly reached into his sack and withdrew an apple, eating it nervously.

"Alright, fine." Wootiberg said, going against his better judgement to have Mark leave half of that food behind, "But I don't want to hear any complainin' about your sack gettin' too heavy to carry after we've traveled a mile from here."

"Don't worry sah, I'll see that it won't." Mark promised, having already finished the apple to Wootiberg's surprise and withdrawing yet another.

Following Mark was Kislee, who, unlike Mark, did not try to hide her nervousness. She had even less experience than Mark, this being her very first real assignment. According to Private Lewis, who was training the party Kislee was in, Kislee wasn't even properly trained in combat yet. However, this was not why the maiden was here.

Kislee was a healer, and a very good one too. Her job was not to fight the enemy, but to heal the injured. As such, she was unarmed except for a dagger, and Wootiberg knew it was there for removing arrows and slingstones, not for war. Kislee also carried a pouch that no doubt carried various herbs that she might need to treat wounds.

Wootiberg saw that despite her nervousness, Kislee's eyes were very active, surveying her surroundings as she had been trained, on the look out for the enemy or for additional herbs she could add to her pouch, even though it was unnecessary here. Wootiberg made a mental note to thank Private Lewis for training Kislee so well.

And finally, at the end of the party, giving the ground a death stare as she marched very reluctantly and angrily out of the mountain, was...

"Violet." Wootiberg greeted, trying to be cordial.

"I'm feelin' violent at the moment." Violet warned. "Don't make me live up to my name."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Wootiberg said, "But I had wondered if you were goin' to defy a direct order regardless."

Violet waggled her ears angrily at the colonel, making the ribbons tied to their tips bounce. "I ain't _that _stupid." she growled.

"And for that, I, personally, am glad." Wootiberg said, looking Violet up and down to make sure she was adequately prepared.

She was. In addition to the usual haversack they all carried, she had a quiver of arrows and a longbow slung over her shoulders, and a sling tied about her waist, a small pouch of slingstones dangling from it. Satisfied, Wootiberg looked back in the door to see if anybeast was following, and upon seeing none closed the door, then going to join the rest of the group where they had gathered.

Further up the slope of the mountain, Lord Blackpaw stepped out onto a balcony looking down at the group, followed by Major Jeremiah, the next highest ranking hare after Wootiberg. The badger surveyed the group below them, and nodded to himself.

"You know why you've been called upon for this mission." he called down to the group, booming out in a loud voice. "A group of vermin are heading east, and as such threatens Mossflower Country. You're assignment is simple, journey to Redwall Abbey and be prepared should the vermin decide to cause trouble. I'm more than confident that you can carry out this assignment, but I do not have a good feeling about these vermin. They are not your average vermin, and should not be underestimated."

He paused, sighed, then continued. "I now wish you good luck, and please, be careful."

Wootiberg, since he did not have a powerful enough voice to call back a response, saluted that he understood with one paw. The others mimicked the action, then followed Wootiberg as he led them away from Salamandastron. Blackpaw remained on the balcony and watched them go until they had vanished from sight on the horizon...

* * *

Further down shore from Salamandastron, the vermin in question had just finished their lunch, and were also preparing to march east, as was the plan.

"C'mon ya dozy lot, get in formation there!" one of the horde's three captains, named Rigg, yelled out. The weasel strutted about, making sure the portion of the horde under his command was all in their proper positions. "Git a move on, you." He said to one unlucky ermine, who was too slow and thus got a spear point jabbed at his backside.

From afar, a ferret and a rat, the ferret male, the rat female, watched the proceedings with disinterest.

"I thought the main goal of this horde was to work together." the ferret, named Sais, said, sounding bored.

"It is." the rat, named Aurora, confirmed. "We're twice as powerful as a horde that way."

"So, is ol' Cap'n Rigg excluded, or what?" Sais asked, as they watched Rigg surveying his command. "Cause if I didn't know better, I'd say..."

"...he's in this just for himself, yes." Aurora finished. "He's vermin. When given power like that, we all tend to act that way. Wouldn't you, if you were captain?"

Sais shrugged, and didn't reply. At this point, Rigg was satisfied enough with what he saw, and stood at the front, awaiting the order to march with the other two captains, Vimzey and Jedd. Sais waited impatiently.

"What's taking so long?" he grumbled. "You'd think because The Shadow is so anxious to get there..."

"His lordship isn't as light and nimble as the rest of us." Aurora interrupted. "You know that in his condition that he cannot do the things we can."

"I've heard the rumors." Sais assured his rat friend. "Speaking of which, I've heard a new one from one of the cooks. He says our seemingly almighty leader is gonna die."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." a voice said, and a vixen suddenly appeared at their sides. "Be careful what rumors you repeat, Sais, they can be taken as betrayal."

"Okay, but confirm whether this particular rumor is true or not, Jaydee." Sais said cooly. "Is he dying?"

"Like I said, not while I'm around." the healer vixen, Jaydee, replied. "I'll grant that his lordship is not almighty, in fact, considering what I've been told he's been through, he's very lucky to be alive. But he's strong, and he's getting better and stronger as time goes by, thanks to my loving care. By the time we reach Mossflower, he will be as strong as you, Sais, not that's a compliment."

"Oh, your concern for my feelings is as underwhelming as ever, Jaydee." Sais grumbled.

"Why Mossflower anyway?" Aurora asked the vixen suddenly. "You know more about things than even the captains do, Jaydee. Do _you_ know why we're heading there?"

"What do you know about Mossflower, Aurora?" Jaydee asked.

"That it's fairly peaceful country, populated by woodlanders, but they're not a lot to toy with, having defeated whole vermin hordes with half their numbers before." the rat replied.

"What about you, Sais?" Jaydee asked.

"Actually, I've never heard of the place until I was told that was where we were going next." Sais replied, folding his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was curious whether or not you knew." Jaydee replied.

Sais and Aurora glanced at each other. "Know what?" Aurora asked.

"It is not important that you, or me, for that matter, know." Jaydee answered. "But know this, his lordship has business to attend to Mossflower."

"All right!" Rigg suddenly called out. "Forward march!"

The horde obeyed, no one stopping to disobey. The three vermin marched for a few moments in silence.

"Y'know, there's one other thing I know about Mossflower." Aurora suddenly spoke up. "It's much colder over there than it is down south, where you're from, Jaydee." she looked at the vixen's thin and almost revealing outfit.

"I have a cloak." Jaydee persisted. "Besides, these are the warm seasons. It won't be cold during the day."

"Yes, but that's the day." Sais pointed out. "What about the nights? Even I know it can get pretty cold then."

Both he and Aurora laughed at Jaydee's expression as the vixen realized she hadn't thought of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Redwall again. Not enitrely with this chapter, because whole parts seem to me to be obvious filler. However, I think I made the ending pretty good, though. :)

Chapter 8

Life at Redwall progressed onward slowly. Lunch was eaten in peace, then everybeast filed outside to enjoy what remained of the warm spring day. The dibbuns did a variety of things, from wrestling with each other, chasing each other, or just causing overall chaos. They were watched by several maidens though, the badgers Constance and Auma among them, so whatever trouble they caused was quickly thwarted.

Mattimeo and others returned to the project they had been working on for several days now, planting the herb garden which was nearly completed now. Once they had that garden done, the next project would be to prepare the main garden for growing crops, in the process widening the garden yet again to account for Redwall's growing numbers.

The more elder creatures of Redwall sat on the stone steps leading into the abbey itself and watched all of these proceedings, chatting amongst themselves. Some of these conversations were important, such as the conversation Abbot Mordalfus was holding with John Churchmouse about the possibility of a leaky roof somewhere in the abbey, while other where not so important, such as the conversation Matthias and Orlando were having, reminiscing times of old.

Tim Churchmouse retired back to the gatehouse to finish organizing the record books, half-expecting Weylan to still be there, since the otter never did show up for lunch. But to his surprise, the gatehouse was empty. Instead, Weylan stood outside at the pond, skipping stones again as he thought.

He was debating with himself. Not about what he was going to do next about Tess's revelation about his family, for that much he had already decided. It was how he was going to do it that was unclear still. That, and how he was going to bring it all up. But then, he knew that the abbey would support him for whatever he choose to do, no matter what it was.

Well, okay, that _did _matter, but for something like this, not so much.

The day dragged on, eventually progressing into evening. As the sun began to set, everybody, Weylan included, filed inside into Cavern Hole for dinner. As they ate, very animated conversation were held, generating a soft buzz of noise in the room. It was loud enough that it usually drowned out each other's conversations, blending together with each other to make nonsense.

Weylan discovered this as he stood to make an announcement, tapping his cup with a fork to try and get everbeast's attention.

"Um, excuse me!" he said, trying make himself heard. "If I could all 'ave yore attention please..."

He got very few, so he tried again.

"Please, everybody, be quiet, I want to say somethin'." Weylan pressed.

He got the abbot's attention this time, who pressed a claw to his lips and made a polite shushing sound. The effect was that it drew the attention of many first to the abbot, then to Weylan. But it still wasn't enough, for about half of the congregation was still talking loudly.

Finally, Constance intervened. "SILENCE!" the badger boomed.

Cavern Hole instantly obeyed.

"Weylan, you wanted to say something?" Mordalfus asked.

"Huh?" Weylan said, who had fallen silent at Constance's exclamation and had momentarily forgotten why he was standing up. "Oh, right, um...If I could all 'ave yore attention..." he said this unnecessarily, and he knew it, but he didn't know any other way to begin. "Um, sorry to interrupt this excellent meal, which is indeed an excellent meal, by the way Friar Ben, but, uh, there are a couple o' things I want t' say." he paused taking a deep breath. "First, I'd like t' thank ye all fer yore patience with me the past couple of days. I...know I haven't been exactly cheerful since...me mother died. But ye all stuck with it, like Mattimeo, an' tried valiantly to cheer me up.

"An' ye've made some leeway. I'm no longer as depressed as I was originally. I'm still sad about me Ma's death..."

"We all are, Weylan, don't you worry!" Ambrose Spike called out reassuringly.

"...but," Weylan continued, "it's at a point that I can tolerate it now. Which leads me t' the second thing I wanted t' say." he looked up at the ceiling, looking for inspiration. "Um, part of the reason I was so depressed, was that it occurred to me that, with Ma dyin', that I'm the last Riverstryke alive that I know of. And that's kinda 'ard to deal with."

"Jolly understatement of the season, wot!" Basil was heard muttering, and as such received several hard glares for it.

"Anyway, I had started thinkin' I was the last of me family." Weylan said. "That is, until today." he took another deep breath. "Dunno if ye've all 'eard, but Tess made a bit of a discovery today. Last night, as I understand it, she had an interestin' dream about a boat, otters, and a seashore. At first, ye'd think there'd be nothin' special about that, until yore told that one of those otters in that dream, happened t' look like yores truly."

This caused some hubbub amongst the listeners, and was bad enough that Constance had to shout for silence again, yet again making everybeast fall silent, Weylan included.

"Weylan, you can continue now." Mattimeo prompted from where he sat beside him.

"Oh, right." Weylan said, quickly gathering his thoughts. "Wot's even more interestin' though," he continued, "was wot Tess discovered a little while later." Weylan pulled out from under the table a record book, opened it to the right page, then held it up for everybody to see. "This illustration portrays the very seashore Tess saw in her dream." Weylan explained, tapping a claw on the picture. "The boat of otters were headin' towards this shore in that dream."

There was some muttering to be heard as Weylan paused to let that thought sink in. Finally, it was Orlando who pointed out the obvious hole in Weylan's narrative.

"This is all very interesting, friend," he said, "But what's important about it? How does it apply to any of us?"

"A very good question, Orlando." Weylan replied, pointing a claw at the former badger warrior. "An' the answer is that we, meaning me, Matti, Tess, and Tim, have realized that the otters in Tess dream must be the rest of me family from Holt Lesbrin, which was thought to be lost at sea several seasons ago."

This time more than a hubbub broke loose as many abbeybeasts began to all at once ask for more details, discussing what they already knew with each other as they waited.

"Great seasons aplenty, will you all be _SILENT!_" Constance exclaimed to again restore silence.

But this time not even Constance could restore order.

"Are you sure, Weylan?" Sister May asked, making herself heard over the noise.

"Aye, we've looked at every possibility and this is the one that makes the most sense, goin' off of wot we know." Weylan replied.

"Which is relatively little." Matthias was heard saying in reply. "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but isn't this kind of a high hope, Weylan?"

"Yeah, who's to say that these otters Tess saw aren't some other creatures, if they're real at all?" someone shouted from within the gathering of creatures.

"Silence everybody!" Abbot Mordalfus exclaimed, exercising his authority over the abbey. It worked. He went on. "I'm sure Weylan has a very good explanation for this."

"Indeed I do, Father Abbot." Weylan said, "you'll all recall that I said that one of the otters Tess saw looked like me. But there is one trait this otter 'ad that set 'im apart from me. He had blue eyes. _Blue eyes_! I don't 'ave blue eyes, and neither did me father! That rules out the possibility that the otter Tess saw was me or me father."

Weylan sighed, looking down at his footpaws for a moment. "Look, there's no denyin' that there's a lot we don't know. But think about it. Except fer me parents, none of us really know anythin' about me family. It stands t' reason then that there was one relative o' mine that matched that description. And, more importantly, if wot Tess dreamed is true, then there might be a chance that me family is still _alive!_ An' if they are, then all one has to do is find them. _Then_ the unanswered questions will get the answers they need."

There was a moment of silence as everybody nodded in agreement. There was no denying that kind of logic.

"So then, where are they?" Swayner asked.

Weylan paused for a moment before answering. "Southsward." he replied.

There was some more murmuring as everybody asked each other where that place was and it's significance, refreshing their memories. Matthias eventually spoke again.

"Weylan, you're proposing to journey to Southsward and find out yourself, aren't you?" the warrior mouse asked.

"Aye." Weylan replied.

"Well, that's quite a journey. Southsward is a great distance from Mossflower, it would take some time to reach it. You sure you're up to such a journey?"

"Aye, I am." Weylan replied. "An' don't worry, Matti will be there with me."

"He will?" Tess asked, surprised, then turned to her husband for an explanation.

But Mattimeo certainly didn't have one. "I will?" he asked Weylan, equally surprised as he looked up from the plate of food he had been picking at.

"Of course ye will, mate." Weylan replied, slapping one paw on Mattimeo's shoulder as if it was a done deal already. Mattimeo chose to argue that point later.

"Exactly what kind of a journey are we talking about, Matthias?" Mordalfus asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, to be honest." Matthias replied honestly. "I mean, I've never embarked on such a journey. But I do know that Southsward is past Loamhedge, and that the quickest way to get there, not to mention the most practical is by sea. And none of us here are seabeasts."

"I don't believe even the Guosim have wandered out so far as the sea in several seasons either, so they would be of little help." Mordalfus added. "If such a journey is going to be taken, then..."

"There's no denyin' that it's goin' take some preparation." Weylan interrupted. "An' I'll handle that. All I want from the rest of ye is yore support and opinion."

"I think it's a bloomin' silly idea, but we're behind you no matter wot you do, Weylan." Basil stated bluntly.

"Well, I'm not one to disagree with Basil, so..." Cheek added in response.

Pretty soon, everybody showed some support in the matter.

"Then it's settled." Weylan said, sitting back down. "Thank ye all, enjoy yore dinner."

* * *

The vermin horde had settled down for the night to camp, having covered much ground in their march. As such, many were rewarding themselves by partying, drinking, and the rest of the usual vermin behavior. Jaydee, the vixen, wished she could join them. But she had other matters to attend to.

She marched off, separating herself from the main body of the camp and heading toward a tent set up away from the others. She walked up to it in plain sight, making no attempt to conceal herself, but remained unnoticed by the guards until she was right in front of them.

"Who goes there?" one guard exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his fur when Jaydee suddenly materialized out of the night, her dark, greyish, fur allowing her to do so.

"Just me." Jaydee replied calmly, ignoring the frightened guards. "Is he awake?"

"Aye, and has been askin' fer you." one of the guards replied.

"Well, asking in the sense of that hands...motion...thing, he does." the other added.

Jaydee rolled her eyes and entered the tent. Instantly, she felt a darkness fall upon her that made even her shudder. Sitting upright on a cot, the only item in the tent except for a chair, was a tall cloaked figure, sitting in the darkened tent, looking almost like a black smudge, so black that it looked more like a deep hole ready to suck you up forever.

Jaydee shuddered again, feeling her fur prickle, but kept her cool. "And how's his lordship doing tonight?" she asked, setting her bag of herb onto the floor and began rooting through it.

The cloaked figure began to making several agitated motions with his hands. A kind of sign language that Jaydee had presumed was of his own invention, and not easily interpreted to the untrained eye. Jaydee, however, was not such a beast, for she had to communicate this way with her leader for a couple of seasons, and was able to interpret it. She had to, for it was the only way the leader could speak.

Yet.

"We're not moving fast enough?" Jaydee repeated once the cloaked figure had stopped his sign language. "I thought the horde covered quite a great deal of ground, considering our late start."

The figure signed out his reply as he watched Jaydee prepare an herbal medicine for him to drink.

"Not enough, huh?" Jaydee said, finishing the mixture and pouring it into a cup. "Well, perhaps we'll do better on the morrow." she handed the cup to the figure. "Drink this, and then I'll get about treating your injuries."

The figure hesitated, and Jaydee knew why. The mixture did not taste well, but it was the best Jaydee could do, and the leader knew it, so he finally drained it in one gulp. Regardless of it's taste, however, the medicine quickly did what it was supposed to, and within moments, the leader was fast asleep, ready for Jaydee to treat his exterior wounds while the medicine the figure had just ingested did it's bit internally.

Jaydee went about her work in silence, her eyes roving around the tent as she did so, but did nothing more. She didn't dare. The leader of the horde tended to be a moody person, and if he in anyway suspected that Jaydee was doing more than healing wounds while in his tent, Jaydee was at risk of losing her life.

Still, there was some things the vixen could deduce just from looking around. For example, draped over one arm of the chair was a map, which Jaydee was quick to realize was of Mossflower Woods, their destination. But there was a more exact destination than Mossflower woods, but so far as she knew, only she and the leader knew it.

One dot on the map, representing a landmark or community, was circled, so that it stood out. Neatly written next to it in bold, small caps lettering, was one word.

"Redwall."


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter, Mattimeo ponders his "volunteering" to join weylan on his quest, a discussion on how to get to Southsward, and an update on the progress on the hares from Salamandastron.

Chapter 9

The many corridors of Redwall were dark as it's equally numerous occupants slept, awaiting for morning. It was silent as well, unusually silent, Mattimeo thought. You start noticing sounds that you never noticed before, such as the creaking of the abbey roof, the occasional breeze rattling window shutters or roof tiles, and various other sounds Mattimeo couldn't identify their sources.

He sat up in bed pondering this, as well as various other things. Beside him, Tess slept peacefully.

Or so he thought.

"Sleep is a very strange thing, isn't it, Matti?" Tess asked suddenly while feigning sleep, startling Mattimeo, "Some nights you can't hold it back, and others you can't get it to come."

Mattimeo sighed. "I'm sorry Tess if I'm keeping you up." he apologized.

"Don't worry, you aren't." Tess assured him, rolling over to face him. "I just have been aware of the fact that you haven't slept a wink yet since we went to bed."

"It's not without the lack of trying." Mattimeo replied, curling up his legs and resting his head on his knees. "But my mind seems to think it'd much rather think."

"What about?" Tess asked, propping up her head with one paw. "No, wait, don't answer that. I already know."

Mattimeo answered anyway. "Weylan's planned journey to Southsward."

"Do you think he shouldn't go?" Tess asked.

Mattimeo shook his head. "It's not that at all." he said. "It's more of whether or not _I_ want to go."

"Weylan certainly expects you to come." Tess pointed out.

"Aye." Mattimeo agreed. "Otherwise, he would've asked if I wanted to go, rather than just presuming that I would."

"Yes, but you're his friend Matti." Tess said. "You care for him and his well being. Not only that, but it seems like you two are always off to some place together. Weylan merely thought this would be the same."

"But it _isn't_ the same." Mattimeo pressed. "Those little journey's you referred to never went far from Redwall, and always stayed within the boundaries of Mossflower. Seldom were we gone for more than a day. But a journey like the one Weylan wants to take to Southsward would take close to a season to travel merely to and from, not accounting for stopping to stay for a little while in Southsward. And we'll be no where near home, so if something were to happen, we couldn't be there right away to help. When one thinks of that little lot of thoughts, it's usually followed up by second thoughts about the whole situation."

"True." Tess admitted.

"But it's not just that, either." Mattimeo continued. He turned to face his wife. "Times have changed now. Tess, we were just married. I should be spending time with you, not leaving you here, alone, to go find something that might not be there altogether." He trapped the bracelet on his wrist, the symbol of their marriage. "I feel like I'd be breaking the vow I made when we were wed, which I promised not to do."

Tess sat up. "And that's keeping you up so late at night?" she asked, slightly bewildered.

Mattimeo nodded. "It's terrible isn't? I feel like I've dedicated myself to two things, neither of which I can keep without breaking the other, which I cannot do either. What's a mouse to do? I can't join Weylan and..."

Tess suddenly silenced him by kissing him.

"Matti, stop your worrying." Tess said once they had broken apart. "Weylan wants you to join him on his journey. You want to join him, too, I can tell. And I want you to. I will not hold it against you."

This time it was Mattimeo who kissed Tess, as a sign of thanks.

"Tess, you solved my problem in less words than it took for me to explain it." Mattimeo said. "I have to admire you for that."

Tess laughed. "It takes talent." she replied.

* * *

The following morning began quietly, shrouded with a thick, silent, fog. The occupants of Redwall went about their usual business, attending to the normal chores and activities, minus Weylan, who Abbot Mordalfus had excused from previously mentioned responsibilities so he could prepare for his journey.

The otter had gotten more excited about it all the more he thought about it, and struggled to stay focused to one single task, repeated starting one, only to stop halfway to go do another, only to stop halfway through that one as well to do yet another. Many of the abbeybeasts had to constantly give Weylan advice to keep him on the right track.

One such creature advised Weylan to get breakfast, which Weylan had completely forgotten. Realizing just how hungry he was, he made his next stop the kitchens, and headed straight there. It was busy in the kitchens as creatures prepared for the next upcoming meal, morning teatime. Weylan was easily ignored in the hustle and bustle as he prepared himself a simple breakfast from leftovers.

Or so he thought.

"I'm presuming that if you're going to embark on this journey that you'll need a supply of food." Friar Ben remarked dryly as he squeezed past the otter to reach an oven.

Weylan nodded, taken slightly off guard by the comment. "As many flasks of 'otroot soup ye can fit in a 'aversack." he replied with a grin.

"If hotroot soup is all we'll have to eat on this journey, then you better pack as many flasks of water as you can too, friar." Mattimeo remarked as he walked past the kitchen doorway.

Friar Ben threw up his paws in despair. "As if I didn't have enough to do already." he said to no one in particular. But he set off to fulfill the requests anyway.

"I was just kiddin' about the 'otroot soup." Weylan called after the friar, but suspected it fell on deaf ears.

Gathering his breakfast he left the kitchens, and after a moment of indecisiveness, decided to follow Mattimeo and see what his mouse friend was up to. He found Mattimeo in Great Hall, studying a certain portion of the tapestry.

"'ello mate." Weylan greeted, setting down his breakfast and eating it while he watched Mattimeo run his paws over select spots of the tapestry. It was almost as if Mattimeo was trying to lure the stories it withheld out of it.

"Mm." Mattimeo replied to Weylan's greeting, absentmindedly grabbing an apple from Weylan's food and eating it. He took a step back. "Not very helpful, this." he muttered, looking at the tapestry.

"Wot is?" Weylan asked, taking a good look at the tapestry for the first time.

"This, right here." Mattimeo replied, placing a paw on the portion of tapestry. "It portrays the story of Mariel and Dandin's adventure to Southsward. Or, at least, you would think that it did. But all it shows is Joseph the Bellmaker's dream, the party that left for Southsward leaving the abbey, then the party that returned to the abbey. Southsward is not portrayed at all."

"'Suppose it's 'cause it ain't Redwall related, really." Weylan guessed. "I mean, they can't show everythin' on the tapestry, otherwise it'd be bigger than the abbey."

"I know." Mattimeo replied bluntly, biting into his apple. "But while there's no denying that it exists, nothing I can find really _describes _what's there. Just enough to tell the story, and not a detail more."

"I noticed that too." Weylan agreed. "I flipped through some the record books the other day. Found lots of references t' the story, even a few varying point o' views. But nothin' that just _described _Southsward in full. Not even a real map." he shrugged. "Can't be that important though. Obviously somebeast thought it didn't matter."

"But it does to me, Weylan." Mattimeo persisted. "I want to know if there's anything in Southsward to be concerned about."

"Wot's to be worried about?" Weylan asked dismissively. "There are friends in Southsward, we know that. We helped them, they helped us. Makes fer a good friendship in the end."

"But that was several seasons ago!" Mattimeo pointed out. "Who knows what could've happened since then?"

"Then wot good is tryin' to find this information in old record books?" Weylan asked.

Mattimeo was silent for a moment, as he realized he couldn't deny that logic. "Not very much." he admitted, rubbing a paw through his fur.

"And anyway," Weylan continued on a different thought, "I'm more worried about how we're gonna _get _there. The best way to get to Southsward is by sea, and neither of us are seabeasts."

"But you're an otter." Mattimeo pointed out.

"Aye, true." Weylan acknowledged. "A _river _otter. The most I've ever sailed in was a canoe in a pond or small river. Nothin' bigger. I've never even _seen _the sea."

"Well, then, I'm lost." Mattimeo admitted. "I certainly don't know any seabeasts."

Weylan's expression suddenly brightened as he remembered something. "Correction." Weylan said. "Ye do. Or rather, yore father does."

Mattimeo glanced at the otter. "No." he quickly stated. "There is a reason I didn't list that particular...seabeast...as an option."

But Weylan wasn't listening, already up and heading for the spiral staircase to try and find Matthias. Mattimeo chased after him.

"No, no, no, NO!" Mattimeo said. "Oh, no, not him! Please not him! Anybeast but him! Weylan!"

* * *

The small brigade of hares traveled across the shore as quickly as possible, stopping only to rest at mealtimes and at night. This, mixed in with the fact that they were at double march speeds, allowed them to reach their destination in half the time.

The only problem was that it was very tiring.

"Can't we please stop and rest, sah?" Mark begged for the third time in the past five minutes, panting heavily and having dropped to the back of the line. "I'm so tired by sack feels like I'm carrying all of the bloomin' fire mountain in it."

"You shouldn't have packed so much flippin' food then!" Violet retorted, who was trailing in Wootiberg's wake, who still lead the brigade.

"He's eaten half of it already." Gooding pointed out, who calmly marched behind Violet. "Most of that sack's contents is in him, rather than in the sack."

"I don't care!" Violet yelled angrily, grumpier than usual because she, too, was feeling weary. "I am sick and tired of his constant whinin'!"

"And I am sick and tired of you constantly tryin' to pick a fight Violet!" Wootiberg exclaimed, just overall annoyed at anything at the moment. "Look, we're almost there, _then _you all can rest!"

"Ah, rest, a word that's music to me ears, eh wot?" Kislee said with a sigh. She was several paces behind Gooding, but was several paces ahead of Mark. "Not used to havin' to march like this, dontcha know."

"Most patrols and brigade's wouldn't, not for so long, anyway." Gooding said. "But time is of the essence, isn't that right, Peter?"

"Right." Wootiberg replied, panting. "We have to get to Redwall before that horde of vermin scum does."

"Wot's the rush?" Violet asked. "They've got a whole horde t' keep track of, while we just got us. We can easily outrace 'em."

"Maybe so." Wootiberg said, "But the moment we left Salamandastron, we lost track of their position. Thus, we have no idea where the bloomin' lot is at. They might know somethin' we don't, and manage to find a way to cover less ground and get there before we do. And besides, I'd like to be at Redwall Abbey with enough time t' prepare it for an attack if need be."

A moment of silence fell as they continued marching at their vigorous pace.

"Are we there yet, colonel, sah?" Mark asked, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep up. "My footpaws ache."

"_Ache?_" Violet exclaimed, suddenly stopping. "I'll give you something that _really _aches!" she marched towards Mark, one paw curling into a fist, but was stopped when Wootiberg quickly grabbed her by the back of her tunic.

"Violet! Don't!" Wootiberg ordered.

Violet whirled about, glaring at the colonel. "Let...me...go." she spat.

"Not until you calm down." Wootiberg said, glaring back.

Violet shook herself free, straightened her tunic, then continued marching. They all did, in silence. Even Mark, who was now terrified of Violet and decided to stay silent in fear of setting off Violet's already raging temper. Fortunately, Wootiberg was right when he said they were almost there. Upon reaching the top of a sand dune and peering down, they saw the mouth of River Moss and two score of shrews, gathered around a raft, waiting for them.

The exhausted group quickly rushed down to greet them.

"Finally!" Violet let out in a wheeze, and sank to her knees, panting heavily. Kislee followed Violet's example, while Mark collapsed fully, thankful for the stop.

The two superior officers of the group, Gooding and Wootiberg, did not stop to rest until they faced the shrew leader.

"Log-a-log Flugg, good to see you!" Wootiberg greeted happily, while Gooding simply saluted, grasping the apparent leader of the shrews in a bear hug. "Though I wish it was for better reasons."

"As do I." Flugg replied. "Me and this lot came here as soon as we got yore message. We're ready t' take yeh up the river."

"You hear that, troops?" Wootiberg called to the others, "We're sailing the rest of the way!"

"Yay." Violet said weakly, and picked herself up and onto the raft, the others following.

"The only concern I've got, though," Flugg began as they boarded the raft, "is if we can fit y'all. The raft is pretty full with just us. Would've brought a bigger 'un, except it was grounded fer repairs. If there's any way ye can lessen the load fer the raft..."

"I can do that!" Mark volunteered, and empty the remaining food from his haversack and began eating as much of it as he could.

"Whoa, slow down there, matey, yeh'll get yoreself seasick!" a nearby shrew remarked.

"Nah." Mark said in-between bites. "My mum always said I had a stomach of steel."

"I'd believe it." Kislee whispered into the shrew's ear.

Gooding collected as many items as they could do without and left them on the bank.

"We're ready." he reported to Wootiberg.

"Take her away, Flugg!" Wootiberg signaled to the shrew. "Quick-like! We don't have a moment to lose."


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, ten chapters already, and I'm still just getting started. :) This is another filler cahpter, admittedly, and there's probably going to be a few more after this that are like it. I'm trying to get through this as quickly as possible, but this is hard, beause I'm having fun writing the filler, and I've found not one but two snags in the planned storyline. Fortunately, I think I've got fixes for them already, but everything isn't so well planned out anymore.

Anyway, in this chapter, Weylan and Mattimeo disembark for Southsward, the hares make further progress, and the plans for the near future for the vermin horde is revealed, along with a little cookie or two for the reader to ponder. ;)

Chapter 10

"Matti, lend a paw over 'ere." Weylan grunted as he pulled his canoe out of a storeroom.

Mattimeo sighed, and stepped over to help drag the three-creature boat out of the storeroom.

"We have to take this along as well?" Mattimeo asked.

"Well, the quickest way t' get to Southsward is by sea, an' the quickest way t' get to the sea is by boat as well." Weylan replied, setting the canoe he made himself the previous fall for sailing on the abbey pond down to retrieve it's paddles. It had been set aside during the winter and had yet to be pulled out again.

"Why can't we use this to sail the sea then?" Mattimeo asked.

"Not the same." Weylan replied. "I may 'ave never sailed on the sea before, but I do know a thing or two 'bout doin' it. A canoe is too little an' unstable fer sailin' on the sea." He tucked the paddles into an alcove under one of the boat's seats and he and Mattimeo lifted the boat up and over their heads to carry it outside. "An' besides," Weylan continued as they did this, "The only reason ye ask is because yore desperate t' try an' not see Ferrin."

"Of course not!" Mattimeo replied as they navigated the canoe down a flight of stairs into Great Hall. "That creature is completely mad! So much so, it's amazing he hasn't gone and accidently killed himself because of it."

"Yore father said he's an excellent sailor, regardless of his...er...condition." Weylan pointed out. "An' he said that conversations are never borin' with Ferrin around."

"That doesn't mean that anybeast in their right mind would _want _to see him." Mattimeo grumbled as they marched across the relatively empty hall.

"Aw, 'ush, Matti." Weylan said. "Yore goin', ye know ye are, 'cause ye haven't done a thing t' back out."

Mattimeo grumbled something under his breath, but did not press the matter further, knowing that Weylan had a point. Suddenly, as they marched with the canoe balanced on their heads, it was lifted right off and into the air.

"Here, let me help." a friendly voice said.

Weylan and Mattimeo watched as Auma took the canoe in both paws and carried it with ease.

"Thanks Auma." Weylan told the badger as they headed outside with the boat.

"You're welcome." Auma replied, "Where would you like it?"

"Over by the front gate." Weylan replied, pointing to where a crowd of Redwallers had started to gather. "I think we're about ready to leave, right mate?"

"Yes, I think so." Mattimeo replied, as he scanned the neatly stacked pile of items near the gatehouse that they where going to take. "Friar Ben has gathered the food and drink, we have the canoe, the best record book Tim can spare on Southsward, and various other things, such as blankets and cloaks. You have you're dagger and sling, I have a sling...I think the only thing we're missing is-"

"Myself."

They turned to see Matthias stroll up, one paw carrying the sword of Martin in it's sheath, and in the other a cane, which he used idly, making a creature wonder whether he really needed it or not.

"Hello father." Mattimeo greeted as Matthias strolled up. "Are you sure you want to go on this journey? A journey like this for a mouse of your age and condition, even though you are still warrior of Redwall, could be very difficult for you."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Matti." Matthias replied. "It's a chance to have an adventure with my son and one of his closest friends. Besides, I'm the only one who knows where Ferrin really is, and further more, I'm only going as far as the seashore, not all the way to Southsward."

"Oh, decided not to risk it, eh?" Weylan asked, as he pulled a haversack over his shoulders.

"No, Cornflower won't let me." Matthias replied. "Said she'd chop off my tail if she found out that I went with you to Southsward, and that I would be 'setting a bad example for the young ones.'"

"That sounds like mother." Mattimeo agreed, also pulling a haversack onto his back. "We're ready then?"

Matthias nodded, also picking up a haversack, and Weylan forwent the acknowledgment and went to pick up the canoe from where Auma had set down, picking up one end and lifting it up and over his head.

"Well, wot are we waitin' fer?" Weylan asked impatiently, "Summer?"

Matthias and Mattimeo laughed. Mattimeo went to join Weylan in carrying the canoe, but Matthias held him up.

"One thing before we leave, son." he said, taking Mattimeo's paws, and placing Martin's sword into them. "You carry the sword."

Mattimeo looked at the sheathed blade for a moment. "But I thought you were..." he began to object.

Matthias indicated for silence. "You said it yourself Matti." he said. "I am getting older, and sooner or later I'm going to have to face the facts and admit that I can't go on forever. By all accounts, you probably should have been made the Redwall Champion _last _season. Now I think it's time that we stop holding the inevitable off, and make the first steps towards that. I mean, look at you. You're all grown up now, and married, no less."

Mattimeo was silent for a moment, running a paw over the intricate designs on the sword's scabbard, then embraced his father in a hug.

"Thank you, father." he said. "I promise, I won't let you, or Redwall, or Martin, down."

Matthias returned the embrace. "I know you will." he said, then let go, making the final preparations to leave. "Now, let's not keep Weylan waiting any longer."

By this point, several Redwallers had gathered to see them off. Saying their goodbyes and giving last minute hugs, Weylan, Mattimeo, and Matthias were held up a few moments longer before Mattimeo went to carry the other end of the canoe and they were off, with Matthias leading.

They walked down the path in silence, leaving Redwall behind them. But after going very far, Matthias suddenly stepped off of the path and into the surrounding woodlands.

"Where are we goin'?" Weylan asked as he and Mattimeo followed with the canoe over their heads.

"We're taking a shortcut." Matthias said.

"So we're not going all the way to River Moss?" Mattimeo asked.

"No, there's another, much smaller river, near here that leads to the sea as well." Matthias said as they trudged through the woodlands. "It should open up closer to where Ferrin lives as well. At least," he paused for a moment to scratch at his fur. "I think it does."

Weylan tapped his tail impatiently. "Well, are we goin' or not?" the otter asked. "I don't really care how we get there, just so long we actually get there!"

And they walked on, unknowingly taking a path that would prevent them from meeting up with another party of creatures...

* * *

Sailing down River Moss was one thing, but heading back up it, especially with the current working against you when the water level is at the highest as the melted snow from the previous winter flowed into the river, was an entirely different thing. But Guosim shrews are stubborn, and never one to turn down a challenge. They took on sailing the raft upriver with a vengeance, refusing help from the Salamandastron hares they were riding with.

Which was fine for them, for they were still tired from their mad race to get there, and wanted to rest.

Kislee was particularly enjoying the trip, who hadn't done much sailing before in her lifetime. "Isn't this simply wonderful?" she asked with a content sigh. "Listen to the water surging past the raft, look at the trees racing past as we travel upriver, and feel the spray and the gentle rocking of the boat."

"Oh yes," Violet agreed, picking up on the conversation. "I particularly like the rocking of the boat. Isn't that right Mark? Isn't it great to feel the boat rock, toss, shake, sway, tilt, wobble..."

Mark, who had been looking quite green for the past several minutes of the journey, moaned, then leaned over the side of the raft and lost the contents of his stomach.

Violet laughed. "So much for the stomach of steel." she remarked.

"He was told he was gonna get seasick if he ate all that food beforehand." Flugg said, coming up to join them. He turned to Wootiberg. "We're makin' good progress." he reported. "With a liddle luck, we should reach the ford late on the 'morrow. A quick march later and we'll all be at the abbey."

"Good." Wootiberg said. "The sooner we reach Redwall, the better."

"It's just a vermin horde though." Flugg pointed out, as he sat down beside the hare leader. "Nothin' we can't handle, right? I mean, Mossflower has gone up against vermin hordes before an' won."

"Ah, but you haven't seen this horde work." Freeman pointed out. "They aren't like other hordes. Very organized, this lot."

"And their numbers are many." Gooding added monotonously. "That, in of itself, is cause for concern."

"They're skilled warriors too." Wootiberg concluded. "Salamandastron is lucky to not have to fight 'em."

Flugg frowned. "Y'know, an' yore probably gonna think this is irrelevant, but that sounds vaguely familiar..." he said, tapping his chin with one claw.

They were interrupted by the sound of Mark vomiting over the side of the boat again. Kislee had pulled an herb of some sort from her bag and was trying to give it to Mark while Violet watched, amused.

"Here, just chew on this for awhile, and you'll be right as rain in no time." Kislee was saying, trying to press the herb into Mark's paw. "It'll help, I promise."

But Mark kept pushing the herb away, not feeling well enough to chew anything at the moment.

"I know wot will help." Flugg said, standing. "Tulse, get that seasickness medicine of yores." he called to one of the shrews. "That'll get him feelin' right again."

Tulse, a stout female, arrived with a vile of something, and stood to one side as Kislee and Violet held Mark still and Flugg held Mark's mouth open.

Tulse pulled out the stopper. "Bottom's up!" she said as she poured the vile's foul-smelling contents down Mark's throat.

Mark gagged for several moments, nearly vomiting again. "Wot was that stuff?" he croaked eventually.

"Never you mind." Tulse said, pocketing the empty vile and walking off. "Just know it'll make yeh feelin' well again by mornin'. However, you _are_ in fer a rough night 'til then."

Mark groaned, leaning back against raft's railing in despair.

* * *

Aurora looked around as she cooked the woodpigeon she had caught. "Must be getting close to Mossflower now, I imagine." she said, looking at the leafy treetops. "I mean, just look at these trees."

"Think of the fire you could make with all that wood." Sais remarked, his mind on other things.

"Think of all the heat such a fire could produce." Jaydee muttered longingly, sitting as close to Aurora's cooking fire as the vixen dared, shivering slightly.

"You're not cold, are you?" the ferret asked, smirking.

"A little." Jaydee admitted, annoyed. "It _is _colder in this country than down south."

"Told you." Aurora said, tauntingly, poking at her woodpigeon with the tip of a dagger.

"I get the message, you little rat." Jaydee muttered.

"Didn't you say you had a cloak or somethin'?" Sais asked.

"I misplaced it." Jaydee admitted, again annoyed. "Can't find it anywhere."

"Y'know, I've seen that cloak of yours." Aurora said. "It's quite nice. Nice enough for someone to steal, that is."

"Oh, if that's true, then just wait until I get my hands on their scrawny little..." Jaydee muttered, clasping her paws together angrily.

"Oy! Jaydee!"

The vixen turned to see Captain Rigg marching up to her.

"His lordship want's ya to meet with us in his tent." Rigg said, pointing at the lonely tent set up not far from here.

"Fine." Jaydee said, standing, and followed Rigg to The Shadow's tent.

The other two captains were there as well. Vimzey, an abnormally tall stoat, stood near their cloaked leader while Judd, a red-furred fox, stood to one side, overlooking everything calmly.

"Found Jaydee yer lordship." Rigg reported as he and Jaydee entered. "Though why you'd want _her _here in a captain's meetin' is beyond me."

Jaydee shot Rigg a scowl, and nearly missed the message their silent leader signed out with his paws.

"He wants his next treatment of medicine early." Jaydee said, puzzled, reaching into her herb bag for the necessary items. "Don't know why, but he says it can't wait." she retreated to a corner of the tent to prepare the mixture. "Don't mind me, should only take a moment."

Jaydee shuddering as she consciously felt Judd's disapproving glare drill into the back of her head.

Rigg shrugged. "Ah, well, do whatever ya need to." he said, then turned to face The Shadow head on. "Now, yer lordship, what can we do fer ya?"

The leader pulled out his map and unrolled it on his lap. He pointed at a particular spot on the map with one claw while he signed out a message with his other paw. Like Jaydee, the captains knew their leader's mysterious sign language, although Rigg wasn't fluent in it.

"Huh? What was that?" Rigg asked, not understanding all of the complicated motions.

"He asked if this is our present location." Vimzey explained, then, to the leader, nodded. "Yes, your lordship," she said. "That is our present location. Yes, right next to that little river. Why do you ask?"

The leader signed out his reply.

"He wants to sail up the river." Vimzey said. "Cut travel time to our destination in half."

"Good idea milord." Judd said, speaking for the first time. "We'll have the horde start building boats and be gathered at the riverside, sharpish."

Rigg scratched behind one ear. "But why that river?" he asked. "Why not a bigger river, like River Moss? That goes up here in this area of country, don't it?"

"This river is closer." Vimzey pointed out.

"And besides, River Moss is so much bigger that it is used more frequently." Judd reasoned calmly. "By going up this river, we're less likely to be seen."

Rigg nodded, satisfied. "Alright, let's start buildin' boats, then!"

He left. Vimzey waited for approval from the leader, the followed suit. Judd gave Jaydee, who had naturally heard everything, one last glare, then left as well. By this time, Jaydee had the medicine ready, and brought to the leader.

"Here you are, your lordship." Jaydee said. "Drink it up, now."

The leader drained it in one gulp, and shuddered, rubbing at his throat. But he grinned, and as the sedatives in the medicine began to kick in, he did something unexpected.

"Jaydee." he spoke, still rubbing at his throat, sounding nothing more than a harsh whisper, but speaking none the less. "You're doing well."

He was soon fast asleep, leaving Jaydee slightly surprised.

She had never heard The Shadow speak before now. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

The hares converse before turning in for the night, and Judd and The Shadow chat. Both parts seem irrevelant to the story at a first glance, but just about all of it will pop up again later in the story, and most of it is important. So, not entirely a filler chapter in that regard. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 11

The shrews brought the raft in to shore as night fell and wait for morning before continuing onward. Wootiberg objected, wanting to get to Redwall Abbey as quickly was possible, and was worried that by stopping for the night would delay them for too long, and not get there and have enough time to prepare themselves and the abbey for the threat of attack from the encroaching vermin horde.

But Flugg refused, saying that the Guosim wouldn't dare to try sail upriver at night, when River Moss was at it's fullest and wildest all year, and when the chance of running into an obstacle was at it's highest as well. And, of course, the Guosim was always right when it came to such matters, so the argument quickly died after that.

So they came ashore, anchored the raft, and settled in for the night, building fires to cook meals and to gather around and chat with. As dinner was being served, and everyone was gathering their food, Wootiberg mentally tracked down each and everyone of his party. It was relatively easy, for they were all grouped together, except for Mark, who was lying down some distance away.

Wootiberg went over to where he lay, and saw that Mark was still seasick, but it had reduced some. He didn't look so green anymore, and furthermore, he seemed more at rest. The shrew, Tulse, was watching over the ill hare while idly eating at the same time.

"Hello Mark." Wootiberg said as he approached.

Mark, who had his eyes closed at the moment, opened them to look up at the colonel. "Hello sah." Mark replied, his voice sounding froggy.

"How are you feelin'?" Wootiberg asked.

"Like somethin' is doin' a tap dance in me guts, sah." Mark replied, closing his eyes again.

Wootiberg frowned and glanced questioningly at Tulse, who was listening.

"That's normal." she assured the colonel, completely unconcerned. "Trust me, all he's feelin' now is me medicine doin' it's thing. He'll be right as rain in th' mornin'. Mind, he'll probably'll 'ave t' take a few trips to th' woods between now an' then, if yeh catch my drift."

Wootiberg thought all of that through again in his mind, and decided to just sum it up for Mark. "You'll be fine, Mark." he promised, and then left to go join the other hares.

They had all gathered around their own campfire, away from the other shrews, who had begun to argue over which waterway was the most challenging (and thereby the most entertaining) to sail was.

Violet had been preparing mint tea in a borrowed tea pot, and was now pouring the heated beverage into her cup while the others watched as Wootiberg arrived and sat down.

"Y'know Violet, we've got other things you can drink." Kislee pointed out, as Violet sipped her tea.

"Yeah," Freeman agreed, lifting up the cup of liquid the shrews had given him as an example, "Like this stuff that they call...er...er..." he trailed off, peering into his cup at the no-doubt alcoholic drink, "Well, I don't know wot they call it, but it tastes good."

Violet gave a dry laugh. "No, thank you." she said, sipping her tea. "I'll just stick to my tea."

"So," Wootiberg said as he started eating his own dinner. "Wot else are we talkin' about?"

"Well, I was going to ask how Kislee got her name." Freeman offered. "I've been wonderin' since this trip began."

"Simple, really." Kislee replied. "It was my great-grandmother's name. Wot I don't know is how I got my middle name, 'cause it's a bit odder than my first name."

"Why, wot's your full name?" Freeman asked.

"Kislee Marmalade Lewis." Kislee replied, sipping her own drink.

Freeman and Violet burst out laughing.

"Your middle name is _marmalade_?" Violet asked, bewildered.

"It ain't that bad." Wootiberg interrupted. "My middle name is jam."

"Jam?" Freeman repeated with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Peter Jam Wootiberg." the colonel replied. "Apparently my parents both liked jam, so that's wot they made my middle name."

"Wot's your full name Freeman?" Violet asked.

"Nothin' special." Freeman replied. "Just Freeman John Juniper Smith. John is my father's name, and Juniper was my grandfather's name. I got the name "Freeman" due to a misunderstandin'. See, me mum had asked my father wot t' name me. My father, who had been thinking of other things an' wasn't listenin', replied with somethin' that sounded like t' me mum like "freeman." So that became my name."

"Wot about you, Violet? Wot's your name?" Kislee asked, enjoying this conversation.

Violet suddenly hesitated. "Violet the Violent." she replied, and quickly finished her tea in one gulp, so that she couldn't immediately reply.

"That's not your full bloomin' name, that's a flippin' nickname." Freeman pointed out, annoyed.

"Who asked you?" Violet asked, her temper starting to flare, with no apparent reason.

"C'mon, Violet, just tell us your full name." Wootiberg said, being the mediator. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Violet made a look that said differently, but answered, mumbling the reply as if hoping this would satisfy the others.

Freeman, however, had excellent hearing, and tilted his ears to hear Violet's mumbling clearer. "Violet...Columbine...Agnes..." he said aloud for the others to hear.

"Look, I don't want to say, all right?" Violet said angrily. "I'm entitled, aren't I?"

"You certainly are." Wootiberg agreed. "An' if you don't want to say, we won't press it."

Gooding, who had been silent during this conversation, finally spoke up. "Y'know colonel," he began, looking at the rising moon. "If we want an early start tomorrow, we should go to sleep now."

"Right y'are lieutenant." Wootiberg agreed. "So off t' bed, the lot of you. No complain' Freeman, you know time to reach Redwall is short. Don't want t' get there and find it overrun with vermin already, wot-wot?"

* * *

The building of boats to sail upriver was progressing well for the vermin horde. Some grumbled about having to do the work, and wondered that if the plan was to sail upriver the whole time, why hadn't the boats been built beforehand? But then the captains all pointed out that the boats still would've have to have been built sometime, and building them beforehand meant that the boats would have to be carried to the river, thus creating more work.

Naturally, after that point, all of the arguments quickly dried up.

Judd stood watching the troops work semi-silently, listening to the sawing, the pounding, the carving, and the whispering of those who thought Judd couldn't hear them chat. Normally, Judd would crack down on such behavior, prove those creatures that they were wrong, but was feeling lenient today, and was letting it slide.

Unlike the other captains in the horde, Judd was a bit of a loner, staying away from Vimzey and Rigg unless the situation demanded it. Of the three captains, Judd was also the smartest and cleverest, an attribute of his species, as well as quiet and withdrawn, but powerful when it came to giving commands. Usually he didn't have to say something twice in order to get it done. No one dared defy Judd very often, and those who did usually thought twice before doing it again.

If they lived that long.

Judd was also special, because there were few other foxes in the horde, and out of all of them, Judd and Jaydee were the only foxes with any kind of real power in the horde, Judd's outweighing Jaydee's, obviously. Regardless, Judd associated with all of the other foxes for various things, minus Jaydee, who he made clear from the beginning that he did not like.

Jaydee, in his opinion, wasn't a real fox because of her dark grey, patched, coat of fur. Unlike all of the other foxes, which had thick, red, fur, Jaydee's was much thinner due to her southern origins, and seemed to blend in with it's surroundings better. While this was quite an advantage on Jaydee's part, Judd viewed it as unnatural, and thus saw Jaydee as unnatural.

If it were up to Judd, Jaydee would have been cast out of the horde long ago, but the horde's leader thought otherwise. The Shadow apparently had some kind of liking for Jaydee, for she was still here, and Jaydee was also the only healer in the horde skilled enough and trusted enough to help The Shadow heal from his mysterious wounds and reach his full potential once again.

And that, of course, mattered most.

There was no questioning that Jaydee was skilled at what she did either, for the results were already starting to show. The Shadow had been seen moving about more under his own power, and the leader was planning more than usual. Tonight he had been talking with each of his captains individually, starting with Vimzey. Rigg then followed, leaving Judd for last. Judd did not mind, it gave him time to ponder what would be wanted from him.

That among other things.

Finally, Rigg arrived with a message. "His supreme lordship wants ya in his tent." he said in his usual accent.

But it lacked it's usual carefree attitude. In fact, Rigg seemed slightly on edge, a fact Judd quickly filed away, keeping it nearby in his brain should he need to call upon it soon.

And he suspected he would.

He gave Rigg an acknowledgment that he understood, and walked off for The Shadow's tent. Upon entering, he found his leader sitting in a chair, the cloak of his hood, as usual, hiding his face.

But not even Judd was quite ready for what happened next.

"Judd." the leader spoke to his captain for the first time in a gravelly whisper. "Good evening."

Judd's face belied no visible emotion, remaining stoical, but inwardly he was gaping at his leader. Since when did he talk? But just as quickly as he thought the question, he had the answer.

"Jaydee's medicine." Judd said aloud.

"Very good." The Shadow said approvingly, then coughed, wincing. It seemed talking still pained him to do. "Her medicine has been working quite well."

"Yes, it's healed your voice." Judd said.

"Healing, Judd." The Shadow corrected. "Not there yet."

Judd stood silently for a moment. "You wanted me for something, lord?" he finally asked.

The leader nodded. "You know where we're going, correct?" he rasped.

"Mossflower." Judd replied automatically. "Everyone knows that."

"Where exactly in Mossflower?" The Shadow asked.

Judd shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "But I am presuming that _you _do."

Even though the hood covered his face, Judd could see that the leader was smiling.

"That I do." The Shadow said, then added, "We will eventually arrive at a place called Redwall Abbey. Heard of it?"

Judd thought for a moment. "I do not think so." the fox replied.

"It is an abbey that advocates peace, safety, friendliness, and happiness." the leader replied. "But once we arrive there, that will be the very last thing it will have."

Judd frowned. "But why?" he asked. "I fail to see why we should attack this place, unless there's some personal profit for us in it."

"There is profit in it." the leader replied. "But for only one of the creatures in this horde."

"Who?" Judd asked.

"Me." the leader replied. "I have a score to settle with Redwall..."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so first I better explain myself. as you've all no doubt noticed, I have added not one, not two, but THREE chapters to this story today. That's because my school recently did these state-wide tests, and so everyone could take them and not miss classes, they started school late everyday last week except for Monday. This gave me some free time, and since i felt like writing Redwall fanfiction, I wrote (and edited ;)) the following three chapters. not only that, I wanted to get past all of the filler and get on with it all. So enjoy.

This chapter has a little bit of action at the star, then slows down a little. Ferrin (who had only been referred to up until now) is introduced. The little section in the middle with Tess and Tim seems irrevelant, but it isn't. Note it, for it'll be referred to again. Also, the little blurb about swan riding is in refernce to another book I've read. Can anybody guess what it is? ;)

Chapter 12

Swayner paced back and forth outside the Infirmary door, impatient. Abbot Mordalfus sat on the floor, watching him, leaning his back against the wall.

"This is taking entirely too long." the squirrel muttered, his bushy tail twitching in nervousness.

"You need to be patient, Swayner." Mordalfus said wisely. "This isn't something you can just speed up because you feel it's taking too long."

"Patient, how can I be patient?" Swayner asked, frustrated. "All things considered, that should be the very _last _thing I can be."

"I can understand." Mordalfus agreed. "But, clearly, being impatient isn't getting you very far."

"I would be far _more _patient if I hadn't been kicked out here." Swayner mumbled, jerking his head at the closed door. "I want to be in there, but Sister May won't let me."

"She's only thinking for the best." Mordalfus pointed out. "She apparently thought you would get in the way."

"But I _wouldn't_." Swayner pressed, "And she should know that I wouldn't."

Mordalfus did not reply immediately, and simply watched Swayner pace for a few moments longer. "You know," Mordalfus said, being thoughtful, "She's not really keeping you out. The door is not locked, you can walk right in if you want to, although..."

"Good idea!" Swayner interrupted, and went to open the door.

Mordalfus quickly stopped him by grabbing his paw. "...although that doesn't mean you should." he finished.

Swayner pulled his paw free from Mordalfus's grasp and resumed pacing. "You're not helping much, Father Abbot."

"Yes, I'm slowly beginning to see that." Mordalfus admitted with a smile.

Swayner froze suddenly as the sound of the Infirmary door's latch starting to turn rang out. He zipped straight to it, as Sister May opened the door and stepped into the corridor.

"Well?" Swayner asked, anxiously.

Sister May stood to one side and permitted Swayner to slip past her. "See for yourself." she said.

Swayner entered the room and immediately found his wife, Marigold, lying awake on one of the numerous beds in the Infirmary. Held in her paws, bundled in a blanket, was a mewling squirrelbabe.

Swayner's face brightened immediately, and he rushed right over to his wife's side, looking down at his new child.

"It's a she, isn't it?" he asked, grinning quite broadly.

"Yes." Marigold replied, sharing her husband's enthusiasm.

"I can tell." Swayner stated. "She has your beautiful face, Marigold."

Marigold blushed, and her grin broadened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, Swayner." Sister May apologized. "But giving birth can be a very long and very tiring experience for both the mother..." she wiped a paw across her brow, "...and the midwife."

"So Swayner," Mordalfus said, joining May in the doorway. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Oh yes, Father Abbot." Swayner replied, all previous hard feelings long forgotten.

Mordalfus grinned and leaned over to Sister May. "It didn't really take that long to deliver, though, did it?" he whispered in her ear.

"It was Marigold's idea." May replied, also whispering. "You know, to recover."

"Of course." Mordalfus replied, doubting it. He then changed the subject. "I shall go spread the news, and thus leave those three to themselves for a few moments."

"I think I will join you." Sister May added as they both turned to leave. "Besides, I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Meanwhile, both Marigold and Swayner looked down at their daughter, curling up into a ball to sleep, eyes tightly shut. Swayner stroked his daughter's soft, thin, coat of fur, already showing signs of turning golden like Marigold's.

"What should we name her?" Marigold asked.

Swayner thought for a moment. "I dunno." he admitted. "But let's make it something that starts with K."

"Why K?" Marigold asked.

"Because I like that letter." Swayner replied. "Some of my favorite things have the letter K in them, like cake, cookies, cordial..."

"There isn't a K in cordial." Marigold objected, interrupting.

"There isn't?" Swayner asked surprised. "Well, whatever the case, I just like K. It's so K-ish, and K-th..." he hesitated for a moment, looking for the right sound. "...ee."

"K-th." Marigold repeated to herself, intrigued by the sound of the made-up word. "That's what we'll name her." she said decisively. "Kaeth."

Swayner smiled again. "Perfect." he replied.

And thus it was final.

* * *

Word of Kaeth's arrival spread quickly throughout Redwall, and much excitement was generated with everyone. Several creatures tried to crowd around both Infirmary doors, whispering excitedly, trying to catch a glimpse of the newborn squirrel, until Sister May finally banned everybody from the room except for herself, Swayner, the abbot, and anybody else May was willing to make the occasional exception for.

Tess was among those "occasional exceptions", but understood the need for both babe and mother to rest and recuperate, and thus only stayed long enough to see the baby, give Swayner and Marigold both her congratulations, and left to help Tim in the gatehouse, who still hadn't finished organizing the records.

"It's exciting, isn't it, having a new member in Redwall?" Tess asked, as she took books off of stacks and put them back on their shelves.

"Huh?" Tim asked, who was only half-listening. "Oh yes, most certainly. Tess, hand me that book on the Summer of Shining Sun."

"'Shining Sun?'" Tess repeated, retrieving the book and bringing it to Tim as he sifted through the many records he had on his desk.

"It was an abnormally hot season." Tim explained.

"Hm." Tess said, not really interested. She yawned broadly, leaning on the desk.

"Tired?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I don't what it is, but lately I've been getting these peculiar spells of sleepiness." Tess said.

"Maybe you should tell Sister May." Tim suggested, focusing on the records.

"No, I'm fine." Tess assured her brother. "It probably just means I haven't been resting much. It has been quite busy around here the past couple of days."

"Yes, you do have a point." Tim relented. "There was you being wed to Mattimeo, Kesmin passing on, bless her heart, Weylan getting all depressed like that, your dream, it's connections to Southsward, Weylan, Mattimeo, and Matthias leaving for the sea, and the birth of Marigold's child." he paused, and took a breath. "I'd be tired after all of that, too."

"Well, there you go." Tess said recovering, and returning to what she was doing.

* * *

"I thought ye said the river would lead us straight t' th' sea." Weylan remarked, as he and Mattimeo carried the canoe over their heads as Matthias lead on through the thinning woodlands.

"I said 'I think.'" Matthias pressed in his defense. "And it did get us most of the way. You smell that? That's the salty sea you smell. We're close."

Weylan paused and sniffed the air, making his whiskers twitch. "Reminds me of th' time Cheek dumped all of that salt in Ambrose Spike's stew last season. By the fur, that stuff was salty."

"Ah-ha!" Matthias cried out as the woodlands suddenly ended and they found themselves on a sandy beach.

The jaws of both Mattimeo and Weylan dropped as they saw the sea for the first time.

"Sink me rudder!" Weylan exclaimed. "I knew th' sea was big, but I didn't think it was _this _big!"

"It just...keeps going." Mattimeo remarked, gesturing to the horizon. "Does it ever end?"

"Nobody has ever sailed far enough to find out." Matthias said, leaning on his cane as he looked around.

"I'm not surprised." Mattimeo said, gazing out at the never-ending body of water. "I doubt even a fish could swim that far."

"Bet an otter could, if he 'ad enough t' eat." Weylan remarked.

"Ah-ha!" Matthias cried again, pointing at a dark shape further up the shore. "We're closer to Ferrin's dwelling than I thought."

He lead the way towards the dark mass as Weylan and Mattimeo followed, carrying the canoe.

"Wot is that?" Weylan asked.

"It's a ship." Matthias replied. "No doubt Ferrin's."

Sure enough, that's exactly what it was, and what a grand ship it was, Weylan thought as they drew closer. Anchored just off the shore, far enough away that it wasn't grounded into the bank but was close enough that one could wade to it, the ship was by far bigger than anything Weylan had seen before, yet was sleek enough that Weylan knew the craft had to go fast. He wanted to get closer, but Matthias lead them away from it, heading towards a small shack built closer to the woodlands.

Weylan stopped several feet from it, not entirely liking the look of the shack. Mattimeo, who didn't want to met up with Ferrin at all, did not object and set his end of the canoe down almost defiantly. Matthias, however, walked straight up to the shack's door and politely knocked.

"Arr, who is it?" an annoyed voice called out. "If yore that weasel again, I'll run yer through."

"Nope, no weasel." Matthias replied, unconcerned by the threat. "It's me, Matthias."

"Matthias?" the voice said, and the door suddenly swung open. "Why, it _is _you, yeh ol' warrior mouse! How yah doin'?"

Weylan blinked at the sea rat he presumed was Ferrin. He was heavily tattooed, scarred, and tattered, walked like vermin, talked like vermin, even smelled like vermin. The only difference with Ferrin and other vermin was the fact that Ferrin currently held Matthias in a bear hug, which the warrior mouse was hesitantly returning.

"By th' fur and claw, it's been too long, mate!" Ferrin was exclaiming, releasing Matthias.

"So it has." Matthias said, using the opportunity to pull away. "Ferrin, I'd like you to meet some fellow creatures I know." he turned Ferrin around and pointed at Mattimeo. "That's my son, Mattimeo. Remember? I told you about him."

"Ah, yes, that mouse that yeh said rode a swan or sumthin' or other." Ferrin said, running up to greet Mattimeo with another bear hug, which Mattimeo quickly dodged.

"Excuse me?" Mattimeo asked, who knew he had done no such thing as ride a swan. He wouldn't dare.

Ferrin seemed oblivious to this fact, however. "Ha!" he exclaimed, pointing a dirty claw at Mattimeo. "Yeh talk funny, like yer father over there! That warrior mouse, there, yeh see? He slew a snake! Bet yeh didn't know that, now did yeh?"

"Actually, it's common knowledge at Redwall." Mattimeo stated, remembering the tale well, but Ferrin had his attention turned elsewhere now.

"An' who's this great riverdog?" the sea rat asked Matthias, looking Weylan up and down as weylan leerily did the same to Ferrin.

"That's Weylan Riverstryke." Matthias replied, coming over to stand next to his son. "A friend of ours."

"Ha, wot a funny name yeh got there Westlee." Ferrin said, also grabbing Weylan in a bear hug.

"It's Weylan, sir." the otter gasped out in reply, gagging on Ferrin's foul breath.

Again, Ferrin was oblivious to all of this. "Ah, yeh talk like a _real _seabeast, matey!" he exclaimed, clearly pleased with the sound of Weylan's accent. "Now, I'm Ferrin, th' best sailor an' boat builder around these parts! An' that over there is Zatas, me shipmate." Ferrin pointed to the left of him, where there was nothing but sand. "An' that's Lick, me annoyin' weasel neighbor." he pointed to his right, again where there was nothing but sand and a single rock.

Mattimeo and Matthias both forced grins, but Weylan looked at the places Ferrin pointed at, as if he expected to see something there. Finally, the otter stated the obvious.

"There's nobeast there." Weylan said with a shrug.

Ferrin found this immensely funny. "Ha ha! Of course there is, ya silly otter! Yeh must be blind! Ha! A blind otter! Wotever will I see next!" he chuckled for several moments.

"Ferrin, we need your help." Matthias said, taking control of the conversation again. "Mattimeo and Weylan need to get to a place called Southsward. Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it?" Ferrin repeated, "By golly, warrior mouse, I've _been _there! Mighty nice country, 'specially this time of year! Natives don't like me much, though. They all think I'm a sea rat. Ha! I think they're all crazy."

"Not unlike yourself." Mattimeo muttered, drawing a disapproving glance from Matthias.

Ferrin didn't hear. "Well, c'mon then, you lot. Let me show yeh me ship. Best one I've got!" he walked off to the moored ship at the water's edge.

Matthias followed. "Looks like it's the only ship you have currently, Ferrin." he mumbled to himself.

Weylan stared at the sea rat. "He really is crazy." he said, slightly stunned, as he followed.

"I told you!" Mattimeo said, bringing up the end. "I _told _you!"


	13. Chapter 13

More is expanded on Ferrin, how he befriended Matthias is explained, and Matti and weylan leave for Southsward (since we all should know the route they'll take, I probably won't be coming back to them until they arrive at Southsward). And then there's this little scene with vermin at the end, which is partly for fun, but also applies that maybe Judd has his own personal agenda...

Chapter 13

"Well," Matthias asked, later, once Ferrin had shown them his surprisingly impressive ship. "Do you think you can put up with Ferrin long enough to get to Southsward and back?"

"May not even 'ave t' take 'im back." Weylan remarked. "Maybe the folk down in Southsward will give us a lift 'ome."

"Isn't that kind of wishful thinking?" Mattimeo asked, and sighed. "To answer the question. While I may not like Ferrin one bit, the ship passed Weylan's on-the-fly inspection, and it doesn't smell of vermin, so I think I can put up with it."

"If Matti can do it, so can I." Weylan added. "An' it _is _a very nice boat. Well-cared fer too. Bit surprisin', considerin' it's owner."

"Well, good." Matthias said, looking over his shoulder to where Ferrin was cooking them lunch (at his insistence) over a campfire. "Because by the look of things, it's a foregone conclusion to him."

"Git over 'ere you lot!" Ferrin suddenly called out, pulling whatever it was he was cooking out of the hot flames and dividing it into portions, "It's ready!"

The three Redwallers glanced at one another, then wandered over to where Ferrin had indicated.

"Git away, you." Ferrin mumbled, slapping the flat of his knife at a non-existent paw. "Yeh'll git some 'ere shortly, Zatas, just you wait." he turned around and was pleased to see his visitors sitting on the sand, awaiting whatever it was Ferrin had cooked to be served. "Guests first!" he said, and set down a plate of food before each of them, before turning to get himself some.

At least, it was food to Ferrin. Mattimeo glanced at his serving, and at first tired to determine what the food had been at one point. Then he decided he didn't want to know.

He leaned over to Weylan. "Where are the supplies we brought from Redwall?" he asked, whispering in the otter's ear.

Weylan was looking apprehensively at his plate of food too, but frowned at Mattimeo's question. "I dunno mate." he said. "Don't ye think that would offend Ferrin if we don't eat wot he's served?"

"It's either that, or offend him when we gag to death when we taste this stuff." Mattimeo pointed out.

Weylan thought for a moment, tapping his rudder. He then saw Matthias. "Well, yore father doesn't seem t' mind it." he said pointing with one claw.

Mattimeo turned and saw his father nibbling at what Ferrin had served. It was done cautiously, and it was clear that Matthias was trying not to make a face, but he _was _eating it.

"Father?" Mattimeo asked, alarmed.

"Despite what the taste may suggest, it's not poisoned." Matthias assured his son, already knowing what the unasked question would be. "And, apparently, it's safe to eat. Remember, I know Ferrin, so I've had to eat his cooking before. And I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Meanwhile, Ferrin was laying out plates of food to his illusionary friends. "Here's some fer you Zatas, and some fer you, too, Lick, though yeh don't deserve it at times." Ferrin was saying. "Eat up now. This stuff will put th' meat on yer bones."

"Or something." Mattimeo muttered, pushing his plate away with both paws.

Ferrin didn't notice, or didn't care, and ate his serving of food, before going on to eat the untouched servings he had given his illusionary friends, saying he didn't want anything to go to waste.

"Now there's an advantage of bein' mad that I hadn't considered." Weylan remarked, tasting his food, before making a face and following Mattimeo's example and pushing it away.

Matthias was the only other one who finished the portion he was given by choking it down, and understandably refused having seconds. Ferrin ended up eating most of the meal, which he certainly didn't mind. Meanwhile, Weylan and Mattimeo gathered the supplies they had brought from Redwall, and made a meal out of that.

"How did yore father meet up with a sea rat, anyway?" Weylan asked his mouse friend.

"Saved him from a seagull in a chance encounter, I believe was how the tale went." Mattimeo replied. "Ferrin has considered father a friend ever since."

"Well, better that than th' alternative, I guess." Weylan said with a shrug. "Ferrin could've decided Matthias was 'is enemy."

"One can hope, though." Mattimeo replied glumly, not looking forward to spending the next several days on a boat with an insane sea rat.

They continued eating in silence, until Ferrin finished the last of the questionable food he had prepared and stood up. "Well!" he exclaimed, clapping his paws together. "We goin' t' Southsward or not?" and without waiting for an answer, he began collecting what little he had and carried it to his boat. "Lick, git that cookin' pot!" he ordered his unseen companion. "Sharpish, now!"

Mattimeo and Weylan, who had been in the process of gathering what they needed, glanced at one another, and silently decided to get the cooking pot themselves. After a few moments of preparation, they were ready to set sail.

"All right, mates, let's git on with it, then!" Ferrin began ordering. "I'll take the tiller. Zatas, yeh can take that there crow's nest. Lick, stay outta th' way. Matti-wot's-yer-whiskers, yeh can raise th' sails. And you, blind otter, wot's yore name, Wayton! Think yeh can raise an anchor?"

"It's Weylan, sir." Weylan corrected, before adding, getting in the spirit of things, "Aye-aye, cap'n!"

Ferrin laughed with delight. "I like this otter!" he exclaimed clapping Weylan on the back, then leaned over the side of the boat, and noticed for the first time that Matthias was still on the shore. "Warrior mouse!" he called. "Aren't yeh comin' with?"

"Unfortunately, no, Ferrin, I'm needed back home." Matthias called in reply. "Perhaps next time."

"Aw, pity it has t' be that way, matey!" Ferrin called back in response. "Don't worry, though, I'll bring 'em back safe, yeh'll see! Anyways, wish us luck!" he grasped the tiller with both paws. "Alright, then, away we go!"

He turned the boat around and soon they were heading towards the southern horizon, leaving the shore quickly behind. Mattimeo watched it slowly shrink away to nothing, already missing Redwall.

He began missing it more when Ferrin suddenly burst out singing, caterwauling so terribly that he couldn't even make out the lyrics.

Mattimeo clapped his paws over his ears. "What have I gotten myself into?" he moaned.

* * *

The boats were finished by night fall. But since it was nighttime, it was unanimously agreed to put off sailing up the river until morning. So the boats were anchored securely to the shore, so that they would not float away in the current, and were packed for the up coming sailing trip.

Now the vermin horde was left with nothing else to do, but to wait for morning. As usual, Sais and Aurora passed the time chatting around a campfire, stopping occasionally to watch Jaydee, who had joined them, shiver uncontrollably as she scooted as close to the fire as she dared.

Judd watched this all from afar, mildly interested. He had gotten in the habit of watching the other vermin in the horde, and see what they were doing. Part of it was to just make they stayed out of trouble. Another was to make they had no unwanted creatures in their mist. But another part was to see if any of them shared interests with his own.

"It's f-f-freezing tonight." Jaydee was heard stuttering, her teeth chattering.

"Yeah, it is a bit nippy tonight." Sais said, who was clearly nowhere near as cold. "Dunno how I'll ever get to sleep tonight."

"Must be a change in the weather." Aurora added wisely, and peered skyward. "Storm could be coming."

"Is that a g-good thing or a b-b-bad thing?" Jaydee asked, looking concerned.

"Well, for you, a bad thing." Sais said with an evil grin. "'Cause it'll get colder."

Jaydee glared at him, knowing that he was just rubbing in the fact that he and Aurora didn't feel cold at all now. Judd was intrigued, however. Apparently, he wasn't the only one how had a dislike for Jaydee. Although it appeared that while he'd want to dispose of Jaydee, Aurora and Sais, being the common soldiers they were, seemed content just to tease the healer vixen to no end.

"Y'know what would taste great in this kind of weather?" Aurora suddenly thought outloud. "White grape wine. Y'know, that stuff we found in that village last season?"

"You're in luck, Aurora." Sais said, jabbing a claw decisively at Aurora. "I just happen to have two flasks of the stuff left in my tent." he stood up. "I'll get them, shall I?"

"Oh, please." Aurora said, her face brightening at the thought of the drink.

Sais nodded, and the ferret wandered off. Judd adjusted his position so's to not risk being seen, and continued watching. After a few moments, Sais returned with the two flasks, but also a bucket of water from the nearby river, and dumped the bucket's contents on Jaydee's head as he walked past her. Jaydee shrieked from the chill of the water soaking her fur, cursed several times, before running off for her own tent to dry off, Aurora and Sais laughing uproariously.

Judd watched Jaydee go, a thought coming to his mind. It was intriguing one, but he was hesitant. To do it would getting Aurora and Sais involved in sensitive matters, something that could be very rewarding...

...or disastrous for them and Judd. Especially Judd.

"That should teach her what cold _really _feels like!" Sais was meanwhile laughing out loud, uncorking one of the flasks and handing it to his rat friend.

Aurora chuckled and took a generous drink from the flask, sighing contentedly. "Ah, just the thing all right." she said, satisfied.

They continued chatting and drinking for the next several moments, getting more drunk by the moment, while Judd still watched in secret. Finally, the fox captain made a choice, and hoping to play his cards right to find out what he wanted, stepped out of his hiding place. Aurora and Sais never noticed Judd arrive until he softly announced his presence by clearing his throat.

"Captain, sir!" Sais exclaimed, and both he and Aurora wobbly leapt to their feet and saluted.

Judd suppressed a grin at the sight of the two and went straight to business. "I just got word that a bucket of water was just dumped on Jaydee's head." he said, seriously, which was untrue, since he saw the event. That detail was unimportant at this point though. "Word is that the two of you are responsible."

The ferret and rat winced, but at the same time suppressed giggles.

"Sorry sir, it was only a joke." Aurora apologized with a hiccup.

Judd allowed a sly grin to show on his face. "I get the impression you two don't particularly care for Jaydee." he noted.

"Well, sir, she is good for some fun." Sais said with a glance at Aurora. Aurora giggled.

"I don't particularly care for that healer vixen either." Judd said. "But his lordship needs her, and until that fact changes, the rest of us must be nice to her, regardless of how much it annoys us." he turned to leave, but paused for a moment, and looked back, appearing thoughtful. "Given the chance," he began, "If you could do whatever you wanted to Jaydee, and get away from it, what would it be?"

"Annoy the seasons out of her, sir." Sais said. "At least until I got bored, then, well, I dunno. Guess there'd be no reason to keep her around anymore.

"Double that." Aurora added. "Why?"

"No reason." Judd said, knowing that in their state, they would never remember this conversation happening. Again he turned to leave, but paused once more. "Don't worry about Jaydee," he said. "Eventually she'll get what's coming to her."

He walked off, leaving Aurora and Sais to wonder what their superior officer meant by that, but, as perdicted, the incident was soon forgotten as they returned to chatting and drinking. Judd resumed watching the group from afar just to play it safe, though. He didn't want word of the conversation leaking out until he had decided fully if his idea would work.

As he watched, Jaydee eventually returned to the fire, muttering, wrapped in a blanket for extra warmth. Her fur was still damp, but had stopped shivering.

"Feeling nice and comfy, now, eh?" Sais asked, chuckling.

Jaydee simply gave him a glare, which, in their drunken states, both found very funny. As such, they failed to notice Jaydee slipping something into their flasks of wine before both rat and ferret retrieved them for a toast. Though Judd did, and was curious as to what would happen next, wondering if Jaydee had just poisoned the drinks.

"A toast!" Aurora exclaimed, trying to think up of something completely ridiculous to toast to, as they had done for the past several minutes. "A toast to...um...that river over there! May it keep on being a river for many, ha-ha, seasons to come! Hee-hee!"

She and Sais laughed, and drained their drinks. Setting the flasks down, they both looked at one another, grinning idiotically. Slowly, though, their smiles faded. Aurora began to wobble on the log she sat upon, and Sais painfully rubbed at his stomach with his paws. This went on for a moment, until Aurora suddenly gagged, and the pair of them rushed off for the river.

The sound of them both being sick in the river floated up to Judd's ears. Jaydee allowed herself a smile, and stared into the dancing yellow flames of the fire. Judd saw now that it the drinks probably weren't poisoned, which was a shame. Had Jaydee murdered members of the horde and he had witnessed it, he could easily get Jaydee "removed" from her service.

It was clever, nonetheless, and only the healer vixen could've pulled it off. Whatever it was that she had dropped into the drinks that had caused this event could be repeated, on whoever she wanted. In this case it was nothing but a mostly harmless attempt to get revenge upon that Aurora and Sais, and the two were too drunk and too sick to realize that what they were feeling was much more than a really bad hangover, so Jaydee was safe unless Judd revealed what she had done.

And he wouldn't. Wouldn't be to his advantage at all. And besides, who could he tell it to? There was far more to this than just Jaydee. It was just that Jaydee stood in his way, and the vixen probably didn't even know it...

After a few moments, Aurora and Sais returned long enough to call it a night before leaving again. Aurora headed off for her tent to sleep whatever she was feeling off, while Sais went back to river to be sick once again, before also heading for bed. Jaydee snuggled closer to the fire, looking smug.

"A point for me," Judd heard her say with a grin, "and a fire all to myself."

"Maybe so, Jaydee." Judd muttered to himself, also deciding to call it a night. "But eventually someone will remove that point on a technicality, and your fire extinguished..."


	14. Chapter 14

The hares arrive at Redwall, Matthias also returns home (but not in that order) and something important is revealed. Warrior, this is where hare names come into play. It stretches canon just abit, but there's no denying that it's possible. ;)

Chapter 14

The sun shone brightly down on the combined forces of the Guosim and Salamandastron hares, but they hardly noticed. They had been marching since early the previous morning when they arrived at the ford on River Moss and had been traveling relentlessly up the path to their destination. The woodlands around them were beautifully alight with the aura of spring, but they were all too tired and marching too quickly to notice.

Flugg wiped his brow with one paw, his tail drooping. "Sheesh." he muttered. "Now I remember why th' Guosim travel by water. This is hard work!"

"When you live like we have, you get used to it, wot!" Violet replied, who was also tired, but thanks to her training, wasn't tired as much.

"I personally think you lot have gotten too soft rowin' those boats of your's." Freeman said to Flugg. Freeman was doing the best out of all of them, him being a runner and a scout. "Look at me, I'm hardly broken a sweat."

"It'd be easy for _you_, Lightning Foot." Violet grumbled.

"How much further?" a shrew from the back asked. "I could've sworn that confounded abbey wasn't _this _far away."

"We're not far now." Wootiberg said through clenched teeth, biting his lip to try and keep from shouting. This was not the first time he had said that.

As Mark had aptly noticed.

"That's the twenty-fifth time you've said that this morning, sah." Mark remarked idly, who had recovered completely from his seasickness and had gone back to what he did best; eating. As he bit into a strawberry he had found, he added, "The two hundred and eighth time since we left Salamandastron."

"You've been keeping track?" Freeman asked, slightly surprised.

Mark nodded. "That's not all." he added. "That there is the one thousandth, four hundred, and fifty-second time that ribbon on Violet's ear has bounced in the past half-hour. That's the eight time that shrew has gone to drink from his empty canteen since this mornin', and that's the seventeenth leaf Log-a-log Flugg has kicked at." he finished off his strawberry and being pleased with himself, added, "This keeps me mind off of the strain of hikin', by the way."

"You're a jolly good counter, Mark." Kislee said admiringly, picking at a passing plant and placing it in her satchel of herbs. "But maybe you should find other things to count."

Mark pointed at Kislee's satchel. "That's the thirty-third flippin' herb you've picked since we started hikin' Kislee." he remarked with a grin.

"We get the idea, thank you, Mark." Wootiberg mumbled. He suddenly looked up. "Ah!" he exclaimed, brightening. "Now _there's _a sight for sore eyes, eh wot?"

The group looked up and saw, off in the distance, the tip of Redwall's bell tower poking up over the woodlands. With a whoop and a cheer, they marched on with renewed vigor...

* * *

Matthias made surprisingly good progress on his trip back to Redwall, and was mildly surprised he was returning so soon. He had traveled home by Weylan's canoe, which, granted, sped up the journey considerably, but this time around had to go upriver, not downriver. And while he knew how to sail a canoe, he wasn't skilled at it, and naturally ran into trouble along the way. And finally, there was the hike from the river's end to the abbey while carrying the canoe all on his own. No easy task for a mouse of his age, especially with that annoying limp he had developed over the seasons.

And yet he managed, which he took personal pride in. He may not be young anymore, but that didn't mean he wasn't totally useless now.

He arrived at Redwall's main gates tired and happy to be home again. Setting down the canoe, he walked up to the door and knocked loudly. Up on the ramparts above him, the head of an otter poked up.

"Who's there?" Cheek called matter-of-factly, "State yore business!"

"It's just me, Cheek!" Matthias called up. "Care to let me in?"

Cheek thought for a moment, grinning mischievously. "Not until ye tell me the secret password!"

"Password? What password?" Matthias asked, playing along with Cheek's game.

"We made up a password while you were gone, Matthias!" Cheek explained.

"But then, how can I know it?" Matthias asked rhetorically.

It was clear Cheek hadn't thought of that, but was determined not to let it show. "Not my problem!" he said, folding his arms.

"It will be when the abbot finds out you won't let the warrior of Redwall into the abbey he's supposed to defend." Matthias pointed out.

Cheek hadn't thought of that either, and began looking around leerily.

"Or worse!" Matthias went on. "What would Basil think?"

That proved to be too much for Cheek. He admired Basil too much to want to risk disappointing the hare. "Alright, alright, I'll open the bloomin' gates!" he said, and vanished from view.

A moment later, the gates swung open. "Right this way, my good sah." Cheek said, mimicking Basil's mannerisms, bowing so low his whiskers touched the ground.

Matthias waited until Cheek had straightened to shove Weylan's canoe into his paws. "Here, you're an otter." he said, tired of having to lug the little craft around himself. "Put that back where it belongs."

"Hey!" Cheek exclaimed in protest, but Matthias had already gathered up the rest of his belongings and began walking across the abbey grounds.

By this point, other Redwallers had noticed that the gates were open, and likewise noticed who was stepping through them, and word began to spread that Matthias had returned. Cornflower, who had been leading a group of dibbuns on a walk around the abbey, quickly got word, and rushed straight to her husband, and embraced him in a hug, almost leaving the dibbuns unattended until Constance, who was passing, took over with that responsibility.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd get back." Cornflower said to Matthias. "I wondered if you had joined Weylan and Mattimeo on their little quest after all."

"I was tempted." Matthias admitted, squeezing his wife closer to him. "But then I remembered I had you to come home to." he paused, then added, "Besides, you _were _very adamant that I was not to go on to Southsward."

"That I was." Cornflower said, adopted a mock glare. "And don't think I wouldn't follow up on my threats either, warrior mouse."

They laughed, and walked paw in paw towards the main building of the abbey. Word had reached Abbot Mordalfus of Matthias's return, and he was seen exiting Great Hall to come greet Matthias as well.

"Good morning, Matthias!" Mordalfus greeted the warrior cordially, stepping down the stone staircase. "I trust that Mattimeo and Weylan are safely on their way, then?"

"Aye, Father Abbot." Matthias replied. "As safe as they can get in Ferrin's paws."

"Which is questionable." Cornflower added, showing slight worry at the thought.

Matthias shrugged, unconcerned. "Those two can handle themselves." he assured his wife. "I'm confident they both will return to Redwall safe and sound. Probably won't even see much action at all during this little quest of theirs."

"And if you believe that Matthias, then so do I." Mordalfus added. "Come, you must be hungry and tired. I believe Friar Ben can quickly prepare something for you to eat while you rest."

"Thank you Father Abbot." Matthias said, as the three of them stepped into Great Hall. He looked around. "I don't suppose I missed much, did I?" he asked.

"Not much." Cornflower admitted. "Just Marigold having her baby while you were gone..."

"What!" Matthias exclaimed, shocked. "She did? Why didn't you say so earlier?" he laughed, thrilled for the squirrel couple. "Well, congratulations to both her and Swayner! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Cornflower explained, grinning. "They have chosen to name her Kaeth, and both baby and mother are doing well. And before you ask, Marigold and the baby are still in the Infirmary, at Sister May's insistence and Marigold's annoyance, and I don't know where Swayner is exactly, but most likely he's close by to his wife and daughter."

"I'll have to wish them both congratulations, then." Matthias, making a mental note as they stepped down the stairs leading into Cavern Hole. "Later though. Right now, I simply wish to rest."

But it was not meant to be, for a young hedgehog came running into the room, slipped between Cornflower and Matthias (which was difficult for the hedgehog, considering his spines) and went straight to Mordalfus.

"Father Abbot!" he exclaimed, breathlessly, "There are creatures at the gates, and they wish to come in and speak with you!"

Mordalfus glanced up at Matthias, who frowned. They then jointly turned around and went back the way they came, scaling up the wall staircase to the ramparts outside, looking down at the group below.

"Who goes there?" Matthias asked.

"Colonel Peter J. Wootiberg and party, at your service, sah!" came the reply. "Also joining me is Log-a-log Flugg and the rest of the Guosim! We have a message to deliver to the abbot from Lord Blackpaw of Salamandastron! Permission to come inside your spiffin' abbey, sahs?"

"Indeed you may!" Mordalfus called down to the assortment of hares and shrews waiting at the gates. "I will meet you there presently."

"Open the gates!" Matthias ordered, before hurrying down to greet the new arrivals.

The group filed into the abbey grounds, the six hares in the lead. Matthias scanned their faces, and didn't immediately recognize any of them, but it was clear these were military creatures from the fire mountain. Their very presence mirrored that of the Long Patrol's very spirit in it's entirety.

Mordalfus approached the apparent leader of the group. "Welcome to Redwall, Colonel..."

"Wootiberg, sah." the colonel replied. "We've met before, sah, about ten or so seasons back."

"Oh yes, now I remember." the abbot said, rubbing at his fur, thinking back to the moment. "Anyway, what brings you to our abbey?"

"I wish it were for better reasons, sah." Wootiberg said with a sigh. "We need to talk with you and your council, sharpish, wot!"

Mordalfus bowed, understanding. "I will gather them together in Cavern Hole, and we will meet there. In the meantime, I will arrange for food and drink for you and your party."

"Very good, sah." Wootiberg said as Mordalfus turned to leave, and turned to his troops. "You lot, follow the abbot, the mouse in the funny brown robes! Await further orders there." he then turned to where Flugg and Matthias were reacquainting themselves, "Log-a-log Flugg! Wot would you care to do?"

"I've seen Cavern Hole before." Flugg replied. "I doubt all of us an' th' Guosim will fit, so I'll just attend this meetin'. Guosim, go find somethin' productive t' do." he waved the shrews off with one paw, then also headed off for Cavern Hole.

Matthias was about to follow, when he felt somebeast tapping his shoulder. He turned and found of the hares, a female, from the group standing before him.

"'Cuse me, sah." she quickly apologized, "but I was wonderin' if you knew where Basil is?"

"Basil Stag Hare?" Matthias asked, wondering what this had to do with anything. "You know him?"

"Yes sah." the hare replied, sounding reluctant.

"Then I take it you want to see him?" Matthias guessed.

"No sah!" the hare quickly interrupted. "I want to avoid him!"

"What?" Matthias asked, confused.

"Is that wot this is about, Violet?" Wootiberg asked, overhearing and butting into the conversation. "You didn't want to come to Redwall because _Basil Stag Hare_ is here?"

"Yes sah." Violet replied, scowling. It was clear this conversation wasn't working out as she had intended.

"May I ask why?" Wootiberg asked, folding his arms sternly.

"I don't like him, sah." Violet replied, avoiding a direct answer.

"Don't like...who _couldn't_ like Basil?" Matthias asked, confused.

"That's wot I'd like to know." Wootiberg added, giving Violet a glare. "You've been givin' me all this grief about not goin' to Redwall simply because you don't like Basil, of all creatures? Or is there more to it than that?"

Violet muttered something incoherently for a moment. "Oh, fine!" she said, twitching her ears angrily and making the ribbons strung to them bounce. "My name, my _full_ name, is Violet Columbine Agnes Hare."

Silence. Of all the answers Wootiberg and Matthias were expecting, this wasn't it.

"Hare?" Wootiberg repeated, slightly stunned.

"You're _related _to Basil?" Matthias asked, even more stunned.

"Yes, sah." Violet admitted, becoming increasingly more reluctant. She squeezed her eyes shut before saying one last thing. "He's my brother."


	15. Chapter 15

Basil and Violet have a row, little comical. Redwall learns of the threat of vermin coming towards them and plan accordingly. Basil reveals the details about his connections to Violet. BTW, in this I state that the Forty-Seventh Hare Border Rangers (mentioned by Basil in Redwall) are a regiment of the Fur and Foot Fighters (first mentioned in Mossflower). If anybody disagrees with that...well...tough. :p

Chapter 15

Wootiberg and Matthias stared at Violet for a few moments.

"Brother?" Wootiberg repeated, stunned.

"Older brother, t' be exact, sah." Violet stated unnecessarily, since it was already clear this would be so.

"Basil never said he had any siblings." Matthias remarked thoughtfully. "In fact, now that I think about it, he never really has said much of anything about his family."

"There's a good reason for that, sah." Violet answered glumly. "In fact, it's really why I want to avoid the puffed-up dolt. Now, where _is_ that scraggily food hunter?"

Violet instantly realized she must have said something wrong, for Wootiberg started whistling off-key, avoiding eye contact, and Matthias was trying to stifle laughter.

"Wot?" Violet asked, her stomach sinking.

"Basil has been standing behind you for the past two minutes." Matthias stated bluntly, then clamped a paw over his mouth to once again stop laughter.

Violet paled, and whirled around. Sure enough, Basil Stag Hare was standing directly behind her. And he did not look happy himself. The scowl he wore was almost comical; it was easy to see why Matthias was trying not to laugh. And if it wasn't for the fact that the scowl was directed at her, Violet would've probably joined in.

"Basil!" Violet exclaimed, feigning cheerfulness unsuccessfully, "We were just talking about you!"

"Yes, I heard." Basil said monotonously, his scowl broadening to wrinkle his silver fur, "Somethin' about a 'puffed-up dolt' and a 'scraggily food hunter' if I do recall correctly, wot?"

Violet paled again. "Y'know I didn't mean it, Basil, it was just a..."

"What are you doin' here Violet?" Basil interrupted, exasperated.

Violet frowned and glanced at Wootiberg, who was trying to slink away, like he somehow knew he was going to get involved in this and didn't want to be. "Ask _him._" she said angrily, jabbing a claw at her superior.

Basil looked at Wootiberg expectantly.

"It's really a very long story." Wootiberg said, still slowly moving away. "I'd jolly well rather only tell it once, so I want to tell it t' as many creatures as possible at once. That's wot the meetin's for, wot?"

"Well, there you go, Basil." Violet said, picking up the conversation again and thus permitting Wootiberg to slip away. "Be at the meetin' and you'll find out."

"Oh, I _will_." Basil promised, frowning at his sibling. "Basil Stag Hare doesn't miss out on a chance t'..."

"Wot's with this Stag business, anyway?" Violet asked suddenly, looking genuinely curious. "Stag isn't your middle name, it's Zachariah."

"Zachariah?" Matthias repeated, surprised.

Basil grumbled something unintelligible in reply.

"Your middle name is _Zachariah_?" Matthias repeated, half-grinning.

"Yes." Basil grudgingly admitted to Matthias before whirling onto Violet. "But I didn't like it, and you know it! So I christened myself Stag in it's stead!"

"Had two frogs and a newt as witnesses, if I do recall." Matthias couldn't help but add.

"You're not helpin'!" Basil exclaimed, pointing an accusing claw at the mouse warrior.

"You changed your own name?" Violet asked, rubbing at her forehead. "Wot's next, changin' your last name to disown yourself from the family?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Basil said, whirling back onto his much younger sister. "It _was _you who left, not me!"

"It wasn't like I had a choice, now did I?" Violet exclaimed in her defense. "Especially from you! You made it seem like I wasn't welcome!"

"That's not true!" Basil said.

"But that's why!" Violet pressed. "Why I left! Why things in the family never seemed to work out! It was because of you! Basil, you're _twice _my age, yet you still act like a little leveret at times!"

"I do not!" Basil pressed, "And let's not forget the fact that it's because of _you_ that Father is _dead!_"

Silence fell, except for the two hares, breathing heavily from the furious argument. Finally, Basil waved a paw at very stunned Matthias, and turned to leave.

"C'mon Matthias." Basil said gravely. "Let's go t' that bloomin' meetin'."

* * *

"The Shadow? Not a very original name, eh wot?"

Everyone glared at Basil for the remark, only to see that the hare hadn't said a word. The elderly hare had his paws folded and stared at the table before him. He hadn't spoken a word during the entire meeting. So everyone glanced at Cheek instead, who apparently felt compelled to say something for Basil on the matter.

"Tis true!" Cheek exclaimed in his defense. "It sure ain't creative!"

"I believe that is because the name is merely an alias, riverdog." Orlando rumbled disapprovingly.

Cheek frowned at the badger, but did not say anything.

"And you say he is coming here, colonel?" Mordalfus asked, glancing at the hare leader who stood at the head of the table that had been set up in Cavern Hole for the meeting.

"It certainly looks that way, Father Abbot." Wootiberg replied gravely. "I told you it wasn't good news. But there is the chance that he had his horde will simply go right past, and..."

"Don't fool yerself." Ambrose Spike said. "Vermin always head fer th' thing that it most impressive, and Redwall is th' only thing that applies t' that fer miles. Yeh can bet yer left paw that they'll come straight here. An' attack like no other, too."

This statement caused a wave of murmuring.

"Silence, please." Mordalfus said. "Yes, the situation is grave, but Redwall is prepared for instances like this, as you all know. We've all been trained for a war in some means. This is something we can handle. And, we have an advantage. Not only did we get forewarning, but our ranks have been joined by the Guosim and a party of Salamandastron hares who are members of the Long Patrol stationed there. Redwall already is as prepared for an armed conflict as it will ever be."

"We will still need to do a few things to prepare, though." Matthias chimed in. "Pull out as many weapons as possible, station guards on the walltops, keep both the young and the old inside where it will be safer, and so forth."

"Nothing we can't manage, though, can we Matthias?" Mordalfus asked.

"Correct Father Abbot." Matthias agreed. "Me and Basil could handle it."

Basil suddenly looked up, hearing his name spoken, and glanced at Matthias. Matthias gave the hare an expectant look. It was clear he picked Basil for a very good reason.

"But what of Martin's sword?" Sister May suddenly spoke up. "It was sent away with Mattimeo and Weylan, was it not?"

"Are you implying that Redwall cannot win a war simply because the sword of Martin the Warrior is not among the ranks, May?" Constance asked.

"No, of course not." Sister May replied.

"Good, because there are several instances in Redwall history where this abbey has won an armed conflict with vermin before, and Martin's sword was not present." Tim added.

"It's just that I would feel more confident with the sword being here." Sister May added, almost like an afterthought.

"But Martin's sword is just that, a sword." Cornflower pointed out. "All it is, is a weapon. Very remarkable weapon, true, but a weapon nonetheless, and it's not like it can't be replaced by other weapons, now can it?"

"Cornflower's right." Matthias added. "We shouldn't depend upon on a weapon to soothe our fears. I certainly don't, and I am the Redwall Champion."

"I just wish Mattimeo and Weylan were here." Tess said, voicing her opinion. "They could help."

"That they could." Mordalfus agreed. "But there is nothing we can do about that now."

"Just think, though, Tess." Auma said, who sat next to Tess, "They're safe where they are."

"Yes." Tess replied. "But are we?"

No one could answer the question, so no one spoke.

"Well, if that is all, let us prepare then." Mordalfus stated, standing.

And with that, the meeting ended.

* * *

Later, when Matthias and Basil were pulling out seldom used weaponry from an equally seldom used storeroom, Matthias simply went out and asked the question that had been bothering him since earlier that morning.

"Basil," Matthias said, "Why haven't you ever mentioned that you had a sister?"

Basil stopped, and sighed, setting down the stack of wooden shields he carried "It's a long story." he stated.

"Then I suggest you start at the beginning." Matthias pressed, making it clear that he was not going to drop the subject.

"Well, as you already know, my mum always wanted a lass." Basil began. "So, even though both she and me father were delighted t' have me as their son, Mum always hoped that maybe one day she would have a daughter too. And one season, she got her wish, and had Violet. Only things didn't work out for her, because she died shortly after giving birth. Dunno what happened."

"I'm sorry." Matthias said, saddened.

"So was Father." Basil continued. "He loved his wife immensely, and her death hurt him greatly. He didn't let it show, though, for now he had a babe and a young leveret, me, to look after on his own. I think he did it mostly for our sake. But his pain still showed in various ways. Violet's own name is an example of that. Violets were Mum's favorite flower, and Columbine Agnes was a name she always fancied givin' t' a lass. It's almost ironic, 'cause, lookin' at Violet now, she looks a lot like Mum did, or at least as much as I can remember of her."

He paused, his ears drooping slightly. "Here's something I bet you didn't know, Matthias." Basil said suddenly. "My father was a Salamandastron hare."

"No, I didn't know that." Matthias admitted. "I was under the impression you were all native to Mossflower."

"Mum was. She was a member of the Forty-Seventh Hare Border Rangers, a regiment of the Fur and Foot Fighters. She left when she met and eventually wed me father, who was then a scout for the Long Patrol. They both had mixed opinions on where they wanted the young'uns t' go. Mum wanted me an' undoubtably Violet t' join the border patrol, while father wanted us in the Long Patrol. Though, mind, that changed when Mum died. Then father began urgin' both of us t' join the border patrol, 'cause it was what Mum wanted."

"As y'know, I did join the Forty-Seventh Hare Border Rangers, and served there for many seasons. Violet, however..." Basil trailed off. "Another thing you don't about my father is that he loved to tell stories, particularly about his time in the Long Patrol. Well, Violet loved listening t' those stories when growin' up. And I guess it was no surprise that one day she announced she wanted t' go and join the Long Patrol. Father acted like he didn't like the idea, but of course, deep down he loved the idea. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know this, and began ragging on Violet t' give up the idea of joinin' the Long Patrol. Said some things I've lived t' regret. Made Violet think that we were all against her."

Basil paused for a long moment. "So, she ran away t' go join the Long Patrol on her own." he finally stated.

"That's what you meant when you said she left earlier." Matthias remarked.

Basil nodded. "Tore Father apart, so it did. Not long after Violet left, he died too, probably from the grief."

"Hence why you claimed Violet was responsible for...for that." Matthias said, trying to avoid just saying it straight out.

"And I believe it still to this day." Basil said. "But I also know part of the guilt lies on me. I felt terrible, and, feeling sorry, sought out Violet at Salamandastron and tried to apologize. She refused t' listen me, which made me mad at her, we had row, and immediately thereafter, we went our separate ways. Never saw each other, much less spoken to each other, since. 'Til now." he snorted, grinning slightly. "Fate's a fickle thing, isn't Matthias? Just when you thought it had been pretty nice to you, you find out it's been your enemy the whole time." he snorted again. "Of course, you know all about fate, eh wot?"

"Of course I do." Matthias agreed. "And I also know that sometimes fate gives you the chance to make things right again."

Basil glanced at Matthias, perhaps to see if Matthias would press the matter further, but Matthias did not, returning to the chore at hand. So Basil did not press the subject, and continued working. They worked in silence from there on out.


	16. Chapter 16

The Shadow contemplates about things. Orlando thinks about a choice he feels compelled to make. Violet and Basil have another arguement, with comical results. I'm excited now, because I'm starting to build towards several things now, which could reach their climaxes without warning in future chapters. ;)

Chapter 16

The sailing was progressing smoothly. Vimzey predicted that the horde would arrive at their destination sometime tomorrow. But this news was of no importance to The Shadow, for he had already determined this fact several minutes earlier.

He stood in one of the many boats that had been made for this sailing trip, watching the scenery slide by as a ferret and an ermine silently rowed. They both avoided eye contact with their leader, which was good thing for the leader. He didn't particularly wanted to be watched by them. He would find it annoying.

But on the upside, he was pleased with another matter. Jaydee's medicine was working remarkably. Already he had regained a large majority of the strength he had in seasons previous, and was able to move around more on his own power again. His voice, also, continued to improve, which was the most critical fact of all. He wanted a proper voice by the time they arrived at their destination.

He looked up at the leafy treetops that lined the river's banks. Mossflower. It hadn't changed in the slightest since he was last here. Still filled with it's towering trees and peaceful, free-spirited, woodlanders. But if his plans succeeded, all of that would change.

The boats went around a bend in the river. The Shadow allowed himself a grin as he recognized the spot. No one else in the horde would know it, but a great battle happened here, and went in his favor. He wondered if the woodlanders remembered, and personally hoped that they did, so that he could take joy in the fact that the battle still probably haunted their dreams at night.

Allowing his grin to broaden, the boats sailed onward, ever getting closer to Redwall Abbey...

* * *

Lifting it gently from the hooks it had hung from for many seasons, Orlando held his old double-edged axe in his paws, reminded of all the battles he had fought with this weapon. He did not like some of them, hence why he had been avoiding using it for the past six seasons. But now the situation Redwall now found itself in could require the use of this weapon. And he was the only one really strong enough to use it.

He tested the edge of the blade, and found them both sharp. He was unsurprised, since the axe blades were sharpened before the weapon was hung on it's lonely spot in Great Hall, and thus had no real chance to get worn down since then. What did surprise him though, was the fact that there was little dust on the blade. It might as well have been set there just five minutes ago.

He sighed, gasping the battle axe's handle tightly, feeling a sense of familiarity, but a sense of disruption from within his heart. He thought he had sworn off baring this weapon as such for the final time. But as time has proven once again, he could not deny the spirit of a warrior that shared his personage.

This was not the first time he had tried to hang up the weapon for good and failed. When he met his then bride-to-be, a peace loving badger named Brockrose, he tried to hang it up then. And failed. Once they were wed and sought a place to settle, they kept running into vermin, so Orlando kept the battle axe handy to deal with that threat. And deal with it he did.

The second time was when Auma was born a short time later. And again he failed, for similar reason as to the first time. That, and the fact that he simply couldn't deny who he was. A warrior. He felt that was all he would ever be. Until that one day in winter about nine season ago, when Brockrose died from unexplained causes. Orlando remembered weeping bitterly over the loss of his wife. But he also remembered keeping his senses about him, since he had Auma to look after who was then nothing more but, to borrow a Redwaller's term, a dibbun.

Again he attempted to abandon his warrior ways, hanging his axe up over the fireplace of their dwelling. And there it stayed for three full seasons.

Then Slagar came.

Orlando again was forced to take up his battle axe once again, but this time didn't care. He was willing to slay any creature that stood in his way of getting Auma back to him safe and sound. And he did, getting Auma, aiding in the killing of the beasts responsible, met new friends along the way, and found a new home at Redwall.

Where he again tried to leave his warrior ways. This time he felt he had almost succeeded. Six seasons was by far the longest time he had left his battle axe unused, and the fact that he was now residing in the peaceful abbey had aided in that regard. Now this business with the oncoming vermin horde was preventing him from reaching his goal once again.

But having done it more times than he'd care to admit in the past, it wasn't so bad this time around. And it made him feel...whole. Like there had been something missing during these last six seasons.

He sighed comfortingly, and stared into the well-polished axe blades. He hadn't said anything at the meeting, but he too, like Sister May, didn't take as much comfort in the fact that the warrior of Redwall was without his trademark weapon. While he was confident he had little to fear, he felt at peace at the fact that some beast here had their own trademark weapon to wield should battle break loose.

He smirked slightly at the thought of something Basil said to him once as he left the room and would probably say again if he was present. "It'd be like havin' Friar Ben's blueberry pancakes without th' blueberries." the hare would say. "A waste of perfectly good material, eh wot?"

* * *

Even with the battle preparations going on, life went on at Redwall as night fell. Dinner was about to begin, and Basil was helping Ambrose carry flasks of strawberry cordial out of the cellars and up into Cavern Hole. Arms almost overfull with enough flasks for everyone, they gingerly made their way around the tables setting out the flasks.

"Should've just brought a whole barrel up, Ambrose." Basil remarked as he shifted his load of flasks.

"This way's easier." Ambrose assured his friend, ruffling his spines slightly.

"I beg t' differ." Basil mumbled, but didn't press the matter.

Ambrose suddenly spotted Violet, exiting the kitchens with a tray, closely followed by Friar Ben, who had cart with tonight's meal. Having taken a fond liking for Basil's sister, he called out to her. "Hey, Violet!" he said. "Care t' help us with these here drinks?"

"I already am." Violet said, and turned her tray so that they could see what was on it.

"Mint tea?" Basil asked indignantly. "Who's _that _for?"

"Me!" Violet replied, also indignant. "And anyone else who wants it."

"Who'd want mint tea when we have this strawberry cordial?" Ambrose asked.

"Me." Violet repeated, setting down the tray at the place she intended to sit at.

"Wot's wrong with strawberry cordial?" Basil asked, reaching behind him to steal a roll from the friar's cart as it rolled past him, only to have his paw slapped absentmindedly by the Friar Ben, who had developed almost a sixth sense on these matters.

"Nothing." Violet assured them. "But I'll just stick with the tea."

She then walked off to do something else.

Basil frowned, and set down the flasks of cordial he was carrying. "She's hidin' somethin'." he muttered.

"Don't get involved." Friar Ben said wisely.

"Seems t' me she doesn't like cordial." Ambrose reasoned.

"Don't get involved." Friar Ben said again.

"Who wouldn't like cordial?" Basil asked, finding the idea hard to fathom. "Maybe she's just never tasted it."

"Don't get involved." Friar Ben pressed, setting the last of the dinner onto the tables.

"In that case, I think I've got an idea." Ambrose said, and whispered something in Basil's ear.

Friar Ben sighed dejectedly. "They never listen." he muttered, and went to go announce that dinner was ready.

* * *

Cavern Hole was more crowded than usual since the abbey had guests staying with them, and it was impossible to fit them all. Some creatures, mostly from the Guosim, agreed to eat outside. Abbot Mordalfus stated before the meal began that it probably would've been wiser to have meals in Great Hall where everyone could be accommodated, but with the preparations for the oncoming vermin preoccupied everybody enough that no one thought to do this until too late.

So they made do, and once the blessing of the meal was done, the dinner was throughly enjoyed. Violet sat at her spot, and dished up herself some of everything, enjoying it all. Sister May, who sat next to Violet, noted that Violet, Mark, Kislee, and Freeman were the only hares present for the meal.

"Where is Colonel Wootiberg and Lieutenant Gooding?" May asked Violet.

"Out on the wall, standin' guard." Violet replied. "Said it was their duty as ranking officers."

"Don't they realize they're missing dinner?" Cornflower asked from beside Sister May, surprised that a hare would voluntarily do that.

"They're expecting dinner t' be brought to 'em." Violet explained.

"Oh, typical." Friar Ben remarked hotly, who overheard. "Well, they can just go hungry then, because they will have to come and get dinner themselves. I certainly am not about to bring out to them."

"What about the other creatures who are the walls, then, Ben?" Mordalfus asked, politely.

"I'm willing to make an exception for them, but for hares who expected to have their meals brought to them on a silver platter..." Ben trailed off, fuming slightly at the thought of what he just described.

Violet sipped her tea. Then, looking surprised, sipped it again.

"Friar," she said, "You made this tea, didn't you? Wot's in it?" she asked.

The mouse chef looked slightly surprised at the question. "Just the normal stuff you'd expect in mint tea, why?" he replied.

"It's just that this tea tastes...different." Violet said, curiously sipping at her tea again. "It tastes sweeter, for one thing."

"Really." Friar Ben said, shooting a glare at Basil and Ambrose, who avoided eye contact.

Violet sipped her tea again. "Well, wotever it is, I like it." she muttered, draining her cup of the tea and peering inside it. "Still, I'd like t' know wot's different about it."

"Ask those two." Friar Ben muttered, jabbing a claw Basil and Ambrose.

Violet's expression changed to a glare and hung her head dejectedly. "Wot did you do, Basil?" she asked in dismay.

"It was Ambrose's idea." Basil said in his defense.

"Wot...did...you..._do_?" Violet repeated, her temper flaring slightly.

Basil cleared his throat before replying. "Slipped some strawberry cordial into your tea." he muttered.

"Basil!" Violet exclaimed, standing. "I didn't want any!"

"Well, we thought that if you tasted it, you'd learn not to hate it, and..." Basil started to explain, also standing.

"Hate it? _Hate it_?" Violet repeated. "I never said I hated it!"

"You didn't?"

"I didn't!"

Basil thought back for a moment. "You didn't." he announced deductively.

"Excellent deduction skills, Basil!" Violet said sarcastically. "You are such...such..."

But whatever she was about to say was left unfinished as she suddenly fell over in a dead faint. Alarmed, several people stood up to see what had happened, and both Basil and Sister May rushed to Violet's side.

Tess, among those who stood, was going to follow, mostly to assure that Violet was alright. But she only got as far as standing up before her head unexpectedly spun, making her sit back down. No one seemed to notice though in all of the excitement.

Basil watched Sister May examine Violet anxiously as Cheek appeared at Basil's side.

"Fire and floods, Basil!" he exclaimed. "I think ye killed her!"

Basil paled, clenching his paws together, but Sister May laughed at the otter's remark.

"No, Cheek, she's fine." Sister May assured everyone. "I think she's just had too much to drink, is all."

"Too much t' drink?" Basil repeated. "There couldn't even have been a full cup's worth of cordial in that tea!"

"No wonder she wanted just tea." Ambrose remarked, scratching his spines.

"Basil, help me take her to the Infirmary." Sister May requested, attempting to lift Violet up and struggling due to the size difference.

"Why me?" Basil asked.

"She's _your _sister." May pointed out, as Basil aided in lifting Violet up and began carrying her to the Infirmary. "Besides, Marigold probably wouldn't mind the company. She'll be in there with little Kaeth for another day or so."

"Well, I guess there is a bright side t' all of this." Basil remarked as they left, being watched by everyone else. "This saved me from gettin' in another argument with Violet."

"For now, yes." May's voice was heard echoing back as they vanished through the doorway. "But I wouldn't want to be around when she wakes up in the morning with a splitting headache."

After that, dinner just kind of fell apart, and everybody left, going their separate ways. Tess was among them, suddenly feeling tired, and started up the spiral staircase for the dormitories. Again, without warning, her head spun, making her brace herself against the nearby wall.

A paw suddenly touched Tess's shoulder. It was Cornflower.

"Tess, are you alright?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tess replied, waving Cornflower's paw aside. "I think I may had a little too much to drink too, that's all."

Cornflower frowned at this weak excuse. "You sure?" she asked.

"I'm _fine,_ Cornflower." Tess said again, this time with more force. "It's nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

And with that, Tess left. Cornflower watched her go, not too sure what Tess had said was really the case...


	17. Chapter 17

Basil apologizes to Violet and they chat momentarily. The Shadow's horde takes prisoners. Sister May worries over Tess. Oh, and guess who's back? ;)

Chapter 17

Violet awoke the next morning with bleary vision. Blinking, she looked around. Above her was a window, with early morning sunlight streaming in. Turning to her head to one side, she saw Marigold lying in bed, still asleep, propped up into a sitting position. A little bundle balanced gently in the squirrel's paws indicated that Kaeth was asleep still as well. Violet then turned to look to her other side, and saw...

"Oh." she moaned. "And I was just startin' t' feel better."

Basil frowned. "And a good mornin' t' you too, Violet." he said sarcastically, but then switched to a lighter note. "Sister May said you'd wake up 'bout now. She also says to me for me to say to you that you should have few ill-effects from...ahem...last night's events."

"No thanks t' you." Violet mumbled, and tried to get a better look out the window. "Wot time is it?"

"Early dawn." Basil replied. "Sun just came up."

"I'm up earlier than usual." she muttered, and then looked at Basil. "_You're _up earlier than usual. If I recall right, you were always one to sleep in."

"I made an exception this mornin'." he said, and sat down on the empty bed next to Violet. "Look, I really am sorry for what happened last night. I know it was stupid, and foolish, and I should've known that if you said you just wanted mint tea, then you had a good reason. Shouldn't have made you do anythin' you didn't want to."

Violet looked at him for a moment. "I guess it's kinda my fault too, though." she admitted. "You didn't know, and if you did, I'm sure you wouldn't have done it." she paused for a moment, then realized she couldn't confirm that, so added, "Right?"

"Er..." Basil started.

"_Right_?" Violet pressed .

"Of course I wouldn't." Basil said, half-grinning. "I was only foolin' with you."

"Uh-huh."

"But when did you become such a lightweight?" Basil asked, rubbing behind his ears in puzzlement. "I don't remember ya bein' like this at home."

"Since when did we have drinks like strawberry cordial at home?" Violet asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Basil admitted.

"I only found out about it once I was at Salamandastron." Violet went on. "At a midsummer celebration, if I recall right. Someone had obtained some kind of rare vermin drink from a passin' merchant ship, and dared me t' have a sip."

"And let me guess..." Basil began.

"Passed out on the spot." Violet concluded with a smug look. "Avoided such drinks ever since, and found a likin' for mint tea."

"Mm." Basil said, and looked at his footpaws for a moment. "Anyway, I just wanted t' see you wake up, greet you good mornin' and say sorry. I really am."

"Apology accepted, Basil." Violet said, sitting up. "But if you _ever _do that again..."

"I get the drift." Basil said, not wanting to know what Violet's threat was. "Anyway, Friar Ben and his helpers are makin' breakfast, so I was goin' to go down and help. 'Bye."

"Hang on." Violet said, suspicious, as Basil stood to leave. "Help how?"

Basil didn't stop to reply, and thus shouted it over his shoulder as he went out the door. "By taste testin', that's how!"

* * *

Upon reaching their stopping point on the river they had sailed up, the vermin horde made camp in the nearby woods to rest and recuperate from the struggle sailing upstream, and because it was starting to get late. Since the horde was exhausted from the trip, the camp soon fell silent.

As such, it went unnoticed in the dark as another, much smaller, group of assorted, local, vermin, stopped their rambling for the night and set up their own camp almost just outside the horde's camp. This smaller group had no idea of this event. That is, until morning when they were discovered, and captured, and were all sent to visit with The Shadow, a few at a time, the leader of the little group going first.

That same creature never returned, either, telling the others in the captured group that this was not a horde to mess with. They made mental notes that, provided they all survived this, to never make such a mistake again.

Finally, all of the members of the little group had been interrogated, except for two weasels, both male, and both mates. Wanting to speed up the process, they were taken to The Shadow to be interrogated at the same time. Escorted by guards, the two vermin looked nervous. They had no real idea what was happening, and that worried them.

For once, The Shadow was not in his tent. Instead, he sat in the shadow of a towering pine tree, the only one in the area, near a roaring fire. Since his face was hidden, as usual, by his hood, the two imprisoned vermin had no idea what The Shadow's attitude currently was. They were thrown down before the horde leader, and together they silently watched The Shadow for a reaction, shivering in fright.

The Shadow watched them silently for a long moment. "Don't have much backbone, eh?" he asked in a very clear voice.

Not wanting to say the wrong thing, both of the imprisoned weasels shook their heads vigorously.

The Shadow leaned closer. "You do not know me." he said. "But I know you two. You, on the right, are Ritty. Skilled in hunting, and can shoot fish out of a stream with a bow an arrow. And you, on the left, are Tavi. As evidenced by your dagger, you know how to use a blade, but you do so for personal profit, picking fights upon those weaker than yourself."

Ritty and Tavi looked at one another, stunned.

"How d'ya know all that?" Ritty asked, trembling.

The Shadow merely grinned, and did not reply. "Tell me," he said instead. "What does your little, simple, horde do?"

"If yeh can call it a horde." one of the guards mumbled from behind the two prisoners.

"We wander." Tavi replied.

"And eat." Ritty added.

"And hunt." Tavi also added.

"And steal from passin' beasts." Ritty concluded.

"Not much of a living, though, is it?" The Shadow asked.

Both of the two weasels nodded their heads.

"Well, then you're both in luck." The Shadow said. "In fact, your entire horde is. You see, I am in a position in which I will need as many creatures under my command as I can get. I'm going to attack an abbey. Perhaps you've heard of it? It's called Redwall."

The weasels nodded. They had heard of the legendary abbey, even seen it. But their numbers were too few to do much with the abbey. Do anything wrong within the abbey's vicinity, and they risked being attacked by the warriors within. They knew a good deal about the abbey anyway, though, thanks to their leader.

"I would hope you two have already have figured out what I am implying." The Shadow continued, leaning back in his seat. "I want you two, and the rest of your horde, to join mine."

The two weasels seemed hesitant, however.

"Wot if we don't wanna?" Ritty asked.

"It wasn't a request." The Shadow replied. "You are outnumbered, out-powered, out-armored, out-everything. If you have _any _wish to live...you'll do what I say."

But Ritty and Tavi still hesitated.

"Our leader would have t' agree t' this first." Tavi said.

"Ah, but he already has." The Shadow said, and motioned for a creature from within the shadow of the tree to step forward.

Like the two prisoners, it was a weasel. But unlike Ritty and Tavi, this creature was older, taller, and had a sense of command about him. He had a slight limp, and numerous scars. It was clear he had been severely wounded at least once in his lifetime. He was oddly silent too, but his body language spoke volumes about the creature as is. The sword strapped at his waist indicated he was a warrior as well.

Ritty and Tavi stared at their former leader, all the more puzzled.

"Wot's goin' on?" Ritty asked slowly, but The Shadow interrupted.

"Gentlebeasts, meet my newest captain." The Shadow announced, pleased. "You know him as Grim."

* * *

Tess stared at her breakfast for a moment. Then, picking up her fork, scooped up a morsel and brought it near her mouth. It came very near, before she finally made a face, set the fork down and pushed her plate away from her. She stared at it exasperated for a moment, then picked up her uneaten food and went to dispose of it in the kitchens.

Sister May, who has heading to the same location to put away her own empty dishes, glanced at Tess's unfinished meal. "Aren't you going to eat that?" she asked.

Tess shook her head.

"May I ask why?" Sister May asked.

Tess hesitated, then admitted, "I'm not feeling my best this morning."

"You aren't?" Sister May asked, instantly on the alert. "Maybe we should go to the Infirmary, and..."

"I'm fine, May." Tess persisted. "I just...don't have an appetite this morning. Probably ate something last night that just didn't agree with me. You'll see, I'll be right as rain before the day is through."

Sister May looked at Tess doubtfully, noting other little things about the mousemaiden that didn't seem right. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, May." Tess said, annoyed now. "Don't get so worked up over nothing."

And before Sister May could say a thing more, Tess left. May watched her go, convinced that this wasn't "nothing" at all...

* * *

A few moments later, Sister May marched into the Infirmary, looking around for something to busy herself. Violet had already checked out, and Marigold was awake now, cradling little Kaeth in her arms, singing a lullaby softly. She looked up when she saw Sister May enter.

"Good morning, Sister May." she greeted politely.

Sister May only responded by letting her breath out in an agitated hurry, and flustered about with some herbs as she muttered angrily to herself.

"Something the matter?" Marigold asked.

"It's Tess." May explained. "She's ill or something."

"'Or something?'" Marigold repeated.

"She's trying to hide it." Sister May said. "Won't let me look her over, and is pretending it's not serious, when it really could."

"Is it?" Marigold asked, concerned.

"That's why I wanted to check her over, just to be safe, but Tess is avoiding me now." Sister May said, wiping her paws with a rag, and then chucking it aside in her annoyance. "What's worse is that we're not the only ones who know about it, either. Cornflower told me last night she noticed Tess wasn't her best after dinner, and others probably have noticed something too."

Marigold was silent for a moment. "What are her symptoms?" she asked.

"According to Cornflower, sudden spells of dizziness and tiredness, and this morning, lack of appetite and possibly nausea. She didn't eat breakfast." Sister May replied automatically. Then she glanced at Marigold. "Why?"

"You know what that sounds like to me?" Marigold asked, wearing an odd look.

"What?" Sister May asked.

Marigold told her.

May frowned. "I suppose it is possible." she admitted. "But let's not jump to conclusions here. It could just as easily be something else entirely. I would want to look Tess over first before crossing that bridge."

"Okay." Marigold said. "How do you plan do that? You said it yourself. Tess won't go for it willingly."

They both thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we could lure her here?" Marigold suggested out of the blue.

Sister May pointed a claw at Marigold, suddenly distracted. "Good idea." she said, starting for the door. "And I think I know how to do it."


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, a couple of big things happen in this chapter. One of which you have all indicated you saw coming. But I want to see how many of you saw the other thing coming...

BTW, if, for some _wierd _reason, you have yet to read "Weylan's Treasure", then do so BEFORE you read this chapter! Doing otherwise would RUIN everything for you, so, get that taken care of.

Chapter 18

Later that day, Tess was to be found reading a book in the shade of a tree. That in of itself was a little odd, for Tess was usually one who was about helping others, or doing some kind of chore. Yes, she did stop and read at times, but not often. And never for such a long period of time.

Still, that was what she was doing when Cornflower strolled up to the mousemaiden.

"Good morning, Tess." Cornflower greeted. "What are you reading?"

Tess glanced at the cover before answering. "It's a record book that Tim lent to me." she replied. "I forget what time period it's from, but it was before any of us was born."

"Mm." Cornflower mumbled, making a curious expression. "Well, I was going to go on a walk around the abbey grounds, care to join me?"

"Certainly." Tess said, closing her book and standing up, stretching her footpaws. "My feet were going to sleep anyway."

They strolled around the ground idly, chatting about various subjects, most of them oriented around the threat of vermin attack, a threat they were constantly reminded of when they looked up at the walltops and saw the guards stationed there. The walk went by swiftly, and soon they were walking up the steps leading inside Great Hall.

"Personally, I think Sister May is being a little too cautious over little Kaeth." Tess was saying as they walked up the steps. "I've seen the child, and she looks to be as healthy as any baby."

"Sister May is just being careful." Cornflower said. "Babies are very delicate at that age, you never can be too careful. Still, I see your point. Marigold must be getting very lonely, all cooped up in that Infirmary. And with Swayner being preoccupied with the battle preparations, she's probably feeling that more than ever now."

"I know, we should go visit her, keep her company." Tess suggested.

"Good idea." Cornflower said, agreeing immediately, like she had been waiting for Tess to suggest that. "Let's go."

They headed up to the Infirmary, Tess leading the way. Upon arriving on the landing just outside the Infirmary, Tess was not surprised the door hanging wide open, and seeing Marigold inside, wide awake and sitting up. It seemed she had just finished feeding little Kaeth, and was busy wiping milk from the sleeping babe's lips.

Marigold suddenly looked up and saw Tess. Grinning, she waved at Tess, motioning for her to come on in. Tess mirrored the grin, and stepped into the room. She stopped suddenly when she heard the squeaking of a door hinge, and turned in time to see both Sister May and Cornflower pushing the door closed.

Suddenly, it donned on Tess that she had just been lured into a trap. "Wait, you _tricked _me?" she asked Cornflower, surprised.

"It's for your own good, Tess." Cornflower said, calmly leading the protesting Tess to a bed next to Marigold's and sitting her down upon it.

"I've told you all before, I'm fine!" Tess repeated.

"I will be the judge of that, Tess." Sister May said. "We're all worried for you, and we're just making sure it's nothing serious."

"It _isn't_." Tess persisted.

"Like I said, I will decide that." Sister May said, taking Tess's paw and checking her pulse. "Now, you said you've been feeling off lately. How so?"

Tess sighed, deciding to go along with this just to please May and prove once and for all that she was fine. "I've just been getting these tired spells, sometimes followed by spells of dizziness as of late. This morning I will admit that I felt a little nauseous, but..."

"This morning?" Sister May repeated, and exchanged a glance with Marigold.

"...but it has since past." Tess finished, then added, "I'm sure that whatever it was, the worse is over now."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tess." Sister May said, rubbing her chin with one paw in thought. "If I'm right..." she trailed off, and glanced at Marigold again. Marigold returned the glance with an expectant look.

"Tess, please follow me into the other room for a moment." Sister May said, turning and heading for a little side door on the far side of the room. Within the small room was a single bed.

"Okay, but may I ask why?" Tess asked.

"For privacy." Sister May replied. "And a more...thorough...examination."

* * *

The examination took a few moments, so during the time it took to wait, Cornflower sat down and began a conversation with Marigold. When the door opened again, Sister May came out wearing a curiously knowing look, while Tess only seemed puzzled now, in addition to her annoyance.

"Okay, I don't see what that was about." Tess muttered, sitting herself back down on the bed. "But are you convinced now that I'm fine?"

"Oh yes, technically you are fine." Sister May admitted, somewhat hesitantly. "It's just...well..."

"'Technically?'" Tess repeated.

"Tess...oh dear, how should I say this...um..." Sister May stuttered. "Well...you see...it's...er...oh dear..."

"What?" Marigold finally asked. "What is it?"

Sister May gave her a knowing glance.

Marigold needed only a moment to catch on. Her eyes widened almost gleefully. "You mean I was _right_?" she asked happily.

"Right about what?" Cornflower asked, feeling as lost as Tess did.

Marigold whispered something in Cornflower's ear. Cornflower suddenly stiffened, and her expression took on a wide variety of emotions, surprise being one of the more predominant.

"What?" Tess asked, started to worry now. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong." Sister May quickly clarified. "It's just that...er...see...er...oh, by the fur...see...um..."

"Oh May, just tell her!" Marigold urged, then turned and looked Tess right in the eye. "Tess, you're..."

But upon seeing Tess's expectant look, Marigold's nerve suddenly failed her. "You're...you're...er..." Marigold stuttered, trailing off.

Finally, Cornflower intervened.

"Tess, would you like some advice on how to be a mother?" Cornflower asked.

"Well, certainly." Tess said. "Though, I imagine it'll be awhile still before I..." she suddenly trailed off. "Wait." she said, rubbing at her forehead. "Are you all saying that I'm...?"

All three of the maidens nodded their heads.

Tess leaned back on the bed, in shock. All she could say was, "Wow."

"It's still fairly early, but starting to become apparent, nonetheless." Sister May explained. "It must have happened fairly recently. I'd imagine sometime just before Mattimeo left."

"Well, of course it was before Matti left." Tess snapped, annoyed. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she realized something in astonishment. "Matti." she repeated. "Oh good seasons, he doesn't know!"

"Well, how could he?" Cornflower reasoned logically. "I mean, if we're all just finding about it now..."

"Boy, is he in for a surprise when he comes home." Marigold remarked.

"But, the timing..." Tess said, flustered. "There's a vermin horde on the way here, possibly with the intent of attacking!" she exclaimed, motioning one paw out the window like the horde was standing outside already. "I'm not sure I want this happening right now."

"I can understand that, Tess." Sister May said calmly, placing a comforting paw on Tess's shoulder. "But it's too late now. In less than a season, you're going to have a baby."

* * *

The vermin horde was on the move again. The Shadow could sense that they were closer than ever to their destination.

"Can't you feel it, Grim?" he asked his newest captain, who had not left The Shadow's side since he joined the ranks. "Revenge is almost at hand."

Grim, however, silently signed out a message, changing the subject.

The Shadow grinned. "Yes, I'm a bit surprised to see you again, too." he said. "I mean, the last time we saw each other, it wasn't in the best of circumstances, now was it?"

Grim nodded, but signed out a new message.

"Luck, I guess." The Shadow replied. "I know the odds were against it, and as you can no doubt see, I didn't do it unscathed. I can see you didn't either. But somehow it happened. I like to think of it as destiny. I think we were both meant to carry out our revenge upon Redwall. We were merely...delayed...that's all."

Grim signed another message, this one with more emotion.

The Shadow hung his head as he replied. "No, I'm afraid he didn't make it either." he replied. "Which is a pity. He would have enjoyed to see this day finally come again, I'm sure. Perhaps he is watching us right now, from within the Dark Forest. Makes you think, doesn't it?"

Grim nodded, sadly, but didn't let it show for long. He continued signing.

"This time we're not using stealth." The Shadow replied. "Last time didn't really work anyway. And besides, I want the Redwallers to know _exactly _who they're dealing with before we both start shedding blood."

He grinned wickedly, a grin Grim returned.

"Structure sighted ahead!" someone from within the horde suddenly shouted out.

Heads turned and looked upward, through the leafy canopy of Mossflower Woods. The top of Redwall's bell tower was clearly visible. The Shadow grinned. It was time.

* * *

"Vermin at the gates!" Lieutenant Gooding's voice suddenly boomed out.

Colonel Wootiberg quickly rushed over to the gates, where he was joined by Matthias, and a few other Redwallers who had heard the call. Tess was among them, who was up on the wall to tell Matthias something.

Looking over the parapet, Wootiberg saw a large formation of all sorts of vermin, organizing themselves into ranks at the abbey gates. Their numbers were large, so much so that the ranks vanished back into the woods, out of sight. It was quickly realized that they had no way to confirm the horde's exact numbers.

Standing from the middle of the horde was a cloaked figure who could only be the horde's leader; the mysterious creature only known as The Shadow.

He pointed at the party gathered on the wall top with one, scarred, claw. "Good morning Redwall Abbey." he greeted in a loud and clear voice. "Impressed by my horde? I certainly am."

"What do you want here?" Matthias called out.

"I want your abbey." the figure replied. "As you've no doubt already figured out. But we aren't playing for keeps. If I take Redwall, there won't be anything left of it once I am done."

"We'll stop you lot." Wootiberg said, sounding confident. "We may be peaceful, but that doesn't jolly well mean we don't have warriors in our midst!"

"Oh, I _know _you have warriors." The Shadow said. "We've met before."

Matthias looked leerily at those around him before replying, "You have?"

"Oh yes, in fact, I can name some of the creatures within your abbey that I know." The Shadow said. "For instance, I see two on your walls right now that I know. Tess Churchmouse and Matthias. Although, admittedly, I've never seen Matthias in person until now, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Furthermore, here are some others I know. Abbot Mordalfus. Constance the Badger. Basil Stag Hare. Cheek Stag Otter. Log-a-log Flugg, who I see is just now joining you on the walls. Weylan Riverstryke. And, probably the creature I know best, Matthias Methuselah Mortimer, better known as Mattimeo, for short."

The Redwallers looked at one another in awe.

"How do you know all of that?" Wootiberg asked, puzzled.

"Oh come now, you mean to say that you haven't already figured it out yet?" The Shadow asked. "I've been here before."

Tess felt her stomach sink. Something wasn't right about this.

"When?" Matthias asked.

"Not too long ago. I'm sure the memories are still fresh in your minds." The Shadow said. "Last time you thought you defeated me. However, clearly I've returned to haunt you again. Back again to once again receive my revenge."

"You would not be the first." Matthias said, pointing a claw at the cloaked leader. "But we have defeated them before."

"Ah, but that cannot last, now can it?" The Shadow said. "You call yourselves peaceful creatures, who don't go looking for trouble. But you aren't. You're hypocrites. No, you're worse. You're _murderers_. You all do not _deserve _to live."

Tess paled. There was something familiar about that claim. Matthias looked edgy himself.

"That is quite a claim!" Wootiberg said. "A claim that has no truth to it!"

"Oh, but it does!" The Shadow said. "But I imagine a Salamandastron hare like you wouldn't know it. I'm sure it is probably become a dark day for the Redwallers, and they don't like to speak of it often. I mean, if they hadn't been responsible for the empire of Malkariss for falling, I wouldn't even have come here the first time."

Tess gasped, as she realized what this creature was implying. "No." she whispered. "It couldn't be."

Matthias's eyes indicated he was thinking the same thing, having paled slightly.

Wootiberg still didn't catch on. He couldn't; he wasn't familiar with the tale.

"Enough chit-chat!" the colonel said. "If you've been here before, then tell us your name!"

"You want to know my name, my _real _name?" The Shadow asked, shaking his head. "Well, by all means, then. It's been too long since I've gone by it anyway."

Even though Tess could not see the figure's face, she knew he was smiling, as he answered Wootiberg's question...

"I am Toka."


	19. Chapter 19

Toka gives an ultimatum. The Redwallers overcome the shock, and try to make some plans. Tess (or rather Matthias) makes an announcement. Toka and his captains come up with their own game plan.

Chapter 19

The silence was almost deafening.

It was as if that all of Mossflower had chosen that exact moment to fall silent. Even the vermin weren't making any noise. This revelation was that stunning. If someone where to drop and pin, the sound of it landing would seem very clear in the silence. The Redwallers stood, shocked, on the wall tops, wondering whether or not they dared to believe what they had just been told.

Toka must has sensed it, for with a flourish, he suddenly whipped back the hood of his cloak, revealing his face fully for the first time in a very long time. A ripple of gasps ran through the Redwallers as they instantly recognized the grinning face. The evil ferret was battered and scarred, but there was no denying that he was, indeed, Toka.

Tess wobbled on her feet, looking as if she was going to faint, and Matthias quickly rushed to her side to hold her up. But he looked pale himself. The others were looking over the vermin horde that stood at their gates with renewed respect. The last time they had met up with Toka's horde, Redwall almost didn't escape getting captured. Even Wootiberg was looking stunned, sensing the enormity of the revelation that had been given.

And Toka stood there grinning, soaking it all up like a flower would with sunlight.

"Here's what I propose." he finally announced, breaking the silence. "You all know that defeating me will be very difficult. So, I give you until morning tomorrow to decide to surrender. If, by this time, you have decided otherwise, or said nothing about you wish to choose, the battle will begin." Toka surveyed the creatures standing on the wall. "Fair?"

There was another moment of silence, as Wootiberg debated for a moment with a Matthias. Wootiberg was against agree to this, but Matthias pointed out they didn't really have choice either way. If they agreed to it or not, it was what Toka was bound to do no matter what.

Finally, with an exasperated sigh, Wootiberg straightened. "We agree." he announced. "We will deliberate over our choices an' have a decision by the designated time."

Toka nodded. "I'll be waiting." he said, then saluted at the hare. "Have a jolly good day, eh wot?" he laughed, and then walked off, vanishing into the midst of his horde...

* * *

"How did that bloomin' ferret survive?" Basil exclaimed later, in the meeting that followed in Cavern Hole. "We collapsed a flippin' cave on the blighter! How do you live through _that_?"

"Apparently, he found a way." Matthias said softly, still feeling slightly stunned.

Abbot Mordalfus shook his head. "This is not good, not good at all." he said. "I had enough doubts about whether or not we could handle this horde _before _we knew it was Toka leading them. Now..."

"We barely escaped our last encounter with that vermin with our lives!" Sister May exclaimed. "Had we not been able to trick him like that last time, Redwall _would _have fallen."

"What's worse is that Toka isn't about to fall for that kind of trick again." Tess added, sitting next to May. "He'll have learned his lesson."

"Not mention that we have no bait to lure him into a trap anyway." Constance agreed, hanging her large head in dismay. "Things are not looking good."

"Indeed." Mordalfus agreed. "You all heard Toka. If and when he captures Redwall, he intends to destroy all evidence of it. Which means he'll kill us all."

"Furthermore, if we agree to surrender, he'll just kill us all then." Matthias pointed out.

Mordalfus nodded gravely in agreement. "No matter we do, blood will be shed." he said.

"But I still don't get it." Wootiberg remarked. "That blighter out at the gates has been here before? What did he want _that _time around?"

"The exact same thing." Cornflower said. "To get revenge on Redwall."

"But why?" Violet asked, also confused. "What's his motive?"

"It's a very long story." Tim remarked. "But you Salamandastron hares are all familiar with the tale of Malkariss, correct?"

"Vaguely." Wootiberg said, speaking for his party of hares. "I know it was because of Redwall that it fell."

"Toka knows that as well." Tim said. "And that's why he is here. He was there at Malkariss when we overthrew it."

"As one of the blighters that attacked you?" Wootiberg asked.

"No." Tim said. "As a slave."

"A slave?" Kislee asked. "Vermin enslaving their own kind?"

"Apparently." Matthias said. "For that was what happened."

"However, unlike the other slaves that were found in Malkariss, Toka and a group of companions were away from the main battle, elsewhere in that underground empire." Cornflower added. "We never found them, so when the cavern collapsed..."

"...they were still in there." Freeman concluded, understanding.

"Obviously, however, they escaped anyway." Tim said, continuing the story. "Toka took the event personally, and swore to get revenge on the creatures responsible, thinking we had left him and his companions down there for dead. The rest is history. He found us, we fought, nearly lost, but was able to lure him and his horde into a trap which killed them all."

"Or so we thought." Matthias stated.

"Too bad Weylan or Matti aren't 'ere." Cheek remarked. "They came up with the first plan t' stop Toka. If they did it once, they could do it again."

"But we don't have them here." Auma pointed out.

"Maybe not Weylan," Cornflower agreed, "But we do have the next best thing to Mattimeo." she patted her husband on the back. "Right, Matthias?"

But Matthias looked skeptical. "Are we all forgetting that I was terribly ill all throughout the last encounter with Toka?" he asked. "I missed the entire event. I only know what I know today, because other creatures told me the story. Today was the first time I saw Toka. I barely know how that creature thinks."

"Maybe so, Matthias." Mordalfus agreed. "But you _are _the warrior of Redwall. And, you are not alone. We have others among our ranks to help you, such as Colonel Wootiberg and his hares."

"I'll do what I can do, Father Abbot." Matthias promised. But he still looked skeptical.

"In that case, what should we do?" Mordalfus asked, presenting the issue to everyone present for the meeting.

"We aren't surrendering, that is for sure." Orlando grumbled. "Doing so would just be a death sentence for us all."

"I agree." Constance added. "Our only other choice then is to fight."

"We'd better double our guard, then." Basil said. "Toka's a tricky fellow. Not one to underestimate."

"Agreed, better safe than sorry." Matthias said. "But what I'm worried about is the fact that we're bottled up within the abbey, and can't leave. We're sieged."

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of food in our stores from the previous autumn." Friar Ben remarked. "They'll last us awhile still."

"And we have our crops and the orchard, still." Ambrose added. "If we ever run out of food, we can just _grow _more."

"But those crops won't be ready for harvesting until next season." Tess pointed out. "Right now, they're just seedlings."

"Well, then, the only food we can get to is out in Mossflower woods." Matthias remarked.

"There must be more than one way to get out there." Wootiberg remarked.

"There is." Matthias said confidently, folding his arms. "By air. Father Abbot, I was thinking of imploring the sparrows to help us gather food from out in the woods. They can fly right over Toka's horde, and Toka won't be able to do anything to stop them."

"Agreed." Mordalfus said. "I'm sure you will talk with them, then?"

"Yes, Father Abbot." Matthias replied.

"Good." the abbot said. "Anything else?"

"Not very." Constance said. "We just need to make sure that the only creatures who leave the abbey are guards for the walls. Everyone else should stay here, where it's safer. Other than that, I feel there is little more we can discuss and actually get anywhere with."

"Before we end the meeting, though, I feel there is one more thing that should be announced." Matthias said, and turned to Tess. "Tess?"

Tess frowned, and avoided eye contact.

Sister May placed a comforting paw on Tess's shoulder. "You're not going to be able to hide it forever." she pointed out.

"Well..." Tess began, hesitating.

"Tess is with young." Matthias finally said, just blurting it out.

Several surprised looks went in Tess's direction.

"Well, finally, a bit of _good _news!" Basil remarked.

Everyone laughed, breaking the tension, as everyone gave their congratulations to Tess. But the little moment of joy was quickly over, as the memory of who was standing outside the abbey walls returned to their minds...

* * *

Toka watched the sun set, enjoying the sense of discomfort that radiated from the nearby abbey. It seemed like nothing could ruin his spirits. Everything was going perfectly right. Grinning, he turned around and looked at his captains that stood in the tent with him, awaiting orders.

He looked each of them over in turn, as all of them looked him over, looking at their leader for the first time without the hood hiding his face. They eyed a particularly nasty scar that ran down one side of Toka's face. They turned away whenever Toka glanced in their direction, trying to look as if they hadn't been staring at it, but Toka noticed anyway. He didn't mind. It wasn't appearances that mattered.

"Well?" Toka asked his captains. "Opinions?"

"An...interesting move, your lordship." Vimzey remarked stoically.

"Interestin'? Ha!" Rigg exclaimed. "It was brilliant, yer lordship! Very last thing they were expectin'!"

Toka bowed slightly. "I'm glad you approve." he said. "But, down to business. In order to capture that abbey, we actually have to get _in _it. Any ideas?"

Rigg scratched his head for a moment. "Search me." he finally announced. "'em walls will be almost impossible t' get through."

"There are three other gates in the walls besides the main gate, however." Vimzey stated. "The scouts found them when we arrived. They are small, and locked, but would be good for entering stealthily."

"But only if they aren't guarded." Toka pointed out. "And as you all very well know, these Redwallers know better than that, especially now that they know who they are dealing with." he paced back and forth before his captains for a moment, rubbing his chin with one paw as he considered his options. "Jedd." he finally said. "You've been very silent. Don't you have any ideas?"

"Not at present, your lordship." the fox replied, his face betraying no emotions. "If I had anything to suggest, I would've to said it by now."

It was then that Grim choose to state his opinion. Waving to get the everyone's attention, he signed out his idea.

Toka rubbed his chin still, grinning again. "Yes, that is possible." he admitted. "I had almost forgotten them. We had theorized that they existed last time, didn't we?"

"Tunnels?" Rigg asked, surprised, reviewing Grim's idea in his head.

"Oh, indeed." Toka said, looking out the tent doorway at the darkened abbey. "Underground tunnels that lead all over the abbey grounds. We believe the Redwallers used them against my horde last time I visited this fine structure. We never found them, but we knew they had to be there." he turned to look at Vimzey. "Think you could gather a few creatures together and look for an entrance?"

"Better yet, we could make one." Vimzey said, and nodded, leaving the tent.

"As for the rest of you." Toka said, addressing the remaining three captains. "Get the horde to act natural. Fool the Redwallers to think we're not looking for a tunnel. With some luck, we'll be in that abbey just after sunrise."

"But, what about that choice you gave 'em?" Rigg asked, puzzled. "They could surrender, an' we won't have t' worry about findin' a tunnel."

"They won't surrender." Toka said, stepping out of the tent. "They know they're good as dead that way..."


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, twenty chapters, and still got a long ways to go to the end. I think it's safe to say this story is going to be longer than "Weylan's Treasure" before it. Anyway, this chapter mostly just establishes where all the main characters are in the abbey, and does end with a cliffhanger. Winifred the otter pops up out of the blue in this chapter, partly out of necessity. And that's all. Enjoy.

Chapter 20

When the sun rose over Mossflower Woods the following morning, it found Redwall Abbey fairly silent. Creatures were up and about, but found there was little to do due to the threat of Toka's horde. And little will to do anything for the same reasons. Still, there were things that needed to be done regardless.

Friar Ben and his helpers were up early as always, in the kitchens preparing breakfast. The friar was finding it was slow work, for not only was he and his staff feeling so glum, they were running into more problems than usual. Sighing as he got word that yet another thing went wrong, he took a cart of dishes and pushed it out into Cavern Hole with the intent of helping set the tables for breakfast.

There, sitting at one of the tables, was Kislee and Mark, staring at the tabletop, numbly sipping a drink as they pondered.

Friar Ben sighed. "I suppose you two are here for something to eat, then." he asked.

Kislee looked up and grinned politely. "If it's not too much trouble, friar, it would be nice." she said.

Ben threw up his paws in frustration. "Not like I didn't see that one coming." he muttered, and turned to see if he could come up with something.

"See if you can get some of 'em muffins!" Mark called after the portly mouse. "Y'know, the ones with the strawberries? I'm a bit partial to 'em, wot?"

Kislee giggled. "Always thinkin' with your stomach, Mark." she muttered, sipping her drink.

Mark shrugged. "It puts up a good argument." he reasoned, but sighed. "Doesn't really matter though, does it? No matter wot it says, the situation hasn't changed."

"I know." Kislee agreed. "When the colonel sent our replacements out on the walls and sent us in here, I thought there'd be somethin' goin' on here that would cheer me up." she looked around the mostly empty room. "Guess not."

"These Redwallers are feelin' glummer than we are." Mark stated. "An' they have good reason to. They know this Toka blighter better than us hares."

"Hopefully they can figure out how to beat him." Kislee remarked. "Because I'm all out of ideas."

* * *

When Sister May entered the Infirmary, she saw that Marigold was already awake and sitting up, but was doing so reluctantly. Kaeth was cradled in her arms, making sucking sounds as the babe was being fed.

"Another early morning, then?" May asked understandingly.

Marigold wearily glanced at the herbalist. "Yes." the squirrel said sleepily. "One thing is for sure. This babe has her father's appetite."

Marigold half grinned. "Where is Swayner, anyway?" she asked, washing her paws in a basin.

"In bed, I imagine." Marigold replied. "He volunteered to stand guard on the walls again last night. Probably more tired than I am." she sighed, and leaned back on her pillows, squeezing her eyes shut as she longed for sleep. "I miss him, really." she said. "Being cooped up in here all day, and him busy defending the abbey from Toka, of all creatures..." she shuddered, remembering times past. "There's one face I had hoped to never see again. But anyway, I wish I could leave this accursed room and spend more time with my husband."

Sister May was silent for a moment, drying her paws on a cloth. "You know, I've been thinking about that."

"Yes?" Marigold asked, hopeful.

"I decided that if anything wrong was going to happen to Kaeth, it would've become apparent by now." May explained. "So, really, there's no reason for either of you to stay here any longer."

Marigold grinned and with a sigh, leaned back on her pillows again. "Thank you, May." she said gratefully.

May nodded. "Go on and get out of here the moment you're up to it." she said, and permitting herself a small laugh, went about her business.

* * *

Upstairs in the dormitories, Cornflower stepped out into the hallway in time to find her husband walking down the corridor.

"Going to talk with the sparrow?" she asked, curiously.

Matthias stopped to lean on his cane for a moment. "Actually, I already did." he said.

"Already?" Cornflower asked, surprised. "That was quick."

"They talk quick." Matthias said, then changed the subject. "How's Tess?"

"Shocked, just like the rest of us." Cornflower said, looking back into the room she just left. "Right now she's sleeping, but I think she's taking this harder than the rest of us. What with her being with young, and Toka, it's a bit much for her to handle."

Matthias nodded, understanding. "Now is the time for her to be receiving comfort." he said. "Comfort only one creature can give."

Cornflower sighed. "Mattimeo." she said. "Oh dear, he and Weylan certainly left at an inopportune time. And he has Martin's sword, too. I know it's only a sword, but still..." she shook her head. "It would comfort us all just knowing it was here in the abbey."

"I know what you mean." Matthias said, placing a comforting arm around his wife and hugging her close. "But that's all in the past now; we can't change it now. We'll get have to make due with what we have."

"I'm scared, Matthias." Cornflower said.

Matthias bit his lip. "So am I." he admitted.

* * *

Basil found his sister, oddly enough, in the belltower, lying down and looking up and the twin bells hanging high above her.

"Off guard duty, too, eh wot?" he asked from the doorway.

Violet glanced up at her older brother. "Yes, got off with Freeman." she said, and sighed. "Probably about due to go back, though. I'll have to go an' wake up Freeman. He's sleepin'."

"Probably deserves it." Basil said, sitting down. "We've all been through a lot lately."

"Flippin' ferret." Violet cursed. "Everythin' was complicated enough as is before that blighter revealed himself."

"He did it on purpose, probably with the hope it'd all depress us all, an' stuff." Basil remarked, staring at his footpaws.

"I'd say he succeeded, then." Violet remarked.

Basil was silent for a moment. "Y'know Violet," he began, "I know we've never really been very close, but it has been good t' see you again."

Violet, surprisingly, nodded in agreement. "So it has." she admitted. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

They fell silent, looking up the towering belltower, trying to savor the peace.

* * *

In his study, Abbot Mordalfus studied the piece of parchment before him, but not really taking anything in. He looked up when there came a heavy knocking on his door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened, and Constance stepped in.

"Constance, old friend." Mordalfus greeted, and motioned for the elderly badger to sit in a nearby armchair. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to talk, Father Abbot." Constance said.

"What about?" Mordalfus asked.

"I don't know." Constance admitted. "Anything, I guess. Just something to take my mind off of all of this."

Mordalfus sighed, rolling up the parchment before him and setting it aside. "I wish that were possible, Constance, but it isn't." he said. "There are simply too many reminders."

Constance nodded, understanding. "I'm worried, Father Abbot." she said. "We're all very depressed. If this keeps up, Toka will have us all without so much as lifting up a claw."

Mordalfus sighed. "Yet another thing I have no control over." he said, pulling off his spectacles and rubbing his eyes. "Nothing that I've considered will seem to work."

Constance raised her eyebrows in surprise, wrinkling her graying fur. "Nothing?" she asked.

"Constance, I'm an abbot of a peaceful abbey, not a warmonger!" Mordalfus said. "Before that, I went fishing in the abbey pond everyday! This just isn't something I was meant to deal with!" He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "It makes me wonder if I'm really meant to be abbot at all, sometimes."

Constance simply grunted to that. "I'm confident that old Abbot Mortimer didn't select you to be the next abbot with feeling confident you could do the job." she said.

Mordalfus sighed. "If only I felt the same way." he said.

* * *

"Wot are those blighters up to now?" Wootiberg wondered out loud, pulling at his whiskers.

Winifred the otter shrugged. "Search me." she replied as she looked over the wall at a group of vermin below. "That lot 'as been gathered at that corner of th' abbey fer awhile now."

"I believe it is safe to say that they are up to somethin' however." Gooding stated calmly.

"Agreed." Wootiberg answered immediately. "Best keep an eye on 'em."

"Aye." Winifred said, glancing at the rising sun. "I'd join ye, but me an' me crew was gonna head inside an' get somthin' t' eat. Think ye can handle things while we're gone?"

"Most definitely." Gooding replied. "Plenty of Redwallers volunteered to guards the walls, and the Guosim is all up here as well. We have the walls well guarded."

"Go ahead an' go get a bite t' eat." Wootiberg said, patting Winifred on the shoulder. "Just save some for the rest of us."

Winifred grinned, and turned to go, but stopped when she saw a creature running across the grounds.

"Tim!" she exclaimed, drawing Wootiberg's and Gooding's attention. "Sink me rudder, mate, wot're ye doin' out 'ere?"

Tim Churchmouse scaled the staircase going two steps at a time before he answered. "I'm heading for the gatehouse." he replied, panting.

"Are you _mad_?" Wootiberg asked. "We've got a vermin horde out there ready to attack at any moment! Every creature but us should be inside the abbey!"

"I'm a recorder, colonel!" Tim argued. "And I'm no good without records! And _they _are all in the gatehouse!"

"I don't care about your bloomin' records, this is the last place you should be!" Wootiberg said. "Not even Matthias an' Cornflower are stayin' there; they moved t' the abbey t' stay!"

"I know." Tim said with a sigh. "But look, I need something to do, something to distract me, or I'll go mad. And working with the records is the only way I can do that." he saw Wootiberg's face, and added, "I'll stay indoors, where I'll be safe." he promised.

"Not safe enough." Wootiberg nodded, but sighed as well. "All right fine, go work with your bloomin' records. Just, at the very least, stay out of our way."

Tim nodded, and hurried off for the gatehouse.

"Well, now that's resolved, I'm goin' now." Winifred said, marching down the stairs and looking at the group of otters already filing into the abbey. "My crew ain't waitin' fer me."

"Right." Wootiberg said, dismissively, realizing just how very much his head hurt due to lack of sleep at the moment, and turned back to the corner of the abbey walls. "Now, back to the issue at hand. Wot are those bloomin'...where'd they go?"

Gooding turned and looked over the walltop as well, looking down to where the group of vermin had been gathered around a corner. But they weren't there anymore. They had simply vanished...

* * *

Toka looked up as Grim suddenly entered the tent. Excited, the weasel signed out a message to his leader. Toka grinned. They had found his way into Redwall...

* * *

"Do you hear somethin'?" Kislee suddenly asked.

Mark looked up from his breakfast and extended his ears to their full length, listening.

Friar Ben, who had just reentered Cavern Hole with another cart of dishes, heard the tapping sound as well. "What is that?" he asked.

Kislee rose and started walking around the room, her ears twisting back and forth as she attempted to pin down the source of the sound. "I think it's comin' from over there." she said, and headed towards an empty corner of the room.

"I dunno, there's a bit of a jolly echo to that sound." Mark remarked. "I think it might be comin' from more than one spot."

Kislee didn't answer as she approached the sound's source. "It's definitely coming from here, at least." she said, leaning closer to the wall to hear the sound better.

At that moment, several bricks in the wall popped out of their spots and a large part of vermin poured into the room. Kislee gasped, and was quickly overwhelmed. Mark leapt to his feet and attempted to rush forward and help, but more bricks were moved aside to create another opening across the room, and Mark was captured by another flood of invading vermin.

Friar Ben turned around and ran for the exit out of Cavern Hole into Great Hall, panicking.

"Ver-" he began to yell, but was cut off suddenly when he was tackled from behind by two vermin and pinned to the stairs.

"Nobody move!" Vimzey commanded as she and a small group of the vermin raided the kitchens and captured the staff of cooks.

Judd and Grim dragged the gagged friar to the center the room to join Kislee and Mark, held in place by sword point, Rigg standing among the guards. All four of the captains saluted as Toka crawled into the room, the last to enter.

He grinned broadly. "That's one room down." the ferret said happily. "Now let's go get the rest..."


	21. Chapter 21

Continuing on from chpt.20. I start getting down into the details of Redwall's structure. It follows how I view the abbey, so if I describe in such a way that you don't like, well, tough, 'cause it's unlikely I'll change it. I think there won't be any problems with that tho. Anyway, enjoy. ;)

Chapter 21

Without warning, battle suddenly broke out on the north side of the abbey, the vermin horde lashing out with all they could from their spot on the ground. The defenders upon the walltops were quick to retaliate, returning the fire. Soon both sides were taking casualties.

"Keep 'em heads down!" Wootiberg shouted as he and Gooding as well as several other defenders raced from other portions of the walls to aide in the battle. "Keep 'em down, I said! You'll get slain if you don't!"

"Wot he said!" Log-a-log Flugg voiced from where he was already on the northern wall.

"Wot happened?" Wootiberg asked, as he met up with Flugg and sent Gooding off to aide with the troops.

"'Em vermin just got up an' attacked!" Flugg replied. "There was no warnin' or anythin' t' indicate wot they were up t', an' it ain't even very organized. They're just givin' it all they got!"

They ducked as a hail of stones clattered off the ramparts around them, and heard the yell of a nearby Guosim defender take an arrow to his shoulder.

"They're still givin' us a real spot of bother, regardless." Wootiberg said. "Even though it's not like this lot t' go the battle so disorganized like this, judgin' from wot I've heard of this Toka blighter, we need to get our act together, or we'll be overwhelmed." he raised his voice so he could be heard over the commotion. "Defenders!" he exclaimed. "Divide yourselves into two separate ranks! Be ready to fire on my command!"

Flugg winced, and jabbed Wootiberg in the ribs. "Yeh dolt, now 'em vermin know wot we're up t'!" he said harshly.

"Don't have a bloomin' choice, Flugg." Wootiberg said. "We've been backed into a corner, so we have." he raised his voice again. "Ready you lot? Right then, first rank, fire!"

* * *

"Wonder wot ol' Friar Ben is cookin' fer breakfast." Winifred thought out loud as she caught up with the rest of her small party of otter and crossed Great Hall towards Cavern Hole.

A fellow otter sniffed the air. "Well, I smell a few things." he replied. "I smell...um...strawberry muffins, some kind o' bread, mebbe a cake or two, an'..." the otter made a face as the party reached the top of the small set of stairs leading into Cavern Hole. "Sink me rudder!" he exclaimed. "Why that last smell smells like..."

"Vermin!" Winifred exclaimed suddenly, seeing Toka's invading party in Cavern Hole, seeing even more vermin filing into the room.

"Seize them!" Toka ordered, seeing the party of otters.

A group of vermin rushed up the stairs to attack, but the front ranks of the otters were still armed, and quickly felled the vermin as Winifred was quickly urging them to get organized and to retreat.

"Go!" Toka ordered, urging his troops onward. "Go and capture the abbey! Take as many prisoners as possible!"

"Vermin in the abbey!" Winifred exclaimed, as the vermin surrounded her party and slowly started rounding them up into a small corridor that branched off of Great Hall. "Vermin in th' abbey! Defenders t' Great 'all, somebeast get Matthias, Basil, th' abbot, _some _creature! Ring th' alarm, anythin'! JUST GET 'ELP!"

* * *

Marigold and Sister May looked up from what they were doing in surprise and alarm.

"Was that a call for help?" Marigold asked, worried.

Sister May started for the door. "I'll find out." she said. "Marigold, you'd better stay here."

She went to open the double doors leading out of the Infirmary when they doors suddenly swung open, pushing Sister May back. A stream of vermin flowed into the room, brandishing weaponry. Leading the group was Jaydee.

"Surprised to see us?" the vixen asked with an evil grin. "I would be."

* * *

Basil and Violet heard the noise of pounding pawsteps as a swarm of creatures charged up the staircase into the belltower.

Violet sat up, looking slightly pale. "Somethin' tells me those aren't abbeydwellers coming in here." she said.

She was proven correct when the first wave of vermin came into view.

"Vermin in the abbey!" Basil yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Violet charged the invaders.

Having nothing but their bare paws, they held off the first wave from raiding the belltower. But more vermin arrived, crowding in behind the first wave, pushing the whole group forward. Violet decked an archer vermin, and relieved him of his bow and quiver of arrows. Now armed with one of her best weapons, she put them to good use.

Vermin started to go down left and right, but Violet was running low on arrows, and Basil was still weaponless save his fists.

"Where are those defenders?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Vermin in the abbey!" Basil yelled yet again.

This time, a small group of half-prepared defenders ran into the belltower from an adjoining corridor leading in from the south wing of Redwall. They yelped when they saw the vermin just about to overwhelm Basil and Violet and flood into the tower, and quickly went to work. More quickly followed to join in, also ill-prepared, seeing they were caught off guard.

But they succeeded in holding the invading vermin at bay.

"Basil, sound the alarm!" Violet exclaimed.

Basil nodded, and quickly pulled aside two other defenders to help him ring the twin bells.

* * *

Matthias and Cornflower froze when they heard the Matthias and Methuselah bells toll out. Matthias's face turned grim.

"That's the alarm!" Cornflower realized suddenly, as if the shock was hindering her ability to comprehend what was happening.

Matthias by his point was already heading for the end of the corridor, shouting back to his wife as he went. "Cornflower, wake as many defenders as you can, and make sure all the other creatures get to safety!" he ordered.

"Matthias, wait!" Cornflower said, watching her husband leave. "You can't fight with your limp!"

"Watch me!" Matthias exclaimed back, and vanished around the corner, cane and all.

* * *

When the bells tolled the first time, Constance and Mordalfus exchanged glances. By the time the second toll rang out, Constance was up on her feet and was out the door, racing off to join the battle she knew was somewhere in the abbey. Mordalfus stood, one paw extended as if he intended to stop Constance, but Constance was already gone from sight.

A minute later, Matthias appeared at the door, bearing a sword in one paw, and his cane in the other.

"Father Abbot, we need to get you to safety!" the warrior said urgently. "There are vermin in the abbey! Toka's invading!"

"But what about..." Mordalfus began to object, gathering things from his study.

"No time, we must go!" Matthias said, grabbing the abbot's paw, and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Chaos currently reigned in Great Hall as Redwallers met the invaders on from several directions. But the horde's numbers were already too great, and were growing rapidly. Winifred saw no way out from the swarm of vermin that surrounded her and her party of otters from all sides. The Redwallers defending the abbey were holding their positions and preventing the invading vermin from going onward, but had no hope of pressing the vermin back and coming to the aide of her poorly outnumbered and surrounded party of otters.

Then a roar bellowed out, and Constance suddenly appeared, plowing her way into the horde of vermin and began pushing her way towards where Winifred was. Succeeding, the badger was suddenly beside Winifred, fighting back.

"Constance, joined th' battle, too?" Winifred asked calmly, butting the end of a fallen dagger she had retrieved into the head of a ferret, having lost her only javelin long ago.

Constance ignored the comment. "I'm going to drive some these vermin back." she explained quickly. "When I do, get as many of your group upstairs to shelter. There are no vermin up there."

"But wot about you?" Winifred asked. "I ain't leavin' without ye."

"I can take care of myself." Constance said, fighting off three vermin at a time with nothing but her bare paws. "Now go!"

And with that, Constance hurled her way into the pressing mass of invading vermin, clearing a path for Winifred and her otters. Knowing that there was no talking the badger out of it now, and that the path wouldn't stay clear for long, Winifred took the chance, and headed for the nearest spiral staircase, bounding up it.

But out of the entire party of otters, only five made it to the staircase and up it, Winifred included. At the landing of the first floor up, Winifred found Matthias, the abbot, and a handful of defenders.

"Matthias, matey!" Winifred exclaimed, "Tell me ye 'ave good news!"

"Father Abbot is safe." Matthias said, "but other than that, I have none to give." he looked at the group of otters that had safely gotten here. "Where are the rest of your group?"

Winifred shrugged. "We lost 'em at some point." she admitted sadly. "Dunno wot 'appened. Mebbe Toka cut us off. We lost track of Constance too, she cleared a path fer us."

"Constance can fed for herself." Mordalfus assured Winifred. "Right now our main concern is to stop Toka's invasion."

"He already has Great Hall and Cavern Hole." Winifred provided.

"Which means he has the kitchens, cellars, and the storerooms." Matthias gathered. "I just got word that the Infirmary has been captured as well."

"That just leaves the dormitories and the belltower!" one of the defenders with Matthias exclaimed.

"And Warbeak's Loft." Matthias added.

"Somebeast should send for help from the sparrows." Mordalfus reasoned, the idea just coming to him.

"No time, Father Abbot!" Winifred said. "We've got t' stop Toka before he captures more o' the abbey."

"I'm arranging for barricades to be set up over the uncaptured areas." Matthias explained. "Winifred, can you make sure that the abbot gets to safety? Preferably as far from Toka's horde as possible?"

"Can do, Matthias." Winifred said, giving the warrior mouse a salute, and she and her remaining otters escorted Abbot Mordalfus further upstairs while Matthias and the other Redwall defenders continued downstairs.

* * *

The battle raged on for several more moments, the Redwallers fighting the multi-front battle while simultaneously constructing barricades to safeguard the unseized portion of Redwall. Within moments, the battle was over. But somewhere within the captured portion of the abbey, Toka was laughing.

Already he was succeeding in his war with Redwall far better than the first time...

* * *

Wootiberg heard the bells tolling, making the battle raging at the wall sound remarkably quiet. Surprised, he turned to look at the belltower.

Gooding didn't seem to hear the bells right away, or at least acknowledge that they were ringing. Poking his head up over the ramparts long enough to throw a stone, he said, "They're..."

But he trailed off, as the horde outside the walls suddenly stopped their attack, and backtracked into the surrounding forest, vanishing from sight.

"...retreatin'?" Gooding finished, surprised.

Wootiberg stood up, still staring at the tolling belltower. "They're soundin' the alarm." he said softly. "Redwall is sounding the alarm!"

Getting a very bad feeling, he raced back to the south wall, just in time to see the last of the vermin horde slide into a hole into the ground and vanish from sight. Gooding, Flugg, and various others followed.

Wootiberg looked back at the abbey again. "The attack was a diversion!" he said, realizing that they had been tricked. "They're all in the abbey now!"

Flugg's eyes widened in shock, and started down the staircase for the grounds. "We better attack back, then!" he said determined.

"Too late." Gooding announced, and pointed at the doors leading into Great Hall as they swung open.

Stepping out onto the grounds, surrounded by guards, Toka stood proudly in front of the abbey. "You upon the walls." he said loudly. "Make one wrong move, and my horde will attacked. You are outnumbered up there, and would be picked off one by one should my horde attack from this side of the wall." Toka paused, surveying the stunned defenders on the walls, grinning. "Your choices now are to stay were you are until you all starve or go mad. Or surrender. But what happens within Redwall is none of your concern. All you need to know is that Redwall is now mine!"

The abbey grounds then rang out with Toka's victorious laughter...


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, at Southsward... ;) A little bit filler, but a few important things happen, namely Matti and Weylan arriving at Southsward.

Chapter 22

Mattimeo pressed his paws over his ears as Ferrin began caterwauling a song without warning. Subconsciously, he tried to make out the song's lyrics, but they were all slurred together into a mishmash of syllables to the point that the words were lost. Ferrin's singing was terrible enough that Mattimeo was confident that even a tone-deaf creature would flinch.

But other than Ferrin's singing, and the fact he would talk to some nonexistent creature for hours at a time, the journey had gone remarkably well. Once they had started sailing, they had traveled west for a period of time, until the boat slipped into a strong current that went south. Ferrin said this would lead them almost straight to Southsward.

Since then, they had been sailing along the speedy current, making good progress. Nothing eventful occurred during the journey, and the weather had been perfect for sailing. All that had been left to do was wait, and do the occasional chore for Ferrin, which weren't bad either.

Weylan had taken to sailing on the sea very well, as was to be expected from the otter. He quickly caught on to how to sail on the sea, and stated that if he ever got a seaworthy boat, he'd want to do it again. Mattimeo on the other hand, while he didn't mind sailing, was ready to get back to shore.

Hence why he was on deck, looking out at sea, rather than below decks, where he usually went when Ferrin started to sing. He was hoping that they would be getting near to Southsward by now, and that the sailing part of the journey would then be over.

Weylan approached Mattimeo as Ferrin's song came to a close. "Me thinks one could enjoy 'em songs o' Ferrin's if he could sing 'em a liddle clearer." he remarked with a grin.

Mattimeo returned it. "Hopefully we won't have to endure it for much longer." he said.

"I checked our notes an' stuff." Weylan said. "Accordin' t' it, we _should _be gettin' pretty near."

Mattimeo nodded, then studied Weylan for a moment. "So," he began. "You excited?"

"In seein' if Tess's dream was right, an' my 'olt is 'ere in Southsward?" Weylan asked. "Somewot. But I'm also nervous it's all wrong, an' that comin' t' Southsward was a waste of me time."

"Well, in my experience, dreams at Redwall usually have some kind of truth to them." Mattimeo pointed out. "Even if we don't find your holt at Southsward, maybe we'll find something else pertaining them that will make it worth our time."

Weylan shrugged, indecisive on the matter.

"Speaking of which," Mattimeo said, "I've been meaning to ask you something. Your surname is Riverstryke, correct?"

"Right." Weylan replied, wondering why Mattimeo asked such an obvious question.

"Then why is you holt called Holt Lesbrin?" Mattimeo asked. "Shouldn't it be Holt Riverstryke, or something like that?"

"No, 'cause the Riverstrykes weren't originally part of the 'olt." Weylan explained. "They joined couple generations back through marriage. Once that was done, they were part of the 'olt. Ye 'ave a point though, an' accordin' t' Ma, most of the 'olt were Lesbrins an' not Riverstrykes. That answer yore question?"

Mattimeo nodded, and looked back out at sea. Sighed, he stared past the gently swirling water and at the horizon. He suddenly stiffened. "Land." he said.

"Wot?" Weylan asked, looking out at the horizon as well. "Land?"

"Yes, land!" Mattimeo exclaimed, pointing at a faint smear some distance away. "Ferrin! Look! Land!"

Ferrin kept steering the boat, looking like he hadn't heard.

"Ferrin, land ho!" Weylan tried, crying out in a loud voice.

But Ferrin still remained oblivious to their shouts. Then, suddenly, he glanced off at an empty corner of the boat. "Wot's that Zatas?" he said, speaking to the friend only he could see. "Land, y'say?" he gazed off in the direction Mattimeo and Weylan had been trying to draw his attention to. "Well, I'll be, so tis is! That'll be Southsward, so it will."

Mattimeo and Weylan exchanged excited looks.

"Matti-wot-yer-whiskers, help Wayland lower 'em sails. Need t' slow down a bit t' git out o' this current." Ferrin ordered, turning the ship so that it dragged against the current, slowing itself.

They went about doing as Ferrin requested. It wasn't long before they were out of the current, and heading towards the shore. As they drew nearer to the shore, Mattimeo squinted at it for a moment, then went below decks and came back with the record book Tim had lent them, as well as the rest of their supplies. Setting down the rest, he flipped through the record book until he found the illustration of the seashore Tess claimed to have seen in her dream and compared the illustration with the real thing.

"Well, by the fur, it's a perfect match." Mattimeo muttered, slightly stunned.

They continued to draw nearer to the shore, before the nose of Ferrin's ship ground onto the shore. Weylan looked around for any creatures that could potentially cause trouble, but before he could, Ferrin nimbly leapt onto the sandy bank.

"All ashore who's goin' ashore!" he called back to the ship. "That mean you, Lick."

"Do we want 'im coming with us?" Weylan asked quickly as Mattimeo climbed over the railing and dropped onto shore.

"No, we don't." Mattimeo said, running after Ferrin.

"That's wot I thought." Weylan said, following.

"Ferrin, wait!" Mattimeo called after the loony sea rat.

Ferrin stopped so suddenly, that Weylan, who was gaining on the sea rat, ran into him.

"Watch where yeh goin', yeh blind otter!" Ferrin said to Weylan, annoyed.

"Sorry, cap'n." Weylan replied, remembering to call Ferrin by the proper rank. "But where are ye goin'?"

"With th' two of yeh!" Ferrin exclaimed, like it was common knowledge. "Didja think I wouldn't?"

"Well, it's not that per say." Mattimeo said quickly, "But shouldn't you stay with your boat?"

"An' let yeh 'ave all the fun?" Ferrin asked disbelievingly.

"I can understand why ye want t' come, Ferrin." Weylan said, catching on. "But think fer a moment. If we all go, then who's left to look after yore beautiful boat?"

"Zatas an' Lick'll look after it." Ferrin said.

"But would you really trust those two with your ship?" Mattimeo asked.

Ferrin though for a moment. "Nah, not really." he admitted. "I guess yeh 'ave a point then."

"Good." Mattimeo said, racing ahead and into the surrounding woodlands. "We shouldn't be gone too long."

"If yeh git inna fight, lemme know!" Ferrin called after the two as they hurried off. "I'd 'ate t' miss it!"

"We will do that!" Weylan called back.

"Not." Mattimeo whispered under his breath. "Glad we don't have to put up with him for awhile now."

Once they were out of sight of Ferrin and the boat, they slowed their pace and wandered aimlessly through the woodlands, taking in their surroundings, looking for anything that would lead them to where they wanted to go. Wherever that was.

"Where should we go?" Mattimeo asked after they hiked for a few minutes.

"Probably t' this Castle Floret, mate." Weylan replied, scanning the trees surrounding them. "Dunno where that would be, but..."

"Well, I guess this location is as good as any." Mattimeo said, flipping through the record book again. "This doesn't really give anything in the way of directions, so..."

"Sounds good t' me." Weylan said. "I want t' get a good look at th' country before we get there anyway."

They walked onward. It wasn't long before both were sweating.

"Great seasons, it certainly hot here." Mattimeo said, wiping a paw over his sweaty brow.

"Southsward is further south, where it's warmer, than Mossflower." Weylan reasoned, also wiping perspiration from his fur. "Guess it stands t' reason spring would feel like summer here."

Mattimeo pulled a flask of drink from his haversack and was dismayed to find that it was running on empty. "If this heat keeps up, we're going to die of thirst out here." he moaned.

"Oh hush, it ain't that bad." Weylan said. "Besides, there's some kind of body of water up ahead."

Mattimeo looked ahead, but saw nothing of the sort. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"I'm an otter, mate, we just know." Weylan explained.

As it turned out, Weylan was right, and soon they arrived at a wildly rushing river.

"Here ye go, mate." Weylan said, wading into the calmer shallows and letting his footpaws cool off. He sighed with pleasure. "Nice an' cold." he said.

Mattimeo dipped his paw into the water and scooped up some to sip. He shrugged. "It will work for my purposes." he said, pulling out his flask and refilling it with the river water.

Meanwhile Weylan had waded a little further into the river, stopping when he felt the raging river's current tug at him. If he went any further, the river would probably sweep him away. Pity, he could really do with a nice swim to help himself cool off.

A yelp suddenly rang out further downstream. The two looked up to find the source alarmed. There, further downstream, was another otter, getting swept away in the current and heading straight for some rapids. Weylan studied the rapids quickly, and saw that even the most skilled otter probably couldn't escape that death trap.

"Guess I'm goin' fer a swim after all." Weylan said, taking a few more steps forward.

"Weylan, no!" Mattimeo began to object.

Weylan ignored the objection, and dove into the water, enjoying the chill of the water seeping into his hot fur. But only for a moment, because then the current swept him on down towards the rapids as well, as he had predicted. He tried to swim to reorient himself, but the current proved to be too strong to resist.

Hoping he hadn't just gotten himself into worse trouble, he broke through the surface to see how far he was from the other otter. Not that far ahead, he could see the otter struggle to swim towards shore, the current taking them both ever closer to the rapids. Knowing time was short, Weylan sank back under the water and swam forward, shooting towards the struggling otter.

With the help of the powerful current, he got there very quickly. Poking his head out of the water again, he quickly grabbed a hold of the struggling otter and started to swim towards shore. But now that he had the other otter dragging him down, the swim was even harder, and there seemed to be no way to resist the current.

"Weylan!" a voice called out, and Weylan saw Mattimeo running along the bank, tying a rope to a branch.

Weylan raised one paw into the air, ready to catch the branch as Mattimeo hurled it towards him. It landed just short of it's intended destination, but Weylan was able to grab it anyway. Clutching the still struggling otter tightly, he allowed Mattimeo to pull them back to land.

The two otters crawled out of the water, gagging slightly, and panting heavily. Weylan turned to see if the otter he had just rescued was alright, and noticed for the first time that the otter was female. Up until now, he had thought she was a he. But it was easy to see why, for the otter didn't wear very feminine clothing. It was only now, up close, that Weylan could make out the curving shape of the female.

And he noticed something else. The female was startlingly pretty, with beautiful, well cared for brown fur, that looked nice even wet, and bright green eyes that shone like emeralds. And there was other things Weylan found attractive about the otter, but all of that was driven out of his mind when the otter suddenly punched him in the face.


	23. Chapter 23

Weylan and Mattimeo learn a little more about the punching Southsward otter they've met, Toka gloats back at Redwall, and Matthias unveils a secret weapon...Sir Harry the Muse makes an actual appearence for the first time. He's been referred to before, but I mistakinglty called him Sir Henry (whoops). Anyway, enjoy! :)

Chapter 23

Weylan rolled over onto his back with a yelp, slapping a paw over his snout in the process to quench the undoubtable bleeding. Mattimeo was between them both in a flash, one paw on the hilt of Martin's sword, ready to draw it should it come to it. However, the otter simply stood and pushed Mattimeo aside with surprising strength.

"Wot was that?" the otter demanded, roughly grabbing Weylan and bringing him into a standing position.

"Wot was wot?" Weylan asked, bewildered by the whole incident.

"Wot 'appened in th' river!" the otter retorted.

"Wot do ye think?" Weylan asked. "I just saved yore life!"

"Saved me life?" the otter repeated. "Is _that _wot ye think this was about?"

"Wot did ye think ye were doin', just goin' fer a swim?" Weylan asked.

"As a matter o' fact, yes!" the otter exclaimed, placing her paws on her hips. "I _was _just goin' fer a swim! I would've thought I otter like ye would see that!"

"Goin' fer a swim?" Weylan repeated. "Who would go swim in _that_?" he pointed back at the river with one claw.

"Clearly not you!" the otter retorted.

"Fer good reason! Any otter that wants t' go swim in _that _death trap must be mad!"

"So now ye callin' me mad!"

"I might, yes!"

They were interrupted suddenly by the sound of poorly stifled snickering.

The otter turned to face Mattimeo. "There somethin' ye want t' add, mouse?" she asked.

"No." Mattimeo quickly said, regaining his neutral composure again.

"Fine." the otter said dismissively and focused her attention back on Weylan. "I'll 'ave ye know that I go fer a swim in this river nearly every day!"

"Then ye are mad!" Weylan exclaimed, throwing his paws into the air. "Any beast, otter or otherwise, who gets caught in 'em rapids is as good as dead!"

"Exactly why I get _out _o' th' river before I _ever _come near t' the rapids!"

"Ye certainly came close t' 'em just now! 'ow do ye explain that?"

"So a liddle current caught me."

"A _liddle _current? I was caught in that current too, an' I know that no creature could swim out o' that without 'elp!"

"I 'ad everythin' under control!"

"By the fur, ye actually think that? I'm sorry mate, but no matter 'ow ye look at it, ye would've been dead was it not fer me!"

"I ain't yore mate."

"Hee-hee..."

The otter again turned to look at Mattimeo. "Are ye _sure _ye don't 'ave anythin' ye want to say?" she asked hotly.

"I'm sure." Mattimeo replied, but he snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Try t' weasel yore way out of it 'owever ye want." Weylan said, picking up on the argument again. "But ye still owe me yore life!"

"Not unless _I_ 'ave anythin' t' say about it!"

"Well ye don't!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Alright fine, then! I owe ye me life. Wot are ye goin' t' do about it?"

"Fer starters, make ye apologize fer that punch ye dealt me."

"Ha! Ye deserved it, runin' me swim like that."

"I did not! I thought we just agreed that I saved yore life!"

"I agreed t' nothin'! Sink me rudder, I don't even know ye!"

"I don't know ye either, but did that stop me from rescuin' ye?"

"Well, around 'ere, we don't go botherin' complete strangers without their okay!"

"So when would I 'ave gotten yore okay t' save ye; before or after ye went through 'em rapids?"

This time Mattimeo let out a hoot of laughter before he managed to stifle it some.

The otter simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, just go ahead an' _laugh _already." she said.

So Mattimeo did, letting himself laugh freely, loudly, and for a long period of time before he started to get it all out of his system.

Weylan frowned. "I fail t' see wot's so funny, Matti." he remarked flatly.

"Neither do I exactly, but I think your argument here is to blame." Mattimeo wheezed out in-between laughs.

"It's a very serious argument!" Weylan exclaimed. "Over a matter o' life an' death!"

"I know, but the way you two were going at it..." Mattimeo started laughing again.

The otter folded her arms and turned to look away from Weylan. "Well." she said starting to walk away. "If we're done 'ere, I'll be off."

"No, wait!" Weylan said. "Maybe ye can 'elp us."

The otter gave him a look. "'elp you?" she asked.

"I know, ye think we don't deserve it." Weylan said, a little harsher than intended. "But we're lookin' fer Castle Floret."

"Castle Floret, hmm?" the otter said. "An' how does Castle Floret concern ye?"

"It's a long story." Mattimeo said, finally calming down. "But we've come a long way to come to Southsward."

"Like 'ow far?" the otter asked, still looking like she could care less.

"Like Mossflower Woods far." Weylan replied hotly.

"Mossflower Woods?" the otter repeated melodramatically. "All the way from Mossflower Woods? Plagues an' pestilence, that certainly _is _far! We _never _'ave visitors from 'em parts!"

"Oh hush." Weylan said, annoyed.

"Can you at least direct us towards the castle?" Mattimeo asked. "It's important that we speak with someone there."

The otter studied them for a moment. Weylan sensed there was something she was debating whether or not she wanted to tell them. "First, I need yore names." she finally announced.

"Well, I'm Mattimeo." the warrior mouse began.

"Mattimeo." the otter repeated skeptically.

"It's short for Matthias Methuselah Mortimer." Mattimeo explained.

"Hence why he 'as the nickname." Weylan remarked.

"So where are ye from, then?" the otter asked.

"Redwall Abbey." Mattimeo replied immediately.

"Redwall?" the otter repeated, looking surprised, and perhaps a bit more respectful towards Mattimeo. Her eyes traveled to the sword strapped to Mattimeo's waist. "Been awhile since Southsward's 'ad Redwallers visit."

"We know." Weylan remarked.

"Then who are you?" the otter asked.

"Can I ask ye who you are?" Weylan asked.

"No."

"Well, I did anyway."

The otter sighed. "I'm Valia." she said flatly. "Now it's yore turn."

"Weylan." replied Weylan snidely. "Weylan Riverstryke."

And like that, the otter's attitude completely changed. Her eyes widened, and all signs of annoyance and frustration vanished. "No..." she said, then shook her head. "You must see the king." she said, turning and leaving.

"We do?" Mattimeo asked.

"Aye!" Valia replied. "Now move, both of ye! I'll do better than direct ye to Castle Floret!"

Mattimeo and Weylan stood long enough to glance at each other, before they raced after Valia.

* * *

Toka surveyed his prisoners, not bothering to hide the grin that he wore. His prisoners included Kislee, Mark, Friar Ben, Friar Ben's kitchen staff, Ambrose Spike, the Stump family, a fair share of Winifred's party of otters, and a somewhat battered, but very much alive and angry, Constance. He also had Marigold and Sister May imprisoned in the Infirmary.

Vimzey arrived. "We have secured our portion of the abbey, lord." she reported.

"Good." Toka said, looking down at his prisoners, kneeled down before him and held there at the point of various weapons, with the exception of Constance, who was very tightly bound and doubly guarded. "Clearly you creatures weren't expecting this, otherwise this wouldn't have been so easy." he sneered.

"You got lucky." Constance growled, shaking at her bindings. "But it won't last. Eventually, you will be defeated again, Toka!"

"Maybe." Toka admitted, having no fear of the badger as he came dangerously close to her. "But not before Redwall's runs out first."

He poked Constance in the nose with one claw. Constance snapped at it, but other could no nothing but glare.

"You haven't won yet." Kislee pointed out. "Over half of the abbey is still under the rightful control of the other Redwallers."

"A fact I intend to change." Toka said. "And I'll do it too. I hold all of the cards at the moment."

"That's your favorite phrase, ain't it?" Ambrose muttered. "I remember you said that all the bloomin' time last time you came knockin'."

"The only difference, however," Toka said, glaring down at the hedgehog, "is that it's more true now, than then."

He gave them one last look over. "I'm through talking with you lot." he announced, and turned to leave. "Keep them as they are, and keep them alive." he paused on the steps leading in Great Hall and added, "Note that I did not say you couldn't hurt them."

The vermin gathered in the room smirked at this statement. Various prisoners gulped. One maiden from the kitchens started to tremble. Toka grinned again, and stepped into Cavern Hole, turned, headed up another staircase, and stepped into the Infirmary. Jaydee, being the resident healer in the horde and had been given permission to command the Infirmary, saluted, as did the various vermin guards posted within the room. The room's two prisoners, however, simply glared at Toka.

"Toka." Marigold said flatly, still in bed and clutching her sleeping babe close to her. "I was _so _hoping I would never see your ugly face again."

"And hello to you to, Marigold." Toka said, "I see you're surprised to see me."

"And you're surprised to see me too, I can tell." Marigold said, taking pride in that small fact. "Thought you had left me for dead, didn't you?"

"I was wondering if you weren't going to survive our last...shall we say...encounter, if that's what you mean." Toka replied. "But I suppose I was wrong to underestimate the healing skills you Redwallers have."

"You're wrong to underestimate it's fighting skills as well." Sister May said pointedly.

"I did that last time." Toka said, jabbing a claw in May's direction. "But if I learned anything from my last encounter with you Redwallers, it was to hold some respect for it's fighters." he grinned. "But that doesn't concern you two, does it? You're my prisoners, and even if you weren't, neither of you are fighters. You-" he continued to point his claw at May. "-don't have the training. And you-" he pointed at Marigold now. He grinned when he saw little Kaeth, sleeping peacefully, and blissfully unaware of the danger they all were in, "-are a mother now. You have a child to think of now. I wonder, who's the father?"

"Don't think that I won't still fight you." Marigold stated, ignoring Toka's last question. "Even after our last encounter..."

"In our last encounter, you had no _will _to fight." Toka interrupted. "Last time you were so desperate to save your own fur that you agreed to _spy _on the Redwallers, just so you could live."

"I quickly saw the error of my ways." Marigold said, scowling, but Toka could see he struck a nerve.

"And you were adequately punished for it in the end too, weren't you?" Toka asked slyly, drawing a dagger, and approaching Marigold. "Although, if you can still mother young, perhaps I didn't do it adequately enough." he pointed the dagger at Marigold's throat.

Marigold didn't even some much as blink. "I've withstood your torturing once before and lived, Toka." she said confidently. "If I did it once, I can do it again."

"And maybe you can." Toka admitted, an idea suddenly coming to him. He lowered his dagger to point at the bundle in Marigold's paws. "But would your child?"

Sister May gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed.

Toka whirled around to face her, still brandishing the dagger. "Don't you tell me what I can or cannot do!" he exclaimed. "If I put my mind to it, I most certainly will!"

"Um, lord..." Jaydee interrupted hesitantly. "Not to sound disrespectful or anything, but while these two prisoners haven't caused us any trouble, it may be wise not to stress it any..."

Toka glanced at her, and realized the vixen was uneasy about the idea of torturing a babe like Kaeth. And upon looking around the room, he saw she wasn't alone. Some of the guards looked uneasy about it all too. Toka was considering whether or not he needed to direct some of his threats towards them when Judd arrived in the room.

"Your lord." he greeted calmly. "Matthias the Warrior wishes to speak with you in Great Hall."

Toka sighed, and sheathed his dagger. "I will be there presently." he said to Judd, then turned to the others. "We aren't finished here." he said.

And with that, he left.

* * *

"Oh, look who decided to arrive." Matthias mumbled as he saw Toka exit the staircase and step out into the middle of Great Hall, standing amongst his troops, who filled the large chamber.

"Where are you?" Toka asked aloud, perhaps hearing Matthias's remark, and looking around the room for him and seeing none but his horde.

"Up here." Matthias called.

Toka looked up, and finally saw Matthias standing on a balcony that stretched over the top of Great Hall. "Staying where it's safe, are you?" the ferret called up.

"We both very well know that we can't trust each other." Matthias replied. "So I decided we should meet where we couldn't endanger each other."

"You sure about that, mouse?" Toka asked, signaling to a group of archers.

"Don't bother, they've already tried." Matthias called down. "It seems that, even though your archers are skilled as they are, their bows and arrows simply don't have that kind of range to reach all the way up here."

Toka, realizing Matthias was right, signaled the archers to stand down. "What is it then?" he asked the warrior. "You didn't have me come here simply to make wise remarks, did you?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Matthias quipped sternly. "But really I knew that if I didn't call a meeting, I knew you would eventually."

Toka knew Matthias was right again, but wasn't going to acknowledge that. "How do you know anything at all about me?" he asked instead. "As I recall, you were terribly ill last time I attacked Redwall, and you missed the whole event."

"So I did." Matthias confirmed. "But I was able to learn a good deal about you from the stories I was told about you, especially from my son."

"Ah yes, young Mattimeo!" Toka exclaimed dramatically. "He must be fully grown by now! I say, I haven't seen him yet, though, and I'm somewhat surprised that it's you in this meeting and not him. Where is Matti, then?"

"Never mind about Mattimeo." Matthias said, avoiding the question. "I want to hear what you have to say to me. Don't try and fool me into thinking you don't have anything to say. I know your type too well."

Toka frowned, but obliged. "I _was _wanting to point out that you are surrounded." Toka admitted. "And I was debating whether or not to ask for your surrender."

"We won't surrender." Matthias quickly stated. "Just like last time."

"Ah, but _this _time I have prisoners, who I can kill on demand, if all of you up in those upper floors do not obey!" Toka pointed out. "And the lot of you are in no position to fight, either!"

"Neither are you." Matthias pointed out as well. "Let us agree that an abbey simply wasn't designed to hold a war in, not like the one you are asking for."

"I still have the advantage." Toka persisted. "You are all bottled up in those upper floors, and there are more of you trapped out on the walls, where they can't escape without risking getting picked off, one by one. You, on the other hand, have nothing!"

"And that's where you are wrong." Matthias said with a grin, and put his paw to his lips and let out a shrill whistle.

Crying out war cries of all varieties, a whole armada of sparrows through a concealed trapdoor in the hall's ceiling, and began to circle around the room. The horde below, caught off guard, quickly went on the defensive, in case the fleet of birds attacked, but instead, the sparrows all sought a safe perch and stared down at the horde, menacingly.

Sir Harry the Muse flew down and perched next to Matthias. The aging owl stared contemptibly down at Toka, and spoke.

"You sir, are vermin.

Nothing but a gremlin.

So wipe off that grin.

You will be a has-been,

When we are through with you."

"Very nicely rhymed Sir Harry." Matthias complimented, then looked back down at Toka, whose grin had indeed vanished. "I do not believe you met the Sparra last time you attacked Toka. So allow me to tell you a little bit about them. They are ruthless warriors, and have an advantage over your troops in the fact that they can fly. They will not hesitate to attack should cause trouble, and they will not go down without a fight." this time it was Matthias's turn to grin. "You see Toka, Redwall is still very much capable of fighting your horde, and this time we will not give up until we have _all _seen with our own eyes that you are dead!"

Toka stared darkly at Matthias as the sparrows began to chirp and cheer, in full support of what Matthias had said. "So it seems I've hit a snag." he said to himself. "But let us see for how long it will take me to undo that snag..."


	24. Chapter 24

The Redwallers prepare for a siege, Tim gets mad at his inactiveness, and Violet vents her emotions on an attacking vermin. Redfeather makes a come back. Chapter a bit longer than usual, because I had to add this last part with Violet. Also, be warned. Several subplots are going to start branching out (actually, they've already started), so be careful you don't miss anything. Other than that, enjoy. :)

Chapter 24

Redfeather flew into the room with three other sparrows flying beside him, each carrying a satchel of food gathered from the woods. The sparrow hopped excited around Matthias.

"Redfeather get-em mouseworm food, like asked." he chanted happily. "Sparra do good, yes?"

Matthias laughed at the energetic bird. "Yes, you did fine, Redfeather." he praised, gathering the satchels from the sparrows. "Thanks to your help and the help of the other sparrows, we have some supplies to survive on now." he handed the satchels to a nearby dormouse. "I hope you didn't have any trouble getting this."

"No trouble." Redfeather assured him, spreading his wings wide. "Badworms no reach Sparra. Fly high, pointy-sticks no reach."

"Good, then we still are maintaining our advantage over Toka." Matthias said, turning to look at what remained of the Redwall council, sitting at a table. "But it probably won't be long before he finds a way to cut off that one advantage, too."

"Nasty blighter." Basil grumbled. "Put us in a right spot of bother."

"More than a spot." Violet corrected. "A whole bloomin' mountain load of bother, more like."

"Regardless of how much trouble we're in, we must come up with a solution." Mordalfus persisted. "There must be _something _we can do."

"Let me go down there, then." Orlando said with a growl. "Just me and my axe. I'll set things right."

"Admirable words, Orlando, but won't do us any good." Basil said. "They outnumber you well over a hundred to one."

"An' as Matthias said 'imself, Redwall ain't a place t' 'ave a battle." Winifred added. "All o' the corridors are too small. Even 'avin' it in Great 'all wouldn't be much better. We crush each other if we tried t' jam our way in fer a battle, cause more harm than good."

"I want as little blood shed on our side as possible." Mordalfus stated plainly.

"We all do, Father Abbot, but right now it doesn't look like we have much choice, other than just sit it out and hope for the best." Matthias said, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm not the waitin' type." Violet said.

"Neither am I." Orlando added. "But a good point has been made. We can't have a battle until we gain some more leeway, more...breathing room, so to speak."

"And furthermore," Cornflower added, "If _we _can't start a battle, then neither can Toka. He may have caught us by surprise and succeeded in capturing a good share of the abbey, but he also lost some of his edge. If he really is he militant we know him to be, then he very well knows he can't just come barging in here. He'll loose far too many of his creatures too quickly. He'd risk us getting the step up over him."

"Which is the very last thing he would want." Tess added. "He wants Redwall."

"No, Tess." Matthias corrected. "He wants revenge. He'll kill us all if he wins. I'm actually somewhat surprised he hasn't killed his prisoners already."

"How do we know he hasn't?" Basil asked rhetorically.

"They're alive." Orlando assured them. "Toka will need them alive if he intends to use them against us. He knows our ways. He'll try to twist them to lure us out and defeat us."

"Enough of this talk." Mordalfus interrupted. "It's depressing, and we're depressed enough as it is. And it isn't getting us anywhere. Let's focus on what we _can _do in the meantime."

"Well, we've converted one of the empty dormitories into a make-shift kitchen." Cornflower offered. "So long as we filter out the smoke from cooking fires so we don't suffocate and use our supplies sparingly, we're okay."

"The Dibbuns have all been gathered up into the nursery, and fortunately they're all accounted for." Auma stated. "Except for one."

"Marigold's child, Kaeth." Violet said softly.

Auma nodded sadly.

"We have all the entrances and exits leading in and out of the portions of the abbey we control blocked and well guarded." Matthias said. "And we have plenty to help guard. Not enough to go on the offensive against Toka's horde, mind, just to keep Toka's horde from spreading further."

"Currently we control the upper levels of dormitories, the belltower, half of most of the staircases, that balcony over Great Hall, and, of course, Warbeak's Loft." Basil added. "We're cut off from all of the supply rooms, at least all of the ones that contain somethin' other than mops and buckets, anyway, but with the help of the sparrows, we're covered there, wot-wot!"

"And the sparrows are more than willing to help in any manner, too." Sir Harry added, who perched in the window, listening. "Just give the word, and we're there. For better, or for worse."

"Let's hope for the better, Sir Harry." Matthias said. "Now, anything else we can do?"

"Can we perhaps contact the creatures trapped on the walltops?" Tess asked. "Perhaps they have some ideas that can help."

"Sir Harry?" Matthias asked.

"Worth a try, warrior." Sir Harry replied. "If there's a way, it will be found."

"Anything else?" Mordalfus asked. "Perhaps something to keep the Dibbuns out of the way? Surely they must be getting restless by now, all cooped up as they are."

"Actually, Father Abbot, they're scared witless." Auma said. "To the point that they will actually do what they're told for a change. But I still worry. I want to find someplace where they can be at least somewhat safe should Toka attack."

"Perhaps they could be moved into the loft." Sir Harry proposed. "Granted, it's probably not the preferred place for a Dibbun to roam, but it is big enough to house them all, and it's wide enough for they to wander and play. Furthermore, they can be watched on by all times, sparrow or other creature alike, and they will be out of immediate danger from Toka."

"They would be safer there than down here." Cornflower agreed. "I say we should do it, so long as somebeast is willing to go with to help supervise."

"I'll go." Auma instantly volunteered.

"Are you sure, daughter?" Orlando asked.

"With Constance not being among our numbers, it makes sense." Auma reasoned.

"We'll send some of the maidens up with you, Auma, and it might be a good idea for all those unable to fight or help to go with, such as the weak and elderly." Mordalfus said wisely. "They will be safer there."

"Tess, you should probably go with." Cornflower said.

"No." Tess replied sternly. "Being with young or not, I will stay here and see this through."

Cornflower thought better to argue. "In that case, we will need at least a few creatures who are somewhat trained in healing. With Sister May being one of the prisoners, someone will need to keep an eye on Tess, _and _the child growing within."

Tess, being stubborn, and made extra so by her condition, went to object, but Cornflower stopped her by making a silencing motion with one paw.

"I believe you and I have enough knowledge between us on that behalf that we have that little problem resolved." Mordalfus stated confidently. "Now, anything else?"

"One possible idea that I've been considering, Father Abbot." Matthias said, leaning forward in thought. "We send for help."

"Of course!" Sir Harry exclaimed. "Any one of us birds could send a message!"

"But to who?" Basil asked. "Guosim's all trapped here like us."

"Salamandastron, perhaps?" Violet proposed. "Lord Blackpaw could gather an attack force together and come to our aide lickety-split."

"But for once, the walls surrounding this abbey would cause a problem." Mordalfus said, rubbing his chin. "They would be trapped outside the walls, unable to help us."

"Maybe the creatures on the walls could help them?" Orlando asked.

"No rope." Matthias said quickly, shooting down that idea, "Or any other way to get off those walls besides jumping and the staircases; that's why they're trapped there."

"Lord Blackpaw will figure out a way." Violet said confidently. "But for now, I think we should worry about gettin' the flippin' message out t' them than wot they're goin' t' do."

"I will see to it that a sparrow will be sent." Sir Harry promised.

"While we're at it, I wish to ask that another sparrow be sent to find Mattimeo and Weylan." Tess added. "Even though they are farther away than even Salamandastron, they still deserve to know what has happened, and they would want to come straight back here to help."

"And," Basil said, straightening in his seat, "they could perhaps rally help from these Southsward blighters if they can manage it. Double our forces, and even the odds a bit."

"Fair enough." Mordalfus said. "I personally will take all the help we can get."

"I will arrange for a sparrow to be sent to deliver the message to Southsward as well." Sir Harry added. "Although I wish to add that I've flown to Southsward before, and I know very well that it is no easy journey. It will take time for word to reach Mattimeo and Weylan."

"I know." Tess said. "But do it anyway. Please. And be sure to have that sparrow tell Matti, when he or she finds them, about...well...me."

Sir Harry nodded, understandingly. "I will." he promised.

"Now." Mordalfus said. "Anything else that needs our attention?"

They were silent for a moment.

"Nothin' left but wait, I suppose." Basil remarked. "Wait, and hope we can outlast this little siege Toka's got us in..."

* * *

Tim stared out the gatehouse window at the abbey. It stood quite peacefully against the background. It also had the deceptive appearance that everything within was going on like normal. But then all one had to do was look down towards the abbey grounds and see Toka's guards circling the building and see that things were not so.

Tim sighed. "It seems so close, and yet, so far." he remarked.

Wootiberg nodded. "What's worse is that all we can do here is sit and watch." he said. "It's like those shows those travelin' performers put on. Y'know, the ones that make you laugh, wot?"

"'Cept there's nothin' t' laugh at." Flugg added grimly.

"There must be something we can do." Tim said despairingly. "We have most of the abbey's warriors here, shouldn't that mean _something_?"

"All it means is that we can defend ourselves should Toka attack, and that the Redwallers within the abbey have that less defenders to help 'em t' win the war." Gooding stated.

"There's little we can do here, Tim." Wootiberg said, placing a comforting paw on Tim's shoulder. "Toka has us pinned up here. We make one wrong move, and he can jolly well wipe us all out. Then wot good are we t' the abbey?"

"But, colonel sir, that doesn't mean we should just give up!" Tim objected.

"And by golly, we certainly won't!" Wootiberg said. "We'll think of somethin' even if we have t' sit in here for days on end!"

"But first we should make sure we can actually _do _that." Gooding said. "For instance, do we have enough bloomin' supplies t' last that long?"

"The gatehouse cottage has plenty of food locked in it's stores." Tim said. "I'm certain Matthias and Cornflower won't mind if we use it."

"I saw some of 'em sparrows flyin' around." Flugg added. "Me thinks they're gettin' the dwellers within the abbey supplies. Maybe they can do the same fer us."

"Hmm, maybe, but it would be flippin' dangerous." Wootiberg said. "They would travel within range of Toka's archers should they approach the walls."

"But knowing the sparrows, that won't stop them." Tim added. He sighed again, leaning against a nearby bookcase. "But where does this get us? We still can't do anything."

"One track mind, hmm?" Flugg asked, slightly annoyed.

"It is when I know that the abbey I call home is under the control of a mad beast!" Tim said, slapping his fist against the side of the bookcase. A book toppled of and crashed to the floor next to Tim. He picked it up and wiped the dust off of it. "That's odd." he remarked.

"Wot's odd?" Gooding asked. "Just be thankful that book didn't land on your head."

"No, no." Tim said, looking at the title of the book. "I don't remember ever seeing this book before."

"It's a book." Wootiberg pointed out. "Wot's special about a book?"

"Here at Redwall, it could be a great many things." Tim said, opening the book and beginning to read. "And you never know. Fate can do some odd things. Perhaps it believes there's something in this book that can help us..."

* * *

Armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows, Violet stood guard not far from the staircase and barricade that divided the Redwallers portion of the abbey with Toka's. She yawned, trying to conceal her boredom. She looked over at Freeman.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nothin'." Freeman replied, looking past the barricade and down the staircase beyond. "Seems t' me that Toka's gonna take a break from fightin' tonight."

"Don't be so sure." Violet said. "The blighters might just be waitin' for us t' let our guard down, and come barging through."

"Good point." Freeman said. "If Colonel Wootiberg were here, he'd have us act like an invasion could happen at any second."

"That's because it jolly well could, wot-wot?" Violet remarked.

"Do you think the colonel and Lieutenant Gooding are alright?" Freeman asked, turning to look at Violet.

"As sure as I am that there are vermin at the bottom of that staircase." Violet said confidently. "We both know the colonel. Stubborner than a weed in full bloom. By golly, he probably..."

"Shush." Freeman suddenly interrupted, pressing one of his long ears against the barricade.

"You hear something?" Violet asked, lifting her bow to hold at the ready.

"Hard t' say." Freeman admitted. "I think..."

But whatever he was going to say was cut off when the barricade was suddenly knocked down on top of him, hiding him from view, as a wave of foxes surged into the hallway.

"Great seasons aplenty..." Violet muttered loudly, quickly backing away from the intruders. "Attack! Vermin..."

She was cut off when an arrow whizzed past her, slicing one of the ribbons tied around her ears. "By the fur..." she cursed, and threw open a nearby door and used it like a shield to block several more arrows that were fired.

While quickly returning the fire, she scanned the small party of foxes. She recognized them all as being a part of the horde, and was pretty sure that the apparent leader of the group was a captain within the horde itself. She wondered what they were up to. They couldn't possibly think they capture more of the abbey on their own, could they?

"Attack!" Violet called again. "Somebeast get down here already!"

She fired off several arrows in quick succession. They all hit their intended targets, wounding several of the foxes. Seeing that they were getting overpowered by just one hare, they started to retreat. A couple seemed hesitant, including the leader of the group, until Basil finally arrived with a couple other armed creatures and reenforced Violet's attack.

They turned and ran after that point. But Violet wanted to get the message through, and adjusted her aim as the last fox fled slightly, and fired. She was rewarded with a loud yelp as the arrow struck home. Finally, there was peace and quiet in the hallway again. Freeman was pulled from under the barricade unhurt as it was set up again, while Violet peered down the staircase to watch the last fox limp to safety.

"Did you get him?" Basil asked, coming to her side to see what she was looking at.

"Aye." Violet replied with a cruel grin. "Wasn't a fatal wound, but will definitely cause him some embarrassment."

"And why might that be?" Basil asked.

"I hit him in the behind."

"I saw that, I meant where did you hit him?"

"No, read me lips, Basil. _I hit him in the behind._"

Basil was silent for a moment, suddenly understanding. "By any chance, seein' he was a fox and all..." he began, "Did you get that tail of his too?"

"No, I don't believe so." Violet admitted, recalling the memory for a moment. "It was a little lower than that, and more to the right."

Basil shook his head. "Pity." he said. "Would've doubled the embarrassment. Gettin' hit in the rear by an arrow is one thing, but gettin' your tail hit too...tsk, tsk. He'd never live it down."


	25. Chapter 25

In this chapter it's revealed who Violet shot in the rear with an arrow, Matti and Weylan meet the king, and Judd's secret agenda that's been previously aluded to is revealed. ;)

Chapter 25

"Ow, ow, OW! Careful vixen!"

"Relax Judd, we're almost there."

"Tell me that _one more time_ and I'll _strangle _you!"

Judd winced as he hobbled into the little room branching off of the Infirmary, supported by Jaydee only because he couldn't support himself at the moment. As he went, he tried to ignore the bemused look of Sister May, the only one of the two (three, actually, if you counted the squirrelbabe) prisoners awake at the moment.

This wasn't helping his already severely wounded pride any.

Finally, they reached the little room containing the one bed. Judd flopped down on top of it, resting on his belly. Jaydee closed the door to hide the two from unwanted eyes, as she already knew Judd would want in this case. Once that was done, she surveyed the wound, running a claw along her grey snout.

"We should staunch the bleeding first." she said aloud, "Then snap the shaft off at the head, before actually removing the head itself."

"Are you mad?" Judd said, who just wanted to get this over with already. "Just pull it out!"

Annoyed, Jaydee grabbed the arrow shaft protruding from Judd's wound none to nicely. Judd inhaled sharply in result of the pain that caused him.

"I can do that." Jaydee remarked in a cruel tone. "But you sure you want that? The arrowhead will probably only cause more damage." she smirked as she thought of the location of Judd's wound. "If I did that, you probably won't be able to sit down for the rest of the season. _If _you're lucky."

Judd sighed and grumbled incoherently for a moment, knowing that he was at the mercy of the vixen healer whether he liked it or not. "All right, fine!" he exclaimed. "Do what you have to. Just get it out!"

Jaydee vanished from his side for a moment, then returned with a few rags, beginning to mop up the blood Judd had lost, all the while surveying the wound further. "You should be glad the arrow hit where it did." she remarked. "Your tail is completely unharmed, but it wouldn't have been had it been an inch to the left."

"Thank goodness for small favors." Judd mumbled sarcastically into the pillow. "Just hurry it up."

"Judd, just relax." Jaydee ordered, wrapping a rag around the shaft of the arrow. "You're attitude isn't speeding this process up any."

Knowing this, Judd tried to force himself to calm down, but too many things were angering him at the moment, Jaydee being among the highest at the moment.

"What were you and those other foxes doing up there, attacking the Redwallers, anyway?" the vixen asked, pulling a small knife out, and using it to carefully saw into the arrow's shaft, as closely as she could to the arrowhead stuck somewhere deep in Judd's wound. "I believe his lordship said no attacks were to be done with out his authorization."

"We thought we saw a weak spot." Judd lied. "A chance that probably wasn't going to last long nor come back."

Jaydee saw through the lie, but seeing that Judd outranked her, decided not to bring it up. "Well, whatever the case, I'm sure you'll have some explaining to do to his lordship once we're done here." she said.

Judd mumbled incoherently again. The arrow shaft suddenly snapped off the arrow head with a jolt, which sent a new wave of pain up Judd's back.

"Yowch!" he hissed. "Vixen, I swear, if you aren't more careful, I will _kill _you!"

"Will that be before or after I remove the arrowhead?" Jaydee asked sarcastically, mopping up more of the blood, pleased to see the bleeding had lessened already. "Besides, Judd, no matter how I do it, it's going to hurt. You'll just have to live with it."

"I _won't _be alive much longer if you keep this up." Judd grumbled angrily.

"Oh hush, it's not that bad." Jaydee said, surveying the wound once more now that the arrow shaft was out of the way. "You'll heal fine, and be back to your old self of ordering the horde around in a few days."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Judd grumbled.

Jaydee sighed, as she saw a new problem, and knew Judd wasn't going to like it. Being careful to stay out of Judd's reach, she stepped around the bed so she could look at his face, and he could look at hers. She bit her lip for a moment, before making the announcement.

"Your trousers are in the way." she said flatly.

Judd gave her a bewildered look. "No!" he exclaimed.

"Judd..."

"Absolutely not!"

"_Judd..._"

"I said no!"

"You rather I leave the arrowhead where it is, then?"

Judd stared at her angrily for a long moment. "I'll have you hanged for this." he grumbled, but relented, undoing his belt.

Jaydee carefully removed Judd's pants so not to inflict more pain. "Look, it's fine, I do this often." she assured him. "This isn't a big deal."

"It is for me!" Judd said. "I don't like you!"

"Yes, I've already had that impression." Jaydee said, taking a pair of wooden tweezers, and latching them onto the barely visible arrowhead. "Not that the fact has any relation to this. Besides, there's a hole in your trousers now, you would had to take them off eventually so they could be patched."

"I would have done so in private." Judd grumbled, and for once, turned his anger away from Jaydee. "I'll get that hare for this. She _purposely _aimed that arrow to hit me...there."

"You don't know that." Jaydee said, taking her knife again, and gently trying to widen the wound slightly to ease in the process of removing the arrowhead.

"You didn't see her face." Judd said, wincing as Jaydee worked.

"There are far worse places to get hit by an arrow than the behind." Jaydee said.

"But none more embarrassing." Judd pointed out.

Jaydee couldn't argue with that. Getting a satisfying grasp on the arrowhead with her tweezers, she yanked, pulling the arrowhead out. Judd yelped at the pain that inflicted on him.

"Ah ha!" Jaydee exclaimed victoriously, enjoying the chance to get to inflict this kind of pain on her longtime foe and get away with it.

Judd said nothing. He was too stunned from the pain to find his voice at the moment.

"Relax, the worse is over now." Jaydee assured him, bandaging the wound now. She even cleaned some of the blood from Judd's orange fur. "There. Done."

"Good, now give me my pants back!" was Judd's response. Jaydee handed them to him, bemused, which he quickly snatched away, annoyed. "Now at least look away!"

Jaydee gave him a look for that, but obeyed. She could hear Judd muttering insults as he gingerly struggled with his trousers. She couldn't tell who the insults were directed at, but she had a good idea who.

"There." Judd said, buckling his belt. "Now, any other forms of torture you want to inflict upon me, vixen?"

"None." Jaydee remarked. "But I wouldn't recommend sitting down for a day or two."

Judd glared at her. "Be thankful you're still alive." he said, turning to leave. "For now, anyway."

Jaydee frowned, watching him go. "Now what is that supposed to mean?" she asked herself.

* * *

Night was starting to fall by the time Valia had finally led Weylan and Mattimeo to Castle Floret. As they approached it's main gates, the two Redwallers looked the castle over in awe. While there was no denying that Redwall Abbey was a very impressive structure, it was still only an abbey. Castle Floret was truly a place fit for a king, towering much taller than Redwall (although if you counted Redwall's belltower, it probably wasn't by much as it seemed) and much bigger, with more turrets and easily many more passages and chambers within. It even had a moat, which looked none too friendly to outsiders.

As they approached the gates, an otter poked his head out the gatehouse window and looked down at them. From the walltops above, several guards looked down at them, their weapons at the ready, but either not drawn, or not aimed as of yet. They were all otters as well.

"Who goes there?" the otter from the gatehouse called down.

"Valia Streambattle with guests from Redwall Abbey in Mossflower." Valia explained, calling back up.

"Streambattle?" Mattimeo repeated, the surname ringing a bell in his mind.

"Shush." Valia said to Mattimeo before continuing. "They wish t' meet with the king. That is if his majesty wishes it, of course."

"One moment, please." the otter said, and then vanished from view.

"Where is he goin'?" Weylan asked.

"Probably t' get authorization t' let ye in." Valia explained. "Southsward has learned the 'ard way t' be careful about who they let into the castle. For instance, there was this one creature named..."

"Yes, Urgan Nagru, we're familiar with the story." Mattimeo said.

"We're from Redwall, after all." Weylan pointed out.

Valia frowned, and looked as if she had a retort in mind, but then the otter came back. "His majesty wishes t' know the names of his visitors." he explained.

"The mouse is Matthias Methuselah Mortimer." Valia answered for her companions, "An' the otter's name is Weylan Riverstryke."

The otter promptly vanished after this. If Mattimeo squinted his eyes right, he could just barely make out the otter and another talking rapidly and animatedly over something. He didn't need to guess what it was.

Weylan, however, was being impatient. He thumped his rudder on the ground repeated, folding his arms. "Will they let us in already?" he asked. "Never takes this long t' get in the abbey back 'ome."

"Yes, but this is a fortress, and not an abbey." Valia pointed out hotly. "Somewhere in that castle is th' royal family. There are a great many creatures who'd take great interest in gettin' at 'em. So we 'ave t' take extra precautions to protect 'em from that."

"You certainly know a good deal about this." Mattimeo noted.

"Ye'll see why in a moment." Valia promised.

The otter was back again. "You may enter now." he said, as the drawbridge was lowered and the gates opened. "Jacob Squirrelking sends his welcome t' the guests."

"Thank ye mate!" Weylan called up, waving his paw at the otter before Valia grabbed it and dragged him through the gates and into the castle.

Mattimeo was impressed to say the least with the castle's interior. It reminded him somewhat of home, but with more decorations, more guards, and none of the pinkish tinge from red sandstone. The corridors also seemed to be more complicated and winding, but he reasoned that may just have been due to the fact he was unfamiliar with the castle.

At some point, they had picked up an armed escort, composed of more otters. Mattimeo had failed to notice exactly when they turned up, and mentally criticized himself for doing that. If they had been the enemy, he could have been cut down instantly. Not a good thing to happen to a warrior.

He also observed that after the escort had arrived, Valia had moved to the lead of the party, and took on a much more professional attitude, like that of a captain. Weylan had noticed it too, and seemed to have torn thoughts over it. Mattimeo also noticed that his otter friend was taking the opportunity to study Valia more. He allowed himself a moment to wonder if that implied something about Weylan and Valia, but then remembered their argument earlier and dismissed the idea.

He had no idea where they were going. He presumed to be taken to receive food or drink, or at the very least, a bed, but the chamber they eventually stepped into contained neither. Instead, sitting in a large, magnificently carved, chair was a very regal looking male squirrel wearing fine robes and a crown. The king.

The group moved down the carpeted aisle for a moment until they stood before Jacob Squirrelking and then Valia and the otter escort promptly stopped and bowed down into a kneeling position. Mattimeo quickly followed their example. Weylan seemed to be slow to catch on, who remained standing until Valia, being the closest, slapped one of Weylan's footpaws out from under him. Weylan wobbled on one foot for a moment, before also crouching down into the bow the others had assumed.

"Yore grace," Valia said, addressing the king, "I 'ave brought th' visitors ye 'ave been told about."

"Yes, I can see." Jacob dismissed quickly. "Now I can see why it took so long for you to return to the castle, young Valia. You know, your parents were starting to worry."

Valia blushed, and turned redder still when Weylan stifled a snicker, although Mattimeo wasn't sure it was due to embarrassment now.

"As for our guests," Jacob said, changing the subject, "Welcome. Redwallers will always be received here at Castle Floret. I will see to it that you are fed and given rooms to stay in, but first, I am told there was something you wished to talk to me about."

"Indeed we did, your majesty." Mattimeo said, feeling the time was right to stand again. "My companion and I..." he motioned to Weylan, hoping he would stand as well, but did not, "...have come a long way on a kind of whim, so to speak. The long story in short is that we believe that my friend's family..." again he motioned to Weylan, but again Weylan did not stand, "...to reside somewhere in Southsward. Seeing that you are king, perhaps you know of a Holt Lesbrin residing somewhere within your boundaries."

The squirrelking was silent for a long moment, stroking his whiskers thoughtfully. "What is your companion's name again?" he asked.

"Weylan Riverstryke." Mattimeo replied, this time not bothering to motion to his friend and simply grabbing him and lifting him up to his feet. Weylan blinked around in surprise.

Jacob was silent for a moment longer. "I believe I can indeed help you." he said. "And I will do so by introducing my two captains. If they will please enter..."

Mattimeo was under the impression that the captains in question had been listening from outside, for a little door in the side of the room opened, and in came two otters, dressed in uniform. They came to stand on either side of their king.

Jacob Squirrelking motioned to the otter on his right. "This is Trey Streambattle," he introduced. "His family has served under the royal family for many seasons now."

Mattimeo and Weylan looked the stern faced otter over for a moment. Mattimeo thought he stood at attention better than Basil or Cheek could. He wasn't even sure he was still breathing anymore, he was keeping so still.

"And particular otter," Jacob continued, motioning to the other otter, who was older, and wore a much softer, kinder, expression, "has himself been serving loyally for quite sometime now." he paused for a moment, as if debating something.

It was then that Mattimeo noticed that, if one looked past the age of the otter, he bore a striking resemblance to Weylan. And, more importantly, his eyes were blue.

"Why don't you tell them who you are yourself, captain?" Jacob finally announced.

The otter nodded, then looked Weylan in the eye as he replied.

"Weylan Ardra Riverstryke, at yore service sirs." he paused and added with a slight smile, "And unless I'm greatly mistaken, the young otter that stand before us now would be me grandson."

* * *

As night intensified it's grip upon Redwall, the vermin horde besieging it settled in and waited for morning.

Except for one group, currently down in a store closet in the cellars away from unwanted eyes. And every single one of them were foxes.

Standing before them all, being careful of his injured rump, was Judd, an evil glint in his eyes.

"All right you." he said to the group. "Things may not have gone according to plan tonight, but let's not let that stop us. The plan remains the same, but the means in carrying it out must change. Clearly, that tactic we used tonight will not work for our advantage."

"Wot about Toka?" one of the foxes asked. "We didn't 'ave 'is okay t' attack. He'll be askin' questions in th' mornin'."

"I will deal with 'his lordship.'" Judd said, mocking Toka's self-proclaimed title. "That ferret doesn't have clue what's going on within his own horde, and it will continue to be that way. No one, not even the Redwallers, are the wiser, except us." he chuckled. "No surprise, there, we're all foxes, no? We, foxes, are the cleverest creatures there are, right?"

"Right!" the foxes chorused.

"Who will be commanding this horde in the end, instead of that revenge stricken ferret Toka?" Judd cried out.

"Judd!" the foxes cried out.

And it soon became a chat. And Judd stood at the head of it all, soaking it all in while grinning broadly...


	26. Chapter 26

Weylan Jr. and Weylan Sr. chat. Valia is scolded. The Dibbuns seek shelter, and Tim finds something. I had lots of ideas for this chapter, and, unable to choose between them, used most of them. And I didn't use all of them, meaning there are more to come. Little more Southsward scenes this chapter.

Chapter 26

It was suddenly silent in the throne room. It seemed no one else had something to say, so everyone had turned to look at Weylan to survey his reaction. Particularly Mattimeo, who expected his otter friend to have some kind of remark to say. But Weylan was silent, perhaps too stunned to speak. But that was hard to tell, because his expression seemed to be frozen as well.

So finally, Mattimeo ventured to speak. "Grandson?" he inquired, wondering how the older Captain Weylan had been so quick to figure it out.

"He is th' son of Jude Riverstryke, correct?" Captain Weylan asked politely.

Weylan finally seemed to snap out of it with a shake of his head. "Er, aye." he replied.

"Then he is my grandson." Captain Weylan replied. "Jude Riverstryke is my son, although it's been many seasons since I saw him last."

Another moment of silence fell. Valia and the guards stood, exiting their bowing positions for the first time since the meeting began.

"This is awkward." she remarked.

Mattimeo was forced to agree.

"Permission t' 'ave some time t' chat with young Weylan, yore majesty." Captain Weylan asked suddenly.

"Granted, of course." the Squrrielking replied, standing. Valia and the guards quickly bowed again. "I have other business to attend to, anyway." he saluted to his subjects, then walked out of the room.

The guards quickly left the room as well, leaving Mattimeo, Weylan, the older Weylan, Valia, and Captain Trey in the room.

Trey approached Valia. "Well, I can see why it took ye so long t' get 'ome now." he said to Valia. "But that doesn't explain wot ye were doin' out there anyway."

"Can't I 'ave some time t' meself occasionally, Father?" Valia asked, annoyed.

Mattimeo blinked at the word 'father', not realizing the two were that closely related.

"We'll talk later." Trey promised folding his arms. "In the meantime, lets show young Matthias Methuselah Mortimer to his room."

"Just Mattimeo will suffice, sir." Mattimeo said, but was impressed Trey had remembered his full name entirely.

He followed the Streambattles out of the room, leaving the two Weylans, older and younger, to themselves.

It was then that Weylan ventured to speak again. "Grandson?" he asked.

"Aye." Captain Weylan said. "Always wondered if I had one I didn't know about. I'm glad Jude had th' sense t' settle down an' get one." he watched his grandson's expression for a moment. "Ye seemed t' 'ave mixed emotions over this. Aren't ye happy?"

"I am happy!" Weylan quickly assured him. "I'm just stunned an' surprised an' unsure an'..."

Captain Weylan laughed. "Weren't expectin' t' see yore grandfather, eh?" he asked, grinning.

"No, I guess I wasn't." Weylan said. "See, Father never told..."

"How is Jude?" Captain Weylan interrupted. "Is life treatin' 'im well?"

Weylan hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. "He's dead." he finally admitted gravely. "Killed by vermin when I was very young."

Captain Weylan sighed, bowing his head. If he was any more distraught than that, he hid it well. "I'm sorry Jude." he whispered to himself, the directed his attention Weylan the younger again. "Wot about yore mother? How is she?"

Again, Weylan bit his lip. "She has passed on as well, just recently, from old age." he admitted sadly. Captain Weylan bowed his head again before Weylan continued. "See, that's really why I'm 'ere. I wanted t' see if I 'ad any family t' speak of somewhere in this world."

At this, Captain Weylan grinned. "Of course ye do." he said softly. "All of th' entire 'olt is 'ere."

"The entire 'olt Lesbrin?" Weylan repeated, looking stunned.

"Thought we were all dead, didn't ye?" Captain Weylan asked jokingly.

"The thought did cross me mind." Weylan admitted.

"Well, it's a very long story." Captain Weylan said, glancing out a window at the increasing darkness outside. "But let's save it fer mornin'. Ye can meet th' rest of the family in th' mornin' too. They'll be pleased t' meet ye."

"As will I." Weylan said, looking excited.

"But first, ye need sleep." Captain Weylan said, leading the way out of the room. "I'll show ye t' yore room. Oh, an' before I ferget, do ye 'ave a middle name?"

Weylan frowned at the odd question. "Not that I'm aware of." he said.

"Good." Captain Weylan said. "I wasn't really likin' the idea of havin' t' call ye Weylan Junior. But seein' that we share first names, which I find touchin', regardless, it'd probably be best if I start goin' by me own middle name while yore 'ere."

"Okay, Ardra, sir." Weylan replied.

"Ye can call me grandpa, ye know." Ardra said.

"I know, but, well, it's kinda a new idea t' me." Weylan said. "Ye'll understand if I don't fer a liddle while, at least?"

Ardra nodded, grinning proudly. "Weylan, Weylan, Weylan." he said. "Yore more like yore father than ye probably realize."

* * *

"Care t' explain t' me why ye yore off in the woods instead 'ere at the castle like ye should be, Valia?" Trey Streambattle asked after they had taken Mattimeo to a guest room in one of Castle Floret's many towers.

"I'm not a liddle 'un anymore father." Valia grumbled as they walked through the castle to their own quarters. "I'm nearly full grown an' an adult."

"Yore still me daughter." Trey stated. "An' that doesn't answer me question. Ye were supposed t' stay 'ere an finish yore chores."

"I did finish." Valia replied.

"Not all of 'em, accordin' t' yore mother."

"I didn't feel I 'ad t' finish those chores."

"Well ye did, and ye know it, too." Trey said. He shook his head. "Where were ye out in those woods anyway? Ye weren't tryin' t' swim in the south stream again, where ye?"

Valia hesitated. "Maybe."

"Valia..."

"Technically it wasn't tryin'. I was doin' just fine until that Weylan fellow interfered."

"Probably t' keep ye from drownin' in those rapids." Trey said, shaking his head. "Wot are we gonna do with ye, Valia? Ye know ye aren't supposed t' swim in the south stream! It's too dangerous!"

"You did it."

"Only because it was part of me responsibility as captain." Trey pointed out. "An' I only did it the one time t' catch a criminal. Never again."

"But shouldn't it be a good idea fer an otter t' be able t' swim in all kinds of treacherous water?" Valia asked.

"Even otters 'ave their limits, Valia." Trey said, suddenly seeing where this was going. "An' drownin' yerself doesn't make ye a warrior anyway. That's why ye skipped doin' yore chores, ain't it? Ye felt it was more important t' do this so called trainin' of yores t' be a warrior!"

"Maybe." Valia said, again avoiding a direct answer.

"Valia, ye can't be a warrior!" Trey said. "Maidens are supposed t' cook, an' clean, an'...an'...an' stuff like that. Not goin' out killing creatures while riskin' yore own life!"

"Oh?" Valia said with contempt. "Then wot about Mariel from Redwall, in the legends? _She _was a warrior!"

"She was a mouse, too." Trey pointed out.

"Like it makes any difference!" Valia exclaimed. "Father, I _want _to be a warrior. Do ye really want t' deny me my right t' choose?"

"Well, no." Trey admitted. "But ye still can't be a warrior! Ye're untrained, an'..."

"Untrained?" Valia repeated, outraged. "Father, I'm _already _trained! I am very skilled with a blade, and have gone up against an' _beat _members o' th' otter guard! I _want_ t' be a warrior, I _can _be a warrior, an' I _will _be a warrior!"

She stopped suddenly. "Where are we?" she asked, realizing they had been walking through the corridors without paying attention to where they were going. "Our quarters are back that way, ain't it?"

"Aye." Trey replied.

Valia nodded, and turned around to head back. Trey followed, wondering whether or not to continue the argument. He finally decided to let it go. For now, anyway.

* * *

"Quiet dears, stay in line, and do as you're told, please." Auma cooed as the Dibbuns filed into line to enter Warbeak's Loft through a trap door that had been opened the following morning.

"Mutha Auma," a mousebabe spoke, tugging on the badger's apron. "Where we a'goin'?"

"Someplace safe from the bad creatures who occupy the abbey." Auma replied.

"We gonna slay 'em all?" asked a nearby squirrelbabe.

"Heavens, no!" Auma exclaimed. "Not us, anyway. But don't you fret you're little mind over that. We're going to spend some time with the sparrows."

"We play with the birdies?" the mousebabe asked.

"If they will allow it." Auma said, who was unsure how well the Sparra Kingdom would react to the Dibbuns.

"They teach us t' fly?" asked an otterbabe hopefully.

"Great seasons, I sure hope not!" exclaimed one of the maidens that was helping the line to move along.

"Yeh ain't need t' learn t' fly!" exclaimed the squirrelbabe, cuffing the otterbabe's ear. "Yeh can swim!"

"Swimmin' ain't flyin'!" the otterbabe pointed out, rubbing his ear.

"Good point, but you aren't going to learn to fly, and you shouldn't hit." Auma said, scolding both Dibbuns in turn.

"'cept fer vermin?" the squirrelbabe asked.

"Except for vermin, yes." Auma omitted.

"Sparra ready!" said one of the feisty birds as it poked it's head out of the trapdoor as the Dibbuns filed in. "Babeworms fly safe, promise!"

"Fly?" Orlando exclaimed, as he arrived to see the last group to head up to the loft. "But why would they need to fly? Doesn't this lead straight to the loft?"

"Not directly." Matthias said, who was there supervising. "It leads to a point high up in Great Hall. The Dibbuns will each to get to ride a sparrow, one at a time, up to a trapdoor that will lead into the loft itself." he saw Orlando's dubious expression, and added, "It can be done. Trust me, I know."

"But aren't creatures like us too heavy for a sparrow to carry?" Orlando asked.

"Not the Dibbuns." Matthias explained. "They're small enough and light enough that a sparrow can carry one at a time. It'll take a little while, but they'll all get up there without incident."

"Then how will the older beasts get up there?" Orlando asked. "_They're _too heavy to ride a sparrow."

"Sam Squirrel and Swayner have climbed up there and down again already and put together a make-shift ladder, so to speak." Matthias explained further. "And before you ask, it is safe to climb, as evidenced as these Dibbuns and their escorts are the last of the group to go up there. We've have had no incidents of anything going wrong as of yet."

"But what about Toka and his horde?" Orlando asked.

"They're a bit more problematic." Matthias admitted. "The spot they exited in Great Hall, is just out of range of Toka's archers, but they can see completely what we do. Toka knows what we're up to. Unfortunately, there's not much we can do about it."

"There, that's all of them." Auma announced suddenly as the last Dibbun disappeared into the trapdoor. "Up you go everyone else, who's going up."

The maidens who had assisted clambered on up, Auma taking up the lead. The badger just barely squeezed into the trapdoor, then turned around to look back down at Matthias and Orlando.

"I'll see to it that they all stay safe, promise." Auma said.

"Of that, I cannot doubt." Orlando stated.

"Agreed." Matthias said. "Everyone here knows you will do well, that is why we agreed to let you go."

"If we have any problems, we'll send a sparrow down as a messenger." Auma added.

"And we'll keep you posted up there of what's happening down here." Matthias said.

Auma nodded, and forced a smile, trying to be brave. "Be safe, all of you. Please."

"Don't worry about us, or Toka, daughter." Orlando said, taking Auma's paw and holding it for a moment. "We'll handle that lot."

"Be careful regardless." Auma said, "The hope of Redwall rests in your paws now." she withdrew fully through the trapdoor. "Goodbye, and good luck." she said. Then she closed the trapdoor, locking it.

Orlando sighed deeply. "Here's hoping, friend." he said to Matthias.

Matthias nodded, leaning on his cane. "Here's hoping indeed."

* * *

"Maybe if we tried this, sah..."

"No, Lieutenant, that would be suicide."

"Maybe, then, if we maneuvered like this and attacked the bally foe from here..."

"Again, suicide. They'd cut us off in a heartbeat."

"Well, then, if we tried this, travelin' this way..."

"Once again, that would be suicide."

"Ah yes, I can see why already. Well then, sah, all I've got left t' consider in my noggin is this bloomin' idea."

"Well, I'd admit that wouldn't be suicide. It'd be more like limited genocide or somethin' like that. In short, we all die that way, too."

"Well then, sah, I'm jolly well out of ideas."

"You tried your hardest, Nicodemus, an' that's wot counts, eh wot?"

Wootiberg and Gooding reset the model they had made of Redwall, the walltops, and their troops as well as Toka's, using items they had found lying around the gatehouse cottage and the walltops. Once they were done with that, they stared at it for awhile, imaging new battle plans that were just as quickly crossed out again.

"Well, wot if we tried this." Wootiberg said, taking some of their troops on their improvised battlefield and moving them around.

"No good sah." Gooding replied. "It'd lure Toka out, for sure, but we still wouldn't have anywhere t' go. We'd just fall victim to the flippin' blighter."

"I know, but wot if we left some of our troops up on the walls where they're still safe?" Wootiberg asked. "Then they could attack Toka's horde as they come out."

"Still no good, sah." Gooding replied, shifting the objects they were using as Toka's troops around. "They'd just seek shelter, and kill us off one by one."

"Now wait." Wootiberg said. "Are those buttons representing Toka's bally troops, or were they the pumpkin seeds?"

"No sah, the pumpkin seeds are our troops." Gooding replied.

"Ah, very good chap, carry on." Wootiberg said. Moments later he had another idea. "Suppose we got th' sparrows in on this. Think they'd jolly well give us an edge?"

"Hardly, sah, they'd be picked off like sittin' ducks every time they came in range of arrows sah." Gooding sighed, leaning back in his seat. "No matter how we look at this, I can't find a solution."

"Regrettably, neither can I, Nicodemus." Wootiberg said, also leaning back. He glanced over at Tim, sitting on the other side of the gatehouse. "Hey, Tim. You got any ideas?"

Tim didn't answer, staring intently into the book he had open on his lap."

"Tim?" Wootiberg repeated, annoyed. "Tim! TIM!"

"Hmm?" Tim said after a delay of a split second. "You say something, colonel?"

"Wot's so interestin' about that book, anyway?" Gooding asked.

"I've never read it." Tim stated.

"We know, you said that when it nearly hit your head as it fell off the bloomin' bookcase." Wootiberg said. "An' I still don't know how a book can help us."

"Mm." Tim said, not listening anymore.

"Wot's that book about, anyway, Tim?" Wootiberg asked. "Tim? TIM!"

"Oh, um, it's various records all conglomerated into one book." Tim explained, pulling his eyes away from the book for the first time since he had started to read it. "See, back when Redwall was being built, there was no assigned recorder, per say. One creature usually did most of it, but another would occasionally add in small parts. These parts alone weren't enough to fill a whole book, so somebeast decided to put all of them together into one book. This book. It's very interesting, actually. There are records in here that were written by some very notable figures in Redwall history. Abbes Germaine, Bella, Gonff the mousetheif, Skipper of otters, Columbine, Dinny, and of course, Martin the Warrior."

"Okay, but how does that help us in our present situation?" Wootiberg asked.

"Perhaps a great deal." Tim said, bringing the book over to the two hares. "See, there was one record Martin wrote that wasn't a record at all. In it, he speaks of any things, but most predominantly of something he found valuable somewhere within Redwall." he held up the book so the hares could see. "Somewhere in this abbey is the treasure of Martin the Warrior. And we're not talking about Martin's sword either. His brief, but cryptic, description of it doesn't match up with it, plus it was written sometime _before _Martin hid his sword away."

"Very interestin', Tim." Wootiberg admitted. "But wot good is a treasure goin' t' do us?"

"Ah, but it's not so much the treasure itself, but as what's with it." Tim said. "Martin describes in this writing of a map of Redwall, one that included everything about it's structure. Perhaps even the very blueprints originally drawn by Abbes Germaine. We have some of them, but not all of them."

"So?" Gooding asked.

"Redwall has many secret passages and rooms in it." Tim said. "These blueprints, if that's what they are, could quite possibly reveal a secret passage that leads from here..." he pointed down at the gatehouse floor to indicate the room they stood in, "...to there." he pointed out the window at the main structure of the abbey.

Both hares gave Tim surprised looks.

"You wanted a way into that abbey?" Tim asked rhetorically. "Then this treasure could be your best bet."


	27. Chapter 27

In this chpt, Matti gets pwned, Weylan meets the family, and Toka and his captains brainstorm their situation. Another chapter I had lots of ideas for, not all of which I used, so they'll pop up next chpt. :)

Chapter 27

On the morn, Mattimeo arose and decided to explore Castle Floret further, having only seen a small majority of it the previous night. Many of the creatures within the castle, having heard word of Mattimeo and Weylan's arrival, were more than willing to help direct Mattimeo to Floret's most interesting features.

Mattimeo found and saw many things in his wanderings, such as the impressive dining room, the chapel that had more stained glass in it that Redwall's Great Hall, and the massive library that contained more books that could be counted. But Mattimeo found a room that interested him most.

A kind of training room for swordplay. And since Redwall, being a place of peace, never had something like this, Mattimeo's warrior side took immediate interest, and decided that it wouldn't hurt if he put the room to good use. Picking up a wooden training sword, weighted so it's weight more closely matched the weight of a real sword, he practiced.

He wasn't sure how long he had been at it, but he did know he didn't know he was being watched until the watcher made him aware of her presence.

"Pretty talented with a blade fer a mouse." Valia remarked, leaning against the frame of the open door.

"Oh, hello." Mattimeo said, surprised. "I didn't know you were watching."

"Clearly." Valia said flatly.

Mattimeo was silent for a moment. "You thought that was good?" he finally asked.

"Twas fair." Valia replied. "But yore doin' a thing or two wrong."

"Really?" Mattimeo asked, unaware he had been doing anything wrong.

"Just liddle things." Valia assured him, walking into the room. "Things ye wouldn't notice practicin' alone like that."

"Well, at Redwall, I don't have much opportunity to train with another creature." Mattimeo explained, watching Valia approach.

Valia grabbed another training sword from it's shelf as she walked past. "Maybe I can give ye a few pointers, then." she said, walking around Mattimeo and taking on a defensive posture. "All right?"

"I suppose." Mattimeo said, readying himself. "But I'll go easy on you."

Valia paused. "'cuse me?" she asked.

"Well, it's just this is the first time I've ever had to combat with a female before..."

The next thing Mattimeo knew, he was flat on his back, disarmed, with Valia sitting on top of him, her training sword pressed to his throat.

"Rule number one." Valia said hotly. "_Never _underestimate yore opponent. No matter wot their gender is."

"Okay, got it." Mattimeo gasped out in response.

* * *

Weylan wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Ardra came to take him to breakfast with Holt Lesbrin in it's entirety, but he did safely assume that whatever he expected, it couldn't compare to what he found.

By special request, Ardra had managed to secure the dining room for breakfast, and had everyone gather there for breakfast. He purposely had Weylan come last, so to give everyone a chance to come. Hence why, Weylan noted later, why breakfast came late. Holt Lesbrin was by far bigger than he imagined, completely filling Floret's dining room with otters of all ages and sizes. And, Ardra told him, this wasn't all of them.

But Weylan didn't care, for in a single instant, he went from having no family, to having an entire _holt._ He felt immensely happy, for the first time in what seemed like forever, as he watched the group talk and chat. Then felt his stomach plunge to his footpaws as everyone stopped to turn to look at him as he and Ardra arrived.

Seeing he had their attention already, Ardra stepped forward. "Maidens an' gennelbeasts." he began. "May I present, me grandson."

Weylan, nervous under all the attention, sheepishly forced a grin, the most he could do. The talking began again, mostly as a whisper. Weylan wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"Ye'l all 'ave a chance t' get t' know 'im, but right know, I feel like eatin'." Ardra continued, rubbing his paws together as he studied the plethora of food set on the long tables in anticipation. "All in favor?"

There was a chorus of ayes, and without waiting another word, everyone went at the food. Ardra scanned the tables for a moment.

"Ah, there's a seat fer us." he finally said, pointing down the closest table at an empty spot at one end of a bench. "C'mon. Oh, an' lighten up. Ye look like a guppy stuck in a frozen pond."

Weylan numbly nodded, and followed Ardra to their spots. As they went, he was introduced to many creatures, many of them from the Lesbrin family line and not the Riverstrykes, but family nonetheless. Family. He had spent his whole life only having his mother for family, and now had more family than he could ever even begin to try to remember. It was a bit much to take in all at once.

Finally they arrived at their seats, Weylan sitting in his numbly. He didn't have to dish out any food, it was dished out for him, as everyone, anxious to know their long lost member of the holt, placed their favorite food on his plate. Weylan stared at the mountain of food, sure that not even Basil could eat it all in one sitting, and decided to start with _his _favorite, the hotroot soup.

"'ello mate." an otter next to him, who had been preoccupied with two otter pups only a few seasons old sitting next to him to say anything older. "I'm Zacharias."

"Weylan Riverstryke." Weylan said, shaking the otter's paw.

"I know." Zacharias said. "Word travels fast 'ere. I was particularly happy t' 'ear ye were 'ere. Never knew I had nephew."

"Excuse me, nephew?" Weylan repeated.

"Oh, right, I guess ye wouldn't know that." Zacharias admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. "But I guess I'm yore uncle."

"Uncle...uncle?" Weylan repeated, stunned by this revelation. "I never knew me father 'ad a brother."

"That's 'cause he didn't know 'imself." Zacharias explained. "I was born on th' voyage 'ere, t' Southsward."

"Oh." Weylan said, and finally selected the one question he had out of all the others he decided he wanted to ask. "Wot's the story behind that voyage, anyway? Ye left t' go out t' sea, but ye never came back. Creatures were startin' t' think ye were lost at sea."

"We nearly were." Zacharias admitted. "Me memory's a bit sketchy, but we was caught in a terrible storm at sea, see, and was driven way off course. Didn't know where we were. Kept sailin' till we arrived at Southsward."

"Okay, that makes sense, but why did ye never came back?" Weylan asked. "Father was lookin' fer all of ye."

"We didn't mean t' leave him behind like that, Weylan." Ardra said, overhearing the conversation. "We all wanted t' go back. But the storm badly damaged our boat. And we only found Southsward by crashin' into it's shore in the middle o' the night. Boat was wreaked, beyond repair."

"Then why didn't ye build a new one?" Weylan asked.

"That was th' plan at first, but it never happened." Ardra explained. "We got settled in at Southsward, an' slowly, we all wanted t' stay 'ere. I think the final breakin' point was when I was appointed captain. But even more important, was th' fact that we didn't really know _how _t' get back. We sailed 'ere blindly, mostly. Even though Southsward knew wot direction Mossflower lay in, it wasn't enough t' get back." he paused, then continued. "I ended up not worryin' about it too much, though. I knew Jude was a smart boy, an' he'd continue life on his own. Always was a bit of a loner, too, that's why he stayed behind in th' first place. Me only regret was that he never knew where we were, an' that we were all safe." he paused again, this time sadly. "Until now. By the fur, Weylan, if I 'ad known that my Jude was goin' t' meet his death at the hands of vermin..." he trailed off, blinking back tears.

"Ye couldn't 'ave known." Weylan said, trying to comfort him.

"Doesn't change it, though, does it?" Ardra asked rhetorically. "I 'ave 't know. An' I know I probably won't like th' answer, but...was his death...quick?"

Weylan sighed, sadly, remembering the tale. "No." he answered.

"Sink me rudder." Zacharias muttered sadly.

"But he did die with honor." Weylan continued. "He was tortured t' death so an evil ferret could learn th' location of an otter treasure from 'im, but Father, never said anythin'. He held his tongue."

Weylan realized it was suddenly silent. He hadn't realized the others had all stopped to listen as well. Ardra, for his credit, shed only one tear, before suddenly smiling again.

"Will ye look at us all." he said. "Lookin' like a bunch of young 'uns who missed a feast. That's not wot Jude would've wanted of us. So let's cheer up, an' talk o' th' better times mates!"

And the meal resumed, everyone following that advice.

* * *

Toka stood watching as a flock of sparrows flew through the rafters of Great Hall, delivering packages to some of the besieged Redwallers standing on the balcony, then flew off again, eventually vanishing from sight.

All doing it while staying out of range of his archers.

"Curse those sparrows." he muttered, pacing, agitated, around the large room, pushing aside members of his horde at random as he found they were in his way. "They are the one thing that are holding me back. If it weren't for those sparrows, I could lay siege to those Redwallers up there, and just wait until they ran out of food and water and starved. But with those sparrows, those Redwallers can hold out as long as they want. Curses!"

His four captains watched their leader pace, each wearing neutral expressions. Toka paused and looked them over. All of them were sitting on benches brought up from Cavern Hole, save Judd, who was standing.

"You may sit down, you know, Judd." Toka remarked.

"I would rather not, sir." Judd replied shifting awkwardly, favoring his backside.

Toka then remembered the events from the previous night. He had almost forgotten in his rage over sparrows. "Speaking of which..." Toka said, bringing up the subject idly. "What _did _happen last night?"

"Saw a chance to attack the Redwallers, lord, and didn't have enough time to debate it, or tell you." Judd answered instantly. He had been thinking this excuse through for some time now. "It was either take it now, or not at all. Unsure what happened per say, but most likely I hesitated a moment too long, debating whether or not to tell you first, lord."

Toka seemed to accept this answer. "Very well." he said. "But let's not be so rash next time, Judd. If you ever do find such a chance again, ignore it. If it really was so small, then most likely there would be little we could do about it, no matter what."

"Yes, lord." Judd replied obediently.

"Now, about these sparrows..." Toka grumbled, looking back up at the ceiling of the hall, even though there were no sparrows present at the moment. "How are we going to get them out of the picture?"

"If I may lord, but can we not find another way to defeat the Redwallers, besides lying siege to them?" Vimzey asked. "There must be a way."

"Probably is, but I sure haven't though of it." Rigg muttered.

"I, too, have given the possibility much thought, but so far have gotten nowhere."

"There are the prisoners, lord." Judd offered. "Perhaps we can use them to lure them out into the open, where we can fight them?"

"The Redwallers are peaceful creatures, but they are smarter than that." Toka persisted. "They would find a way to avoid or escape such a trap."

Grim signed out a possible theory.

"Again, no." Toka said, "Redwall isn't the place to hold a battle like that."

"Ooh, I know!" Rigg suddenly exclaimed. "We'll burn the abbey with them in it!"

"Burn the abbey?" Judd repeated, disapproving. "What good will that do?"

"I must agree with Judd." Vimzey agreed. "But I believe I see where Rigg is going. You mean to say that we set the lower floors of the abbey on fire, then evacuate, and let the fire spread up to the upper levels, were the Redwallers are trapped, correct?"

Rigg nodded enthusiastically.

"But the moment _we _leave the abbey for safety from said flames, then the Redwallers wouldn't be trapped anymore, now would they?" Judd asked. "They could just come down, douse the flames, and have the _whole _abbey to themselves again."

Rigg frowned, realizing he hadn't thought of that.

Toka still was looking up at the ceiling. "What we need is someway up there." he said, in reference to the rafters. "Grim, you're clever with coming up with solutions to the impossible. Try and come up with a way to get up to that loft."

Grim nodded, silent as always.

"That's good enough." Toka said, walking away. "Return to your duties."

The captains nodded, and walked off on their separate routes. Grim, momentarily distracted, had his back turned to Judd. Seeing a chance here, Judd pulled out a dagger, and began to raise it over his head, to plunge into Grim. Then a hordesbeast standing behind Judd, unaware of what was happening, suddenly dropped his spear with a clatter, startling Judd and Grim. Grim whirled around to investigate, and Judd quickly hid the dagger.

"Nothing, just this clumsy dolt." Judd explained to the weasel as he kicked the creature responsible as he stooped over to retrieve the fallen weapon.

Grim frowned, and walked off. Judd silently cursed his luck.

"I'll get you Grim." he mumbled to himself. "You are the one thing that is standing in the way of my plans..."


	28. Chapter 28

Mark grumbles about his meal, I prove that Sais and Aurora haven't fallen off the edge of the earth, and Weylan meets his cousins. Note that I'll probably jump ahead a week or more next chapter. Just so you are all aware.

Chapter 28

Mark stared disdainfully at the bowl of gruel that was shoved towards him. He scowled at the rat that had brought it to him.

"You call this food?" the hare asked. "Poison, more like."

"Look, yeh don't 'ave t' eat it." the rat sniffed, not caring. "Yeh can just starve fer all I care."

"Starve?" Mark repeated, stunned, his ears standing up stiff. "My good sah, I much rather jump off a cliff."

"Well, yeh don't 'ave a cliff." the rat said, walking on. "So just deal with it."

Mark grumbled incoherently for a moment, watching the other prisoners get served. "Why gruel?" he finally asked aloud. "We're sittin' in Cavern Hole in Redwall Abbey for cryin' out loud! The best vittles in the _country _are here! And the bloomin' kitchens are just right over there! They're full of _good _food! Why can we have that?"

"Oh, stop your complaining and just eat." Constance grumbled, who leaned way over to eat the gruel, unable to use her bound paws. The vermin didn't dare unbind the badger in anyway.

"You really expect they'd share the good food with the likes of us, anyway?" Friar Ben asked, also eating. "Oh no, they want to keep all to themselves, and not _have _to share." he shot a glance towards his kitchens, and sighed. "Making a right mess of my kitchens, too."

Ambrose snorted. "If you think that's bad, then imagine what the cellars are like at the moment." he pointed out. "Toka's been lettin' that horde of his drink their fill down there. We're not going to have a drop t' drink left once this is all over."

"And we get none of it." Mark concluded, staring down at the bowl of gruel before him. "For that matter, why are they even feedin' us? Isn't the idea t' kill us all if and when they get the bally abbey? Why prolong the inevitable, then?"

"Just be glad we're gettin' any kind of food." Kislee said, slurping at her bowl of gruel. She made a face. "Still, I agree with you. One could get better vittles than this on a ten day march through a desert than this."

Mark frowned, then picked up his bowl and delicately sipped it. He gagged. "The taste leaves much t' be desired." he remarked.

"We should eat it still." Kislee pointed out. "Keep our strength up."

Mark nodded, and continued to eat the gruel. "Y'know," he said, "this _is _my first time gettin' captured by vermin. Not used t' bein' in this kind of situation."

"They trained you for this kind of thing at Salamandastron, Mark." Kislee pointed out.

"I know." Mark said. "But bein' trained for it, and actually doin' it are two completely different things."

"True." Kislee said. "But at least you _have _been trained for it. I haven't completed my trainin'."

"That's right, I jolly well had forgotten that." Mark remarked. He looked worried. "This must be a bit much on the bally nerves, then."

"Oh, I'm scared witless." Kislee admitted.

"Funny, you don't look like it." Mark said.

Kislee gave him a smile. "Thank you Mark." she said. "But it still doesn't change anythin'."

"Well, if it helps, I'm scared too." Mark said. "Particularly if that's wot we're gonna have t' eat durin' this bloomin' conflict." he nudged his bowl of gruel with one footpaw.

Kislee managed a weak giggle. "You'll live." she said. Her smile faded, looking up at the vermin that guarded them. "At least, I certainly hope so."

* * *

"Ho, ho, _there _ye be, Jaydee." Sais remarked as Jaydee joined them in one corner of the cellars. "We've been wondering where you've been. It's been kinda lonely without you."

"Mm-hmm." Jaydee said skeptically, looking around the cellar littered with empty flasks and kegs, which Sais and Aurora had no doubt helped consume. "I've been keeping busy in the Infirmary. But I am glad to have a chance to get away from there, even if it means joining you two. One of our prisoners has a baby, and she will wake without warning and make a huge ruckus. Haven't slept well once, since we invaded the abbey. But at least it's warm in here."

"Yes, you would care about that, wouldn't you?" Aurora remarked with a grin, slurping down her drink.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on guard duty?" Jaydee asked, helping to herself to some of the drink within the keg they were gathered around and sipping it.

"Yeah, but we weaseled our way out of it." Sais replied, trying to grab back Jaydee's mug. "Got some other beasts t' do it."

Jaydee dodged Sais's paw, and took another sip. "So, I don't suppose you two are going to tell me about everything interesting that has happened while I've been cooped in the Infirmary, are you?" she asked.

"Not much t' tell." Sais admitted. "His lordship's havin' a real fit over 'em sparrows helping the Redwallers. No one really knows how to move on from there."

"I've heard about that." Jaydee admitted. "But I'm confident his lordship will work something out."

"You would, you little loyalist." Aurora remarked.

"Well, anything else interesting happen?" Jaydee asked.

"Well, word is that 'em two rats, Garth and Liz, have been gettin' together every..."

"Anything that would interest _me_, I should say."

"Oh." Sais thought as he drained his mug and refilled it. "Then, nope. Nothin' at all."

"What about Judd?" Aurora suddenly asked.

"What about him?" Sais asked, unconcerned. "He's a captain. Tain't our business t' worry what he's up to."

"Why, what is he up to?" Jaydee asked, intrigued.

"That's just it, we don't know." Aurora replied. "He's been wandering around the abbey, secluding himself along with a few other foxes. Occasionally, he'll come down here in the cellars, and not allow anyone else come in here. But if someone else is in here already, then he goes elsewhere."

"But seeing that he _is _a captain, couldn't he just kick whoever was in here already?" Jaydee asked.

"That's what I thought, but he doesn't." Sais agreed.

"It's like he doesn't want to draw all the attention to himself." Aurora added. "It makes me wonder where he goes, and what he does during these nights."

Jaydee grunted in agreement. "Reminds me of a line from a little poem I was taught when I was young. 'To where they will go, this is a secret no beast may know'..."

* * *

Introducing Weylan to every member of Holt Lesbrin took a very long time. And it took even longer to go through and remember them all. And even then, Ardra assured him that he hadn't met everybody yet. Not everyone had been able to come to the breakfast. But then Weylan pointed out not everyone could be introduced during breakfast. Or lunch. Or tea time. Or dinner. Instead, it took all of those meals to finally introduce everybody who _did _come to Weylan, and Weylan to everybody.

And Weylan couldn't begin to remember them all. His solution was to focus on eating and pretend that he did.

Which only went so far, but nobody had yet to criticize him for the choice.

Finally, as dinner was winding down and everybody had left save a select few who wanted more to eat (Weylan included, who was convinced Southswards dishes rivaled some of those back at Redwall. But only some.) Weylan was introduced to the last of the entire group.

"Weylan?" Zacharias asked as he approached with the two young otter pups he had been caring for at every meal.

"Oh, 'ello Uncle Lakeswirl...er...Riverwood...er...Shrimpgill...er...Hardeen...er...arrgh!" Weylan stuttered as he sought the right name.

"Zacharias." his uncle provided helpfully.

"Aye!" Weylan exclaimed, a little overwhelmed. "Thank ye!"

"Yore welcome." Zacharias said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about gettin' names mixed up, it 'appens all th' time. Anyway, I was wonderin' if ye could take th' time to remember these two liddle whelps." he patted the two young otters standing before him. "Me own brood, y' know." he looked down at the two. "Now, wot d'ye say t' Weylan?"

"'ello Unca' Weyland!" the two chorused together.

"No, that's Wey_lan_." Zacharias corrected his children. "An' he's yore cousin, not uncle."

"Tis okay, Zacharias." Weylan assured him, picking up the two and placing him on his lap. "Cousins, eh?"

"Aye." Zacharias said proudly. He tussled the headfur of the oldest, a female. "This 'ere be Sariah. She's four seasons old."

"An' this liddle guy?" Weylan asked, tickling the giggling younger of the two, a male.

"That's Zenos." Zacharias replied. "He's only two seasons old. Learnin' t' swim from his Aunt Nimsek."

"Is he now?" Weylan asked, laughing as Zenos pulled at his whiskers. "An' is he enjoyin' swimmin'?"

"Swim!" Zenos squealed in delight. "Like swim!"

"He's a true otter, through an' through." Zacharias assured him. Someone drew his attention elsewhere for a moment. "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere fer a moment." he announced. "Mind if I leave ye with these two fer a moment?"

"Aye, go right ahead." Weylan said, as both of the young otters started squirming and poking Weylan all over. "I can 'andle this lot."

Zacharias grinned, and walked off. Weylan, thinking he could handle the two young ones, was soon proven wrong as he found that they refused to hold still.

"Hey, sit still, ye liddle Dibbun!" Weylan told Zenos as the babe reached for Weylan's plate of food. "Ye'll fall if ye aren't careful!"

Sariah laughed. "That's a funny name, dibbin!" she exclaimed.

"Dibbin!" Zenos exclaimed, as Weylan grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Dibbin, dibbin, dibbin!"

"Wot dibbin, Unca' Weyland?" Sariah asked curiously.

"A Dibbun is wot you two are." Weylan explained, setting the two on the floor. "It's a term we use at Redwall."

"Wot Redwall?" Sariah asked. "Is it a castl' like this 'un?" she motioned to Castle Floret's dining hall.

"Kinda." Weylan explained. "Much smaller, really. But it's still a nice place. I'm glad t' call it home."

"Wedwall...'ome?" Zenos asked.

"Aye, a peaceful abbey, so it is." Weylan said.

"Betcha Unca' Weyland live there ferever!" Sariah said to her little brother.

"Oh no, I've only been there fer a couple seasons now." Weylan said. "Lived in a small dwellin' before me an' Ma came t' Redwall."

"Why ye leave?" Sariah asked.

"Well, it's bit of a long tale." Weylan said. "I'm sure ye don't want t' hear it."

But the only thing Sariah and Zenos didn't want to hear was the fact that Weylan wasn't going to tell the tale.

"Tella story, Unca Weyland!" Sariah squealed, hanging onto Weylan's footpaw.

"Stowy!" Zenos squealed. "Zenes 'ear stowy!"

"Oh, alright, then." Weylan said with a grin. "Let's see, I guess it'd begin with that night I came home with that net of watershrimp Ma asked fer..."


	29. Chapter 29

As I said I would last chapter, jumped ahead a few days (about a week or more) for this chapter. Pretty much just sums up what little happened in that missed time. Anyway, Basil and Swayner chat, Sister May annoys Jaydee, Matthias and Tess chat, Toka discovers a slight problem, and Tim's working on a riddle. No Southsward parts in here, because I didn't want the chapter getting too long. That will all come up next chpt. ;)

Chapter 29

Time has a funny way of doing things. Sometimes it will go by very quickly, right when we want it to last the longest, and sometimes it will last seemingly forever, right when we want it to hurry up, and move on.

For the besieged Redwall Abbey, it was the latter of the two situations. The days dragged on, as both the Redwallers and Toka and his horde sought solutions to their problems, but neither getting very far. Occasionally a skirmish would break out somewhere in the abbey, but few would be hurt by the time it was over, and it was never serious. Beyond that, the two sides kept to themselves, knowing they didn't have a way to gain more ground as of yet.

A stalemate had been reached.

And it was starting to get downright annoying. There was literally nothing to do but sit, ponder the situation, and survive. And it clearly wasn't getting them anywhere. But as it was already implied, there wasn't anything else they could do.

* * *

Violet was muttering to herself as she paced down the dormitory corridor, standing guard like she had done since Toka's siege on the upper floors of the abbey had begun. Freeman was doing likewise, but was pacing down the corridor in the opposite direction as Violet. As he passed his friend, he took note of what she was doing.

"There are three-thousand, two-hundred, and forty-two bricks in the bally floor, if that's wot your wonderin'." Freeman remarked idly.

Violet stomped her footpaw in annoyance. "By the fur and claw Freeman, I was doin' that t' try an' keep me entertained!" she exclaimed. "_Now _wot am I jolly well gonna do?"

"Go an' take a break, I would hope." Basil remarked, appearing suddenly with Swayner. "It's our turn t' stand guard."

Violet let out a relieved sigh. "Oh good." she said, semi-sarcastically as she and Freeman left, "Now I can go and be bored somewhere else. Jolly nice t' have a change in scenery every now an' then, wot-wot?"

Basil shook his head, and took up Violet's station while Swayner took up Freeman's. For the next several moments, the two stood guard without saying anything. Finally, not being one to stay silent for too long, Basil began talking.

"Not too bad, this, isn't it, Swayner?" Basil asked out loud. "I mean, granted, things could be better. But at least we don't jolly well have t' worry about fightin' a bloomin' ferret an' his gang every moment of the flippin' day, eh wot?"

"Mm." Swayner replied, looking glum.

Basil noticed. "Look, I know the bally situation's grim, but we gotta keep our chins up, legs straight, and our chests out, wot! Proper military form, y'see. If we don't look sharp an' ready t' fight, then we've already lost the bloomin' war! Now cheer up, Swayner, ol' bean, an' give me a smile!"

Swayner made a half-hearted attempt at a smile that quickly faded.

Basil frowned. "Oh, you can do better than that, chap!" he remarked. "Don't worry, this will all blow over in due time."

"I certainly hope you're right, Basil." Swayner said. "Because it's not so much Toka having captured half the abbey, that we're under siege and have nowhere to go, that help won't be coming anytime soon, or any of that. I'm just thinking of my family. Prisoners in that terrible horde."

Basil sighed, understanding the squirrel's depression, and drew him close. "I know you worry for them, Swayner." he said. "We all do, an' not just Marigold and little Kaeth, but Sister May, Constance, Kislee, Mark, an' all the other creatures Toka's got in his filthy paws. But we do know that they are alive, an' for the moment, safe. Toka doesn't seem t' have done a thing t' harm 'em too badly, an' doesn't seem t' want t' kill 'em anytime soon."

Swayner nodded, understanding, but didn't look to be feeling any better.

"Look, I know it's hard, but the sooner you can jolly well pull yourself together, I can guarantee you the three of you will all be reunited that much sooner." Basil assured Swayner.

"Promise?" Swayner asked.

"I promise." Basil assured him. "But now let's jolly well get back t' guardin' this grand corridor! Don't want any vermin sneakin' in an' foulin' it up with that nasty stench of theirs."

Swayner laughed, and nodded, and both got back on task.

* * *

A floor or so under the two was Marigold and little Kaeth. Marigold was thinking a great deal about her husband herself, wishing they could be reunited as well. Cradling Kaeth in her arms as always, she watched her babe looking around, wide awake. Even though Kaeth was still very young, and it hadn't been too terribly long since she was born, Kaeth was showing signs of growing, which Marigold, of course, had noticed. Just little, insignificant, things, but there nonetheless

She desperately wish Swayner could be here to watch their daughter grow as well, and hoped this dreadful siege would end soon so that would become a reality.

Meanwhile, across the Infirmary room, Jaydee was busy mixing medicines with herbs she had taken from the Infirmary cupboards. As the vixen did so, Sister May watched, giving criticism as she did so.

"Don't put that herb in there." Sister May advised suddenly. "That will make the area of flesh you apply it to go numb for hours. So if one were to apply it to another's paw, they wouldn't be able to use it for hours on end."

"But the numbness numbs the pain." Jaydee pointed out, annoyed, and added the herb anyway. "Besides, you don't know what this medicine is for anyway."

"It's for Toka." Sister May replied defiantly. "You don't think I'm blind, do you? It's clear as day."

"I don't need to know how you know." Jaydee said, continuing to work on the medicine. "But you had better keep your opinions about how it's made to yourself, seeing who it's for."

"I am just giving advice on how to make a better medicine." Sister May remarked hotly. "And considering that I'm the prisoner and you the guard, that's quite an offer."

"I am just as skilled a healer as you are." Jaydee grumbled, stirring in the final ingredients to the medicine a littler harsher than necessary. "I don't need your help. Besides, his lordship prefers the medicine as is. If I were to make any changes to it, he would become suspicious."

"And hold you to blame, I know." Sister May admitted. "That's kind of the whole idea of my suggestions."

"Oh brilliant." Jaydee remarked, rolling her eyes.

"How about we just poison the medicine and solve everybody's problems?" Marigold suddenly called out.

"How about I poison _you?_" Jaydee asked, and quickly left with the medicine before the two prisoners could say a word more.

Sister May sighed, watching the vixen leave. "There goes my entertainment for the day." she stated flatly. "Now I have nothing to do. Being a prisoner, I can't do what I do best as a herbalist and healer."

"There's always me and Kaeth." Marigold pointed out. "Keep an eye on us."

"What for?" May asked. "You're both perfectly healthy. The only thing I need to worry about you two is either or not that gruel they give us feeds you both enough. Now, if you had yet to give birth to your child, like Tess, then that would keep me busy." she paused, then sighed again, lying down on a bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Tess." she said, remembering that Tess was indeed with young, and out of range of her watchful eye. "I hope she's doing okay."

* * *

Tess, at that moment, happened to be washing dishes in the dormitory that had been temporarily been made into a kitchen. She did so silently, staring intently at the dish, wearing a neutral expression. When Matthias walked in, he stopped for a moment and watched his daughter-in-law while he leaned on his cane. He noticed how sad she seemed to be.

"Tess?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Tess asked, unsurprised. Apparently she knew he was there.

"How are you doing?" Matthias asked. "Are you feeling all right? Do you need anything?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm feeling fine, and no, I don't need anything." Tess replied flatly. She had been asked these questions quite frequently, and had her answers memorized.

Matthias was silent for a moment. "What about the baby?" he finally asked.

Tess sighed, and stopped washing for a moment. "According to Cornflower and Father Abbot, he or she is doing fine. That everything is normal." she replied. "And, in short, that's good enough for me." she continued washing, acting stubborn. "They say I should be taking it easy, but if they think I'm just going to stand by and do nothing, war or no war..."

"I understand." Matthias said, sitting down at a nearby table. "Cornflower was the same way when she was carrying Mattimeo. All I ask is that you don't over do it."

"Fine." Tess said distractedly, and continued washing in an effort to distract herself.

Matthias watched her for a moment longer. "You know, it's starting to show." he noted.

"Excuse me?" Tess asked, turning to look at him, not understanding.

Silently, and using his own middle as a prop, Matthias indicated with his paws that Tess's middle had grown larger. And upon looking in a nearby mirror and turning sideways, Tess saw he was right. Feeling depressed suddenly, she bowed her head, placing a paw over her unborn child.

"I wish Matti was here." she remarked suddenly. "He should be here to see this happening as well."

"We all wish that, Tess." Matthias said, standing and coming to her side. "But there's nothing we can do about it right now. What we can do is hope we can all be reunited soon, and we'll all get out of this okay." he grinned, then added, "Besides, this way you'll get to surprise Matti."

Tess managed a slight grin, resting her head on Matthias's shoulder. Matthias wrapped an arm around her, silent comforting her.

* * *

One of the many things Toka had been pleased to have under his control in Redwall was the abbot's study. And of course, he had made himself right at home. As he had done in the gatehouse cottage last time he held Redwall under siege two seasons ago, he did little to mess everything up, leaving it all as it was, or putting it back where he had found it.

He did take the time to read everything he found in the study, although he was somewhat disappointed to find that the gatehouse would've had a great deal more to read. He also moved in his own parchments and plans, so he could have them readily at paw. And as he sat behind the abbot's desk, he was feeling pretty pleased with himself.

He had already made much more progress on his takeover of Redwall than he did last time, and even though he was stuck at this point for the moment, he had learned to be satisfied with that for now. Of course, he was on the lookout for a chance to further the invasion, and now that he was convinced he didn't have a means of stopping the sparrows, he knew the only other way to get at the Redwallers was to go to them.

The problem was finding a decent way to do that. Redwall wasn't the perfect place to have a battle, but he knew it had been done before. He just had to figure out a way. Thinking about it for a moment, an idea suddenly came to him, and he hurried to write it down on a list of other ideas he had, thinking of investigate the possibility of using it.

Only his list wasn't where it should be. A quick search revealed that it was on the corner of the desk opposite of the one he usually put it on. But this put him on the alert suddenly. Toka tended to be fairly organized with his parchments. He always put them in their designated spot. Never did he put them somewhere else. So that ruled out he had put it there himself. Someone else had put it there.

Which meant that someone had been through his stuff without his knowledge...

* * *

"Tim, are yeh goin' t' stare at that book all day?" Log-a-log Flugg asked, annoyed at the recorder's lack of attempts to help their situation.

"Ignore him, Flugg, he's been like that all week." Wootiberg remarked. "Now, wot do you think about this idea me n' Gooding have come up with?"

"Ingenious, th' way yeh've incorporated th' sparrows." Flugg was forced to admit, studying the piece of parchment that was the colonel's battle plan. "But Toka's horde's too skilled. Probably would 'ave his archers turn this plan into target practice."

Wootiberg slammed his head down onto the table. "By golly, an' it took us all week t' come up with that too." he grumbled.

"It's not your fault, sah." Gooding said, trying to reassure his superior. "It was me that suggested the catapult, anyway."

"Who said th' catapult was th' problem?" Flugg asked. "I was thinkin' of that great net yeh were thinkin' of."

"I still say that this treasure is our best bet." Tim remarked out of the blue.

"Maybe so!" Wootiberg exclaimed, angrily. "But one has t' figure out that bloomin' riddle first in order to find it, and you've been tryin' t' do that for over a week!"

"It's not a riddle, it's a set of directions." Tim corrected calmly, still staring into the book.

"It's a riddle, because you have figure out what the bally thing means!" Wootiberg persisted. "It doesn't just tell you, like _real _directions would! And besides, there's only a slight chance this bloomin' treasure Martin the Warrior allegedly hid away will actually be of use, anyway!"

"Yes, but clearly, we don't have any other plans." Tim said, gesturing to the parchment that contained the rejected plan without looking up from his book.

"Oh, that was below the belt, sah!" Wootiberg complained, offended. "We're tryin' our hardest here!"

"And so am I." Tim replied.

Flugg used this chance to interrupt. "Yeh know, I've 'eard of his treasure yore speakin' of. Word travels around quick on these walltops, seein' we 'ave very liddle t' do. But I 'aven't 'eard this riddle yet."

"I can read it to you, Flugg." Tim offered.

"Please do." Flugg said. "I'm admittedly curious."

Tim nodded, and started to read:

"To find my treasure, hidden safe and secure,

One must go fifty paws down the room of rainbows.

Then traverse up the staircase that turns against itself.

Then go to the third left in the corridor past the bridge in the air.

Find the clue engraved there, in a place of remembrance.

It will lead you to the one treasure Redwall will ever have."

Flugg reviewed the riddle in his head. "Tis is a riddle, an' a complicated 'un at that."

"Told you." Wootiberg remarked.

"But it's all we have to use to get out of here." Tim pointed out, going back to trying to solve the riddle. "And sooner or later, I will figure it out."


	30. Chapter 30

And now we hit thirty chapters, and still have aways to go. All Southsward chapter, as pormised, and in this chapter, Valia continues giving Matti tips on his swordplay. Weylan and Ardra chat. Sariah overhears something, and things go from good to bad. Introducing a villain in this I've been dying to try and fit in for sometime now. :)

Chapter 30

As time was passing slowly at Redwall Abbey, the opposite was happening at Castle Floret in Southsward. Before either Weylan and Mattimeo knew it, they had stayed in the southern country for several days. They had seemed to rush by unexpectedly. Weylan had been so caught up with socializing with his holt, he had lost track of time, and Mattimeo, finding various things to do around the castle, was being kept busy as well.

One of these things was practicing his swordplay.

He had made real progress with Valia's direction, who was quite skilled with the blade herself, and they practiced together frequently. It was so common now, that others were starting to view Mattimeo and Valia as friends. Mattimeo, however, thought this was ridiculous.

Valia wasn't very open at all to Mattimeo. If she had to no need to speak to him, she didn't. She rarely referred to him by name, too, usually just calling him "mouse" and leaving it at that. She didn't go easy on Mattimeo on this training either, and she avoided the mouse whenever they weren't training. She avoided Weylan (predictably) too, as well as the other inhabitants in Castle Floret. Valia, it seemed, preferred to be on her own whenever possible, and didn't seem to have too many friends.

As far as Mattimeo knew, she was a purposely lonesome, quiet, emotion hiding, daredevil of an otter.

Mattimeo didn't mind though. He hadn't expected Valia to be so willing to help him practice swordplay at all, much less stick to it for so long, so that alone was good enough for him. He also decided that if Valia didn't want to talk, then he wouldn't press. He had learned from experience that was often times better.

Today, however, that unwritten rule was broken as they practiced, and it was surprisingly Valia who did it.

"Yore swordplay has improved significantly, mouse." she said breathlessly as they swung their practice swords at one another.

"Well, you've given me some great pointers." Mattimeo admitted, "I'm not sure if Father even knows some of these moves."

He blocked a strike from Valia's practice sword and sliced down at her head in the same stroke. Valia dodged it, but just barely.

"Well, I must admit, when I started doin' this, I didn't really expect ye t' catch on so quickly." Valia admitted, being driven backwards slightly by Mattimeo's attack.

"Well, it's like you said yourself, Valia." Mattimeo said, suddenly tackling her and pinning her to the ground, pressing the edge of his practice sword at her throat. "Never underestimate your opponent."

"True." Valia admitted, looking unconcerned about her predicament, and the next thing Mattimeo knew, it was he who was flat on his back and having the blade of a practice sword pressed against his throat. "But ye still 'ave a lot t' learn, mouse."

"Yes, I can see that." Mattimeo admitted, surprised at Valia's sudden move. The female otter got off her opponent, and helped him up. "It's too bad you'll be unable to teach it to me."

"Aye, I 'eard yore otter friend talkin' with ye about leavin' fer Redwall." Valia said, grabbing a flask of water from a nearby table, and taking a long swig. "Said ye both 'ave been away fer long enough."

She finished with the flask and tossed it to Mattimeo, who caught it. "Aye, that's right." Mattimeo said, drinking from the flask. "I have a wife back home who's probably missing me. Furthermore, Ferrin, the creature who helped us sail here, is probably wondering what happened to us."

"I 'aven't 'eard much about this Ferrin." Valia said, looking to be curious. "Wot's he like?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Mattimeo said, tossing back the flask and returning his practice sword to it's shelf in preparation to leave.

"That bad, eh?" Valia asked with a grin. "Wot, is he insane or somethin'?"

"Worse." Mattimeo said, walking out the door. "Insane doesn't begin to describe what Ferrin is."

"Guess I can't compare this Ferrin fella with ol' Jedree, Floret's keeper of the cellars, then." Valia muttered, following Mattimeo out the room.

* * *

As Weylan packed up his belongings in preparation to return to Mossflower, he was watched by Ardra.

"Ye sure I can't convince ye t' stay, grandson?" he asked with a sigh, not for the first time.

"Would if I could Ardra, an' ye know it." Weylan said. "But Redwall's still me home, even if me family's not there anymore." he stopped and turned to face his grandfather with a grin. "Though, it's been great meetin' ye all."

"I'm sure of that." Ardra agreed with a brief nod. "Many others feel th' same way. But we were kinda hopin' ye stay, with th' 'olt."

"Believe me, I'm tempted. Very tempted." Weylan assured Ardra, resuming packing. "But I can't do that just yet. I 'ave friends at Redwall who are expectin' me t' come back. Like Matti. We've been friends fer a couple of seasons now, an' we'd both be sad t' part ways so suddenly. An' besides, I feel like I'm needed at Redwall still. Can't say fer wot, but I do."

"Well, I won't stop ye." Ardra said. "If ye feel ye must go back, then go. But I do 'ope ye'll come back t' visit."

"Of course I will." Weylan said, looking up from his packing to smile at his grandfather again. "Ye can count on it."

Ardra returned the grin. "I'll miss ye, grandson." he said.

"Aye, I will too." Weylan admitted. "I don't want t' leave after just meetin' ye all, but, really, I feel like I should be at Redwall. Not only that, but I feel out of place 'ere at Southsward. Like I've got liddle reason t' be 'ere. Like I gotta do somethin' first before I come an' stay 'ere."

"An' like I said, I can understand an' respect that." Ardra said, placing a warm paw on Weylan's shoulder. "I trust ye Weylan, on wotever choice ye make. Clearly, if ye're goin' t' make it, then it's probably th' right choice fer ye t' make."

"Then ye better not have Matti tell ye the story about wot 'appened t' me last autumn." Weylan remarked with smirk. "Embarrassin' tale, that is."

"Now I'm curious." Ardra said jokingly. "Probably shouldn't 'ave mentioned it."

"No, I probably shouldn't." Weylan agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted suddenly when Sariah suddenly squeezed her way past Ardra's leg.

"'cuse me Gran'pa Weyland." she said quickly, and headed straight for Weylan. "Unca' Weyland!" she exclaimed. "Gotta secret fer ye!"

"Really?" Weylan asked, feigning curiosity, and picking up Sariah. "Can't it wait, though? I'm busy talkin' t' Gran'pa Weyland, 'ere."

Sariah shook her head. "It 'portant." she insisted.

"All right, then, ye liddle Dibbun." Weylan said, holding his ear close to Sariah. "Wot's the secret?"

Sariah told Weylan, whispering loudly in his ear, loud enough that it could be clearly heard by others as well.

Which turned out to be both a good thing and a bad thing.

"Me went up t' castl' dungins." Sariah explained, which both Weylan and Ardra stiffened at. No child like Sariah was allowed up in the dungeons of Castle Floret, where it was currently host to some evil vermin. Sariah continued. "Playin' hide n' seek with friend Tress. Tress ain't there, though, me know now."

"Okay, that's the secret, then?" Weylan asked.

Sariah shook her head. "Nah." she said. "Secret is wot me 'eard."

"'eard?" Weylan repeated, sharing a glance with Ardra. "'eard wot?"

"Bad beasts in dungin." Sariah explained. "Talkin' about escapin'."

"Escapin'?" Weylan repeated alarmed. He turned to look at Ardra again, but the Southsward captain had already left to investigate. "Did anyone else 'ear?"

Sariah shook her head. "Nope, just me." she said. "That's why it's a secret."

"When did they say they were goin' t' escape?" Weylan asked, trying to get as many answers as he could from his cousin.

"Right now, 'em say."

* * *

Southsward was a relatively peaceful country, like Mossflower further north, but like all good countries, it's plagued by a small amount of evil. Fortunately, some of them were locked away in the dungeons high in the upper floors of Castle Floret where they belonged, and had little hope of escaping.

Except for four creatures locked together in one cell. It was these four that Sariah had overheard their plans without their realization.

From the outside, it looked like nothing was happening, but then a little hook made from wire slid through the gap between the cell's door and it's frame, extending out a few inches, then slowly dropped to hook around the latch of the bolt that held the door closed. With some work, but with great skill, the hook tugged at the bolt several times before it was finally slid all the way to one side.

The moment they realized the door was unlocked, the occupants inside swung it open, and all four marched into the hallway beyond. Some Southsward guards were present at either end of the hallway, and upon seeing the four escapees, rushed forward to subdue them. This proved to be a mistake, because the four were awaiting such a move, and made quick work of them, despite being unarmed.

Three of the four were foxes. Two were red foxes, one younger than the other, and looked to be brothers. The third, however, had a dark, dirty grey fur, which was patched with varying shades of similar colors and wore a cloak that hid most of his personage. The fourth member of the group was the only one not a fox. Instead, he was a scarred ermine, and seemed to be the leader of the group.

Silently motioning to his companions, they collected the weapon the fallen guards had, distributed it out amongst themselves, and headed for the nearest staircase that led down the lower levels of the castle, moving quickly, but quietly. As they went down the staircase, they were met up with Ardra, who was on his way up to investigate. Seeing the escapees, the captain quickly attacked, trying to stop the four, but was outnumbered, and, being lower on the staircase, was at a disadvantage.

He was merely knocked to one side as the four moved on, heading further down the staircase.

"Escape!" Ardra exclaimed, picking himself back up. "Escape! Vermin tryin' t' escape! Stop 'em, somebody!"

Weylan, who had been on his way up to the dungeons, still carrying Sariah, that the prisoners were going to make their escape now, met up with the fleeing four escapees. Sariah screamed at the sight of them as Weylan quickly tried to duck away, knowing he was in no position to confront them. One of the four heard Sariah's scream, and hurled his captured spear at the two. It missed, thanks to Weylan's quick movement, but it's blade still managed to cut Weylan's arm as it zipped past.

The four pressed on, unchallenged, as they headed for a very specific destination. Floret's training room. They arrived just in time for Mattimeo and Valia to be leaving, both unarmed as well. Mattimeo reacted first, but was knocked unconscious by a quick swipe by one of the two red foxes' captured spear. Valia, actually stopping to think before acting, tried to run and grab the nearest weapon, a practice sword, but the ermine quickly grabbed her, and pinned her against a wall, claws wrapped around her neck.

He motioned to the two red foxes to continue on. They did, heading for the armory that adjoined the back of the practice room, and a few moments later returned with weapons, clearly ones that they used to own, judging by the way they held them. The four abandoned their captured spears, and collected their usual weapons. The red foxes carried scimitars, the ermine a long dirk, and the cloaked fox a short-handled axe that hid well under his earthen-colored cloak. Some rope was also collected.

This done, the ermine threw the still-conscious and fighting Valia aside, and they left the room in a similar manner than they left, this time heading for the castle's exit. When they got there, they found that a small party of otters awaited them, and did not hesitate to attack. but the four were not about to be stopped, and fought their way through, slaying if necessary, and eventually broke through.

Knowing that the drawbridge would be blocked off by now, the four went up onto the walltops, tied the rope around a sturdy post, threw the rope over the edge of the wall, then shimmied down it. By the time word of the escape got around, and the otter guards were gathered and properly prepared, the four were gone, vanished in the countryside...

* * *

"Captain Weylan!" Captain Trey exclaimed when the two met up with each other. "I just got word of th' escape! Wot's 'appened?"

"They escaped, Trey." Ardra replied, favoring the arm he had strained in his brief encounter with the escapees. "Any sign of 'em?"

"No, they climbed over th' wall before we reached 'em, mate." Trey reported sadly. "Didn't see 'em though. Who were they?"

"It was 'em four we caught not that long ago." Ardra said, as they jointly walked down the corridors of Floret, now on the alert. "Ye know, that mercenary group of assassins?"

"_That _group?" Trey repeated, alarmed. "Ye mean that group with the two fox brothers, their ermine leader, an'..."

"...and the Marlfox." Ardra concluded with a nod. "Aye."


	31. Chapter 31

Mark and Kislee try and pass the time, Toka notes he's missing something, Judd makes plans, Southsward reels from the escape, and Tim chats with Martin the Warrior.

Chapter 31

"I spy with me little eye, somethin' red."

"Hmm, tricky. Not the bally bricks in the wall, is it?"

"Nope."

"Thought not. Besides, I think we jolly well did 'em before."

"Aye, we're startin' t' run out of things t' spy. But anyway, you got any bloomin' ideas as t' wot it could be?"

"Hmm. Well, I say that rat blighter's tunic is a slight red color..."

"Yes!"

"That's right? Well, curl me whiskers, I was only guessin'! Alright, my turn. I spy with me little eye..."

"Oh, would you two _stop_?" Friar Ben suddenly interrupted, looking annoyed. "You two have been at it for _hours _now."

Mark gave the friar and indignant look. "Are you implyin', sah, that we are gettin' annoyin'?"

"_Yes, _Mark, that's what he's saying." Constance confirmed, looking weary, resting on the floor as well as her bindings would permit her. "And I have to agree with Ben. It is getting a bit annoying."

"But we were only tryin' t' keep ourselves entertained." Kislee remarked.

"I can understand that, and at first, it was fun to listen to you two go on." Constance admitted. "But you've been at it for so long, it's gotten annoying. I'm honestly surprised no creature in this horde of Toka's has done anything to stop you."

"Easy." Ambrose remarked. "Half of 'em are asleep, an' the rest are standin' guard, either out of hearin' range of us, or got their ears plugged."

"Great seasons, I hadn't realized we were bein' annoyin'." Kislee remarked. She shrugged, though. "Oh well. Me n' Mark were about out of things t' spy, anyway."

"True." Mark agreed, but sighed. "But it jolly well was keepin' me mind off certain aspects of the situation." his stomach grumbled suddenly, and he placed a paw over it. "Like how that gruel they keep givin' us is hardly very fillin'." he added.

"And how we can't go anywhere, or do anythin', and we're at _their _mercy." Kislee remarked, bowing her head. "If they wanted t' kill us one morn, there'd be nothin' t' stop 'em."

Mark glanced at her. "Bit scary, isn't it?" he asked.

Kislee nodded. "It's difficult not knowin' if this will be your last day alive or not." she said.

"Well, they haven't killed us yet." Mark pointed out. "Apparently, that Toka fella wants us alive for some odd reason. Unless that situation changes, we should be fine."

Kislee sighed. "I hope your right, Mark." she said. "I truly do."

All further conversation was cut off when Vimzey entered the room. "Go to sleep, all of you." she ordered the prisoners. "Any creature caught not sleeping will have a very unpleasant night, indeed."

* * *

In a private corner of Great Hall sat Judd and another fox similar to Judd, named Khan. Together, they were huddled there, working with a piece of parchment. Toka did not find this the least bit odd, as he had found Judd working like this frequently in the past, and that he had asked all of his captains to work out a solution to the stalemate they shared with the Redwallers.

The ferret approached calmly, black cloak swirling around his footpaws, and came to stand before them. Judd and his cohort did not seem to notice Toka's presence. That is, until Toka, unable to see what the two foxes were working on, cleared his throat.

Judd grabbed the parchment and flipped it over before he turned to face Toka. "Yes lord?" he asked politely.

"Some quick questions, Judd." Toka began. "Has anybeast been in the abbot's study besides me recently that you know of?"

"No, lord." Judd replied, looking puzzled by the question. "Why?"

"Because I found evidence today that someone has." Toka answered. "My parchments have all been mussed up, and are not where they usually would be. And while upon rearranging the parchments, I realized that one was missing."

"Really?" Judd said, now looking surprised as he glanced briefly at the silent Khan. "Which one?"

"A map and diagram I have drawn of this abbey." Toka replied. "I believe someone has stolen it."

"Who?" Judd asked, now looking angry. "Not one of our own?"

"I don't know what to think, Judd." Toka replied. "But I want you to investigate and figure it out. I want to find out why it was stolen, and punish the culprit as necessary."

"Yes, lord." Judd said, with a nod. "You can count on me."

Toka nodded, and walked off.

Khan watched him go. "You realize how close we just came to getting caught?" he asked, nervously.

"We were in no danger, Khan." Judd said confidently, flipping their parchment back over. "Besides, after tonight, it won't matter to Toka anymore."

"This had better work, Judd." Khan said, grabbing the parchment and studying it. "You realize that either we win, or we don't, and Toka kills us."

"It won't come to that, I will confirm it." Judd promised. "You understand you part of the plan, correct?"

Khan glanced silently at the parchment. It was Toka's missing map of Redwall.

"Yes." he said. "Infiltrate the upper levels of the abbey, and capture the abbot." he said.

"Once we have the abbot, we will have control over the Redwallers." Judd said, taking the parchment and rolling it up. "And better still, once we have them, the horde will turn to our side as well. Then we can take this abbey the proper way and have it for ourselves, leaving me as the only lord around here."

"What about Toka?" Khan asked. "He will not go down easily."

"That crazy old coot?" Judd asked indignantly, "No, he's too blind with getting his revenge that he's completely unaware of what's happening in his own horde. Besides, I have arranged for a means of distracting that annoying weasel who's always by Toka's side, Grim, and drawing him away from Toka tonight. Don't worry about 'his lordship.' You just do your part, and leave him to me."

* * *

At Castle Floret, an emergency meeting was being held. Pacing agitated in his throne room was Jacob Squirrelking. On either side of him was his captains, Ardra and Trey. Before all of them were the sole witnesses of the escape, Weylan, Mattimeo, Valia, various members of the otter guard, even little Sariah, who sat at Weylan's footpaws.

Sighing, the Squirrelking turned to face his subjects. "I suppose you know why you're all here." he remarked.

"The escape, yore highness." Valia replied in a all-business manner. "There were four beasts, three o' 'em foxes, although one of 'em was different from th' others in color an' attitude. Fourth was an ermine, scarred an' battered. Smelled terrible, too."

"How would you know that?" Mattimeo asked.

"He grabbed me by th' throat an' pressed me against a wall, mouse." Valia replied. "Had plenty of time t' get a good whiff o' 'im."

"Wouldn't ye know that, mate?" Weylan asked. "I heard ye were there."

"Technically, I was, but was unconscious for most of it." Mattimeo replied, rubbing the bump he now sported on his head.

"We know who escaped, thank you Valia." Jacob remarked. "But I want to know more. What were their intentions, what were they after, and any clues as to where they were going and what they might do next?"

"Clearly, they was tryin' t' escape, yore majesty." one of the otter guards remarked.

"They fought, but just to get whoever stood in their way clear of their path." Mattimeo said, rubbing his sore head still. "They only killed when they felt pressed."

"Aye, out of th' several creatures that encountered th' escapees, only three were killed, an' two more seriously injured." Trey remarked. "The worse th' rest got was much more minor, like Mattimeo's bump on th' 'ead, an' Weylan's cut arm."

"They were after weapons." Valia added. "Saw 'em raid th' armory before they left. Apparently, th' spears they 'ad weren't good enough."

"They wanted th' weapons they 'ad when we captured 'em." Ardra explained. "When captured, their weapons were put in th' armory. I checked after th' escape, an' saw that those weapons are th' 'uns missin'."

"Scouts also report that they 'eaded northwest, towards sea, yore majesty." Trey added. "But their tracks stopped after a small amount of distance from the castle, so they could be goin' somewhere else."

"I think they're just tryin' t' escape." another member of the otter guard remarked. "Decided they 'ad enough of Southsward."

"Maybe so, but they should be stopped, before any poor creature crosses their path." the Squirrelking remarked, stopping his pacing to pull at his whiskers, his bushy tail swinging about in frustration.

"Who are these creatures, anyway?" Mattimeo asked, puzzled.

"They are a group of assassins and killers." Jacob replied angrily. "They do it for their own profit, and are occasionally paid by others to kill people for them."

"Mercenaries." Weylan realized.

"Aye, an' highly skilled 'uns at that." Ardra agreed. "Killed many innocent Southswarders before we finally captured them, just a matter of day before ye two arrived."

"Really?" Weylan asked, surprised. "A few days?"

"Mebbe yore bad luck." Valia teased.

Weylan shot her an annoyed look.

"But, who are they, what are their names?" Mattimeo asked.

"Their leader, th' ermine, is named Kaon." Trey replied. "He's probably th' most skilled an' th' deadliest of th' bunch. Won't go down without a fight, no matter wot."

"Th' two red foxes are brothers, who fight side by side." Ardra said, continuing the story. "Don't know much about 'em, but they call 'emselves Tay and Jay. Dunno which is which, but they are stealthy murders. Sneak up on their prey and stab 'em in th' back, so they will."

"The fourth is a Marlfox named Leesis." Jacob concluded. "The most illusive of the bunch."

"Marlfox?" Mattimeo repeated, perplexed by the odd name. "Never heard of Marlfoxes before."

"Their an odd tribe of dark colored foxes, that are well know for appearing out of seemingly nowhere." Jacob explained, "And, unfortunately, their thievery, trickery, treachery, and backstabbing in secret ways. Usually very tribal bunch, usually sticking together within their family lines, and practice odd traditions and other things of that sort. Word is that they originate from an island in a large lake somewhere north from here that is populated by more Marlfoxes as well as other foxes. They don't usually stray far from that island."

"But this Leesis character is an expection, I'm guessin'." Weylan said, folding his arms.

"Aye, but he's still a Marlfox, an' a deadly 'un at that." Ardra said.

"'em bad beasts." Sariah said, voicing her own opinion.

"So what can we do to help, your majesty?" Mattimeo asked of the king politely.

"For now, we Southswarders will do nothing." the Squrrielking remarked. "We don't have enough to go on to figure out where they went. Just a possible direction they could have since diverted from. You two from Redwall, however, I wish you to stay out of this. I will not have Redwallers, creatures honored for their help for Southsward in the past, to risk shedding their own blood."

"We can 'andle ourselves, mate." Weylan assured the king.

"But we will follow your advice." Mattimeo quickly added.

"Then you will understand if I wish you to stay here in Castle Floret, where it's safe." Jacob concluded.

"Yes, your majesty." Mattimeo said, bowing.

"Very good." Jacob said, then waved a paw at them. "You are dismissed, I wish to speak with my captains alone."

The group left, Weylan picking up Sariah and hurrying after Mattimeo, who was consequently following Valia. As Weylan caught up with him, Mattimeo turned to look at him.

"Weylan," he began, "where did we come ashore at?"

"Um, somewhere t' the northwest, mate." Weylan replied. "Why?"

"I may have heard wrong, but wasn't that the direction they said those escapees went?"

Weylan froze, realizing what Mattimeo was implying. "They said they could've traveled a different direction that th' 'un they left." he pointed out.

"But if they didn't," Mattimeo continued, "then they're heading straight for..."

"Ferrin." Weylan concluded.

* * *

Tim stared at the riddle in the recordbook well into the night, until his eyes grew sore. Rubbing at them with his paws, he shook his head. "This doesn't make the least bit of sense." he remarked. "'Room of rainbows?' 'Staircase that turns against itself?' 'Bridge in the air?' I've never heard of such a cryptic riddle. It doesn't even rhyme!" he thrust the book from him, needing a break, and looked around the gatehouse.

It was empty. Wootiberg and Gooding were on patrol, and Log-a-log Flugg and his party that were patrolling the walls were currently in the cottage, resting. As Tim probably should be doing, but he had been too busy working on the riddle to notice that the sun had set sometime ago. Now sleep seemed very good at the moment. Relaxing, leaning back in the chair he sat in, Tim allowed his eyes shut in blissful sleep.

But only for a moment.

"You're very persistent, you know." a voice spoke suddenly.

Tim opened his eyes, and saw a plainly dressed mouse leaning against the wall. He looked familiar. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who's been watching." the mouse replied simply. "Redwall's one of my favorite places, you know."

"Okay." Tim said, slowly, sitting up. "Still doesn't tell me who you are."

The mouse grinned. "You'll figure it out." he remarked, and didn't look like he was going to say a word more.

Tim frowned, and reviewed the conversation again in his head. "What do you mean by persistent?" he asked.

"You've been working on that riddle for some time now, and despite the fact you haven't the foggiest idea of what it means, you keep working on it." the mouse said. "You're persistent." he noted Tim's blank look, and added, "It's a compliment, you know."

"Oh, I know, it's just...what's this about?" Tim asked, feeling lost.

"The riddle, of course." the mouse said, motioning to the still-open recordbook. "You haven't gotten far on it."

"I know, but I need to keep trying." Tim said, reaching for the book. "It could have the very thing we're looking for."

"Yes, I know." the mouse said.

Suddenly, Tim realized who he was talking to. "You're Martin the Warrior." he realized.

The mouse simply grinned. But Tim felt awestruck.

"Wow, I must still be asleep, then." the recorder realized. "Because you're dead, right?"

"In a sense." Martin replied. "But we're not here to discuss my health."

"Right, of course." Tim said, but then realized something else. "You know, I've always heard of you talking in riddles, not making idle chitchat."

"Usually that's so." Martin agreed. "But it was suggested to me that since there's a riddle involved in this already that I should just settle with giving clues."

"Suggested?" Tim remarked. "Who suggested that to you?"

"A friend of mine." Martin remarked. "Likes pie. But down to business."

"Right, clues." Tim said, reaching for some parchment before he realized it wouldn't do him much good in a vision. "First, I have to know." he said. "Are we on the right track here? Does this treasure of yours have something we can use, or am I just wasting my time?"

"On the contrary, Tim, it's _exactly _what you're looking for." Martin replied.

"Okay, so how do we find it?" Tim asked.

"I'll give you a clue." the warrior remarked. "What colors does stained glass have?"

"Stained glass?" Tim repeated.

"Aye, that's what you said, but wot it jolly well means, I don't know, wot-wot?"

Tim awoke with a start, and toppled from his chair. "C-colonel?" he repeated, shocked by the hare's sudden entrance.

"Just checkin' up on you." Wootiberg said. "Glad you had the sense t' get some shuteye. Talkin' in your sleep, though."

Tim rubbed at his eyes for a moment, getting his thoughts together. "That was...odd." he remarked.

"I'll take your word for it." Wootiberg said, gathering what he needed, then heading out again. "Wot was that about stained glass, though."

"What colors does stained glass have?" Tim asked, repeated Martin's question.

"I dunno, all of 'em, I suppose." Wootiberg said with a shrug. "The bloomin' stuff's great for makin' rainbows an' wotnot."

"Rainbows..." Tim said. "Colonel, that's it! 'One must go fifty paws down the room of rainbows!' That's Great Hall!"


	32. Chapter 32

Judd puts his plans into action, and everyone reacts accordingly...

Chapter 32

It was quiet in Redwall. In the upper levels, the Redwallers were either all asleep or on guard, in case Toka decided to attack. Toka planned no such, however, and had actually retired to a captured dormitory to get some shuteye as well. Most of the horde was sleeping, too. Grim, however, was standing guard outside Toka's room, silent as always.

However, that one fact didn't give Grim less of an advantage. On the contrary, he gave him more of an advantage than other beasts. Having no voice, Grim had often found himself in total silence. And when one couldn't speak, Grim learned to listen. Eventually, his listening became so good, he could detect things others normally wouldn't.

So he knew a creature was coming long before he actually arrived, and knew it would be Judd.

Favoring his backside as always, the fox approached Grim calmly. "Good evening, Grim." he greeted. "Everything quiet up here?"

Grim simply stared at Judd.

"His lordship's asleep, then?" Judd asked next, undeterred by the lack of response from Grim.

Grim nodded slowly.

"Then you're on guard." Judd guessed, even though he already knew this fact. "Well, I'm afraid something has come up. Jaydee has requested your services in the Infirmary. Something about something being wrong with one of the prisoners in there."

Grim signed out a brief response with his paws.

"No, she specifically requested for you." Judd said, then after a brief pause, added, "or Toka, but seeing that his lordship is asleep, you are the only other creature who can help."

Grim signed out another question, looking at Judd oddly.

"No, I don't know what about, exactly." Judd answered. "I just know it's important. Don't worry, I'll stand guard while you're gone."

Grim hesitated for a moment. Then he nodded, indicating that he understood, and handed Judd his spear. The fox accepted it.

"Best way to go is that way, around Great Hall." Judd said, pointing down the corridor.

Grim didn't not reply, but gave Judd one last look, before heading on down the corridor in the suggested direction. Once he was out of sight, Judd smirked, setting aside the spear quietly.

"Idiot." he murmured, pulling out a dagger, and quietly slipping into Toka's dormitory...

* * *

In Great Hall, the entire population of red foxes in the horde was silently gathered at a certain corner of Great Hall. All were armed, and ready to do battle, but no one else knew it. Judd had arranged for the room to be vacated for this night, including the guards. Their replacements were to be the foxes, but the foxes were not here to stand guard.

Leading them was Judd's cohort, Khan. Gripping a rope and treble grappling hook in one paw, he looked up at the intended destination for said hook. A small ledge about halfway up the wall of Great Hall. Moving the coil of rope to hold in his other paw, Khan took the hook, swung around in a circle a few times, then released, allowing it to fly up the length of the wall. It hooked onto the ledge on the first try with a dull thud.

Pulling the rope taunt, Khan let it fall from his grasp. Pressing a claw to his lips, he motioned the group to press closer.

"Our mission is simple." Khan whispered. He pointed upward. "Up on that ledge is an opening. It's the same opening we saw all of those Redwallers slip through and climb on up to join those sparrows in the roof a few days back. Somewhere at the other end of that opening must be another that actually leads into the upper levels of this abbey that the Redwallers control."

"Our goal is to slip through that opening undetected, quietly navigate the corridors, silently take out any guards we come across, and capture the abbot, and bring him back down here into Great Hall. If we do this, the Redwallers will be under our control, or so Judd claims."

"Judd's been planning this for sometime now." one of the other foxes remarked. "Little reason to think it wouldn't work."

"Still, it won't be easy." Khan pressed. "I've seen these Redwallers fight. They aren't a group you want to let to fire off the first shot. We have to be very careful." he paused. "Now, are there any questions?"

No one spoke. They all understood what they had to do.

"Good, now let's go." Khan said.

Holding onto his sword with his fangs, he grabbed hold of the rope, and started to climb up it. It wasn't long before he reached the top, and was on the ledge. Looking around to make sure everything was in order on the ledge, he motioned for the next creature to come up. Needing no second bidding, they all started on up, going one at the time.

The ledge wasn't very big, so pretty soon, Khan started to lead the foxes into the opening, going along a space in the abbey's construction. It wasn't very long before they were all up. Unhooking the grappling hook, and recoiling the rope, the party moved on, confident in their mission.

What they didn't know was that they had been watched...

* * *

"Matthias crazymouse! Wake-um quick-like!"

"Huh?" Matthias said, sitting up suddenly and blinking away sleep. "What?"

"Redfeather bring-um 'portant news!"

"Huh?" Cornflower said, waking up beside Matthias. "What is it?"

Matthias looked to the head of the bed they shared, where the sparrow, Redfeather, was perched.

"Redfeather!" Matthias said, rubbing at his eyes with his paws. "What is it?"

"Bad worms, down below! Hatch-um bad plan!" Redfeather chattered quickly.

"What kind of plan?" Matthias asked.

"Sparra not know. Redfeather just know they come!" the sparrow flapped his wings anxiously.

"Come?" Cornflower repeated, following along slightly. "Who's coming?"

"Toka." Matthias said, climbing out of bed.

"Not Toka!" Redfeather corrected. "All-em bad worms with fuzzy tails!"

"Squirrels?" Cornflowers asked, puzzled.

"Foxes." Matthias corrected, slipping on a tunic and grabbing his cane. "But why foxes?"

"Sparra not know." Redfeather admitted. "But not 'portant. Abbey mouseworms must killee all bad worms who come!"

"Right." Matthias agreed, grabbing a sword and heading for the door. "And I think I have an idea."

* * *

As Judd had requested, Grim went straight for the Infirmary, taking the path Judd had recommended. It wasn't the quickest route, however. Not going through Great Hall was actually the long way, but Grim didn't think much of it.

That is, until he found that everything was calm in the Infirmary. The lights were out, and the prisoners, the squirrel, the babe, and the dormouse healer, were all blissfully asleep. The only ones in the room awake was the night guard, who seemed unalarmed, and surprised Grim had arrived. And, Jaydee wasn't here.

"Somethin' wrong, cap'n?" one of the guards asked.

Grim signed out a message to the guard, asking where Jaydee was.

The guard wasn't fluent in the sign language of Grim's own invention, and didn't understand a word of it. But he did hazard a guess as to what the message was. "If yore lookin' fer Jaydee, cap'n she's down in the cellars, takin'..."

That was all Grim needed to hear, and he promptly exited the Infirmary, taking the quickest route to the cellars by going through Great Hall. By this point, Judd's gang of foxes had already shimmed up the rope and into the opening, and thus Grim saw nothing out of the ordinary. Continuing on through Cavern Hole, he marched down the staircase that led into the cellars.

He found Jaydee down there, along with Sais and Aurora, all gathered around a lantern and slurping October Ale from a barrel. Sais was in the middle of telling a joke, trying to squelch a fit of laughter at the same time, as Grim approached.

"So I says t' beast, an' I says..." Sais was saying, pausing to drain his mug of his ale. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's the...cap'n!"

"Cap'n?" Jaydee and Aurora repeated together, puzzled. They turned around to see Grim approach, and both jumped to their paws.

"Grim!" Jaydee exclaimed. "Why are you down here?"

Grim signed out a frustrated message. Jaydee studied the motions for a moment.

"What's he saying?" Aurora asked.

"Something about something being wrong in the Infirmary...?" the vixen said, puzzled. "But Grim, everything's fine in the Infirmary; that's why I'm down here. In fact, I haven't been up there since sundown."

Grim frowned, then signed out another message. Jaydee didn't translate it immediately.

"Well?" Sais prompted, being curious.

"He asked if I've seen Judd recently." Jaydee replied. "But I haven't seen Judd all evening. In fact..."

But Grim didn't need to hear a word more. Turning around, he headed back the way he came, drawing a weapon in the process.

"Grim?" Jaydee said, alarmed and starting to follow. "What's going on?"

Grim made a quick gesture with his paws behind his back.

"Toka?" Jaydee repeated, watching the weasel captain vanish out of sight. She exchanged glances with Sais and Aurora, then all three followed, sensing that something wasn't right...

* * *

Khan was amazed at how easy this mission was turning out to be. The trapdoor they had to journey through in order to enter the upper levels of the abbey wasn't locked, and the corridor beyond was dark. No lanterns were lit, or anything. Considering this a stroke of luck, he waited for the other foxes to clamber through the trapdoor.

"Now remember," Khan said once they were all through, "if we run into anybeast, just disable them, not kill them. Judd wants them all alive."

The group nodded their understanding, and with that, they pressed on. The further they went, the more puzzled Khan became. There wasn't a single Redwaller in sight. No guards, no sleepwalkers, no nothing. It was almost like the whole floor had been abandoned. Still, he moved on, heading towards the location Judd had indicated was the abbot's quarters.

Sure enough, they found a closed door, with two hares standing guard at it, Violet and Basil. They were barely visible in the darkness the hallway was being kept in, and thus did not see the trespassing foxes. Waving one paw, Khan motioned to a pair of foxes with slings to open fire.

Violet fell first, taking a stone to the head, and toppled over. Basil turned to look her way, when another slingstone hit him, and he fell on top of his younger sister, out like a light. Grinning in victory, Khan motioned for the group to continue, and they approached the closed door. Quietly placing a paw on the handle, he counted to three, then swung the door open.

The room beyond was brightly lit with lanterns. Sitting up in bed, watching the proceedings with a very bemused look, was Abbot Mordalfus. Surrounding his bed was a large assortment of armed creatures, even a few sparrows. At the lead of the group was Matthias.

"This is the part where you surrender, you know." Matthias said, grinning slightly at the shocked faces of the foxes. "That is, unless you want to take chances with the creatures behind you."

The foxes turned, and realized that Basil and Violet had not been knocked out after all. Both had been wearing metal pots over their heads, acting like helmets. They now stood and pointed their weapons at the foxes. Joining them were several more Redwall defenders who had been secretly following the foxes, hiding in the darkness of the hallways.

Seeing that the plan had backfired terribly, Khan dropped his weapon and raised his paws into the air, the others following his example.

* * *

Moving slowly and quietly, Judd walked into the dormitory Toka was using. The ferret lay in a cot on the other side of the room, lying so his back was facing Judd. Even if he was awake, Toka couldn't see the traitorous captain that was approaching. Not quickening his pace in the slightest, Judd approached the cot, slowly drawing the dagger from it's sheath, and gripping it tightly with one paw.

Finally he reached the cot, Judd raised the dagger over his head.

"You know, this is a bit like a chess game." he remarked to himself. "I've been moving my pieces all over the board for sometime now, and it's finally come down to this last final move, to take out my opponent's king."

He drove the dagger downward, to drive into Toka's heart, but a paw suddenly lashed out and stopped the dagger by grabbing Judd's wrist.

"You know, Judd," Toka said, rolling over to look at the fox, wearing a grin. "One normally stays quiet when they're going to stab their sleeping enemy."

Startled, Judd let the dagger fall from his paw. Hearing pawsteps behind him, he turned, seeing Grim, Jaydee, Sais, and Aurora all enter the room. They were all armed. Judd gulped.

Checkmate.


	33. Chapter 33

Judd gets his just reward. Mattimeo, Weylan, and Valia track down Ferrin, and word reaches Salamandastron.

Chapter 33

The rising sun found that Toka's horde was getting very stirred up. Word of Judd's attempts to plot against Toka by killing him and assuming control of the horde by taking Redwall for himself had spread quickly. Word also said that Toka was not happy about all of this, and everyone knew that Judd was in for it.

Finally, after breakfast was served, it was announced that the horde was to gather in Great Hall. Exactly for what reason was unknown, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. the horde gathered at the requested spot. Above them in the balcony that stretched across Great Hall was Matthias and Abbot Mordalfus, who had heard what was happening, and came to watch.

One of the tables was brought in from Cavern Hole and set against one end of Great Hall so that it leaned on one side. A small party of guards then arrived, escorted a neutral-faced Judd to the table with his paws behind his back. He was made to stand in front of it, then the guards left, merging into the rest of the horde and watched. Judd made to attempt to run or resist. It seemed he had accepted his fate.

Mordalfus frowned. "What do you think will happen?" he asked Matthias, curious.

"I'm not sure yet." Matthias admitted. "But knowing Toka, it probably won't be pretty."

He was proven right when Toka emerged on the scene, carrying a bundle of something. He did not look happy. He came to stand a few feet before Judd. Another member of the horde arrived, and stood a barrel up next to Toka. The ferret warlord set his bundle on it, and unwrapped the cloth covering it. Inside was several daggers.

Toka selected one, tested it's balance, then turned to face Judd. "Good morning Judd." he greeted, feigning a cheerful mood. "Sleep well?"

"None of your business." Judd replied, staring straight ahead of him.

Toka sighed, looking down at the dagger in his paws for a moment. "Judd, you've betrayed me." he said bluntly. "You, one of my captains, one of the few beasts in this horde I truly trust. And you betrayed me."

"If you don't mind my saying, you had it coming to you." Judd replied.

Without warning, Toka threw the dagger in his paw at Judd. It struck Judd in the shoulder. For Judd's credit, he flinched, but otherwise maintained his composure.

Toka grabbed another dagger. "You know what I do to traitors, Judd." he hissed. "Everyone here does. Even those Redwallers know. You must be really stupid to think you could betray me like that and get away with it."

"I nearly did." Judd pointed out.

Toka threw the second dagger and it hit Judd in the lower belly. The traitorous fox wobbled, but still maintained his composure.

"Judd, because of you, I now have several creatures in the hands of the Redwallers!" Toka said, taking another dagger from his collection. "I will also be short a captain, as well."

"That was to be expected." Judd wheezed.

Toka threw the third dagger. It hit Judd's upper right leg, forcing the fox to fall to his knees. Judd started to quiver, probably from the pain, and glanced briefly down at his bleeding wounds before looking back up at Toka.

"Tell me Judd." Toka said, selecting a fourth dagger. "Why did you do it?"

Judd did not reply. Toka threw another dagger, and it struck Judd straight in the middle.

"Tell me." Toka repeated, taking another dagger.

When Judd still failed to comply, Toka threw this one as well, and it embedded into Judd's upper right chest. Judd was now looking to be in great pain by now, and looked to be trying to keep from shouting out.

"Tell me!" Toka demanded, not waiting for a reply before he threw another dagger, this one hitting Judd's left elbow. He then turned to select another dagger.

Judd then spoke suddenly. "It's because you're a stupid idiot." he rasped.

Toka didn't take the time to aim when he suddenly spun around and threw the seventh dagger. As such, he missed, and the dagger whizzed by Judd's face, embedding itself into the table behind him. Regardless, the keen edge of the blade had cut open Judd's cheek, which promptly started to bleed. Drawing his sword out from under his cloak, Toka approached Judd.

"What was that?" he growled at the fox, pointing the tip of his sword at Judd's heart.

"You're an idiot." Judd repeated, not regretting his statement. "You're so blinded by seeking your revenge you fail to see what you could truly do with this abbey, and you failed to listen to another's advice regarding it. And therefore, it took someone else, me, to try and change that. And I don't regret it, _lord._"

Enraged, Toka swung his sword and beheaded Judd with a single stroke. Both Matthias and Mordalfus flinched and looked away. Toka stood fuming over Judd's corpse for a moment, then whirled around to face his horde, which had been silently watching. The horde took a few steps back as Toka turned to face them, knowing that now was not a good time to get on the ferret's bad side.

"If any of you share the same opinion as Judd," Toka began, pointing back at the fallen fox, "that's the fate you'll meet. So all who has that opinion had better step forward now."

The horde didn't move.

"I thought not." Toka muttered to himself, and chucked his sword aside. "Clean up that mess." he ordered no one in particular, then left the hall.

Mordalfus sighed. "Well, at least that's over now." he said. "Though, I must say, that was a very graphic way for Judd to die. In fact, even though he was vermin, I believe he shouldn't have died at all."

"Perhaps so." Matthais said, watching a small party of hordebeasts crowd around Judd's body to clear it away, blocking it from view. "But at least that is one less creature we have to worry about."

"Not that it makes much difference, Matthias." Mordalfus noted, looking down at the still-large numbers of the horde. "We are still in the same situation as before." he paused, then added, "At least we have prisoners of our own now. That gives us some bartering power over Toka."

"But not much." Matthias said, shaking his head. "I'm worried, Father Abbot. I'm worried what Toka's next move might be. Because if Judd could get a gang of foxes up to the floors we're on so easily and nearly without our knowing, Toka most certainly can do the same."

* * *

As the same morning began in Southsward, Ardra realized something was missing. But in the aftermath of the escape of the four mercenaries, he had failed to realize what, or rather who, was missing until well after the day had began.

Weylan. Where was Weylan? He hadn't seen him at breakfast, or in passing in the hallways. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Mattimeo either, or, for that matter, Valia. Although with Valia, that wasn't uncommon. Still, it left him worried, so as soon as the chance arose, he decided to track his grandson down.

He started with the room Weylan was staying in, and knocked politely on the closed wooden door.

"Weylan?" Ardra called. "Ye in there, mate?"

No reply.

Puzzled, he opened the door and peered inside. Sure enough, Weylan was not present in the room. Ardra stepped inside fully, just to make sure, though. It was then that he saw a note left on the desk sitting in one corner of the room. Picking it up, Ardra skimmed through it, then looked up sharply. Quickly deciding what he needed to do, he rushed out of the room, knowing why he couldn't find Weylan.

He wasn't here.

* * *

Some distance from Castle Floret, Weylan, Mattimeo, and Valia were all trudging through the woodlands in the early morning light, armed, and heading northwest, towards sea. Valia was leading while Weylan and Mattimeo followed, munching on a light breakfast they had taken with them.

"You know, Valia, you didn't have to come with." Mattimeo said to their Southsward compatriot. "This is really our matter to deal with, and it could be a false alarm."

"Codswallop!" Valia said. "King Jacob said specifically that ye two were t' stay at the castle, where it was safe. Since ye ain't doin' that, somebeast has t' make sure ye stay safe, an' I 'appened t' be available. 'Sides, neither of ye know Southsward at all. Ye'd get lost in a heartbeat."

"I 'ave t' admit that she's right." Weylan said, munching on some cheese. "She probably knows Southsward like the back of 'er paw, just like we would back in Mossflower, Matti. Were th' positions reversed, we'd just do th' same, mate." he paused to sniff the air, making his whiskers twitch. "'Sides, we're nearly there, I can smell the salty brine from 'ere. Might as well let her stick around awhile longer."

"An' anyway, I never get t' do anythin' fun at the castle." Valia continued. "This is a chance fer me t' 'ave an adventure."

"At this rate, though, I don't think you would've missed much." Mattimeo said, stepping to one side to permit Weylan to go ahead of him to join Valia. "We haven't seen much sign of those escaped mercenaries, and once we check up on Ferrin, we're going right back."

"I wouldn't count on that, mate." Weylan said, as the woodlands suddenly cleared and they were standing at the edge of the beach and he and Valia froze at the sight that awaited them.

"Plagues n' pestilence." Valia murmured. "Wot 'appened?"

They had found Ferrin's ship. Or at least what remained of it. The once proud-looking ship had it's hull broken and splintered to the point large holes were gaping into it in several places, effectively scuttling the ship, now half-sunken in the water. It's upper decks also showed signs of being burned. Scattered all over the beach was what remained of the ship's cargo, smashed and broken, all the valuables, what few there were, stolen. And lying among this wreckage was...

"Ferrin!" Mattimeo exclaimed, and hurried over to the fallen searat.

With Weylan's and Valia's help, they rolled him over, looking him over. The crazed searat had wounds all over, indicating he had been in a battle, and lost. He also sported a very deep wound to his chest that was still dripping blood. He had lost a lot. Valia checked for a pulse.

"He's alive." she declared, looking surprised. "But just barely. Miracle he's managed t' live this long with 'em wounds."

"Wot?" Ferrin said in a raspy voice, awakening suddenly at the sound of Valia's voice. "Who's there?" he started to weakily fight the three surrounding him.

"Ferrin, it's us!" Mattimeo quickly assured him.

Ferrin squinted at him for a moment. "Matti-wot's-yer-whiskers!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily. "An' yer blind otter friend! Ha! 'Bout time yeh showed up. Wot kept yeh? Tried t' hold 'em fer as long as I could."

"Who, Ferrin?" Weylan prompted. "Who did all o' this t' ye an' yore ship?"

"I'll give ye three guesses, Weylan." Valia said, looking up to survey the damage again.

"It was four beasts, three 'o 'em foxes, I think." Ferrin said, closing his eyes. "An' 'un o' 'em was..."

"...ermine." Mattimeo finished.

Ferrin didn't confirm this, just ran his tongue over dry lips before continuing. "Lick ran off, th' coward, an' Zatas went down quickly." he went on. "But I fought 'em, fer as long as I could." he chuckled slightly. "Guess I ain't as good a warrior as yer father, Matti. But oh well. At least I know th' two creature Matthias left me in charge of are safe." he coughed.

"Easy, mate, don't push yoreself in this condition." Weylan cautioned.

"Wot difference does it make?" the searat asked. "Good as dead anyway." he leaned back for a moment, his breathing getting shallower. He opened his eyes again and noticed Valia, possibly for the first time. "Who yer girlfriend, Woytan?" he asked Weylan.

"Valia?" Weylan asked, amazed the serat thought such a thing. "A friend? By the fur, that would be th' day!"

Valia glanced back and forth at the pair, but didn't say anything.

Ferrin acted like he hadn't heard Weylan's objection. "She's pretty. Fer an otter." he said. "Too bad yeh can't see that Weylan, bein' blind an' all that..."

He trailed off, closing his eyes, and going limp. Valia checked for a pulse again, and bit her lip.

"He's gone." she said.

Mattimeo hung his head. "Crazy or not, he shouldn't have met his end like that." he remarked.

No one argued that point.

* * *

Mattimeo and Weylan went about burying Ferrin, marking the spot with a piece of the hull from the searat's ship with Ferrin's name marked onto it with charcoal. As they did this, Valia did some looking around, perhaps for something to salvage from the sunken ship, but found no such thing. The escaped gang of mercenaries had made sure it would never sail again.

"I don't get it though." she muttered to herself. "This boat would've been th' perfect thing t' escape with. But they scuttle 'er instead. So if they aren't tryin' t' escape, then wot are they tryin' t' do?"

She pushed a board from the ship aside from where it lay on the beach, and scanned the sand under it, and around it. "Oy, mates!" she called to Mattimeo and Weylan, who were finishing with Ferrin's grave. "I've found tracks!"

The two friends from Redwall hurried over. Mattimeo bent down to examine the tracks Valia had found.

"Three foxes and an ermine." the warrior said with a curt nod. "It's them all right."

"An' they headed back into th' woodlands." Valia added, pointing at the tracks leading in that direction with one claw.

"Why aren't they coverin' their tracks anymore?" Weylan pondered out loud.

"They don't think they're bein' followed anymore." Valia reasoned.

"Clearly, they didn't think Ferrin would have friends coming to check up on him." Mattimeo said, standing. "But where do you think they're going?"

"Dunno, but we can always find out." Valia said, going to follow the tracks. "C'mon, then."

They followed the tracks, going inland again. Finally, they came to a creek. Hiding in some bushes, they peered across the little body of water and saw a camp that had been set up, with three tents set up. The glow of a fire could be seen shining through the fabric of one tent.

"Stopped t' rest, did they?" Valia muttered. "Wish we knew wot they were up to."

Mattimeo debated the situation for a moment. "You know, I might just know how." he turned to glance at Weylan. "But it would require some...inside work. Think you're up to it, Weylan?"

Weylan, knowing what his mouse friend was talking about, considered the idea for a moment. "We'll need swamp mud." he finally said.

* * *

When Sylvia entered the forge room at Salamandastron as requested, she found a very perplexed Major Jeremiah and a deeply pondering Lord Blackpaw, as well as, oddly enough, a sparrow. All three looked up at her as she entered.

"Ah, Sylvia, glad you hurried right on up here." the major said. "I understand that you're a tad fluent in various languages and accents."

"That I am, sah." Sylvia said.

"Then perhaps you can be of assistance." Blackpaw said in a soft tone. "You see, this sparrow appears to have a message for us, but neither of us can understand what it is trying to tell us."

"Em sparrows talk too bloomin' fast t' make out a word their sayin'." Jeremiah remarked. "But we thought that if there was any creature in this bally mountain that would understand a thing this blighter of a sparrow is sayin', it was you."

"I've never even heard Sparra spoken before, sahs." Sylvia objected. She then paused for a moment. "But I jolly well suppose it wouldn't hurt t' give it a try."

"That's the spirit!" Jeremiah said as Sylvia approached the sparrow.

"Um...hello." Sylvia greeted the bird, unsure where to begin.

The sparrow immediately greeted Sylvia in return, then launched into his message, speaking rapidly. Sylvia was lost for a moment, unsure at first what the sparrow was saying, but quickly caught up as she learned to keep up with the speedy delivery of the Sparra language. At one point, Sylvia frowned.

"Well?" Blackpaw prompted, the badger rising.

"It's not good news, sah." Sylvia said, frowning still. "If I understand this sparrow right, he's sayin' that Redwall's about t' be invaded by vermin."


	34. Chapter 34

Mattimeo, Valia, and Weylan put a plan into action, Tim sends Martin's riddle to the other Redwallers, and Cornflower, Tess, and Violet take it upon themselves to solve it. A familiar face in a sense ;) appears.

Chapter 34

Kaon sat in his tent sharpening his dirk, contemplating his plans for the future. Escaping Castle Floret was one thing. Staying free was a completely different matter, and that matter was further complicated by the fact that he and his compatriots still had a mission to finish, postponed by their brief stay in prison.

However, Kaon knew his little gang well, and knew that together they could handle whatever the future presented them.

The ermine heard someone approaching long before they came within his line of sight. He glanced at the door of his tent, and saw three figures approaching. Two of which he recognized as the red fox twins, Tay and Jay. Being escorted between them with two scimitars was a creature in a cloak that Kaon did not recognize.

He stood as the two foxes brought the presumed prisoner into the tent.

"We have a visitor, then?" he asked, smirking.

"Caught 'im wanderin' 'round th' camp, sir." one of the two foxes replied.

Kaon looked the prisoner up and down, but wasn't able to deduce much. The cloak the prisoner wore covered most of his figure. Not even his tail was very visible. A hood covered his head, hiding his face. Kaon grew suspicious of all this secrecy, wondering what the creature had to hide. Still, he did smell like vermin, so that one fact could be confirmed.

Regardless, Kaon didn't like it.

"Maybe we've got a bit of a spy in our paws, gentlebeasts." Kaon remarked, approaching the trio.

Tay and Jay snickered, however, the prisoner remained neutral.

"I ain't a spy." he remarked flatly.

"Oh really?" Kaon asked. "Then what are you doing around this camp?"

"Wanderin'." the creature replied. "Came across yer camp by accident, so I did."

Kaon gave the creature a long stare. "If all of that is true, then you won't mind if I ask a few questions then, correct?"

"Not at all." the creature replied, staring straight ahead.

"First off, what's your name?"

"Hood." the creature replied. "Me name's Hood."

* * *

Mattimeo watched these proceedings as best as he could from afar, cupping his paws over his eyes.

"Well?" Valia asked impatiently from beside him.

"He's in the camp." Mattimeo reported. "And he's meeting with the ermine leader, Kaon. Can't make out what's happening, really, as that tent door is mostly closed, and that lot of vermin is blocking Weylan from view."

"So 'ow can we tell if everythin's goin' accordin' t' plan?" Valia asked.

"Well, they haven't killed him yet, if that's what you're asking." Mattimeo responded flatly. "Really, all we can do now is wait. It's all up to Weylan now."

Valia fell silent for a moment, tapping her rudder against the ground. "Ye sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "Wot if 'em vermin don't buy it?"

"This isn't the first time Weylan's used the Hood disguise." Mattimeo said, remembering. "Once before, he managed to fool a whole horde of well-trained vermin, _and _their leader for days on end. In fact, I'm not sure the horde's leader ever figured out it was really Weylan that was behind Hood's cloak."

"But this lot ain't like that lot." Valia pointed out.

"Very true." Mattimeo agreed. "Weylan probably won't be able to pull off the ruse for nearly as long with Kaon and his followers. But he won't have to. He just needs to be there long enough to get an idea of what they plan to do next, then get out. Once we safely have that bit of information, we'll hightail it back to Castle Floret. Easy, really."

"I certainly hope yore right, mouse." Valia said, cupping her own paws over her eyes to watch Weylan in the vermin camp.

* * *

"Sparra not understand." the sparrow perched in the window of the gatehouse remarked.

"You don't need to understand." Tim pressed, tying a parchment to the feisty bird's leg. "Just get this parchment to the others in the abbey. All they need to know is on it already."

"What 'portant 'bout wormsign?" the sparrow asked, still puzzled.

Unfortunately, Tim only understood parts of what the bird said, not being fluent in the Sparra language, and merely shrugged.

"Y'know, the bloomin' bird does bring up a good point." Wootiberg said, standing nearby. "If it doesn't understand, why should the Redwallers? I mean, we've only solved one bit of the flippin' puzzle, and you claim that Martin the Warrior told you that part, Tim!"

"I know it's not much to go off of, but there really isn't much we can do from here." Tim persisted. "As I see it, now that we have a starting point to work with, we can figure out the rest from there. But as _we're _trapped in here, away from it all..."

"The only creatures who can help are in the abbey." Gooding realized, also present.

"Makes sense." Flugg added, present as well. "I'm just glad we managed 't git the attention of th' sparrows. Been virtually ignorin' us."

"Well, they do run a jolly risk flyin' by here." Wootiberg reasoned. "Puts 'em just within range of Toka's archers."

"Sparra good flyer, no touchie pointy-sticks." the sparrow objected suddenly.

"Right." Tim said, giving the string that held the parchment to the sparrow's leg one last tug. "Whatever. Just get this parchment to the others."

"And watch out for 'em bloomin' arrows!" Wootiberg added.

"Badworms no reach sparra with pointy-sticks!" the sparrow repeated hotly, then flapped out the window, rapidly gaining altitude.

An arrow or two was fired from the captured grounds below, but never came close to reached the sparrow. Tim watched the bird, until he saw it had safely reached the abbey.

He nodded, and grinned. "Now, we wait." he said.

* * *

"'To find my treasure, hidden safe and secure,

One must go fifty paws down the room of rainbows.

Then traverse up the staircase that turns against itself.

Then go to the third left in the corridor past the bridge in the air.

Find the clue engraved there, in a place of remembrance.

It will lead you to the one treasure Redwall will ever have.'"

Abbot Mordalfus lowered the parchment and adjusted his spectacles. "Hmm, quite a riddle, this." he remarked to the others, all gathered into a dormitory that had been turned into a kind of meeting room.

"And wot did Tim say this was for again?" Violet asked, doubtful how the riddle could help them.

"According to the note he attached to it, he says it's a riddle he found in a recordbook and was written by Martin the Warrior himself." Matthias explained, reading the note that had been attached to the parchment. "Apparently, Martin had hidden a treasure somewhere in this abbey, containing a wide variety of things he found important to him. Tim doesn't list what these things are, but states that one item is complete copies of Abbess Germaine's original plans for the abbey. Tim claims that somewhere in these plans may be a way to get help from the gatehouse cottage over to here, in the abbey."

"We certainly could use that help." Basil agreed.

"I don't know." Orlando muttered. "Seems to me Tim's desperate to try and help. We can't even confirm if this treasure even exists."

"Which is why we need t' find it, eh wot?" Cheek pointed out.

"Cheek's right, Orlando." Cornflower agreed. "Besides, Redwall contains many secrets. It stands perfectly to reason that the abbey still contains some that we do not know about."

"So all we have to do is solve the riddle." Tess surmised.

"Well, actually, Tim has already determined that the 'room of rainbows' the riddle speaks of is Great Hall." Matthias said, reading the note still. "That gives us a place to start."

"We can work our way from there." Tess said.

"I still say this is distracting from were our attention should be focused, and that's the threat of attack from that horde out there." Orlando said.

"Orlando's got a bally point." Basil was forced to agree. "With the aftermath of Judd nearly getting up here and catchin' us all, Toka's goin' t' be workin' of figurin' our how the blighter got his creatures up here so easily and without our knowin'. And when he figures it out..."

"We're dead." Matthias said gravely. "Father Abbot, I am forced to agree. Tim's riddle may provide a solution to this situation, but we can't spare the time to work it out. My warrior's instinct says we should focus on Toka and his horde, as Orlando has said. We don't even know how Judd's forces got up here. So far as we know, they just did. If we can't figure it out before Toka does..."

"I completely agree Matthias." Mordalfus said, rolling up the parchment. "However, not all of us need to work on this at once. You and the other defenders can work on defending the abbey as always. The rest of us can be working on the riddle. However, there will be time for all of that later. It is coming on time for lunch, and I believe our cooks have managed to put together a decent meal for us all, despite our limited supplies and such."

He stood and left, many of the others following. Soon, all who were left were Tess, Cornflower, and Violet.

Tess reached across the table and pulled the parchment towards her. She reread the riddle to herself.

"Thinking about getting a head start?" Cornflower asked, scooting her chair closer so she could read as well.

Tess nodded. "Ever since all of this began, I've felt a bit helpless, being with young as I am." she patted her growing middle. "I've wanted to help fight Toka somehow, but no one has let me. This might actually be a chance for me to help, though."

Cornflower nodded. "I know the feeling." she said. "Many of the times Redwall has gotten into a conflict, I had to find odd ways to help the cause, besides fighting."

"Me, I'm just bloomin' curious." Violet remarked, leaning over both mousemaidens to look at the riddle too. "Always did like a good riddle, eh, wot?"

They looked at the seemingly complex writings.

"So where should we start?" Tess finally asked.

"Well, with the room of rainbows, I suppose." Cornflower said. "We know what that is, don't we?"

"Great Hall." Violet said.

A few moments later, they were all standing on the balcony above the hall and were peering down at the vermin horde that filled the room.

"I hope we can figure out wot Martin's jolly well talkin' about from here." Violet remarked, looking down at the multitudes of vermin. "Not gonna get a better view."

"'One must go fifty paws down the room of rainbows.'" Tess read from the parchment before looking up. "Well, we found the room of rainbows." she gestured to the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows the hall bore, casting rainbow-colored shadows on the floor. "Now what?"

Cornflower took the parchment from Tess for a moment. "What do you think it means, 'go fifty paws down?'" she asked before handing back the parchment.

"Sounds like a flippin' measurement to me." Violet remarked, still looking down at the vermin below.

"A measurement?" Tess repeated.

"Aye, at Salamandastron, we're trained t' use various things to measure with." Violet explained. "See, in combat, you're not really goin' t' have much t' measure with, like a ruler or something like that. So, you have t' find somethin' else t' use, something you're bound t' have while doin' battle. Common one is usin' the length of your footpaw."

"So when the riddle says 'go fifty paws down the room of rainbows', it could be saying to 'go fifty pawlengths?'" Cornflower asked.

"Or fifty paw_steps_." Tess said thoughtfully, getting an idea. "I remember Tim telling me of a story about a quest to find treasure he found in a recordbook once. To find it, you had to travel a certain amount of pawsteps in a certain direction."

"Guess that's wot the riddle's takin' about." Violet said with a shrug.

"But how do we do that?" Cornflower asked. "Like Violet said, we can't actually go down there and measure it, not with that lot of vermin down there!"

"And in which direction are we supposed to go fifty pawsteps in?" Violet asked. "Could be in any direction."

"I'm guessing from the entrance." Tess said, pointing at the large wooden doors that led in and out of the abbey. "Stands to reason, doesn't it?"

"So go fifty pawsteps right up the middle." Violet summarized. "But how do we measure that?"

Cornflower watched the vermin walking around for a moment. "Maybe we can use the vermin." she proposed. "Think about it. They're making pawsteps all over this room! All we have to do is count how many pawsteps it takes for one of them to go from the doors to wherever we're supposed to end up after fifty pawsteps."

"Sounds like a perfectly spiffin' plan." Violet said, rubbing her paws together. "There. The blighter that's just comin' in should work. Now start countin'."

They did. They reached fifty just as the vermin stepped under the balcony they stood upon.

Violet frowned. "Huh, that takes you straight t' the bloomin' center of the room." she noted.

"So what's here?" Tess asked, leaning over to get a better look at the floor far below the balcony. "Anyone see...what was it...'the staircase that turns against itself?'"

"I do." Cornflower said, grinning suddenly.

She pointed a claw at the bottom of the spiral staircase.


	35. Chapter 35

The riddle is worked out further, Weylan continues spying, and Ardra's chasing after Weylan and co.

Chapter 35

Cornflower, Tess, and Violet all stood before one of the many landings to the spiral staircase.

"'Traverse up the staircase that turns against itself.'" Cornflower remarked to herself. "This has to be it. What other staircase in the abbey twist and turns in such a way that it 'turns against itself?'"

"It says we have to traverse up it, but doesn't say where to stop." Tess noted, re-reading the riddle. "Just to go up."

"Maybe it's sayin' t' go all the way up." Violet suggested, poking her head into the staircase and looking upwards.

"To the attics?" Cornflower asked. "I suppose that's possible. No one really goes up there very often. Hard to know what's up there, really."

"No, I don't think it means to head up to the attics." Tess said, still looking at the riddle. "Listen to the next line. 'Then go to the third left in the corridor past the bridge in the air.' Now how many corridors are there up in the attics?"

Cornflower frowned. "Not many, I must admit." she said. "Really just one big open space up there."

"Then we're jolly well supposed t' stop somewhere before there." Violet concluded. "But where?"

"Somewhere where there's a corridor." Tess reasoned.

"Not very good advice." Violet grumbled. "There are plenty of corridors in Redwall."

"I personally think it's this one, the one we're in right now." Tess said, holding her paws out to indicate to their surroundings. "It's the top most corridor before you reach the attics."

"You could be right Tess." Cornflower agreed, pulling at her whiskers in thought. "But we better find this 'bridge in the air' the riddle speaks of just to be sure."

"'Bridge in the air.'" Violet repeated, frowning. "I've heard of bridges over water and over land, but the air...?"

"I think it just means a bridge sitting someplace high up." Tess remarked.

"Must be very high then." Violet remarked. "Who ever heard of a bridge being so high up?"

"I have." Tess offered. "I've seen a bridge that scaled across a seemingly bottomless pit." she shuddered. "Scary, that was."

"But where would one find such a bridge here in Redwall?" Cornflower asked.

"Well, if the bally bridge is someplace high, maybe we could get the sparrows t' look around for it." Violet said.

"Yes, it could be outside." Cornflower reasoned. "That seems to me to be the most likely place to find it."

Tess had started to wander down the corridor. "I disagree." she said, looking through a doorway. "Because I believe we were just on our bridge in the air a few moments ago." she pointed out onto the balcony they were standing on just moments earlier.

"Oh, of course!" Cornflower said. "The balcony starts in this corridor, bridges _across _the roof of Great Hall, then reconnects with another corridor on the other side."

"A bridge in the air." Violet concluded decisively, placing her paws on her hips.

"But now where do we go?" Cornflower asked.

Tess pulled out the riddle. "According to this, we're supposed to go to 'the third left in the corridor past the bridge in the air.'"

"Oh, that's bloomin' easy." Violet remarked, standing in the entrance of the balcony before turning to face the wall opposite from where she stood, and started to count. "One...two..."

"Violet, what are you doing?" Tess asked, rolling up the riddle.

"Isn't it obvious?" the hare asked. When she got no immediate reply, she went on, "when you're directing a creature to a certain room down a hallway, what do you say?"

The two mousemaidens thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure I follow you, Violet." Cornflower finally announced.

"Let me put it this way then." Violet said, pointing a claw at a dormitory door not far from where they stood. "How would you direct a creature to go from here to there?"

Tess thought for a moment before answering. "Go to the door on the fourth left side of the corridor, I suppose." she said with a shrug.

"Exactly!" Violet said. "The fourth left past the bridge in the air!"

Both Cornflower and Tess became wide-eyed.

"Aye, that makes sense!" Cornflower remarked. "So we need to find the third left door then."

"And I've already found it." Violet said, stepping up to the door in question. "It's this one."

Cornflower and Tess joined the hare at the closed door.

"This is Swayner and Marigold's dormitory." Tess observed.

"Why would Martin want us to come here?" Cornflower asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Violet said, pushing open the door with one paw.

* * *

Kaon stood over his prisoner for a moment, thinking. Hood looked up at him, his face hidden under the hooded cloak he wore. No one spoke for a moment.

"Find Leesis, and bring him here." Kaon ordered Tay and Jay. "If anyone can work this out, it'd be him."

A moment later, the Marlfox entered the tent, most of his features hidden in his own cloak.

"Yes, Kaon?" Leesis asked in a cool-sounding voice. He seemed to be ignoring Hood for the moment. "You wanted my services?"

Kaon nodded, not breaking eye contact with Hood. "Tay and Jay found this creature wandering around camp." he explained, jerking a paw in Hood's direction. "I find his arrival to be suspicious. I felt I needed another opinion on the matter first, however."

Leesis glanced at Hood seemingly for the first time. He looked the prisoner up and down for a long moment. "What is your name, creature?" he finally asked.

"Hood." the prisoner replied simply.

"And what is your species?" Leesis asked.

"Weasel."

Leesis ran a claw over his grey-furred snout for a moment. "You claim you were wandering around when you came across our camp, correct?" he asked.

"Aye."

"Why?"

"No reason. 'Tis wot I always do."

Leesis stared at Hood for a very long moment. His nose twitched for a moment, sniffing the air. His expression remained neutral for a moment.

"Tay, take this creature and tie his paws to a tree." Leesis finally requested. "I will come back to him shortly."

Tay nodded, and took Hood away, leaving his brother, the Marlfox, and Kaon in the tent.

Kaon waited until Hood was gone to speak. "He's lying, isn't he?" he asked.

"Indeed he is, Kaon." Leesis confirmed. "His speech was very relaxed, but I could smell the sweat dampening his fur. 'Hood' is not who he claims to be."

"Then, if that's true, then why don't we strip that cloak of 'is off of 'im an' see who he really is?" Jay asked.

"Ah, my friend, where would the fun be in that?" the Marlfox asked, heading for the tent door. "No, let him sit and continue to sweat for a little while. Meanwhile, I will be watching."

* * *

Elsewhere, Ardra was hurrying along through the woodlands of Southsward. His fellow captain Trey and two others from the otter guard joined him.

"So th' message said they went t' th' shore t' make sure th' creature that brought 'em 'ere is all right." Trey summarized as they journeyed. "Wot's the 'arm in that?"

"They were headin' in th' last direction we know Kaon an' the others t' be travelin' last." Ardra said.

"But knowin' 'em, they probably 'ave long since started journeyin' in a completely different direction." Trey pointed out.

"We don't know that for sure." Ardra persisted. "No matter 'ow I look at it, Trey, I feel that they're in trouble, or soon will be. An', they 'ave yore daughter with 'em."

"Aye." Trey said with a slight glare. "An' is she ever gonna get a scoldin' when we catch up with 'er."

"But first, we 'ave t' find her, Weylan, and Mattimeo." Ardra said as they pressed on. "An' prey that we find 'em before anyone else does."

* * *

Weylan went along with the fox named Tay willingly. He tried to act calm, like he was completely unconcerned about his predicament, but deep down he was very terrified. He knew that there was no way he could maintain his alias as Hood for much longer. The sooner he figured out what this group was up to and get out of here, the better.

Tay seemed to select a tree at random to tie Weylans paws to, but for Weylan, it was a perfect choice for him. It was a tree on the edge of the camp, and was partly hidden by a nearby tent. He wouldn't be immediately in the view of others, which would work for him. Pulling out a rope, Tay turned Weylan so his back faced the tree, wrapped the rope around the tree before wrapping around it Weylan's wrists. Giving the knot one final tug, Tay then wordlessly left, leaving Weylan alone.

Weylan waited for a moment, then pressed his back against the tree, and slipped his tied paws under his cloak and wrapping around the hilt of his dagger. Moving carefully, so to not hurt himself, Weylan unsheathed the dagger, turned it around, then used it's blade to cut the rope. In a moment, Weylan was free again.

He knew he had to hurry now, so quickly, he slipped back into camp, looking around for anyone who might be watched. There was no one. It seemed everyone had gone back to Kaon's tent, probably to further discuss the appearance of their prisoner. Making note to stay away from that tent, Weylan ducked into a nearby tent, looking for clues.

Luck seemed to be on his side for the moment, for he found what he was looking for immediately. Battleplans, lying on a bedding of blankets, and portrayed Castle Floret. Surprised, Weylan took the plans and studied them, amazed that a gang of vermin so small was Kaon's even dared think they could attack Castle Floret. But the more he studied it, he saw that these plans were designed so well it could be done.

Gulping, Weylan rolled up the plans and tucked it into his belt, to take back to Floret. He then turned and exited the tent, with the intent of getting out of here. He froze when a creature appeared to his left, who he could've sworn wasn't there a moment ago.

"Liar, liar." Leesis remarked, raising his axe to strike at Weylan.

"Sink me rudder, YOW!" Weylan exclaimed as he quickly ducked the axeblade swinging at him, and ran for it, his cloak flapping around his legs.

He nearly ran into Jay as the fox raced out of Kaon's tent upon hearing the commotion. Seeing Weylan running for it, he drew his scimitar, and swung it at Weylan's head. Weylan ducked the blade, but in the process, his hood slipped from off his head, revealing what was underneath.

"He's an otter!" Jay exclaimed in amazement as Tay and Kaon suddenly appeared and chased after Weylan.

Seeing that the secret was out now, Weylan knew he had only one chance of escape. Quickly shedding the cloak and letting it fall to the ground as he ran, he made for the nearby creek and dove into it. He was just barely submerged into the shallow water when a dirk was stabbed down into the water, flashing in the light.

It missed Weylan by less than an inch, and it's tip became ensnared with Weylan's tunic. Weylan tried to pull free, but each moment he spent doing that and not getting away risked himself getting recaptured. Finally, he abandoned that tactic and instead slipped out of his tunic, freeing himself, and swam away as fast as he could...


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry this chpt is a little later than usual. It was a really busy last week for me, trying to apply for a term of college, my mom harvesting our garden and canning it all, and me getting a laptop (which I'm posting from right now). But, hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Anyway, in this chpt, the riddle is solved even further (but not completely), I establish that Toka's still around (he's been kind of ignored the past few chpts), Weylan catches up with Matti and Valia, and there is a cliffhanger ending. I also refer to my fanfic "I Am That Is" mostly for kicks.

Chapter 36

The door swung open slowly. Curious, Tess, Cornflower, and Violet all peered into the room. They saw nothing that seemed special at all, at least, not for what they were expecting. As this was Swayner and Marigold's dormitory, it contained all of their belongings. In the center of the room, under the window, was a two-person bed, it's covers nicely laid out and tucked in. It was not likely that Swayner had slept in it since he and his wife were separated by Toka's siege.

Sitting at the foot of the bed was a hand-carved baby crib, clearly intended for Kaeth's use. But like the bed it sat next to, it had not been used. It hadn't ever been used, in fact, as Kaeth had never had the chance to leave the Infirmary before Toka laid siege to the lower levels of the abbey. Feeling saddened at that thought, Tess ran a paw over the smooth curves of the crib, feeling sorry for Swayner and his family being divided like this.

Meanwhile, Cornflower and Violet were searching the room for more clues to solve the riddle with. Looking in the cupboard the occupied the room as well and sifting through a few other things as well, they hoped it would jump out at them. But they ultimately found nothing.

"Well, I'm at a bally loss at where the bloomin' thing is at." Violet finally muttered, placing her paws on her hips.

Tess pulled out the parchment with the riddle on it. "'Find the clue engraved there, in a place of remembrance.'" she read aloud. "'It will lead you to the one treasure Redwall will ever have.'"

"But there _aren't _any bally clues engraved on _anythin'_!" Violet exclaimed in frustration.

"Now don't give up just yet, Violet." Cornflower told the hare. "Now, let's think. It says to find a clue engraved somewhere. But it doesn't say where, exactly. Hmm..."

"And what's this business about 'a place of remembrance'?" Tess asked. "What is so special about this dormitory?"

"I jolly well don't get it either, Tess." Violet agreed, who looked ready to give up. "Nothing special about Swayner an' Marigold's dormitory."

Cornflower suddenly brightened. "Aye, that's right!" she exclaimed, turning to look at her friends. "There _isn't _anything special about Swayner and Marigold's dormitory, because _it wasn't always their dormitory!_"

"Of course, the room would've changed during the time of Martin to now!" Tess exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

"So wot?" Violet asked. "Just means that it was someone else's dormitory back then."

"Not so, Violet." Cornflower said. "You haven't been at Redwall long enough to know, but this room wasn't _always _a dormitory. Back when _I _was nought but a dibbun, this room used to be a storeroom. But then we had a new family move into the abbey, and we didn't have a dormitory to house them in at the time. New ones would be built at a later season, but until then, they took this seldom used storeroom and turned it into a dormitory. I remember, because I liked to play in the bricks they pulled out of that wall there to create the window, and my mother always scolding me about it."

"But this doesn't get us anywhere at all." Violet said. "If it was a storeroom back then..."

"...then we have to think of it as such." Tess finished. "Cornflower, you said that this room was originally windowless."

"Aye, that's right." Cornflower said.

Violet finally caught on. "Then maybe this clue we're lookin' for was here, where the window is now." she put her paws on the sill. "But if that's so, then it's probably long gone now."

"So now what?" Cornflower asked. "If it's gone, how can we finish the riddle?"

"Maybe there's more to this than that." Tess said, looking through the riddle once more. "The riddle calls this room 'a place of remembrance.' now, that tells me that there was something special about this room to Martin. So if we can figure that out, maybe we can figure out the rest of the riddle without the clue."

"Easier said than done, Tess." Cornflower said. "Martin had many secrets that he never shared with many beasts."

"Aye, like the time of his life before he came to Mossflower and founded our order." Tess agreed. "That business at the village of Noonvale. No one found out about that here at Redwall until many seasons after Martin had passed on to the Dark Forest."

"So this theoretical secret could b just about anything." Cornflower reasoned. "Violet, what do you think?" Violet didn't reply right away. "Violet?"

The two mousemaidens turned and saw that Violet was studying the nearby wall intently.

"Violet, what are you doing?" Tess asked, puzzled.

"I'm examinin' the wall." Violet replied, like it wasn't obvious.

"Why?" Cornflower asked.

"Because, I noticed it had been jolly well rebuilt at some point in it's life." Violet replied. "Not recently, either."

"I think Marigold remarked once a couple of seasons ago about that." Tess said. "I remember finding it funny, because Tim had just told me a story..." she trailed off suddenly and slapped her face. "By the fur and claw, why didn't I think of that sooner?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Cornflower asked.

"Last season, just before Tim was made recorder, he told me a story that he had found in a recordbook." Tess explained. "It was brief, and I think Tim was using it as part of an object lesson or something of the sort. But anyway, it talked of a time, during Redwall's construction, of a room collapsing due to a faulty brick, and trapping Martin and his friend, Gonff, in the room for a period of time. Tim wasn't sure if the story was actually true or not, but when Marigold told me of her observation that this room had been rebuilt, I had speculated this was the same room the story spoke of."

"So if it's true..." Violet began skeptically, not seeing a connection.

"...then maybe that's what Martin means by a room of remembrance." Tess concluded. "He and Gonff were trapped in this room for a long period of time, and neither spoke much of the incident afterward. They were both injured, too, so they couldn't do much. They probably got talking to each other. So the question is, did they bring up something important?"

"Something that made them remember something." Cornflower said.

"Or, more specifically, Martin remember something." Tess said.

"So now all we have to do is figure out wot that somethin' is." Violet reasoned.

"Which still remains to be easier said than done." Cornflower pointed out.

* * *

Toka stared up at the location in question. "You're sure that is the place Judd used to get his gang up into those upper levels?" he asked skeptically.

Which was saying something, because it was Grim, Toka's most trusted captain, who had made this deduction.

Grim signed out his reply, his paws waving about animatedly.

"I _know _that!" Toka said, annoyed. "But how do _we _get up there?"

Grim made a quick motion with one paw.

"The Redwallers have all of our rope." Toka said. "It was captured when that accursed Judd sent his followers up there with it."

Grim suggested something else in his peculiar form of sign language.

"Yes, that would work, but it's too obvious." Toka said. He pointed up at the balcony that stretched above them in Great Hall. "They can see what we're doing from up there, and they _have _been watching us. More so, after the incident with Judd. And there isn't anyplace else that would give us enough room to build such a thing in this abbey."

So Grim signed out what he thought to be an obvious answer.

Toka was silent for a moment. "Yes, that could work." he admitted. "It would be away from prying eyes. And, furthermore, that would be the last place they'd expect it to come from." he grinned. "Grim, I want you to get to work on this project immediately. If this works, we could finally have a chance to end this matter with the Redwallers once and for all."

* * *

Once Weylan started to swim away from the site of the vermin camp, he didn't stop, not even to surface long enough to breathe, until it felt like he was miles away from the encampment. Yet, when he finally did surface and crawled out of the creek, he saw that he couldn't even be a quarter of a mile away. Blowing water from his whiskers in frustration, he picked himself up and stood.

Mattimeo and Valia, who had watched Weylan's narrow escape from where they had been hiding, arrived soon thereafter.

"Weylan!" Mattimeo exclaimed when he arrived, rushing right up to his otter friend. "Are you all right? We saw that your cover was blown, and the whole group going to attack you. When we saw you swim off, we hurried right here."

"I'm fine, mate, thanks fer askin'." Weylan said, patting Mattimeo on the shoulder as a sign of gratitude. "Thought they nearly 'ad me there fer a second there, but I'm fine."

"Ye lost yore tunic, though." Valia noted, pointing at Weylan's bare chest.

"Aye, right." Weylan replied distractedly. "But I did it, I found out wot that lot's up t'. Check this out."

He pulled from his pocket a soggy mess that was once a parchment containing the plans Kaon's gang had. Mattimeo and Valia both gave Weylan a look.

"Oh." the otter said, frowning at the unreadable mess. "Heh, kinda fergot swimmin' would ruin it." he muttered. "But they were plans mate, t' take Castle Floret!"

"Impossible!" Valia exclaimed. "No four creatures could take Floret."

"Well, this lot could." Weyla said. "Th' plans 'ad everythin' thought out. I wish I could remember it all, but...sink me rudder, it was all very complicated. Not only that, but I 'ad bigger things on me mind. Like livin' t' tell ye two about this."

"An' losin' yore tunic." Valia added with a smirk.

Weylan gave her a look.

"That'll have to be good enough." Mattimeo said, looking around urgently. "When you swam off, the others followed, that Marlfox leading. They could get here at any moment."

Weylan paled. "By the paw, mate, why didn't ye say so sooner?" he asked, turning to run away. "Let's go!"

"But wot about yore tunic?" Valia objected, following.

"Like I'm really gonna go back just t' get my stupid tunic!" Weylan exclaimed over his shoulder. "If they wanted it so bad, then they can 'ave it!"

* * *

Having already arrived at the shore, where Ferrin was killed and picking up on Mattimeo, Valia, and Weylan's trail, Ardra and his party had arrived at the camp of Kaon and his gang.

"Well, sink me rudder." Trey exclaimed in amazement. "Guess they did 'ave a reason fer comin' out 'ere."

"Just as I thought." Ardra said, looking worried. "Which means Weylan and his friends are probably in trouble by now."

"Aye, why else would that treacherous gang o' mercenaries leave their camp like this?" Trey asked, looking around. "But where did they go?"

"Downstream it looks likes, sir." one of the otters from the guard piped up.

"Right, let's spilt up." Ardra reasoned. "I'll take one otter an' go down this bank 'ere." he motioned to the bank they stood upon right now. "Trey, you take the other and go down that bank. Creek's small enough that we should 'ear each other if we get in a scuffle."

"Aye, understood." Trey said, motioning to one of the two otters that was with the two captains, and started wading across the stream.

Ardra waited until they were safely on the other side before taking the remaining otter and heading on down their bank. The two creatures jointly scouted the land, searching for either party of creatures they knew to be somewhere around here.

"Looks like we're on th' trail of th' vermin, sir." the otter accompanying Ardra remarked.

"Good, I've got a score t' settle with 'em." Arda said, drawing his rapier, and holding it at the ready.

They continued on for a little while, then the tracks suddenly stopped, vanishing without a trace beyond that point. Ardra and the otter shared puzzled looks.

"Where'd they go?" the otter asked aloud.

"Right here."

Both Ardra and the otter accompanying him whirled around, one to look ahead of them and the other behind them, doing so in time to see Kaon, Leesis, Tay, and Jay, drop down from the treetops. Before either otter could react, Tay and Jay had drawn their scimitar and stabbed both in the middle. Letting the otters fall to the ground, the party regrouped.

"Two down." Kaon observed.

"But an unknown number more to go." Leesis added.


	37. Chapter 37

Tragic chpt. today, takes place entirely in Southsward. Not too thrilled with the beginning here, having tried several versions, and they all seemed out of place. This one is probably the best one to go with, though, because it starts light-heartedly, and contrasts to the more sad parts of the chapter.

Chapter 37

Weylan, Mattimeo, Valia hurried through the woodlands, moving quickly, not knowing if they were being followed by vermin.

"So, where should we go?" Mattimeo asked. "Back to Castle Floret?"

"Aye, that would probably be best." Weylan agreed. "Then we can warn 'em about that lot's plan."

"Then we need to go that way." Valia said, pointing with one claw.

Weylan and Mattimeo paused, and turned to look in the direction Valia pointed.

"That's towards th' creek." Weylan said.

"Aye." Valia agreed. "Problem?"

"We just left that creek, trying to escape Kaon and his gang!" Mattimeo pointed out.

"Aye, very true." Valia agreed. "But that's the best way t' go t' get back t' Castle Floret." she paused, then added, "And I would know, because I know Southsward like th' back o' me paw. Unlike ye two, who'd get lost in a 'eartbeat."

Weylan opened his mouth, looking ready to make a comment on that, but then frowned, and closed his mouth. "Ye know, she's got a point, mate." he said to Mattimeo. "We kinda, 'ave t', y'know...follow her."

"There a problem?" Valia asked.

"Aye...er...nay." Weylan said quickly.

Valia gave him a glare.

"All right, we'll take the path you suggest, Valia" Mattimeo agreed, as they started off in the proposed direction, Mattimeo leading. "But if we run into any trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Ye don't trust me?" Valia asked.

"Not quite, no." Weylan said.

This earned him another glare.

"Now isn't the time for that." Mattimeo said. "Joking around won't save us if we're attacked by vermin."

"Who said I was jokin'?" Weylan asked.

Another glare, and Valia was looking about ready to punch Weylan.

"Being quiet would help too." Mattimeo added.

"Aye, so shush!" Valia said to Weylan.

"Shush yoreself!" Weylan protested.

"Shush!"

"Shush!"

"Shush!"

"Oh, SHUSH!" Mattimeo exclaimed, angry.

"You first!" Valia and Weylan exclaimed together.

Mattimeo muttered something incoherently for a moment as they reached the shore of the creek, looked around quickly for vermin, then waded across the creek to the other bank. Again stopping to look for vermin, they continued on.

"Ye see, ye can trust me." Valia said, elbowing Weylan in the ribs.

"We're not in th' clear yet." Weylan said. "Besides, I just know somethin' bad is gonna happen."

"Oh, ignore it, Weylan." Valia said, as they hurried through the woodlands. "Yore just feelin' nervous and on edge after that close call ye 'ad with that lot of vermin earlier. If anythin' was goin' t' happen, it would've happened al..."

"Oh no." Mattimeo said, suddenly freezing.

Valia and Weylan stopped and looked ahead. Weylan's eyes widened at the two still forms lying before them, particularly after he recognized one of them.

"Ardra!" Weylan exclaimed, and rushed to the side of the fallen otter.

Mattimeo followed urgently, while Valia checked the other otter.

"This 'un's dead!" she proclaimed sadly a moment later.

"Ardra's not, he's still alive!" Weylan exclaimed with hope, watching Ardra weakly breathe.

Mattimeo, however, was eyeing the deep wound Ardra sported in his chest, and realized Ferrin had sported a similar wound before he died. Worried, Mattimeo started to try and bind the wound, tearing off a strip of fabric from his tunic and using it to press at the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Ardra suddenly flinched at this, gasping sharply. He weakly opened his eyes and looked around. "Wha..." he began, looking puzzled. He then saw that his grandson was kneeling next to him. "Weylan." he murmured. "I was lookin' fer ye, mate. Got yore note, y'know."

He tried to sit up, but Weylan quickly stopped him. "Easy." he said. "Ye've been 'urt pretty bad."

"Aye." Ardra agreed without complaint. "T'was the escaped vermin, Kaon an' th' rest."

"We figured as much, captain." Mattimeo said, treating the wound still.

"Otter..." Ardra murmured suddenly. "There was another otter with me. Where..."

He started to sit up again, but was again stopped by Weylan. "He's dead." he reported grimly.

Ardra released a sorrowful sigh. "Plagues n' pestilence." he cursed. "If I 'ad been more alert, an' didn't let that lot sneak up on us like that, he'd still be alive."

"Don't blame yoreself, captain." Valia said, coming over. "I'm sure there was liddle ye could've done."

Ardra grinned slightly. "That's easy fer ye t' say." he quipped. He then flinched suddenly, inhaling sharply as his wound stung. "How bad is it?" he asked.

Mattimeo hesitated for a moment, glancing at Weylan. Shaking his head, he admitted, "Very bad. You're bleeding enough that it's soaking through the bandages I'm trying to apply. But I think if I can slow the bleeding, then we can..."

But Valia placed a paw on Mattimeo's. "No." she said softly, a numb look on her face. "It's too late, mouse."

"What do you mean?" Mattimeo asked working at treating the wound still. "We can still..."

But Valia stopped him. "Mattimeo." she said softly. "We can't save 'im."

Mattimeo stared at her for a moment, then nodded, and stopped trying to treat the wound, and stood.

Valia turned to Weylan. "I'm sorry." she said.

Weylan stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "No." he said in denial. "No, there must be _somethin' _we can do!"

"Don't kid yoreself, grandson." Ardra said with a comforting grin. He had heard everything. "I figured this would be the case anyhow."

"Don't talk like that." Weylan said. "Ye'll pull through, I know it!"

"No, Weylan, my time has come." Ardra said, a faraway look appearing on his face. "But now I'll be able t' see Jude again. Apologize t' 'im fer...a lot o' things. Be able t' do things with 'im I probably should've done seasons ago."

"But..." Weylan began, tears welling up in his eyes. "We just met an' all, an'...don't go grandfather. Please. I can't loose another member of me family, not now. I've...I've lost too many this season. I can't bear t' loose another."

"I'm sorry Weylan." Ardra said with a sorry grin. "Really, I feel th' same. I want t' stay an' get t' know ye a bit better meself. But clearly, fate has other ideas." he sighed, leaning his head back. "At least I'll always be around in spirit. That much I can promise ye."

A moment of silence fell, as they watched Ardra breathe shallowly, getting weaker after each breath. Ardra closed his eyes for a moment, then snapped them back open again

"Rapier." he said suddenly, looking as if he had remembered something. "Where's me rapier?"

"You mean this?" Mattimeo asked, picking up the blade.

"Aye." Ardra said. "There it is."

Mattimeo started to bring it to him.

"No, no, wot good is a sword t' me anymore?" Ardra asked. "No, give it t' Weylan."

So Mattimeo obediently brought it to Weylan. Weylan stared at the blade in Mattimeo's paws for a few moments.

"No, I couldn't." Weylan said. "I don't want a sword. Especially not yore sword." he pushed it away.

"Maybe ye don't." Ardra agreed, closing his eyes again. "But it should've gone t' yore father, an' would've eventually gotten t' ye either way. It's yores no matter wot." he sighed. "So please, Weylan. Take it. I want ye to. Besides, who else could it go to?"

Weylan looked at the sword, then gently accepted it from Mattimeo. "All right." he said. "But I'm not a warbeast. Never 'ave."

"Sure ye are." Ardra insisted. "All Riverstrykes are. So it's in yore blood." he grinned, and weakly extended a paw to Weylan. "I wish ye luck in life, Weylan."

"Aye." Weylan said, accepting the paw, and holding it tightly, then sighed. "Goodbye grandfather."

"Goodbye Weylan." Ardra said, and then fell silent.

He did not speak again, leaving the other three to watch the otter's chest slowly rise and fall, before it finally did not rise again. Weylan bit his lip, hung his head for a moment, then, inhaling sharply, and stood, walking away aimlessly. Valia and Mattimeo watched Weylan walk away a few steps, then just stop.

Seeing Weylan needed a moment to himself for a moment, Valia and Mattimeo left him alone. Pulling out his own cloak, Mattimeo handed it to Valia, who silently understood, and used it to cover Ardra's body. She then leaned back, sitting on her haunches, and like Weylan, hung her head. Mattimeo bowed his head, and looked at his footpaws.

"I'm goin' after 'em."

Mattimeo and Valia both turned to stare at Weylan.

"Wot do ye mean, yore goin' after 'em?" Valia asked, bewildered.

"Kaon, Leesis, Tay, and Jay." Weylan said, turning around to face them, bearing Ardra's rapier in one paw. "I'm goin' after 'em. An' I'm goin' t' kill 'em."

Another moment of silence fell.

"Is this a joke?" Valia asked finally.

But it was clear Weylan had never been more serious in his life.

"Weylan, you can't!" Mattimeo said, approaching his stern-faced otter friend. "You said so yourself, you're not a warmonger! You never have! You won't even practice _swordplay_ with me! The only weapons you know how to use are your dagger and a sling! You don't even know how to wield that sword, much less use it in battle!"

"Matti, I need to do this." Weylan persisted.

"What you need to do is stop and think!" Mattimeo said. "The odds would be against you, Weylan! You wouldn't stand a chance, not just with yourself and one sword!"

Weylan was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Yore right." he admitted.

Then without warning, grabbed the sword of Martin from Mattimeo's belt, threw off the scabbard, and ran off into the woodlands, holding both swords tightly in either paw. Mattimeo stared at him for a moment, in shock, then gave pursuit.

"Valia, get help!" he called back. "Before Weylan gets himself killed!"

Valia nodded, and ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Weylan was running too quickly for Mattimeo to catch up with him, however, as he raced through the woodlands with nothing to guide him to his target but some sixth sense that told him he was on the right path. He had caught up with Kaon and his gang before he knew it, and suddenly was in the middle of their numbers by the bank of the creek.

Weylan let out an angry yell, and attacked the gang with both swords. Kaon and the others, while surprised, reacted quickly, and stopped Weylan's initial attack. But Weylan was beyond enraged, and persisted in his violent attacks. Driving Kaon away from him, he began to single out only one creature. Driving back Tay as well, he ducked as Leesis swung his axe at his head, pushed the axe away with his rapier, and landed a kick to the Marlfox's stomach.

Sensing that Jay was coming up behind him, Weylan lashed out with Martin's sword, smashing into Jay's scimitar, and snapping it in half.

Jay was shocked. "Yeh broke me blade!" he exclaimed.

"You killed my grandfather." Weylan retorted, and then drove Jay through with Martin's sword, killing the fox.

Tay was enraged to see his brother be killed, and went at Weylan with fury, but was reckless, like Weylan was remarkably not, and was quickly cut down as well. Leesis then charged Weylan, much more carefully than Tay had been. But he didn't see Weylan go for his dagger and throw it until too late. It embedded itself in the Marlfox's shoulder. Letting out a roar of displeasure, he backed away from Weylan, but Weylan was after him now, and wasn't going to back down.

Leesis remained calm, however. "You can't kill me, otter." he growled.

Weylan charged the Marlfox's left, and Leesis quickly moved to block it, but at the last possible moment, Weylan feinted to the right and stabbed the Marlfox with his rapier. Leesis gurgled, then fell over.

"_Now _who's the liar?" Weylan asked.

A blade poked itself into Weylan's back.

"Certainly not me." Kaon said softly, holding his dirk tightly. "And unless I'm greatly mistaken, you're dead."

Weylan suddenly whirled around, ignoring the cut that left to his back, and pinned Kaon's dirk in-between the blades of his duel blades, and ripped it from the ermine's paw, sending it spiraling away. Weylan then slowly approached the defenseless Kaon.

"Ye've killed defenseless Southswarders." Weylan said as he approached, raising both swords. "Caused terror throughout th' land. Worried King Jacob immensely. Caused immense trouble fer th' otter guard. Escaped from prison. Plotted t' take over th' kingdom. Ye killed Ferrin. Ye killed me grandfather. Now..." he drove not one but both swords through the surprised Kaon's middle. "...it's yore turn."

Kaon glared at Weylan until the life had faded away from him. Weylan then yanked the swords he wielded back out of Kaon, letting the ermine fall to the ground. Breathing heavily, Weylan looked around at the destruction he had caused, letting the bloodstained blades he held fall to his sides. Wearily, he turned towards the creek, took a few steps, then suddenly stumbled and fell to his knees.

Staring at his reflection in the waters of the creek, Weylan finally broke down and openly wept.


	38. Chapter 38

A brief moment in Southsward that describes what happened after the end of chpt. 37, then the rest of the chpt. is dedecated to figuring out the riddle. As of this chpt, on another note, this story is now tied in length with it's predecessor, "Weylan's Treasure", which still holds the record of being the longest fanfic I've ever written. Clearly, though, that record is about to be broken... ;)

Chapter 38

By the time Mattimeo had caught up with Weylan, it was already all over. He arrived in time to see the destruction the enraged otter had dealt. Scattered about the area was the bodies of the once very powerful quartet of mercenaries, and looked like, to Mattimeo's surprise, that they didn't stand much of a chance, and were all slain very quickly.

But what stunned Mattimeo the most was that Weylan himself was sitting at the bank of the creek, holding both swords lightly in his paws, and weeping. He did not seem to be aware that Mattimeo was present now. And the warrior mouse didn't have the heart to change that. So he simply stood and watched, sharing slightly in Weylan's misery.

No one disturbed Weylan for the rest of the day, even when Valia showed up a little later, having found Trey and his accompanying otter and brought them to the site of the battle. Knowing they couldn't leave without Weylan, though, a small camp was set up nearby, close enough to keep Weylan in view, but far enough away to grant the otter any privacy he needed, and there everyone waited.

Weylan hadn't moved by the time night fell. He had stopped crying at some point, and now just silently sat and watched his reflection in the creek. By this point, the bodies of Ardra and the other otter who had been slain had been readied for transport back to Castle Floret, and the bodies of Kaon and his horde cleared away. Weylan didn't seem to notice.

As the night wore on, a simple dinner was prepared. As everyone was eating it, Weylan finally stood and silently entered the camp. His eyes were red and puffy, and he still bore the minor wounds from the brief battle he had fought. Other than that, he seemed quite calm.

Without saying anything, he approached Mattimeo and handed him Martin's sword, now cleaned. Then, still without saying a word, walked off to where a tent had been set up and crawled inside, flopping down onto the ground once inside, and was quickly sound asleep. No one disturbed him for the rest of the night.

* * *

As the sun started to set at Redwall Abbey, Cornflower, Tess, and Violet were all still searching Marigold and Swayner's dormitory for anymore clues to the illusive treasure of Martin the Warrior.

"Suppose it's in here somewhere." Tess reasoned out loud, having exhausted herself in the search and had sat down the rest. "Somewhere in this room."

"Must be an awfully small treasure, then, eh wot?" Violet asked, poking her head in a cupboard for the third time. "I mean, how many bloomin' places could you stick a treasure in here?"

"What we need is the clue the riddle refers to." Cornflower said. "I mean, the riddle said to find the clue, not the treasure."

"Right." Tess agreed. "Maybe the treasure is somewhere else in the abbey, and the clue would point us in the right direction."

"But I thought that the bally riddle was lost when they converted this room into a dormitory." Violet objected.

"No, we decided that it _could _have been lost." Cornflower corrected. "We didn't necessarily conclude that it was lost."

"But we've searched the room from top to bottom and haven't found the clue." Tess pointed out. "Where else can we look?"

Cornflower thought for a moment. "We're still thinking this room as a dormitory, and not the storeroom it used to be." she deduced. She held her paws out to refer to the furniture that filled the room. "None of this would be here when it was a storeroom."

"Aye, that's jolly well true." Violet admitted. "But where does it get us?"

Cornflower thought for a moment, thinking. "Violet," she began, "since you were the one who figured out that the walls of this room had been rebuilt after it had collapsed at some point seasons ago, can you figure out exactly where it had collapsed at?"

Violet shrugged. "I dunno." she said simply. "I'm a hare, not a bally mole."

"Best guess, then." Cornflower said.

Violet frowned, and thought for a moment, looking around the room. "Maybe right about there?" she guessed, pointing towards a spot in the wall behind a dresser.

Cornflower walked over to the dresser. Tess stood up and joined her.

"Do you remember how long this dresser has been here?" she asked her mother-in-law.

"Since always." Cornflower said. "I don't recall a time when it _hasn't _been there since the room was made into a dormitory."

"Then no creature has looked behind it since it was put there." Tess said with a grin, starting to catch on.

Together, the two mousemaidens pushed against the dresser, trying to push it to one side.

"Violet, come help." Tess said after they had pushed at it unsuccessfully for a moment.

The hare came over, and pushed. with their combined pushing, the dresser finally slide aside, revealing a dusty portion of the wall behind it. Cornflower knelt down and dusted at it with her paws. Finally, she found text inscribed into a single brick, and grinned.

"Here is our missing clue." she announced.

"Wot does it say?" Violet asked, curious.

"'As the message says, follow the commencing lines.'" Cornflower read. "'There resides the secrets of the past, broken like the stone's predecessor. May the reward heal those breaks.'"

The three maidens fell silent for a moment.

"A real conundrum, that." Tess remarked.

"I don't get it though." Violet remarked. "The workers who made this room into a dormitory _had _t' of seen that inscription. Why, then, didn't they figure it out an' find the flippin' treasure?"

"Because they couldn't." Cornflower realized. "They were missing piece to the puzzle. Tess, hand me the riddle, please."

Tess handed over the parchment with the riddle written upon it. Cornflower took it and reread it again. She tapped at it with one claw.

"This is the message the inscription speaks of." Cornflower explained. "You have to have the riddle in order to find the treasure."

"Well, by the paw, that's really clever." Violet said.

"I never knew Martin was so good at writing riddles." Tess added.

"Perhaps it was a hidden talent of his." Cornflower asked. "What I don't get is what the inscription means by 'the commencing lines.' I know it's referring to the riddle, but nothing seems to fit with it."

"It's saying to look at the first couple of lines of the riddle." Tess offered.

Violet glanced at the mouse. "And how, prey tell, would you know that?" she asked.

"Commencement is another word for beginning." Tess explained. "So, the commencing lines are the beginning lines of the riddle."

"And how do you know all of that?" Violet asked.

"When your brother is the recorder of Redwall, you learn a lot of things about writing and reading." Tess said with a shrug. "Anyway, read the first two lines of the riddle aloud, Cornflower. Let's see if they fit."

Cornflower nodded, and looked at the riddle. "'To find my treasure, hidden safe and secure, one must go fifty paws down the room of rainbows.'" she read.

"First line doesn't tell us anythin'." Violet noted.

"I agree." Cornflower said. "Which means the answer lies in the second line."

"Fifty paws..." Tess said aloud. "Last time, Martin was using that as a measurement. Perhaps he is doing something similar this time."

"So, fifty pawsteps from this brick lies the treasure." Violet reasoned.

"But this room, no matter how you look at it, isn't fifty pawsteps long." Cornflower objected.

"I know, I haven't figured it out myself." Tess admitted.

Violet tugged at the tip of her ear. "Maybe Martin's just referrin' t' the number, an' not the paws." she reasoned.

"Okay, so we're looking for fifty of something." Cornflower said. "But what?"

They looked around.

"Bricks?" Violet asked out of the blue. "More than fifty of those in these walls."

"Violet, you could be onto something." Tess said, and thought for a moment. "Yes, counting fifty bricks away from the one the inscription is on could be the answer. But which way?"

"Not to the left or right of the brick." Cornflower immediately said. "To the left, fifty would end somewhere in the doorway on the adjoining wall. And to the right would leave us somewhere in the middle of the wall with the window on it. Beyond it is nothing but air. The treasure couldn't be in either of those places."

"Down, then?" Tess asked, and started counting the bricks going down from the inscription brick. When she reached the bottom of the wall, she continued counting the bricks in the floor. She stopped not far from the middle of the room. "Right about here, then." she said.

Violet stepped over and examined the spot. "I dunno, Tess." she said. "Seems t' me that this would be an unlikely spot t' put a treasure."

"Violet's right." Cornflower agreed, mentally counting bricks again. "Besides, there isn't much room in that floor that divides us from the dormitory a floor below. Hardly enough room to hide a treasure of any sort."

"Unless it was really small." Violet reasoned.

"Then where else could it be?" Tess asked.

Cornflower suddenly grinned. "We're looking at this all wrong." she said. "When we've been looking to the left, right, and down from the brick, we really should've been looking _up_." she pointed up to the ceiling. "Right there is the fiftieth brick from the brick the inscription is on. I'll bet you the treasure it somewhere above it."

* * *

Sometime later, they had stacked up various furniture and other things they had found in the dormitory to form a makeshift tower someone climb up. Taking a few steps back from it, they studied the wobbly structure.

"So." Violet began after a moment. "Who's gonna climb up _that_?"

"I'll do it." Tess said, starting forward.

"Oh, no you will _not._" Cornflower said, stopping her. "Not with you being with young. As you mother-in-law, it is my duty to keep you from trying such a hazardous task. No, _I'll _go."

"No, you won't." Tess said. "No offense, but you aren't exactly young anymore, and it is _my _duty as your daughter-in-law to make sure you don't."

"Well, then, fine!" Violet proclaimed, throwing up her paws, and stepping forward. "Guess I'll have to go!"

She started up the tower of objects, scaling up it cautiously. Halfway up, it started to shake dangerously.

"You know, maybe we should go and get Swayner to do this." Cornflower said, suddenly having second thoughts. "With him being a squirrel, he would be the better choice. Besides, this is _his _dormitory, anyway."

"Cornflower's right, so come on down before you fall and break your neck, Violet." Tess agreed, also getting on edge.

"Oh hush, I'm nearly there." Violet said annoyed, looking back down at them.

She reached the top without event. Balancing up there, she pressed one o her long ears against the ceiling, and tapped at it with her paw. She did this for a few moments, then slowly grinned.

"Well, great seasons aplenty." she remarked. "There _is _something up there."


	39. Chapter 39

"Weylan's Family" is now the longest fan fic I've ever written, as of this chapter. :)

In this chpt, the treasure is finally uncovered, and it's contents are examined. Tim and Wootiberg figure out what Toka's up to.

Chapter 39

The following morning, everyone gathered in Swayner and Marigold's dormitory to watch as Basil, Orlando, Matthias, and Freeman all worked to dismantle the room's ceiling and to access the treasure that was presumed to be above it.

"Aye, there's no denying it." Matthias said, standing at the top of a ladder as he handed bricks pulled from the ceiling down to Freeman, who stacked them into a corner. "There really _is _something up there."

"And to think, it was there for all of these seasons, and no one knew it." Abbot Mordalfus remarked, amazed. He turned to Cornflower, Tess, and Violet with a grin. "And, of course, it's you three we have to thank for figuring it out."

"Thank you Father Abbot." Cornflower and Tess replied jointly.

"'Twas nothin'." Violet added.

"Nothing, my paw." Swayner objected, who watched the proceedings with dismay. "My dormitory is now without a ceiling."

"We'll put the bally bricks back, Swayner, don't you worry me lad!" Basil said, as he and Orlando pried bricks out of the ceiling. "Granted, it jolly well might have t' wait until this siege is over, and it won't be an overnight process, either..."

"We will repair the ceiling, Swayner." Orlando gruffly summarized.

"In the meantime, I'm sure someone will be willing to share their quarters with you." Mordalfus added.

"Ye got all th' bloomin' bricks out yet?" Cheek called out, impatiently waiting to see the treasure.

"You just wait, you little whelp!" Freeman said from where he was stacking bricks. "If you're so flippin' anxious for the task t' be done, then maybe you can come help!"

Cheek, however, only heard the first part of Freeman's remark. "Whelp?" he exclaimed, indignant. "Why, I'll 'ave ye know that I'm a full..."

"There, that should be the last one." Orlando interrupted, pulling free one more brick from the opening they had created.

Basil stuck his head into the opening, and shuffled around up there, knocking down streams of dust and dirt every now and then.

"Bloomin' filthy up here." the hare grumbled.

"Makes since, seeing that nobeast has been up there since Martin sealed it up there untold seasons ago." Matthias remarked, raising a paw over his head as a stream of dust fell upon it.

"But do you see the treasure, Basil?" Mordalfus asked. "Is it really up there?"

"Well, unless it's not supposed t' be in a big ol' chest, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet this is it." Basil remarked. "Orlando, lend a paw, please."

The badger stuck his own head into the hole, a difficult task, as there wasn't much room with Basil in the way, but they managed. Reaching their paws into the room, the two jointly started to grunt as they pulled at something. Sounds of something heavy sliding across the bricks making up the rest of the ceiling could be heard. Finally, knocking loose a large amount of dust in the process, Basil and Orlando pulled a black chest out of the hole, and with some effort, lowered it to the floor. It was not locked.

Everyone gathered around it, looking it over. The abbot brushed some dust from it with his wide habit sleeve. "It seems to have been perfectly preserved up there." he observed with reverent awe.

"Then let's open it, an' see wot's inside!" Cheek said, excited.

Mordalfus nodded, and, receiving help from Cornflower, unlatched the chest. Throwing the lid open, knocking more dust into the air, everyone peered inside.

Cheek's excited grin fell. "I thought this was treasure, with gold and jewels!" the otter complained. "Instead, there's only...mere trinkets!"

And so it was. The chest was filled with many trinkets and other various objects, nothing of real value. Most of it was sealed into smaller boxes, and there were many parchments neatly stacked within the chest. Carefully, Mordalfus pulled out a sheathed dagger, and examined it.

"Treasure doesn't necessarily mean gold and jewels, young Cheek." the wise abbot said. "Treasure is merely something someone or something cherishes more than other things."

"Clearly, Martin had cherished many of these things." Tess said, pulling out a stack of parchments and flipping through them.

"They are of historical value, though." Cornflower pointed out, pulling out a feathered hat. "Just think, this hat could have been Gonff the Mousetheif's!"

Cheek reached in a pulled out a copper pot. "How those this 'ave any kind o' value, though?" he asked, still looking to be disappointed.

"Cheek, that could've held the centerpiece for an exquisite feast!" Basil said, taking the pot roughly from Cheek's paws. "Like, perhaps the feast that took place after the final battle in the Mossflower War!"

"I would highly doubt that, hare." Orlando said, taking the pot.

"Oh really?" Basil asked indignantly. "Didn't think they had vegetable soup at that feast, then, did you?"

"How do you know this pot contained vegetable soup, Basil?" Violet asked.

"You can still smell it." Basil said, taking the pot back from Orlando. "Here, have a whiff."

Violet sniffed the inside of the pot. "By the fur, you're right." she said, amazed.

"Look at these." Tess said, holding out the stack of parchments she had been flipping through.

Matthias took one and examined it. "Drawings?" he asked, surprised.

"Very beautifully drawn art, more like." Cornflower said, also taking one. "This drawing of a village is so realistic, for instance..."

"But who drew them?" Freeman asked, puzzled.

"The pictures are all signed with the letter 'M'." Tess said, pointing at the cursive letter that sat in the corner of each picture.

"For Martin." Violet guessed.

"Martin the Warrior, a blinkin' artist?" Basil asked, caught off guard by this revelation.

"He wasn't a warrior for all of his days, Basil." Mordalfus pointed out. "I believe these are all pictures depicting memorable times in Martin's past, however. For instance, this picture portrays a mousemaiden, a very pretty one too."

"That could be Laterose of Noonvale." Tess realized, taking the picture. "Great seasons, she _is_ pretty."

Freeman pulled out one of the smaller, sealed, boxes. "What do you think is in here?" he asked.

"There's one way to find out." Violet said, pulling out a knife, using it to break the seal. She opened the box and peered inside. "More parchments?"

She pulled out one and held it up for everyone to see. Matthias took it and read through it.

"It's a series of poems." he said. "For instance, this first one says, 'May I grasp your paw, and touch your silken fur? May I see you beauty, by the claw? Alas however, you are gone forever, I fear. But here is a rose for you, my dear.'"

"Sounds like a love poem." Tess said with a grin.

"Fights, writes, draws..." Freeman listed off on his claws.

"Not t' mention leavin' riddles for us t' solve." Violet added.

"Wot couldn't this mouse do?" Cheek asked, in awe.

"Martin was clearly a mouse of many skills, more than we all give him credit for." Orlando said, looking at some of the other poems written on the parchment Matthias held.

Basil stuck his head into the chest, shifting things around. "Wonder what else is in here." he muttered to himself. "Hullo, wot's this?"

He pulled out a book, and dusted it off. "Curious writin' on this." he noted. "Can't quite make it out, even with my expert translatin' skills."

Orlando took the book and flipped it upside up.

"Oh." Basil said, blushing profusely.

"Expert translatin' skills, eh wot?" Violet teased her brother.

"Oh shush." Basil said, handing the book to the abbot.

Mordalfus glanced at the title. "'Abbey Blueprints.'" he read aloud.

"This is what we're looking for!" Cornflower exclaimed, and took the book from the abbot. "If I may, Father Abbot." she said, then opened the book.

Sure enough, the book was filled with the blueprints of the abbey. Everyone gathered together to see.

"By the fur, I never knew that was there." Cheek remarked, pointing.

"There's lots I never knew was there." Matthias agreed, as his wife flipped through the pages.

"Look, the blueprints even include the little room where we found this treasure." Tess observed, pointing.

"There are many secrets here." Mordalfus agreed. "But there will be time to search for them later. Lets look for what we hope to find in this book."

"Right." Cornflower said, flipping through the pages. "Gatehouse would be the best place to start."

They all looked at the pictures of the gatehouse they knew so well.

"This doesn't include th' gatehouse cottage." Cheek noted.

"Of course not, that was jolly well built later." Basil scolded.

"Fortunately, that doesn't matter." Violet said. "Look here."

Tess squinted at the page. "A tunnel?" she asked. "Leading down _through _the wall the gatehouse is built upon?"

"It's labeled as a drainage pipe." Cornflower said.

"Probably built it and others like it when buildin' the wall." Freeman reasoned. "For drainin' rainwater that gathered on the half-completed walls."

"Why didn't we know about them, then?" Orlando asked.

"Most likely they were sealed after the walls were finished." Matthias remarked.

"But this one isn't." Cornflower said, tapping it with one claw. "This one looks like it's even been expanded to travel on down below the abbey grounds."

"But why?" Tess asked. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"It's almost like somebeast knew we would need it in the future." Orlando noted.

They were all silent for a moment. Cornflower put a bookmark into the book and shut it.

"We need to get this to Tim and the others on the walltops." she said, holding up the book.

* * *

On said walltops, Wootiberg and Tim were both looking towards the main abbey building, watching a large group of Toka's hordebeasts work.

"What are they working on, I wonder?" Tim thought out loud.

"Dunno, but they apparently seem it's jolly important." Wootiberg said. "Been workin' on the blinkin' thing ever since yesterday."

"Curious." Tim said.

"Aye, but wotever it is, it can't be good." Wootiberg agreed.

Tim averted his eyes suddenly, looking at something else now. "Look what's coming." he said, pointing.

A sparrow flew over their heads, flapping out of range of Toka's archers.

"Sparra bring 'portant item!" it chattered. "Mouseworms in abbey wantem you see!"

Wootiberg said, watching it flap on to the gatehouse. "Wot did it say?" he asked.

"I dunno, but there is a way to find out." Tim said, heading for where the sparrow had landed.

Stepping into the gatehouse, they saw the feisty bird perched on the windowsill, hopping about in agitation.

"Slowworms!" it exclaimed. "Pigeon fly faster!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tim said, pulling the satchel off the bird. "Let's see what you've brought."

He placed the satchel on the table and pulled out a book within as the sparrow flew off, it's task done. Wootiberg looked at the title from over Tim's shoulder. "Why, I do believe this is the item you wished the others to find." he said.

"You're right colonel, they must have found the treasure of Martin the Warrior." Tim said, his eyes brightening. "By the fur, I hope I'll get a chance to look at it. I wonder what..."

"Focus, Tim." Wootiberg prompted.

"Oh, right." Tim said, and opened to the page Cornflower had bookmarked. "This is must be our way to the abbey." he said, pointing at the page. "All we have to do is figure out where it's entrance is."

"Easier said than done, Tim." Wootiberg said. "But you're right. This would be our best bet, wouldn't it?"

Then Gooding entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt, sah." he said, hurrying over to the colonel. "But you should see this, sah."

Wootiberg and Tim exchanged glances, then followed Gooding out onto the walls. They walked for a few feet, then Gooding pointed out at the group of vermin working on the abbey grounds. "This should be an adequate angle t' see wot they're doin', sah."

Wootiberg and Tim squinted out at the group.

"They're buildin' somethin'." Wootiberg noticed.

"Looks like a ladder." Tim said. "But why would they want a ladder? A ladder of that length would only reach up about half the height of Great Hall."

Wootiberg turned pale. "Tim, we need t' get to that abbey tonight." he said, determined.

"Certainly, but why?" Tim asked, not understanding the urgency.

"Because Redwall could be captured if we wait any later than that." Wootiberg replied.


	40. Chapter 40

Extra long chpt today, in fact, it's really two chapters in one. But I decided to be nice to you all, and included all of this one chapter. Besides, I didn't really expect it to come out so long anyway. So, enjoy.

Chapter 40

"So lemme get this straight." Log-a-log Flugg said, holding up one claw to indicate to give him a moment of everyone's time. "_This _is th' path we're gonna take t' git t' the abbey?"

Tim and Wootiberg nodded.

Gooding took the book of blueprints from Flugg and looked at the portrayed drainage pipe. "If you excuse me for sayin' so, sah," he began, "but I honestly don't know how we're jolly well goin' t' get in there."

"That's what we're here to figure out." Tim said.

"And it's bloomin' important." Wootiberg said. "Toka's gonna..."

"Right, right, I know that part." Flugg said, cutting the hare short. "But still, is this we best plan we got?"

"Aye." Tim said simply. "Now look." he took the book from Gooding. "Clearly, the drainage pipe connects somewhere to the gatehouse. _This _gatehouse, the original."

"But _where?_" Gooding asked. "I mean, the drawin' doesn't show it too well, and there's only the one."

"An' it seems t' me that if that thing still existed, somebeast would've found it by now." Flugg persisted.

"Look, we knew this was a long shot to begin with." Tim said.

"But we aren't givin' up the bally search until we've _confirmed _that this bloomin' thing doesn't exist." Wootiberg said. "So quit askin' your blinkin' questions and start thinkin' about way t' find the bloomin' thing." he paused and glanced out the window at the setting sun. "And the sooner, the better." he went on. "Toka's goin' t' make his move tonight, I know it."

* * *

Vimzey entered the Abbot's study without knocking. Toka looked up from the parchment he was working with.

"Well?" he asked, when the tall stoat did not speak right away.

Vimzey did not respond until she stood at the front of the desk Toka sat at. "My lord," she began politely, bowing.

"Out with it already, Vimzey!" Toka exclaimed.

Vimzey straightened. "I have just spoken with Grim." she said. "He promises that everything will be ready for tonight."

Toka grinned. "Very good." he said. "Ready the troops and start moving them outside." he paused, then added, "But do it...discreetly. I don't want to draw unwanted attention from the Redwallers."

"It will be done, my lord." Vimzey promised, and exited.

* * *

In Great Hall, Matthias watched the vermin gathered in the room from the balcony, a frown upon his face. Orlando, in passing, saw the mouse warrior, and stepped out to join him.

"Watching something, friend?" the badger asked, following Matthias's gaze.

"Yes." Matthias replied, then pointed with one claw. "Watch that group of vermin gathered near the door."

Orlando obeyed, and eyed the group of seemingly unsuspecting vermin. Then, as if given an unseen command, the group quickly and quietly slipped out the double doors that led outside, closing the door in the process.

Orlando blinked. "Now where do you suppose they are going?" he wondered out loud.

"Clearly, outside." Matthias replied, stating the obvious. "And they are not the first group to do that. For the past several minutes that I've been watching, several more similar groups have slipped out those doors in a similar fashion. But why? What are they up to?"

"I note they were armed." Orlando said.

"Aye, I noted the same." Matthias agreed. "Meaning that whatever they are planning, it involves a battle."

"Perhaps this is the final battle we knew had to come sooner or later." Orlando suggested, placing a paw on the handle of his axe.

"Perhaps, but it's left us at a disadvantage." Matthias said. "Outside, we cannot watch the horde's every movement. No one window gives us enough of a view, particularly to the few we have access to. For us within the abbey, Toka could be working on something and we'd never know it."

"Best be prepared, then." Orlando grumbled.

Matthias hesitated, then nodded. "Right." he said. "Orlando, gather the warriors and have them be at the ready. I'm going to hail a sparrow and inquire to them if they've seen anything suspicious. That, and hope we're just imagining things, because I do not believe we are in any position to fight a battle and win..."

* * *

As the sun continued to sink lower, Wootiberg, Gooding, Tim, and Flugg all studied the blueprints.

"We sure it actually connects to the flippin' gatehouse?" Gooding asked. "This blueprint doesn't really portray depth very well. The drainage pipe we're lookin' for could connect either just before the gatehouse or just after it, for all we jolly well know."

"I certainly hope it connects to the gatehouse, though." Wootiberg said. "The gatehouse provides shelter from unwanted eyes. Anywhere else, and we'd be easily seen by Toka and his horde."

"No, it has to connect to the gatehouse, because the only time in this entire book this drainage pipe, or whatever it is, is even seen is with the plans for the gatehouse." Tim pointed out. "Nowhere else."

"Then where is it?" Flugg asked, getting frustrated. "We could be standin' on it, an' not even know it!"

"Can't be." Wootiberg said. "If this drainage thingy really has been left open, then we'd hear the hollow echoes it'd be makin' every time we stepped on it."

Tim's eyes blanked out for a moment, thinking. The others went on talking.

"Clearly, then, it's not out in the middle of the floor, where'd it'd be underpaw, if I may so say, sah." Gooding added.

"Either that, or it _has _been filled in, an' it's pointless fer us t' find it!" Flugg reasoned.

"Keep that chin up, sah!" Wootiberg said, lifting Flugg's head up with one paw. "Must keep an jolly optimistic attitude, indeed we do!"

"Aye." Tim said, speaking suddenly. "Because I might have...well...at least an _idea _where we could find the entrance to the drainage pipe."

"Really?" Wootiberg asked, looking to be surprised. "Then, if you've figured it out so quickly, where is it?"

"It's just as you said, lieutenant." Tim said, turning to Gooding. "It can't be under any of the usual spots we walk around upon in here."

"Aye." Gooding said, not catching on.

"So, we need to listen for a hollow sound when stepping on all the places we _don't _normally walk upon." Tim concluded.

And with that, pushed the table they were gathered at to one side, and fell on all fours to the floor sitting under the table. He started tapping at it, pressing his ear against the brick floor as he did so. The others caught on quick, and started moving other pieces of furniture that the gatehouse had collected over the years, tapping at the spots under them and listening for any hollow sounds that could be the drainage pipe.

The hours passed by, and the sun had finally set. Tim had been in the midst of lighting a lantern so they could see when Gooding had a revelation.

"Could it possibly be under here?" he called out suddenly from within the little bedroom that adjoined to the gatehouse.

The others gathered into the small room. Gooding pointed at the simple bed that sat in one corner.

Tim was dumbfounded. "You know, I don't think I've _ever _seen that bed ever leave that spot in the room." he said, thinking he should've thought of that spot sooner. "It _has _to be under that bed!"

Jointly, all four creatures moved the bed, pushing it to one side. Once it was out of the way, Flugg dropped down and tapped at the now uncovered spot on the floor and listened. He grinned.

"There's somethin' hollow under here." he said victoriously.

* * *

Standing outside where most of his horde now gathered, Toka watched as the final touches were being made to the ladder.

"There!" Rigg proclaimed finally, taking a few steps back. "That should do it!"

Toka gauged the length of the ladder, and compared it with the wall of the abbey, one of the walls that made up Great Hall.

He nodded with approval. "Raise it." he ordered.

The hordesbeast quickly grabbed hold of the lengthy ladder, and started to lift it up...

* * *

Prying the bricks out from under the floor was hard work, but was over quickly. Wootiberg noted that the bricks hadn't been laid very well in this particular area.

"Miraculous the floor hasn't collapsed or any flippin' thing like that." he muttered.

"Maybe so." Flugg agreed. "But for us, it's a good thing, otherwise we'd never get these bricks pulled out in time."

When the bricks had been cleared, they found a plank made of wooden boards covering the ground under the brick floor. Grabbing the poker from the fireplace, they started to pry the nails holding the boards in place out, and removing the planks, piling them up to one side. Underneath those planks were two simply beams that had held the planks in place. Beyond that, however, was a circular tunnel or sorts that dropped straight down until it vanished into the inky blackness, beyond the range of the length their single lantern produced.

"This is it." Tim realized.

Gooding wrinkled his nose. "Mighty dank smellin', so it is." he muttered.

Wootiberg took the lantern from Tim and examined the sides of the stone drainage pipe. "I see evidence of a wooden ladder having been built along that side of the pipe." he announced, pointing. "Whoever built this thing clearly intended it t' be used as we plan t' use it tonight."

"Curious." Flugg said. "Whoever would want t' do that?"

"I have a different question." Wootiberg said, straightening. "That ladder has long since rotted away into nothin'. So now that we've found this thing, how are we going t' get t' the bottom?"

* * *

The ladder finally bumped into it's proper place, it's top resting against a small lip in the structure of the abbey, where the wall joined with the belltower, probably some kind of support. Quickly, the hordesbeasts set about to further stabilize the ladder, which seemed to lead on up to nothing.

But Toka knew there was actually one very important thing that the ladder reached towards...

* * *

"I hope this rope's long enough." Tim muttered, gritting his teeth as he, Gooding, and Flugg, strained to lower Wootiberg, holding onto the rope and the lantern, down the pipe.

"How's it look, sah?" Gooding called out.

"Well, other than bein' bloomin' dank-smellin' and gettin' more and more damp, things are lookin' t' be jolly well." Wootiberg called up. "Still can't see bottom, though."

"I estimate you're only about halfway down the length of the wall, sah." Gooding said, who stood at the edge of the pipe's opening and thus could look down into it. "If the blueprints are right, and this pipe-thingy does continue on down past ground level, then we still got a ways t' go."

"Aye." Wootiberg said, his voicing echoing within the stone tunnel. "Blinkin' amazin' though. This thing is just big enough for me t' fit through. Call me crazy, but that's bloomin' big for a mere drainage pipe."

"Again, we can thank the creature, or creatures, who built this pipe for that." Tim said from the back of the group lowering the rope. "I have to wonder if, whoever it was, could see the future, or something."

"It would explain a few things." Flugg admitted. "But I don't buy into that hocus-pocus stuff."

Tim continued to help lower the rope, until he felt his paw bump into a knot, marking the end of the rope. "Whoa, steady on!" he called. "We're out of rope!"

Gooding and Flugg looked back at Tim, then back towards the pipe's entrance.

"Colonel, sah, did you hear?" Gooding called.

"Aye, I heard!" Wootiberg called up, all that could be really seen of him now was a speck of light that was coming from his lantern. "Still can't see bottom."

"So now wot?" Flugg asked. "If, we don't have enough rope t' reach th' bottom, then how are we goin' t' git down there? Jump?"

"It's an idea I'm considerin', Flugg." Wootiberg called up, having heard.

"I would recommend against it, sah!" Gooding called back down. "We don't know how far it is t' the bottom."

"Blinkin' frustratin', though." Wootiberg said. "We've come too far t' turn back now."

"You know, the bottom could just be beyond his sight, and he wouldn't even know it." Tim remarked, tying the end of the rope to the knob of the closed bedroom door, and stepping up to look down the pipe.

"Or it might not." Gooding pointed out.

"I could try climbin' down." Wootiberg suggested. "If I push with my footpaws against the wall in front of me, and press my back against the wall behind me, I can hold myself up."

"Aye, that might work." Tim agreed. "But then how would the rest of us get down there?"

"Tim's got a point, colonel, him an' me are too small t' do that liddle trick." Flugg agreed. "You hares are so much bigger than we are."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come t' it." Wootiberg said. "Now, I'm goin' t' climb down the rest of the way. Keep you posted."

It wasn't long before Wootiberg called back up again.

"Found th' bottom!" he said. "Could've jumped down the rest of the way if I wanted. More room down here, too, but damper than ever." the light at the bottom of the pipe could be seen moving around. "Found another tunnel down here too. Can't see it's end, but it looks like it's long enough t' reach the abbey's main building."

"Great." Tim said. "Now how are we going to get everybody down there?"

"Easy, it's only about fifteen feet from the end of the rope t' the bottom." Wootiberg called up. "You could climb down the rope t' it's end, then jump the rest of the way."

Tim bit his lip, not liking that idea. "Piece of cake." he muttered sarcastically.

"I could catch you when you jump, if it helps any." Wootiberg offered.

"Guess we really don't have a choice." Flugg said, grabbing hold of the rope and lowering himself into the pipe.

Both he and Tim reached the bottom without event. Gooding started to follow, but Wootiberg, thinking ahead, told him to instead stay up there and get everybody else left on the walls together and ready to climb down. In the meantime, he, Flugg, and Tim, would see where the tunnel ended. It followed a fairly straight path, and it wasn't long before they did indeed reach the end.

Tim looked around, seeing nothing but damp, reddish, brick. "It seems to be a dead end." he remarked.

"Now wot do we do?" Flugg asked.

"Same thing we did t' find the bloomin' tunnel." Wootiberg replied, and started rapping at the walls that surrounded them with his paw. Eliminating the walls surrounding them and the floor, Wootiberg stood on tippytoe to reach the ceiling, and tapped at it. Even Flugg and Tim could hear the hollow sound that echoed out.

"Wonder where it opens to." Tim thought out loud.

"One way to find out." Wootiberg said, and pulled out a knife and chipped away at the mortar holding the brick in place. "Looks like a floor brick to me."

Believing he hand enough of the mortar chipped away, he put Tim on his shoulders, and helped Tim lift the brick up. Tim peered through the opening they were slowly making.

"Stop!" he quickly whispered. "Quick, put the brick back!"

Wootiberg obeyed, and helped the mouse climb down from his shoulders. "See somethin'?" he asked.

"Aye, I did colonel." Tim said. "We're right under the bottom landing for the spiral staircase, right where it opens out into Great Hall. Standing there are two of Toka's sentries."

"Did they see us?" Flugg asked, alarmed.

"I don't think so." Tim said. "But they did look like they could hear us work, and were wondering where it was coming from."

"Clearly, that blighter, Toka, is goin' t' leave the whole abbey unguarded as he stages his attack." Wootiberg said. "Just two sentries, though? Ah, we could jump 'em, easy."

"Maybe so, but someone will notice if they aren't at their posts." Tim pointed out.

Wootiberg looked at Tim and Flugg for a moment. "What kind of vermin are we talking about here?" he asked, looking as if he was onto something.

"Just two rats." Tim replied.

Wootiberg studied his two compatriots a few moments longer, gauging their height. "About how tall would you say these rats were?"

* * *

"How many creatures are left in Cavern Hole?" Vimzey asked as Rigg stepped up the staircase to join her in Great Hall.

"Score an' a half." Rigg replied with a shrug. "Plenty t' keep an eye on 'em prisoners. More than wot his lordship had requested, actually."

"And that's not counting the guards." Vimzey added. "I believe that should leave the abbey sufficiently guarded for this escapade."

"Then I suppose it's out to where all the action is." Rigg said, heading for the doors that led outside. "Best not t' keep his lordship waitin'."

They walked across the room without event. Vimzey paused as they passed the entrance to the spiral staircase, watching the two sentries there, looking uneasy, and definitely not at attention.

"Now what are they doing?" she asked aloud.

"Oy!" Rigg called, spying them as well. "What are ye doin' over there?"

"Who, us?" the shorter of the two said, turning to face the two captains. "Oh, er, doin' wot yeh asked us t' do! Stand guard!"

"Er...aye!" the taller of the two agreed, also turning to face them.

Both avoided direct eye contact, however.

Rigg and Vimzey glanced at each other. "Who put you two on guard?" Vimzey asked.

"Uh, dunno, message was passed on t' us through another." the shorter guard said.

"Aye!" the taller guard said.

"That's possible." Rigg said. "Common practice with these lowlife guards."

Vimzey still didn't seem convinced. "Seen anything...suspicious, tonight, gentlebeasts?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Uh, no." the shorter creature said. "In fact, haven't seen much of anybeast since everybody went outside. In fact, yew two are the first we've seen in a liddle while."

"Aye!" the taller creature said quickly.

Vimzey turned to him. "Is that all you've got to say?" she asked.

"Er..." the taller creature hesitated a moment. "Aye." he finally responded, and said no more.

Vimzey narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Um, Vim, his lordship's probably wonderin' where we got t'." Rigg interrupted.

Vimzey glanced at her fellow captain, then back to the two guards. "As you where." she finally said, and left, following Rigg.

The two creatures waited until they were out of sight before breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was close." the taller creature, Tim, dressed in vermin attire, breathed.

"Agreed." the shorter creature, Flugg, said, likewise dressed. He turned to look back into the landing. "You ready yet, colonel?"

A brick in the floor lifted up and out of it's spot, and was pushed to one side. Wootiberg climbed out, then reached back in and pulled Gooding out as well. Within the spot below was several other creatures from upon the walltops, with several more starting to squeeze in. Sitting in one corner, tied up, gagged, and stripped of their clothes, were the two rat guards Tim and Flugg had replaced.

"Just about." Wootiberg said. "Just about got everybeast through th' tunnel."

"Also managed t' hail a scouting party of sparrows, returning from a patrol or somethin' like that." Gooding added. "Took some talkin' t' 'em, but we got 'em t' promise that they'll close up the openin' once we're all through. Nothing permanent, of course, but should be enough t' make it look like the tunnel was never there t' begin with."

"Anyway, we're ready t' start filing creature up t' the upper levels, where the Redwallers are." Wootiberg said.

"Y'know, we could also capture these lower floors while we're at it." Flugg reasoned. "Trap Toka an' the rest outside, where we can deal with 'em a bit better."

"But you heard those two as they left." Tim objected, referring to Rigg and Vimzey. "They've got a score and a half holed up in Cavern Hole. No way we could subdue them all without someone outside overhearing."

"Besides, I'd rather worry about the threat at paw than recapturin' the abbey right now." Wootiberg said. "Anyway, me n' Gooding will get everybody out of the tunnel and send 'em on up to the upper levels. You stand guard and try and cover us."

"Will do." Tim said, as he and Flugg moved closer together, to hide the sight of Gooding and Wootiberg helping the creatures in the secret tunnel into the abbey...

* * *

Finally, Grim, the leader of ladder's construction and placement, finally indicated that everything was ready. Motioning to everybody to be silent, Toka pulled out his sword, placed it in-between his teeth, and started on up the ladder. He was pleased to see that it was very sturdy, and didn't bend at all under his weight.

As he reached the top, other creatures started to follow, climbing on up the ladder, stopping towards the top, as there wasn't room for everyone on the little ledge. Toka waited until this was well underway, then turned to look at the nearby stained glass window. Taking his sword, he smashed it against it, shattering a large hole into the window. He kept at it until it was big enough for a creature to fit through.

Then, grasping the wall for support, Toka reached his footpaw through the hole in the window, felt around for a moment, then placed it upon a small lip that ran along the length of the wall that stretched across one end of Great Hall. Stepping fully upon it, Toka inched his way along it, the rest of his horde following as enough room presented itself. Finally, they reached a small opening in the wall. The same opening that the Redwaller's dibbuns and their watchers had climbed through to reach Warbeak's Loft, and the same entrance Judd had his followers slip through.

The tunnel was short, and led straight to a small trapdoor, which Toka quickly worked to open, helped by Grim, who had been loyally following. Throwing it open, they looked into the corridor beyond. The idea from here was that, once making sure the corridor was secure, to wait and let the rest of the horde file into the corridor, then go and take the Redwallers unaware and overpower them.

However, when the trapdoor opened, Toka saw what seemed to be every warrior the Redwallers had gathered below the trapdoor, armed and at the ready. Then Toka realized, with another start, that there were creatures present that, last he knew, were still entrapped upon the walltops, such as the entire compliment of the Guosim.

Yet, against all odds, here they were.

Matthias came to stand in the front of the collection of warriors. "Toka, you have two choices." he said. "Retreat, or face the consequences."

The warriors raised their weapons to point at the vermin starting to gather at the trapdoor. Grim tugged at the sleeve of Toka's cloak, probably to suggest a retreat, but Toka didn't need to be advised.

"Retreat." he said with a frown, then pointed at Matthias. "This isn't over, though." he vowed.

The horde then backtracked the way they had come, hurried along when shrew archers appeared on the balcony and started shooting arrows off at the vermin retreating. While many of the arrows never hit their intended targets, it caused a panic on the ledge, and several fell to the floor of Great Hall where they were either severely injured or killed.

Finally, the horde was safely back on the ground, but then Toka, enraged and needing something to vent his feelings, took it out on his horde. Quickly, they rushed back inside the abbey to hide from their leader, only to have more arrows rained down on them from the shrews up on the balcony, forcing the whole group to go crowd themselves into Cavern Hole or outside and onto the now vacated walltops.

It was a bad night for Toka's horde.

But within the abbey, the Redwallers were celebrating. For the first time since the siege had began, they had their first real victory...


	41. Chapter 41

Ardra is buried, Toka returns to the gatehouse, then prompty leaves again, I build the suspense, and the Redwallers are alone no longer...

Chapter 41

The journey to head back to Castle Floret was held off until morning. By dawn, however, everyone had risen and camp was broken, and the solemn trip back to Floret was made, transporting the fallen bodies of Ardra and the other otter. Once they arrived at Floret around noon, news of what had happened spread quickly, and the rest of the day was spent preparing for the funeral that was inevitably to happen.

That following night, the funeral took place, and everyone was in attendance. Weylan was present too, now cleaned up, and physically looking better, but had hardly spoken, and looked to be very saddened still. He watched the funeral proceed with a numbed expression. As the bodies were brought to the graves that had been dug and were lowered into it, a song of memorial to the two fallen otters was preformed by a group of musicians and Valia (surprisingly) sang a song. It must have been a very beautiful song, too, for it drove Mattimeo to tears.

"Beautiful." the mouse muttered as he wiped at his eyes. "Simply beautiful."

Weylan, however, wasn't really listening, and was instead watching the body of Ardra, covered with a white cloth be lowered into the grave with a heavy heart. After the bodies had been placed in the graves, the funeral took a very Redwall turn, as everyone lined up and walked past the grave, each lowering something into the graves in a form of paying respects.

Weylan, like at the funeral for his mother, was last in the line, and when his turn came, he did nothing, said nothing, and lowered nothing into either grave. Instead, he simply stood at the head of Ardra's grave and peered down into it. He was there for a very long time, even long after everyone left. Mattimeo watched his friend stand there from a distance, but this time did nothing to coax Weylan to come inside. He knew that it would be too much to ask of the otter.

Fortunately, Weylan didn't need prompting, eventually entering Castle Floret on his own, and stepping on up to the dormitories he had been given, closing the door behind him. No one knew what was the otter was doing in there, not that there was need to speculate, but Valia, in passing, could hear the sounds of Weylan crying himself to sleep.

* * *

At Redwall, Toka was fuming within the gatehouse. In some ways, he liked being here, because it brought back memories. This was his place of command last time he tried to take over Redwall, and he had some pleasant memories of having some successes here. But then again, he had some failures here, as well, including one that nearly cost him his life.

However, he was fuming over the fact that he was even here to begin with. First off, his plans to get into the upper levels of the abbey had failed yet again. Somehow the Redwallers had put two with two. But worse still, was the fact that they were clearly "clued" in by the creatures who, until that night, had been on the walltops and were somehow now joining the either Redwallers in the sieged upper levels. Toka wasn't surprised they knew what he planned, but he was completely baffled as to how they got up there. Worse still, was that no one else in horde could seem to figure it out, either.

"You mean that there is no way they could've gotten up there?" Toka repeated with a growl, his back turned to his three captains.

"Not that we know of, at least." Vimzey replied.

Toka turned to face her. "Then, pray tell, how did they get up there?" he said sternly.

The three captains, including the usually stoic Grim, shuffled their positions in uneasiness.

Finally, Rigg just blurted it out. "We sure don't know." he said.

Toka pounded the desk with his fist suddenly. The captains jumped.

"You _sure_ you've searched everywhere?" he hissed.

"Everywhere, lord." Vimzey said. "There is no possible way they could've gotten over to the abbey."

"Yet, somehow, they did it." Toka said, pointing a claw at her. "And it's because of them that we've pretty much _lost _ground! With the archers that were on the walltops now on that balcony, any of us so much as show a _whisker _in Great Hall, and we're at risk of getting shot at! So I want to know how they did it!"

A moment of silence fell. Then Grim calmly signed out a message. Toka frowned, and did not verbally reply, but it was clear from his body language that he didn't like the idea.

"Lord, he could have a point." Vimzey said, having interpreted Grim's sign language message as well. "Perhaps we should stop focusing on how the Redwallers got where they did and do what we probably should've done days ago. Conduct a full frontal attack against them. The Redwallers are going to be celebrating their victory, and it'll have given them a false sense of security. Attacking now may be our best chance."

"No." Toka said. "I've already considered the idea, and I just don't like it. Not only that, but the Redwallers would merely retreat, and avoid the conflict. They know just as well as I that a full frontal attack such as that would mean unnecessary loss of life on both sides, as we'd more likely crush each other doing battle in that little abbey than slay each other. I thought we had already gone over this."

"Aye." Rigg agreed. "But lord, with all due respect, we've just about tried eveythin' else. Maybe this is th' only thing we _can _do."

Toka fell silent for a moment, rubbing his chin. He may have had a response in mind, but if he did, he never got a chance to say it. Without warning, an arrow suddenly whizzed through one window and embedded itself in the other wall just inches away from Toka's nose. The trio of captains quickly dropped to the floor, and Toka, after a take a few startled steps backwards, followed their example.

But even while doing so, Toka realized that the arrow wasn't a Redwaller's, for it had been shot through the window facing outside the abbey's walls, out towards Mossflower woods. Even more puzzled now, Toka moved to that window and cautiously peered out it. Out standing on the path was one lone hare, bow raised, with another arrow placed upon it.

But that one hare was quickly joined by more, and more, until a whole army stood outside the abbey's gates. A large male badger, dressed in a warrior's attire, came to stand at the front of the group. He pointed at the walltops.

"Fire." he ordered.

The hares needed no second bidding, and a hailstorm of arrows rained down on the vermin now stationed on the walltops. Caught by surprise, many fell before they returned fire, but by that point it was far too little too late. Toka and his captains rushed out to urge them on, but it still wasn't enough. Finally, the order to retreat down to the abbey grounds was made, out of range of the arrows and slingstones that were raining down.

But the hares were one step ahead of them all still, having managed to sneak two up to the gates in all the turmoil. With a bit o work, the two managed to force the lock on the gates open, and the hare army started to pour onto the abbey's grounds. Completely unprepared for this attack, Toka's forces were forced to retreat into the abbey itself, and it was only then that they managed to hold the hares back, finding that the interior of the abbey had much better places to hide and shoot from.

But the hare army had done it bit for now, and the badger ordered his forces to stand down. By this point, the Redwallers up in the upper levels had heard what was going on, and now all gathered at the windows to look down at the impressive Salamandastron army that gathered on the abbey grounds. Wootiberg poked his head out one window and waved at the badger.

"G'day t' you, sah!" he called.

"Good day to you as well, colonel!" Lord Blackpaw replied, pulling off his helmet. "Sorry for the late arrival, but it took much longer than expected to rally my forces together. Regardless, now, my troops are now at your disposal, inhabitants of Redwall!"

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, shining down on Weylan sitting on the edge of his dormitroy's cot, handling Ardra's rapier gently in his paws, watching the light gleam off it. He had to admit that the blade was very impressive, the double blades sharpened to come to a deadly point. Just like any sword, but Weylan found it was remarkably lightweight, even in comparison to the sword of Martin, but then Weylan presumed that was because the sword of Martin wasn't a rapier.

What surprised Weylan the most about the weapon, though, was that Ardra's name was engraved upon the blade in bold lettering. Even more curious, however, was the fact that the name lacked Ardra's middle name. Instead, all it said was "Weylan Riverstryke." If one didn't know better, one could've said it was really Weylan's sword.

And now, it was.

Weylan wasn't lying when he told Ardra he wasn't one to wield a sword, and neither was Mattimeo when he reminded Weylan of this fact only moments later. The only weapon he ever really had and used was a sling and his father's dagger, and both had been sparingly. When it came to getting in a battle, Weylan usually left it to another to fight that battle, such as Mattimeo.

But with the events of the past few days still very much fresh in his mind, Weylan was now starting to doubt his claims and wonder if Ardra had been right. He was a warrior whether he liked it or not. It made sense, seeing his grandfather had been a warrior, as well as his father. By all accounts, it was in his blood. But Weylan couldn't be turned into a warrior overnight.

Could he?

Weylan suddenly sensed there was someone else in the room now, and sighed, having a pretty good idea who it was.

"If ye came t' talk me into not gettin' depressed over this Matti, yore wastin' yore time." Weylan muttered, not immediately turning to face the newcomer. "Maybe Valia was right when she said I was bad luck. Seems that's all I ever bring t' good creatures. Wotever th' case, I've 'ad too many members of me family die as of late fer me t' _not _get depressed. I mean, let's recap. First, me father died. Then there was Mokeet. Then there was Ma, an' now Ardra." he continued as he finally turned to look at the doorway. "Let's face it, that has t' be more than any creature can overcome...in...one...day..."

He trailed off, seeing that it wasn't Mattimeo standing in the door like he thought, but Valia.

"Valia." Weylan said, a little surprised. "I...I though ye were Matti."

Valia ignored this statement. "Who's Mokeet?" she asked.

Weylan sighed. "Probably one of the bravest creatures I've ever known." he said, looking at his reflection in the blade of the rapier. "He died helpin' t' save me, Mattimeo, Redwall Abbey, an' probably a good share of Mossflower woods from fallin' under th' rule of a very, very, evil ferret." he paused. "Mokeet was also th' only creature left in Mossflower who knew me father th' best, save me mother. He 'ad been through a lot, Mokeet. Seen me father killed ruthlessly by vermin, an' blamed 'imself fer his death fer th' rest of his seasons. Spent many of those seasons as prisoner t' that same ferret. But finally, he rose up against that ferret, and started a chain of events that led t' that ferret's death, in addition t' his own. Not sure how those last moments of his life was spent, but it was no doubt done valiantly."

Valia sat herself down on the edge of the cot. "Like Ardra." she reasoned.

Weylan didn't reply right away. "Maybe." he said. "But why are ye 'ere, Valia? Ye don't seem t' be th' kind of creature who'd come give comfort t' th' likes of me."

"Weylan, I'll admit that there's a great deal I don't like about ye." Valia said. "But because Southsward and Redwall are allies an' I'm a Southswarder and you a Redwaller, means we're allies either way. Now I won't tell ye t' suck it up an' act like life is goin' on like normal. Nah, fer all I care, ye can be as depressed as ye want." she paused, grinning. "But life wouldn't be very much fun that way, now would it?"

Weylan had to chuckle at the logic of that. "No, it wouldn't." he admitted.

"Now, the reason I came in 'ere was really t' offer t' teach ye a thing or two 'bout usin' that rapier proper-like." Valia continued.

Weylan glanced at her.

"Yore friend will say I can teach ye a great deal." Valia persisted. "An' I dare say he did learn a lot."

Weylan bit his lip. "Valia, I don't know." he said. "Like I said before, I'm not that kind of creature."

"Codswallop!" Valia scoffed. "Weylan, ye slew four very deadly an' well-trained vermin single-pawed that took th' entire Southsward otter guard t' just capture! Yore already that kind of creature, an' ye've got th' skill too! All ye need is th' trainin'!"

Weylan still seemed hesitant, so Valia continued.

"If ye refuse t' learn or use that blade, then that'll be a great deal of wasted talent." Valia continued.

Weylan looked at the blade of the rapier again, then looked over at Valia, and grinned.

* * *

Not long later, both could be found in the training room, Valia teaching Weylan how to use his rapier with a practice sword, and Weylan catching on very, very fast. Mattimeo, who was watching, was amazed at how quickly Weylan was learning, having already gone from a complete novice in swordplay to a ever increasing skilled one, although Valia claimed, as she always did, that Weylan had "lot's t' learn."

Still, Mattimeo was amazed.

"Are we sure this is really Weylan here?" he joked as he watched Weylan combat Valia.

"Har, har." Weylan said, frowning. "I'll 'ave ye know Mattimeo that while I didn't always participate in yore practices with a sword, didn't mean I didn't watch."

"That alone can be enough." Valia agreed. "I've 'eard of creatures learnin' a great deal 'bout usin' a blade merely from watchin' another. Ye'd be amazed how much yore eyes can pick up by just watchin' somethin'."

"Still," Mattimeo persisted, "it's remarkable."

"Maybe so." Valia said, and suddenly disarmed Weylan and pointed the tip of practice sword at Weylan's neck in one stroke. "But he's still got a lot t' learn."

"Aye." Weylan agreed, holding up his paws in surrender. "An' I still 'aven't decided if I'm ever gonna put all of this t' use."

"That choice is completely up to you, Weylan, my friend." Mattimeo said, retrieving Weylan's practice blade and returning it to the otter. "But I would think the choice would be obvious."

Weylan accepted the blade, and did not reply. "'Tis hot in 'ere, don't ye think?" he asked. "Can ye open a window, mate?"

Mattimeo nodded, and walked over to one of the towering window in the room, unlatched it, and threw it open. Immediately after he had done so, a flurry of feathers rushed in and knocked Mattimeo back. It circled around and then landed just before Mattimeo.

"Matti mouse!" the sparrow exclaimed urgently. "Sparra bring 'portant news from mouseworm abbey!"


	42. Chapter 42

Matti and Weylan find out what's going on at Redwall (except for one detail) and preparations made to go help are made. Valia and her father talk about Valia's likeness for being a warrior. Note that next chapter will probably jump ahead about a week, time-wise, as I will again be excluding the details about the journey from Southsward to Mossflower, and nothing significant will really happen at Redwall during all of this (I'll explain why next chpt.).

Chapter 42

"Sparra bring 'portant news from mouseworm abbey!"

Mattimeo immediately was at the bird's side. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

Weylan, sensing there was something important about all of this, came over to join them. Valia joined out of curiosity.

"Abbey attacked!" the sparrow went on. "Badworms come, want to killee all!"

Valia wrinkled her nose in puzzlement. "Wot did it say?" she asked.

"It said the abbey's been attacked by vermin." Mattimeo interpreted. "They plan to slay the entire population of Redwall."

The sparrow nodded anxiously. "Badworms make plans!" it continued. "Catch'em abbey!"

"They've already got the abbey captured?" Mattimeo repeated, alarmed.

"Say wot?" Weylan asked, alarmed as well.

"Mouseworm friends stay safe!" the sparrow went on. "Badworm leader no get mouseworms. No killee yet."

"They've gotten shelter." Mattimeo said, relieved. "It's probably only a partial siege, then."

"Wot did it say about a leader?" Weylan asked.

"That he hasn't gotten to the Redwallers yet." Mattimeo explained. "But then, that was before the sparrow left the abbey, wasn't it?"

The sparrow nodded. "Sparra told, find Matti mouse and otterworm friend." it went on. "Sparra come, get help!"

"It was sent to find us to get help." Mattimeo translated.

"Plagues n' pestilence, sounds like they need it." Valia muttered.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" the sparrow said, bobbing it's head anxious, and flapping it's wings. "Matti mouse and otterworm friend come stop badworm Toka!"

Mattimeo's eyes widened immediately, and was too shocked to interpret the exclamation, but Weylan didn't need a translation.

"Toka?" the otter repeated in near-disbelief. "That can't be, he's dead, ain't he?"

"No, no, badworm live, he catch'em abbey!" the sparrow repeated.

"Apparently Toka lives." Mattimeo said gravely, hanging his head.

Weylan paled.

"Who's Toka?" Valia asked, lost.

"Remember when I told ye 'bout how Mokeet died killin' a ferret warlord?" Weylan asked.

"Aye." Valia said.

"Toka is that ferret." Mattimeo said. "Mokeet wasn't as successful in killing him as we all thought."

Weylan pounded the ground hard suddenly and muttered a curse. Valia scolded him for it, but she looked to be in complete agreement, regardless.

"How are the Redwallers?" Mattimeo asked urgently, drawing the sparrow's attention. "Are they all right? Is Tess safe?"

"Mouseworm friends stay safe, badworms killee few!" the sparrow assured him. "Matti mouse mate lives!"

Mattimeo breathed a huge sigh of relief, but was quickly serious again. "We need to get to Redwall, and defeat Toka." he said.

"Again." Weylan added.

"An' th' quicker th' better, it sounds like." Valia said. "We don't know 'ow long it took fer this sparrow t' fly all th' way 'ere from Mossflower."

"Many suns go by!" the sparrow said. "Sparra fly long, hard!"

"Anything else you need to tell us?" Mattimeo asked. "Like, how long can the Redwallers last?"

"Sparra help mouseworms, they live, see?" the sparrow repeated, it's way of assuring Mattimeo that the Redwallers could hold out. "Sparra has other 'portant thing, must speak it!"

"Then by all means, let's hear it!" Mattimeo said.

The sparrow opened it's beak as if to say something, paused, then closed it again, a blank look in it's eyes.

"Wot?" Weylan asked, puzzled.

"Sparra forgot." the bird said with a shrug.

"You forgot?" Mattimeo repeated.

"How can ye forget?" Weylan asked.

"Sparra fly long, hard!" the sparrow objected in it's defense, agitated. "Many suns since sparra told to come!"

"Well, whatever it was, it must not have been that important, seeing you forgot it so easily." Mattimeo said, standing. "We'll not worry about whatever it was for now. In the meantime, lets work on getting back to Redwall, and quickly!"

"Aye, mate!" Weylan agreed, standing and putting away his practice sword and heading for the door. "We'll probably need 'elp though. Valia, can we speak with King Jacob an' ask for 'elp from Southsward?"

"Ye 'ave t' ask?" Valia said, also heading for the door. "Once 'is majesty 'ears this, he'll probably skip all th' official stuff an' _order _ye t' take th' otter guard an' go!"

The sparrow watched them all go to leave, feeling lost. "What sparra do?" it asked, anxious to help still, despite it's long flight.

"Stay there!" Mattimeo ordered as he headed out the door. "I'll come and get you when it's time to leave!"

The sparrow looked like it was going to object, but it wasn't fast enough to catch Mattimeo before he was out the door, leaving the bird where he was. Not wanting to disobey Mattimeo's commands, however, it flew up to the rooms rafters and settled down to perch and rest.

* * *

Valia proved to be correct. After telling her father, Trey, the news, Trey went to go tell the king. No sooner had the words "Redwall has been attacked" left his mouth, King Jacob left to rally Southsward's troops without waiting to hear all the details. This was done fairly quickly, for the entire otter guard was more than willing to provide help for the abbey of Redwall, their long time allies.

It didn't take long to figure out a means of transportation either. There happened to be two large ships in the small docks Southsward sported that the owner was more than happy to lend to the cause. So it wasn't long after that before the preparations to leave were being made, which were few in of themselves, for the ships were well prepared already.

Anxious to leave, and not having nearly as much to prepare as the Southswarders, Mattimeo and Weylan went straight down to the docks and boarded the boats. Others quickly followed. King Jacob said he wanted to go, but was eventually talked out of it, in fear of his safety. Captain Trey, being the only other commanding officer left, was to lead the Southsward army that had massed together.

But before Trey could leave there was one very important thing he had to take care of first.

Convincing his daughter to stay.

Or at least attempt to.

"I'm goin', an' ye certainly are gonna stop me." Valia said, taking a sword from off the armory shelf, pulling out of reach of Trey as he moved to take it from her. "Ye know it, too."

"Valia, I will not allow ye t' go an' git yoreself killed!" Trey objected, blocking her way out the door.

"If I die, blame Weylan!" Valia said.

"How would that 'elp?" Trey asked, bewildered.

"I dunno, but it's fun t' see 'im squirm when ye put all th' blame on 'im like that." Valia said with a grin.

Trey frowned. "Let's be serious 'ere, Valia." he said. "This isn't some game or mere practice. This will be a full fledged battle! Creatures die in these battles! I don't want t' see ye 'urt!"

"Neither do I." Valia admitted. "There are a lot of creatures I wouldn't want t' see 'urt. In fact, nobody does. Yet we 'ave th' wars anyway. Every now an' then, ye aren't gonna 'ave a choice, father. You of all creatures should know that. Ye can't shelter me forever."

"I'm not tryin' t'." Trey said.

"Doesn't seem like it." Valia said with a glare.

"Valia...look." Trey said, seeing he was starting to loose the argument. "This time ye got a choice whether t' stay or not."

"I'm not stayin'." Valia said flatly. "Ye can't make me."

"Try me!" Trey said.

Valia squeezed past him and stepped out the door and headed on down the hallway with greater ease than Trey expected. Flustered, the captain quickly hurried to keep up with his daughter.

"Valia, listen t' me!" he pleaded.

"I'm _done _listenin' t' ye!" Valia said, not slowing in the slightest. "I'll listen when ye've got a fair argument ready!"

"I already 'ave 'un!" Trey objected. "I don't want t' see ye 'urt!"

"I _won't _get 'urt, I can 'andle meself!"

"Ye don't 'ave the trainin'!"

"Ha! Yes I do! Ye know that, too!"

"Valia, maidens don't fight wars!"

Valia froze, and turned around to face her father. "That's wot this is about, ain't it?" she asked. "Ye know I can fight in this battle. That I won't be goin' t' get meself killed. Ye won't me go because I'm a maiden."

Trey's didn't say anything, but his expression didn't deny the claim.

"You...you..." Valia fumed for a moment. "Just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't do anythin' ye can!"

"Valia, it's not a maiden place t' be a warrior." Trey said sternly. "An' before ye mention it, I _know _Mariel from Redwall was a warrior! Doesn't mean I approve of it!"

"Well, that's why we've never gotten along!" Valia said. "Ye know wot I want t' do, yet ye _force _me t' do somethin' completely different that I _abhor_!"

"If that's wot it takes, then so be it!" Trey said.

"Well, I won't put up with it no more!" Valia said. "I'll disown meself from th' family if I must!"

"Ye wouldn't!" Trey said.

"Oh, I would." Valia said. "I will ye make me. So don't. Don't an' let me choose th' path _I _want, an' not th' one _you _want!"

Trey seemed indifferent about the matter. "My opinion remains th' same." he said.

"Then that's where the problem will always lie." Valia said. "But say wot ye will, I'm goin' t' 'elp me friends."

"They probably think th' same as me." Trey said.

"They don't!" Valia said confidently. "Weylan doesn't care if I'm a maiden if I want t' fight a battle."

"Ye pick on 'im, though." Trey said. "An' I've been watchin' 'im, too. He 'ates ye fer it. "How do ye know he's just lettin' ye think that just so ye'll leave 'im alone?"

Valia adverted her glance for a moment, hiding her face. "It all still boils down t' th' same thing." she said after a moment. "I'm goin' an' ye aren't stoppin' me!"

"Valia..." Trey began, ready to start the whole argument over again.

"Look, if ye really need proof, then let me go, Father." Valia persisted. "Let me go an' _prove _t' ye wot I can do, that being a maiden has nothin' t' do with it all!"

Trey didn't reply right away, but Valia didn't wait for a reply anyway. Having said what she said, she turned and continued walking, and did not stop until she was securely aboard one of the boats heading for Redwall...


	43. Chapter 43

As I said last week, things have advanced a week, time-wise and this is to allow travel time for the Southwarders. Regardless, tho, this chapter focuses entirely on Redwall, as will the nest and possbly the one after (we'll see how the next chpt plays out). In this chapter, the Redwallers discuss what to do, and Toka proves just how cruel he can be. Be warned: this is an abnormally dark chapter, all because the idea for this chapter didn't quite play out as I expected (I ran into a consistency problem) and this will affect future chapters as well. Just so you aware.

Chapter 43

The Redwallers had been celebrating a great deal already when those upon the walls had managed to get their way to the upper levels of the abbey and managed to force Toka and his horde to loose ground. These celebrations were redoubled when the Long Patrol showed up and drove Toka back even more. It seemed Toka's defeat was imminent now.

But they all quickly learned that they were really all right back where they began.

Despite the numbers of both sides being more even now, Toka managed to hold his ground, even despite having lost a fair portion of his control over the abbey. Toka did it by having his horde adopt some of the Redwaller's tactics, such as hit and run, proving very effective in keeping both the Redwallers and the Long Patrol at bay.

Over the course of a week that followed since the Long Patrol's arrival, the hares from Salamandastron, with Lord Blackpaw leading them, tried many times to drive Toka's horde out of hiding and confront them in a full fledged battle, but no such thing happened. Toka had his horde stand their ground despite everything which forced the Long Patrol to back off every time. The warriors in the upper levels of the abbey tried to do the same, but they were in an even worse position to try and drive Toka out, failing every time.

As it turned out, the same problem as before was to blame. Not enough room within Redwall to hold a battle, and no means of driving Toka and his horde out where there was.

"It has us from Salamandastron at a bit of a disadvantage, really." Lord Blackpaw admitted in a message delivered to Wootiberg by sparrow. "We're used to fighting in the large open lands that surround Salamandastron, not the tight confines of an abbey."

Wootiberg had his own theories as well. "There's no doubtin' that those blighters down there are greatly skilled in the art of war." he explained to Matthias once. "Currently, our numbers are equal, or jolly well close t' it. These vermin are trained t' handle that, and thus are so capable of standin' their ground. What we jolly well need t' do is find some other way t' get at 'em, or get more creatures t' fight along with us and outnumber 'em."

So, eventually, all conflicts stalemated, and everything went back to waiting for days on end, watching for a time to strike, hoping one side will outlast the other.

"Stubborn blighter, that Toka." Basil remarked in a meeting. "He's not about t' just give up."

"His heart is much too set upon killin' you all." Violet agreed. "He must have really taken your last encounter very personally."

"Of this, there is no doubt." Matthias agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Tess asked angrily, short-tempered over the whole matter. "We can't just sit here and let the seasons pass!"

"Oh, yes we can." Wootiberg remarked. "We're in a position to sit out a siege, thanks to the sparrows. Toka, however, is not."

"Toka still has access to Redwall's food stores, however." Cornflower pointed out.

"Stores that were about empty because of winter." Abbot Mordalfus likewise pointed out.

"Not only that, but that horde has less room to get around than ever." Orlando added. "Most of them are bottled up in Cavern Hole, a room we all know could never be big enough to house them all comfortably."

"Hence why they all mostly stayed in Great Hall before we drove them out." Matthias added.

"We have to think of _something_." Tess pressed. "We've had far too many close calls with Toka. If we aren't rid of him soon, he'll get the drop on us sooner rather than later."

"I am forced to agree with young Tess." Gooding added. "Waiting isn't a much of a bloomin' option, sahs."

Matthias thought the matter through for awhile. "What does Lord Blackpaw think of all this, colonel?" he asked Wootiberg. "Does he have any ideas?"

"Nothin' new." Wootiberg admitted. "He seems t' think there's nothing we can do at the moment either, but wait. He focusin' on gettin' the patrol on settlin' for a siege." he paused. "He doesn't like the idea, either, if it's of any reassurance."

"We should attack now." Orlando said. "Defeat Toka and his horde now, while we still have a chance."

"Something we have already tried many times this past week, Orlando." Mordalfus said, adjusting his glasses. "And failed each and every time. Many of you who tried to fight that horde in those battles are lucky to be alive."

"Yes, against all odds, Toka's managed to find a way to get the upper hand." Cornflower agreed.

"Like he always does." Basil noted glumly.

"There is one upside, though." Tim said, speaking for the first time. "It's pretty safe to say that taking Redwall is taking far longer than Toka had ever planned, If I were him, I would be at his wit's end by now."

* * *

'Wit's end' didn't even begin to describe Toka's mood.

Currently, his lordship was pacing the length of Cavern Hole, grumbling incoherently, and looking madder than anybody had ever seen him before. Even the prisoners that still resided in the room didn't dare to do anything that could get Toka on his bad side. As Toka paced, his captains were desperately trying to find a way to turn bad news into good news.

"Those archers on the balcony in Great Hall still have us pinned, milord." Vimzey was in the process of admitting. "But we did discover that slingstones, if small enough, are light enough that they can be thrown up that high."

"Aye." Rigg quickly agreed, who was trying desperately not to tremble in the presence of his enraged leader. "They can't do any real damage t' 'em archers, but it's better than nothin' ain't it, yer lordship?"

Toka made an un-interpretable grunt that could be anything from approval to discontent. Rigg took it as discontent, and jumped back several paces to avoid any oncoming ranges of wrath.

"I have creatures throwing a constant barrage of slingstones at those archers, lord." Vimzey continued. "It has caused their barrages of arrows down upon our ranks to lessen."

"Enough to take Great Hall again?" Toka asked hotly.

The captains glanced at each other briefly.

"No." Vimzey admitted.

Toka sighed with frustration, fingering the handle of the dagger at his belt. "What about the hares?" he asked.

"Still outside the abbey, yer lorship." Rigg said. "But they ain't about t' let us go anywhere."

"Of course, that could be a good thing, your lordship." Vimzey quickly added. "We can do much more damage to the Redwallers from within the abbey than..."

"Shush Vimzey." Toka ordered. "Quit trying to please me; it isn't working."

Vimzey gulped, looking to be on edge.

Toka looked around for a moment, then grumbled something in coherently again as he continued to pace. "Grim, report!" he finally exclaimed.

Grim, the only captain who was even remotely calm, started giving his report in his silent sign language. Toka eyed it out the corner of his eye as he paced. For those who couldn't understand the curious gestures Grim made didn't know what it was he was saying, but whatever it was, merely made Toka angrier still. Finally, the ferret stomped his footpaw loudly.

"That is IT!" he roared, and whipped out his dagger suddenly.

All three captains, including Grim, instinctively ducked, fearing that the dagger was meant for them. But Toka instead grabbed one of the Redwaller prisoners, an otter from Winifred's party of otters, and dragged the surprised creature out into Great Hall.

"Cease fire!" Toka roared once he was out where he could be seen by all on the balcony, taking the otter and pressing his dagger against the poor creatures throat. "Or I'll kill him!"

"Hold yer fire!" called Flugg, commanding the archers on the balcony, fearing for the otter's life.

The archers stopped, and lowered their bows. Silence fell in Great Hall.

Toka pressed the blade of his dagger closer to his captive's throat. "I want to speak to your leaders!" he demanded. When Flugg made no immediate movement to comply, he shouted, "NOW!"

Flugg quickly vanished from sight upon the balcony. As Toka waited for the shrew's return, he was joined by his captains, all three of which seemed a little puzzled.

"Lord, what are you doing?" Vimzey asked.

"Something I should've done in the beginning, Vimzey." Toka said vehemently.

A few moments later, Flugg returned with Abbot Mordalfus, who was followed by Matthias and Colonel Wootiberg.

Mordalfus calmly looked down at Toka. "Yes, Toka, what is it?" he asked.

"Surrender yourselves, NOW!" Toka said. "Or I'll start killing the prisoners!"

Matthias and Mordalfus exchanged glances. Wootiberg leaned over to look at Toka as well.

"You'll kill them either way!" he pointed out.

"Aye!" Toka agreed.

"Then why should we surrender?" Wootiberg inquired.

"Because I _know _you can't stand to see your creatures be murdered." Toka spat. He pressed the dagger even harder against the throat of the otter. The otter remained perfectly calm, however, despite facing death. "Now surrender!" Toka repeated.

Mordalfus hesitated for a moment. "Give us some time to prepare..." he began.

"Oh no you don't!" Toka interrupted. "Don't even THINK I'll fall for that little stunt again! You either surrender NOW, or I'll start killing!"

The three had a hurried conference.

"WELL?" Toka exclaimed.

"We have prisoners, as well, Toka." Matthias began. "Perhaps we can conduct a trade..."

"NO!" Toka yelled. "As far as I'm concerned, those beasts you speak of are DEAD! You HAVE no prisoners! Now surrender!" he jerked the otter in his paws. "This is the last time I'll say it."

"Toka, we will need time to gather..." Mordalfus began.

But Toka cut him off again. "It doesn't matter!" he exclaimed. "I want the entire populace of this abbey down here, gathered in Great Hall, before the day is done! You will all then be killed, and this abbey burned to the ground! Gathering anything doesn't even apply! NOW SURRENDER!"

"Don't do it Father Abbot!" the captive otter called suddenly.

"SHUT UP!" Toka roared in the ear of his prisoner.

Mordalfus looked saddened. "We cannot agree to his terms." he said sadly.

"We must go with the lesser of two evils, Father Abbot." Wootiberg urged. "By surrendering, we all die. By not surrendering, the prisoners die, yes, but we all still live to continue the fight."

"I will not allow a blood bath of any sorts in my abbey." Mordalfus said sternly.

"Father Abbot, we have no choice." Matthias said. "Wootiberg is right, the blood spilt from those prisoners won't even compare to the blood that will be spilt if we surrender. I don't like it anymore than we do, but Toka won't negotiate the terms. Either we surrender, or we don't."

Mordalfus sighed. "Those poor souls." he muttered to himself. His eyes fell upon the tapestry below. "Martin, please don't permit it to happen." he whispered.

But his plead seemed to be unheard, as the situation did not change.

"WELL?" Toka exclaimed yet again, losing patience.

"Father Abbot, the choice is yours to make." Matthias prompted. He, too, seemed saddened, but knew there was only one choice.

Mordalfus shook his head. "Kislee, Mark, Friar Ben, Constance, Ambrose, Sister May, Marigold...Kaeth." he bowed his head. "I'm sorry." he said, the firmly stood to look at Toka. "We refuse to surrender, Toka."

Toka gave the abbot a glare. "It's your own grave that you're digging, abbot." he spat.

And with a single stroke, slit the otter's throat, and let him fall to the floor. It was unclear exactly when the poor creature died, but it was little importance. Mordalfus adverted his eyes, tearing up. Matthias hung his head, and adverted his eyes as well. Wootiberg looked past the gruesome scene and gave Toka a glare.

Toka breathed heavily for a moment, looking down at the otter he had slain, then back up at the balcony. "Starting tomorrow morning, I will start killing the other prisoners, starting with whomever I choose." he explained. "Don't bother changing your minds about your choice today Redwallers, because it's set in stone. What's done is done."

And with that, he stomped back into Great Hall. His captains followed. The slain otter was left where he lay.

Mordalfus shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I pity those creatures who will die." he muttered.

Matthias placed a comforting arm around the abbot. "You made the right decision, Father Abbot." he said.

"Did I, Matthias?" Mordalfus asked, shaking out of Matthias's grasp. "It seems to me that nobeast should decide whether a creature should have to die, no matter who or what kind of power he has."

And with that, the abbot walked off.


	44. Chapter 44

In this chapter, I continue to build upon that dark attitude from last chapter, and I think it turned out really well. It is also revealed which one of the prisoners Toka intends to kill next, as well a little twist that could throw a wrench into the gears for the Redwallers. There are many places in this chapter that would seem hard to write, but it was all actually quite easy...up until the last part with Mordalfus, Cornflower, and Tess. Should be clear why when you read it.

Chapter 44

Silence fell in the room after Abbot Mordalfus explained the choice that had been made. All of their faces betrayed shock, hurt, and sadness. It pained Mordalfus to see their expressions like that.

Finally, Cheek spoke.

"Ye mean they'll die?" he asked, stunned. "All of 'em 'eld prisoner in Cavern 'ole?"

Mordalfus nodded sadly.

"Surely there must be another way besides this." Cornflower said, looking desperate to find some way to spare the lives of Toka's prisoners. "Maybe we can offer Toka a...a...trade or..."

"Toka will not barter for their lives." Matthias said. "He said it himself. Either we surrender, or they die."

"And if we surrender, then we _all _die." Mordalfus added. "They may die, but by doing so, we can continue to live and continue the fight against Toka."

"_Our _lives for _theirs!_" Swayner proclaimed suddenly. "Do you realize how selfish that sounds?"

"Swayner, I realize how terrible this must be for you, with Marigold and Kaeth being among..." Mordalfus began to say, but Swayner cut him off.

"We're sealing the deal that guarantees that _we _live with _their _blood!" Swayner exclaimed, standing. "Don't you _dare _say that it's justified that way, because it isn't!"

"Swayner, I did not make this choice willingly!" Mordalfus shouted, catching everyone by surprise. He also stood. "If there was another way, then by the fur, Swayner, this wouldn't be happening! But there _isn't _another choice!"

"So you think you can just say whether or not my wife and daughter can live or die, is that it?" Swayner shouted.

"No!" Mordalfus insisted. "How do you think _I _feel about all of this, Swayner? You're responsible for the lives of your wife and daughter, but for me, by being abbot, _I'm _responsible for _all _of your lives! Now I _tried_ to find a way for everyone to live, _tried _to find a way so that no one would have to die! But Toka wouldn't let me! I had to make the choice that would save the more creatures!" he paused, staring Swayner down while the others watched, too stunned to intervene. "Swayner, I'm sorry that you'll loose your family though this! Really, I am! But if you want to blame anybody, then blame Toka! It's because of him that we're in this mess at all!"

Swayner glared at the abbot for a moment, but finally found he couldn't stay mad, and lowered his head in shame.

"Which do you want, Swayner?" Mordalfus went on, more calmly now. "To see just your wife and daughter and a dozen other good creatures die? Or to see everyone you've ever known die? To see Toka mercilessly destroy the very thing we've all worked so hard to build and to uphold?" he sighed. "Swayner, this is war. And in war, creatures die, including the good ones. No one likes it, especially not me. But by them dying, we ensure that we can live to finish what they started. To ensure that creatures such as Toka do not win and be able to start this whole situation over again for another group of defenseless creatures." Slowly, he sat back down. "Freedom and peace are not free, Swayner. They come with a price. Only the good and the brave are strong enough to pay that price. All of those gathered at this table are good and brave enough to do it. I had hoped you would be as well, Swayner."

A long moment of silence fell, as all eyes turned to Swayner, to see what his reaction would be. For a long moment the squirrel remained standing, looking as if he was ready to continue the fight. Then, finally, he collapsed back into his chair and broke down and wept. No one wished to disturb the moment by speaking, so the long moment of silence continued for several more moments. Finally's Swayner's cries of anguish died down to mere whimpers and a series of sniffles. Red-eyed, he looked up at Mordalfus, and nodded, indicating the meeting could continue now.

Mordalfus nodded, and heaved a heavy sigh. "Toka will begin the killing tomorrow morning." he announced. "Most likely sometime just after dawn. No one will be required to watch. In fact, all I will ask of you all is to remember who will die tomorrow, and never forget the price they will have to pay for you. Tomorrow will be a day of remembrance. That, and of prayer. Pray that Toka will be stopped before he can _ever _do something like this again."

And with that, he stood, and left the room. Slowly, everyone else started to follow, their heads hung and morning. Swayner pounded the table with both fists in frustration then left the room in a hurry, looking to be on the verge of tears again. Finally, the room emptied, leaving Tess the only one still sitting at the table. Cornflower, being one of the last to leave, noticed and doubled back to join Tess.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Cornflower asked, lowering herself into a seat.

Tess nodded, with tear-filled eyes. "But if we feel bad, imagine how those will die must feel." she said. "They must be terribly frightened."

"Aye, they are." Cornflower said. "But I would hope that they will be brave enough to face it. That, and that they realize for what reasons they are dying for."

"For us." Tess said, then shook her head. "Swayner is right. That does sound very selfish."

"It's no reason for us to sit on our rumps and do nothing." Cornflower said standing and heading for the door. "There are chores that still need to be done. I was going to wash some dishes, would you care to help, Tess?"

Tess, however, remained sitting. Cornflower frowned.

"Look, I know how much of a shock this is." Cornflower said. "I am just as shocked..."

"I'm not sitting here out of shock over what will happen tomorrow, Cornflower." Tess interrupted, leaning back her head and closing her eyes.

Cornflower paused. "You're not?"

Tess shook her head.

"Then why are you sitting there?"

Tess sighed, and rested a paw on her swollen middle. "It concerns this child, Cornflower." she said. "Something's happening."

* * *

Word of what will happen tomorrow spread rapidly through Toka's ranks as well. The reactions were, surprisingly, mixed. Most didn't care one way or another about what happened to the Redwallers. Some enjoyed the idea of seeing such a large number of them die. Others weren't so sure. Some wondered if Toka's choice to kill them was a little too rash, and if there really wasn't a better choice to win the conflict. And a slim few thought the prisoners didn't need to die at all, as that wouldn't get the horde anything. If anything, some reasoned, that would just make things worse, as the Redwallers would then be out for revenge and fight twice as hard.

Word spread through the prisoners in question like wildfire rapidly as well. In fact, most of them had overheard the discussion of the matter between Toka and the abbot. Like Cornflower had hoped, they realized why they must die and that good would come of it, and were doing their best to try and be brave. But Tess had been right too, they were all terribly afraid to die.

And some terribly afraid of the other prisoners dying.

Aurora the rat walked into the back room of the Infirmary to find Jaydee standing over a cot and working to treat the many wounds one of the guards sported while at the same time favoring a bump on her head. The guard was unconscious, but he wasn't the only one. Sitting in a corner, tied to a chair, and very much out of it herself, was Sister May.

Aurora observed all of this, then cleared her throat, announcing her presence. Jaydee turned.

"Aurora." the vixen said, looking surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the replacement." the rat said, jerking her head at the unconscious guard. "Rigg figured one would be needed, after hearing what had happened."

Jaydee nodded absentmindedly, and returned to what she was doing. "He's right, this fellow isn't going to bounce back very soon from this." she said as she bandaged a rather nasty looking cut.

Aurora glanced over at May. "Hard to believe one, insignificant, mouse was capable of doing all of this." she murmured aloud.

"I can." Jaydee said, and jerked her head back out the door Aurora had come through to where both Marigold and the babe Kaeth slept, oblivious to the conversation. "The mouse did it for her and her child."

Aurora snorted. "Didn't do her much good, now did it?" she asked.

"That's entirely a matter of opinion, Aurora." Jaydee said. "She knows what will happen to her tomorrow, but she realizes even more what will happen to those two tomorrow. She doesn't want it to happen."

"Who would?" Aurora said, still missing the point. "Not my problem."

"Aurora, think." Jaydee said, turning to face her. "What would you do if you were in her position?"

"I'm _not _in her position." Aurora stated.

"Pretend for a moment that you are." Jaydee said. "What would _you _do?"

Aurora thought for a moment. "Kick the rears of whoever was keeping me there and get myself far, far, away from there." she finally replied with a shrug.

Jaydee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, there's the difference with you and the mouse." she said, jerking her paw at Sister May. "You think of yourself. She thinks of everyone else." she then returned back to her work.

Aurora was silent for a moment. "Speaking of which," she finally said, "I have a message from Toka as well."

"Oh?" Jaydee asked. "What does his lordship have to say that he couldn't come say himself?"

"He just wants to let you know that the squirrel will be killed first on the morrow."

Jaydee paused. "Marigold?" she repeated, and thought about it for a moment.

"Aye, there's logic to it." Aurora said, not really caring. "You know the history between her and Toka?"

"But...must she be first?" Jaydee asked, puzzled over what she felt about this.

"Does it really matter?" Aurora asked. "She dies either way." she shrugged. "Whatever the case, Toka will want her at dawn, so have her ready." she patted Jaydee on the shoulder. "Anyway, going to go stand guard now."

She left. Jaydee was left to contemplate what had just happened, having forgotten for the moment that she was supposed to be treating the unconscious guard. After a moment, she shot a glance back into the other room, where Marigold and her child lay asleep...

* * *

Abbot Mordalfus leaned back, rubbing his chin in thought for a moment. "I believe you're right, Cornflower." he said wisely. "I believe it is merely false labor."

Both Tess and Cornflower breathed a sigh of relief, Tess leaning back heavily in the chair she sat upon.

"Thank the seasons." she muttered. "I was very worried for a moment that this was it. That this child had decided it was time to be born."

"As was I." Cornflower admitted with a nervous laugh. "Because the only creature in this whole abbey who has any experience delivering babes is Sister May. I would hate to have to be the midwife."

"Well, don't worry, because I do not intend on giving birth to this child until this siege has ended, and Mattimeo has returned to the abbey." Tess said, relieved.

Mordalfus, however, had a very serious expression on his face. "Tess, I do not believe you'll have that kind of choice." he said slowly.

Tess gave him an indignant look. "It's my child, and by the claw, it'll only come when I want it to!" she proclaimed.

Cornflower stifled laughter at this.

"Tess, not only do you not have that kind of...of...power over this," Mordalfus said, looking uncomfortable, "if you're having false labor now, then that means that it won't be much longer before your baby must be born. Surely you can see that."

Tess, however, was determined to have her way. "This child is as much Mattimeo's as it is mine." she said. "And it will not be born without it's father being at this abbey!"


	45. Chapter 45

Filler chapter, that really repeats more of the same stuff as the last couple of chapters. However, I _do _finally get around to introducing something I've been meaning to introduce for some time now, and some progress in the story's movement is made. In this chapter, Mark and Kislee chat, and Lord Blackpaw thinks, among other things. Completely beside the point, but something interesting I noticed about Major Jeremiah in this chpt. First off, there's at least one "sah" in everyone of the major's sentences in this chapter. Second, is that I realized while writing this chapter today that I have yet to state the major's gender. Is the major a he or a she? Personally, I don't know, as I'm torn between the two.

Okay, enough ranting, read the chapter now. :p

Chapter 45

Night fell on a saddened abbey. The inhabitants of Redwall knew that when the sun rose the following morning, several creatures, both friends and family, would die. Several were finding it hard to sleep that night, with this one thought plaguing their minds.

Yet imagine how it was for the prisoners themselves, the ones who would actually have to die.

Somehow, though, they managed. For some, they forced themselves to sleep, knowing that it would do little good to stay up and worry over something they would have no control over. Even something as grave as death. Others still were indifferent about dying, such as Constance. These creatures were prepared to die if it was for their abbey. Their only real sadness lay with those prisoners who would have to die with them.

And then there were some who were so tired that they finally drifted to sleep whether they liked it or not. So was the case of Kislee, curled up in a ball on the stone floor of Cavern Hole, shuddering in a fitful sleep. Being as young as she was, and this being her first real assignment in the field, away from her home at Salamandastron, she wasn't taking the idea of dying very well.

Mark knew all of this, who hadn't taken the idea much better, but was keeping it in check better than Kislee, knowing that when one was a part of the Long Patrol, death could happen at any time. He wished there was something he could do to try and make Kislee feel better, to find some way to get this concept across to her, but every time he tried, words failed him. He wasn't sure why, but they did.

The least he could do, he decided, was make sure Kislee's last few hours of life were as peaceful as could be managed. He owed that much to her, since she had been such a good friend to him during this tough times. And he had done so by watching and waiting for her to fall into the deep sleep she was now before he went to sleep himself.

Only know he faced the same problem Kislee had, and was too upset to get to sleep. Instead, he just lay there and dozed, hoping sleep would eventually come on it's own. It had yet to do so when Mark's leg was kicked by Kislee's footpaw suddenly. Sitting up, he saw that she was still asleep, but was tossing and turning, muttering incomprehensibly, clearly in the throes of some dream. And it didn't look pleasant.

"Kislee." he whispered, shaking her gently. "Wake up, your dreamin'."

Kislee awoke with a start and a gasp. Sitting up, she looked around, breathing deeply, then patted herself over, as if making sure everything was still there. "Oh." she said with a relieved sigh. "Oh, 'twas only a dream." she quite suddenly broke down into tears, and leaned against Mark. "Oh, Mark, it was terrible! It was...it was..." unable to find better words to describe it, she finally shook her head and said, "...terrible!"

"Shh." Mark whispered, mostly to keep her from waking up the others, or drawing the attention of one of the guards. "It was just a dream, an' nothin' more."

"Was it?" Kislee asked, a little calmer now as he glanced up into Mark's eyes. "Or was it just foretellin' the future?"

Mark winced. "What did you dream?" he asked, already having a good idea what the answer would be.

"About tomorrow." Kislee replied. "When Toka will...will..." she trailed off, beginning to sob again.

Mark, having nothing to say to comfort her, merely patted her back and let her cry. And cry she did, but not for long. She eventually fell silent, and Mark wondered if she had cried herself back to sleep. He was about to look when she suddenly spoke.

"Mark," she began, "Wot do you think it's like t' die?"

Mark was rather taken aback by the question. "I...don't know." he admitted, having never really thought about it. "I'll admit that I always thought I'd die in battle, not executed as a prisoner for some flippin' mad ferret, though." he paused, then added, "nor so soon in my life."

Kislee was silent for a moment. "I always imagined dyin' in me sleep at Salamandastron, after havin' lived a good, long, life." she said. "I always imagined stayin' away from situations like this. Not gettin' involved in matters of life an' death like this unless it meant savin' someone else's life."

"Well, in a way, that's exactly wot you did." Mark pointed out. "You and I both came here t' Redwall, t' try an' save their lives by protectin' 'em from vermin."

Kislee sighed. "I don't think we succeeded." she said.

"It's the thought that counts." Mark persisted. "Besides, this crisis isn't over yet. By the claw, it ain't even tomorrow yet. Lord Blackpaw's here now, we've all heard. He knows were down here, and if there was any creature who could get us all out of here safe an' sound, it's his lordship."

"But will he?" Kislee asked, not feeling very optimistic. "An' will it be in time?"

"I don't know." Mark admitted. "But Lord Blackpaw won't let Redwall Abbey fall while he's still alive, an' I doubt a bloomin' ferret like Toka could kill him, so the Redwallers are safe. An' that's wot's important."

"Aye." Kislee agreed. "But I'm still terribly afraid t' die."

"I know." Mark said, not admitting he was himself.

They were silent for a moment. During that silence, Mark thought about Kislee's original question about dying some more.

"You know, maybe dyin's simple and sudden." Mark suggested suddenly. "One moment your alive, and then the next, you're dead an' at the gates of the Dark Forest."

Kislee thought about that for a moment. "That simple?" she asked, as if not believing it.

"I'm sure they don't play a fanfare t' announce our death first, or anythin' like that." Mark joked with a grin. It faded as he became serious again. "No matter wot happens in the end, though, you're me friend. I'll always be there to look out for you."

"Promise?" Kislee asked.

"Aye, I promise." Mark said, ruffling Kislee's ears like he would a leveret.

This seemed to comfort Kislee some, and she fell silent again for a few moments.

"Y'know wot the most frightenin' part of my dream was?" Kislee asked suddenly.

"Wot?" Mark asked, thinking it was obvious. "You dyin'?"

Kislee, however, shook her head no. "No, you woke me before that happened." she said.

"Then wot?" Mark asked, not understanding.

"It was watchin' good creatures die." she admitted. "Particularly..." she paused, gathering the nerve to say it, "...particularly you, Mark." she tightened her hold on Mark, as if afraid something would suddenly happen to the hare. "I don't want t' see you die, Mark."

Mark didn't reply right away. He expected to feel stunned by such announcement, but found that he was instead completely calm, oddly enough. It was if he secretly had known this all along.

In fact, he wondered, that might actually be the case.

"I don't want t' see you die either, Kislee." Mark replied. "You're a good creature, and an even better friend. If any of us deserve to live, it's you. And by the fur, if I knew there was a way for you to, I would make sure you did. I'd hate havin' t' live knowin' someone as kind and selfless as you died an' didn't have to."

Kislee didn't reply right away to this herself, but she did look greatly relieved, telling Mark she had been hoping he'd say something like that.

"Mark, if we ever get out of this alive, I promise to not let that happen." she vowed softly.

They looked at one another for a moment. Then Mark made the first move by leaning towards Kislee. Kislee automatically mirrored the move, bringing their lips closer together.

But they never touched.

"Oi, lovebirds!" one of the vermin guards exclaimed suddenly, surprising Mark and Kislee as they quickly jumped apart. "Do I need t' separate youse?"

Mark and Kislee quickly shook their heads. The guard gave them a glare, but, satisfied with the reply, turned his attention on other things. The two hares then relaxed, glanced at each other, then grinned. Lying back down, they went to sleep, much easier than before, having realized how they felt for each other...

* * *

However, while they slept, Lord Blackpaw was wide awake. The badger had slept little since word had reached him about Toka's proclamation that he was to kill the prisoners in the morning, and had been desperately trying to find a way to prevent it from happening. He kept urging the Redwallers to find a way to talk Toka out of it, but the Redwallers kept replying that there wasn't one. Toka had decided, and there was no way to stop him but by force.

Something Blackpaw fully wished he could do, and had tried several times, but Toka's forces were proving to be too elusive and too skilled. Blackpaw was confident that if he had double the numbers he had now, or at least close to it, he could pull it off. But those were numbers he didn't have, and sensed he had little hope of ever getting them in time to save the prisoners.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up. There had to be a way, and by the fur, he was going to find it.

Rather than take shelter in the gatehouse cottage, Lord Blackpaw had a tent set up for him to stay in instead (the gatehouse wasn't big enough for the likes of him or his troops anyway). This is where he currently sat, scrutinizing basic blueprints of the abbey that had been drawn up and provided by the Redwallers. His eyes scanned them for anything he could use to his advantage, any way to get the jump on Toka, any way to stage a successful and conclusive attack on the vermin besieging the abbey.

And, like before, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Sighing, he pushed the blueprints away from him and rubbed his tired eyes with his large, powerful, paws. He hated war, particularly when it came to things like this. He could understand why it was necessary at times, and such times, he would stand and fight. But this was one of those times he wished he didn't have to. Because if there was one thing he hated more than war, it was a creature starting one without any real good reason.

Toka was no exception, regardless of whatever the Redwallers told him about the ferret's backstory. If he had the warmonger's throat in his paws right now...

He squeezed his paws together tightly, imagining Toka's neck getting crushed in-between them, as if hoping that would make him feel better. If so, then it didn't work. Releasing his grip on the imaginary object, he looked at his paws for a few moments, and sighed again.

"Excuse me, sah?" a voice said at the door.

Blackpaw turned and saw Major Jeremiah standing at the door of the tent.

"Yes, major, what is it?" Blackpaw asked politely.

"Permission t' come in sah?" the major asked.

"You needn't ask, major, come right on in and set yourself down..." Blackpaw looked around and realized he only had one chair present in the tent and he was sitting in it already. "...somewhere..."

"Rather stand anyway, sah." Jeremiah said. "Anyway sah, thought you should be first t' know that we had a few visitors at the gates."

"Really?" Blackpaw asked, surprised. "Friend or foe?"

"Apparently friend, sah. They heard of our predicament and say they've come t' help, sah."

"Really?" Blackpaw said, even more surprised. "How many?"

"Didn't stop t' get an exact count sah, but there's a fair lot of 'em."

"Thank the seasons!" Blackpaw said, standing. "Where's this group's leader, I wish to speak with him."

"That's the next point of me message, sah, he's here t' speak with you already."

And with that, the major pulled aside the tent flap, to reveal a tall, uniformed otter.

"Captain Trey Streambattle o' th' Southsward Royal Guard at yore service, sir." Trey said with a bow. "My troops are at yore disposal. Just give th' word an' we're there, sir."

"Welcome captain!" Blackpaw said, enthusiastically taking the otter's paw and shaking it. "I must say, your timing is impeccable! You and your troops just arriving here alone may have just answered nearly all of my problems!" he grinned for a few moments as Trey was bounced up and down by the badger shaking his paw. But then he frowned. "You said you were from Southsward? Good word, that's very far from here. How ever did you find out what was happening here?"

"Well, a messenger arrived and spread the word." Trey said. "But that messenger was really there to tell just two creatures the news."

And then Trey stepped to one side to reveal two more creatures. One of them bowed.

"Lord Blackpaw, I presume?" he said politely.

Blackpaw grinned again, realizing who these two were, the Redwallers having told him all about them. "Mattimeo, Weylan." he greeted. "Welcome back to Redwall."


	46. Chapter 46

First off, I want to apologize for the later than usual update. It's been a really hectic week for me, with constant snowstorms hitting that require me digging out of, last minute Christmas shopping, wrapping presents, being out of town for most of a day and thus away from my beloved laptop, one of the computers in my household getting some spyware (due to a mixture of an ad on FanFiction ( :( ) and Internet Explorer), and my place of work suddenly announcing that they were to train me for a new assignment and that I thus needed to work more hours. And there's probably more to all of that which eludes my mind. Whatever the case, that's why this is so late to be posted.

Now, to the chapter. Cornflower and Matthias discuss what's to happen, Marigold faces death with bravery, Toka confirms he's a jerk, Tess gets into an predicament, and the final battle begins...

Happy Holidays!

Chapter 46

Early the following morning found Cornflower, sitting in a chair, droopy-eyed, in the dormitory Tess had been using since the siege had began. Leaning her elbow heavily against an bedside table and resting her head in her paw, the maiden sighed, watching Tess, lying in the bed next to her, sleep. Breathing a heavy sigh, she was personally thankful that Tess was sleeping. It had been a rough night for them both. Now Tess was getting some much needed rest.

Rest Cornflower should probably be getting as well. But turning her head and looking out the window, she saw that the sun was about to rise. Very soon, Toka would begin killing the prisoners, and with that in mind, Cornflower couldn't sleep. Nor did she have any will to.

Hearing someone enter, she looked up and saw Matthias standing at the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane.

"We've just been notified." he said softly. "Toka will begin shortly."

Cornflower nodded sadly, and hung her head. Matthias did likewise for a moment, then changed the subject.

"How is she?" he asked, gesturing to Tess.

Cornflower looked at the sleeping mousemaiden. "She's finally getting some good sleep." she reported. "It was very hard for her to get it last night."

"I heard." Matthias said. "What was the problem? More false labor?"

Cornflower nodded.

"It's going to be soon, won't it?" Matthias went on.

Cornflower nodded again. "Very soon." she confirmed.

Matthias nodded in reply. "How are you holding up, Cornflower?" he asked. "You look deathly tired."

"I feel like it." Cornflower admitted, rubbing her forehead. "But I can't sleep. Not without remembering what's going to happen today."

Matthias sighed, and came to the side of his wife. "Cornflower, everything will be alright." he said. "I don't know how, but I feel strangely calm about all of this. I think I am somehow being told not to worry. That things will somehow get better."

"How?" Cornflower asked sadly. "It seems like everything has gotten so bad they can't ever get better."

"Trust me, Cornflower." Matthias said. "Somehow they will."

Cornflower grinned, feeling a little better. "Maybe Lord Blackpaw has come up with a plan." she suggested, trying to be hopeful.

"Maybe." Matthias agreed. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to find out. The sparrows are all very busy, and I can't hail any of them long enough to ask them to deliver a message. And none have delivered any messages to any of us here. Clearly, though, something is happening."

"The question is what?" Cornflower asked.

Matthias nodded, then fell silent for a moment. "I will be watching the execution with Abbot Mordalfus." he said quite suddenly.

Cornflower glanced at him. "Are you sure, Matthias?" she asked.

"Those creatures that Toka wishes to kill have been through a lot." the warrior mouse said. "They deserve to die knowing that it won't go unnoticed. Father Abbot already came to this conclusion, and I agree." he paused. "Besides, I don't know how well he will take those deaths."

"I don't know how well _you'll _take those deaths." Cornflower pointed out.

"Cornflower, I have seen some very good creatures die in my lifetime." Matthias said. "It will not be pleasant, but someone needs to be there for the abbot. Might as well be me."

He stood again, placing a paw on Cornflower's shoulder. "Trust me, Cornflower." he said. "On everything. Good will somehow come from this."

And with that, he exited the room.

* * *

Rigg entered the Infirmary quite noisily, banging the door open as he went. Jaydee looked up from where she had been mixed herbs, trying to keep herself busy, and Marigold, who had been sleeping, jolted awake. Kaeth squirmed briefly in her sleep in Marigold's lap. Sister May was awake already, but was red eyed from tears and looked terribly sad. She merely gave Rigg a glance before resuming to stare at her footpaws.

"Rigg." Jaydee said, approaching the captain. "What brings you here?"

"His lordship's ready." Rigg said, pointing behind him. "I'm here fer th' squirrel." he jerked his head at Marigold.

Jaydee turned to look at Marigold, her expression indiscernible, but not neutral either. Sister May's head jerked upward, startled, perhaps. Marigold seemed to be the only one who appeared to be perfectly calm.

"Of course he did." Marigold muttered, wrapping her arms around Kaeth and climbing out of bed. "Of all the creatures in this abbey, I am probably the one Toka has the largest grudge against."

Jaydee turned to Rigg. "Is his lordship sure he wants to start the execution with her?" the vixen asked. "There are several other prisoners, including that badger. From a tactical standpoint, wouldn't it be better to start with the badger?"

"Probably." Rigg admitted with a shrug. "Ain't my call either way."

Jaydee bit her lip, knowing the captain was right.

Marigold, by this point, had walked over to Sister May. Carefully, she placed Kaeth into the healer's arms.

"Look after her for me, will you?" Marigold asked.

Sister May nodded, tearing up. "I will." she promised, then brushed a paw through the whiskers of the babe's mother. "Marigold..." she began.

"Yes?" Marigold said.

Sister May paused for a moment, then quietly said, "Be brave."

Marigold took May's paw and gave it squeeze. "You too." she said.

Rigg, stressing the point that they didn't have time for this, started humming a song in an off-key manner, acting impatient. Jaydee shot him a look. They all got the drift, though.

Marigold released May's paw and took a step back. "Goodbye." she said.

May nodded, biting her lip to try and keep from crying. Marigold then turned and approached Rigg. The weasel grabbed her paw as she approached.

"C'mon." he growled impatiently, and dragged Marigold out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Sister May couldn't handle it anymore and finally broke and cried, salty tears sliding down her whiskers as she clutched Kaeth tightly. Jaydee hung her head respectfully.

* * *

Matthias looked down at Toka standing a few feet from the door leading into Cavern Hole. The ferret was standing there perfectly calm, his paw resting on a dagger underneath his black cloak. He was also, naturally, smirking, enjoying the discomfort of the Redwallers, and possible even his own troops. Matthias noticed many of them had busied themselves elsewhere so to distract themselves from the grisly scene that was to occur shortly.

The only vermin in the room who wasn't, in fact, where Toka's captains Vimzey and Grim, both of which looking like they were only here because they had been told to. Matthias glanced at Abbot Mordalfus standing beside him, who stared straight ahead, and looked as if to be in a daze. His expression was stern, though, and looked determined to brave whatever today would bring.

Toka glanced out a stained glass window. A golden tinge was starting to be cast upon it. He looked back up at the two creatures upon the balcony snidely.

"The sun has risen, and the morning has officially begun." he commented. "We will begin shortly." he lowered his gaze slightly, giving him a slightly more menacing look. "Are you ready, Redwallers?"

"As ever before, Toka." Mordalfus spat, his emotions getting the better of him slightly.

"Good." Toka said. "Because I know I am. I will try and savor the moment."

They fell silent again, waiting for Rigg to return with the first prisoner Toka had decided to slay. The tension was great. One could almost feel it in the air. Yet Matthias still felt very calm. He didn't understand it at all. He still stood by what he had told Cornflower earlier, but he too had the same question. How could any good come from this?

"Matthias."

Matthias turned suddenly, to see had spoken. No one was there, but Matthias recognized the voice well enough that his eyes eventually traveled to the right place. They locked onto the tapestry of Martin the Warrior down below. As he did so, Matthias felt an almost overwhelming wave of warm comfort wash over him, and the sense of calm he had been feeling doubled.

Mordalfus suddenly tensed beside him. Matthias diverted his attention back to the matter at hand, and saw Rigg arrive, Marigold in tow. Beside looking irritable, Marigold was calm as well.

"Well, well, Marigold." Toka said, glancing at the squirrel as she was brought to him. "Looks like you _will _die at my paws after all."

"I'll envy the creature whose _you'll _die at their paws, Toka." Marigold snarled.

Toka grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her middle. "Don't spoil the moment." he said. He then glanced up at Mordalfus and Matthias. "Enjoy the show!" he said melodramatically.

His paw then went for his dagger, drawing it slowly, bringing out where it could be seen for the first time.

He promptly dropped the dagger when an arrow whizzed past his paw, cutting it open. Yelling in pain, Toka pressed the injured paw to his side and looked to the other end of the hall where the arrow had been shot. Everyone else did as well, and they did in time to see the doors leading into the hall swing open. A multitude of creatures then flooded the abbey, crying warcries of all sorts.

Leading the party, along with Lord Blackpaw and Captain Trey was Mattimeo and Weylan.

"It's Mattimeo and Weylan!" Mordalfus cheered, almost not believing it. "Mattimeo and Weylan!"

Matthias stood their slightly stunned himself, then hurried off the balcony. "They're going to need help! Rally the forces!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Mordalfus said, going to do just that laughing with relief.

Mattimeo was the one who reached Toka, swinging the sword of Martin at his head. Toka quickly threw Marigold aside and drew his own, quickly blocking the blow. The move sealed the deal for Mattimeo, and the two were quickly embroiled in battle.

"Marigold, get out of here!" Mattimeo shouted as the two fought.

Marigold, who was standing in the mist of the battle, a little stunned, came to her senses and quickly ducked away, vanishing in the masses of creatures that there coming to engage each other.

Great Hall was quickly filled with fighting beasts as the mixed forces of the Southswarders and the Long Patrol were joined by Redwallers streaming down the spiral staircase and all three parties engaged Toka's horde. The battle then spread out from there, spilling into Cavern Hole and back outside. Sparrows came streaming in from all angles, attacking vermin both inside and outside the abbey.

While Mattimeo fought Toka, Trey took on Vimzey, and Valia and Weylan teamed up to take on Grim. Rigg was searching for a way to escape, but was rapidly finding himself cut off at all angles. There were too many creatures blocking the exits. He knew he was probably going have to break down and fight, but being the coward he was, he sought a way to flee.

As the battle went on, the whole abbey shook with warcries.

"For Southswaaard!"

"Eulaaaliaaaaa!"

"Redwaaaaall!"

* * *

Back in Tess's room, Cornflower was beginning to drift off into sleep, and probably would've done so had Matthias suddenly not entered the room, in the process of arming him at the same time.

"Cornflower!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Mattimeo's back!"

Tess, apparently hearing this, was awake with a jolt. "Mattimeo?" she repeated.

Cornflower stood, brightening. "He's back?" she repeated joyfully.

Matthias nodded. "And's he's brought help!" he continued. "Listen...they've already engaged Toka's horde! This is it, Cornflower, the battle that will end this siege!" he brandished the sword he had armed himself with. "I'm going to go fight."

"Matthias, wait." Cornflower said, stopping her husband. "I won't bother trying to stop you from fighting, but if this battle is as you suggest..." she trailed off for a moment, glancing back at Tess, working at sitting up, and was listening to every word. Cornflower lowered her voice. "...this battle could spread to all corners of this abbey. And wherever it does, we will have to fight. But I can't, I have to watch over Tess, and Tess certainly can't. I ask that at the very least that a warrior of some sort stays up here to provide defense."

Matthias nodded, agreeing completely. He looked out into the hall as creatures stormed past, hurrying to join the battle. He spied Wootiberg and Freeman. "Colonel!" Matthias said, hailing the colonel. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Aye, you may!" Wootiberg said, skidding to a stop, and motioning for Freeman to stop as well. "But be very quick, we're goin' t' need every paw we can spare t' beat those bally vermin."

"Agreed." Matthias said. "But I would like at least one creature to stay here and watch over Cornflower and Tess...specifically Tess."

Wootiberg thought for a moment, then turned to Freeman. "Freeman, you up for the job?" he asked.

Freeman saluted. "Yes sah!" he said.

Wootiberg pulled out his sword with a flourish. "Then you'll jolly well need this." he said, placing it in Freeman's paws. "Guard that door at all costs!"

"Yes sah!" Freeman saluted, taking a post in the open door.

"Attack and disarm any vermin that come your way!" Wootiberg continued, as he hurried on to join the battle, Matthias joining him. "Good luck, Freeman!"

"You too, sah!" Freeman said, and stood professionally at the door.

Cornflower found it to be a bit comical, and to hide her grin, turned to focus her attention on Tess, now fully awake and clearly had no intentions of going back to sleep.

"Matti's back?" Tess asked as Cornflower stepped over to her.

"That's what Matthias said." Cornflower assured her. "And would he lie? Besides, can't you hear the warcries?"

Tess could, the cries faintly echoing up to the dormitory. She listened for a moment to the tangle of sounds, trying to pick out one that could be Mattimeo's. After a few moments, she was confident that she had.

Grinning, she leaned back with a sigh. "Matti's back." she said. But then her grin faded. "That'll have to be good enough." she said, her breath starting to quicken.

Cornflower's brow furrowed in worry. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Cornflower, I'll be honest with you." Tess said. "I'm not doing to good at the moment."

"Yes, I know." Cornflower said. "False labor, right?"

Tess, however, shook her head. "No." she said. "Not quite. This is..." she gave Cornflower a look. "...Cornflower, this is different."

Cornflower's eyes widened as she understood. "Uh-oh." she said.

"Uh-oh?" Freeman repeated from the door, only half-listening at most. "Uh-oh wot?"

"Freeman, how are you with children?" Cornflower asked, turning to look at the hare.

"Well, I dunno, never really been around them much, why?" Freeman asked, turning around to look at the pair.

He looked at Cornflower. Then at Tess, who was starting to become flustered, breathing quickly. Then back at Cornflower.

"You don't mean..." he began.

Cornflower nodded. "I think this abbey will soon be graced with the presence of a new mousebabe." she said.


	47. Chapter 47

The final battle continues...

And sorry again for _another _late chapter. By all accounts, it should've been up yesterday, but I had to leave for work before I could finish uploading. :|

Chapter 47

There was an intense battle going all around him, but Mattimeo had hardly noticed. All he could see at the moment was Toka, and wanted immensely to kill the ferret. Swinging their blades at one another, they fought, letting themselves get swept along in the flow of battle, not particularly caring where they ended up.

If Toka was nervous or on the verge of panicking, knowing that the game was up for him, he didn't show it. His face merely portrayed a stern frown as he battled with Mattimeo in fluid movements. He was clearly trying to get the upper paw over Mattimeo, but the mouse wasn't going to give him the chance. The training Mattimeo had received from Valia in Southsward was now paying off very well, and Mattimeo was putting it to full use.

Eventually, the two drove each other down the stairs into Cavern Hole and continued fighting. As they did, other battling creatures followed, the whole battle naturally spreading out so there would be enough room for the battle to even take place. Toka's prisoners residing in the room had remained where they were until surrounded on all sides with battling creatures. Once they were, they all suddenly sprang up and started attacking, arming themselves with whatever they could lay their paws upon in the process.

All save Constance, who was still tightly bound, although she struggled immensely to try and free herself. Finally, as Friar Ben fought, armed with a pan and a kitchen knife, he noticed the badger's predicament. Moving towards her, he sliced Constance's bounds with a single stroke of his knife. Constance was upon the closest vermin in a heartbeat, attacking with a vengeance.

The vermin, fearing the badger, started fleeing back into Great Hall where it was more crowded, in hopes of losing the badger in the mist of battle. Constance merely followed them, not having any one target in mind anyway. Surging into the hall, it was then she spied Rigg trying to slip away, and quickly went after the weasel. Rigg's back was turned to Constance, so he never noticed Constance coming until too late.

Being grabbed from behind, Constance started twirling the weasel around like a discus and then released without warning, throwing the weasel through one of the stained glass windows, shattering it. Rigg probably would've survived regardless, though, was it not for the fact he plowed headfirst into the ground outside, breaking his neck in the process. Nodding once in satisfaction, Constance then turned and attacked the next closest vermin.

Friar Ben hadn't been the only one who had obtained a kitchen knife to fight with. Mark had gotten ahold of one as well, but not liking how effect it was as a weapon, fought his way with it down to the cellars where Toka had ordered the weapons captured from his prisoners be kept. Once there, Mark recollected his rapier, dirk, and dagger, as well as other weapons for other creatures.

Hauling them all back up to Cavern Hole, he started handing the weapons out to creatures who needed them, keeping two on hand for a very specific creature. After a little while, Mark found Kislee doing what she did best, treating the wounds of Jabez Stump as best as she could while the battle continued around them.

With patience, the hare bandaged the cut the irritable hedgehog sported. "You were very lucky that rat didn't aim any higher." she remarked as she worked.

"It ain't that bad!" Jabez ranted on, moving to stand up. "I can handle it, now let me fight this battle!"

"If this wound isn't treated, you'll bleed to death!" Kislee said, forcing the hedgehog to sit back down despite the prickles. "Now you will sit and stay!"

Jabez obeyed, but grumbled as he let Kislee work. Mark then announced his presence by kneeling down next to them.

"Grand day for a battle, eh wot?" Mark asked he knelt. He handed Kislee her dagger. "Care t' have this?"

"Aye, I would." Kislee said, accepting the dagger. "Twill be of use treatin' wounds and the such."

"I was thinkin' of jolly well fightin' with it." Mark said, pulling out his dirk. "Speakin' of which, take this as well. Dagger can only go so far in a bally battle like this."

"No, I couldn't." Kislee said, pushing the dirk away from her. "I don't even know how t' wield a bloomin' blade like that."

"Take it, Kislee." Mark pressed. "I'd feel better if you were able t' protect yourself against these flippin' vermin."

"Mark, really, I couldn't make use of that blade even if I wanted to..." Kislee said, still trying to push the blade away.

"Oh, just accept the blade and get back t' me here!" Jabez interrupted suddenly, grabbing the dirk from Mark and shoving it into Kislee's paws.

A little stunned by the outburst, Kislee took the blade, staring at it. "But I couldn't use it t' fight vermin like this!" she objected still. "I could maybe hold them off for a few seconds, but they'd overwhelm me within a heartbeat after that."

"You won't have t' hold 'em off any longer." Mark said, gripping his rapier in preparation to rejoin the battle. "I'll stick around, and come t' your aide as you need it, promise. Now, time t' get back t' this battle..."

He started to stand, but Kislee stopped him, grabbing his paw. "Mark," she began, "stay safe."

Mark turned to look back at her. "You too." he said. Then, with a grin, slipped back into the battle.

Kislee watched him go, then turned back to Jabez to find the hedgehog giving her a sly look.

"Oh shush." Kislee muttered, working on Jabez's wound again.

"I didn't say anythin'!"

"I said shush!"

"But I didn't say anythin'!"

* * *

Jaydee listened to the sounds of battle echoing up to the Infirmary, very clear even with the doors closed. She was currently torn between two choices. Either stay here with Sister May and Kaeth or go to join the battle. Or better yet, run like the wind, and hope she could get away before some beast killed her. Toka's plans and his horde were falling apart. Redwall Abbey was going to be the very last place she wanted to stay at.

But something was holding her back, and she wasn't sure what. But whenever she felt inclined to run, she'd stop and glance at Sister May, cuddling the sleeping babe Marigold had left in her care and quite probably unaware of what was happening, and get second thoughts. The two seemed so defenseless...

But why did this matter to Jaydee? She never cared for the Redwallers before. So what changed?

But then, deep down, she knew very well what it was.

It was then that the double doors banged open and someone entered. Jaydee turned to look to see who it was, and blinked in surprise.

"Sais!" Jaydee exclaimed, seeing the ferret enter, armed. "W-why are you here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, vixen, there's a battle going on out there!" Sais said.

"I can hear it just fine from here, yes." Jaydee said.

"Then you've probably noticed it's not going well." Sais went on.

"I presumed as much, yes." Jaydee agreed, giving the ferret an odd look. "Where are you going with this?"

"If this horde is going down, then I'm taking as many Redwallers down with it." Sais said, lifting his blade. "Starting with them."

He pointed at Sister May and Kaeth, May watching Sais nervously now. The ferret moved towards them, but Jaydee quickly intervened.

"No, don't!" Jaydee said.

"And why not?" Sais said. "We've been beaten, we've got nothing left to loose, both of us!"

"Exactly!" Jaydee said. "If we should be doing anything, we should be getting out of here! Forget Redwall and the horde! Escape before somebeast takes our lives from us!"

"Escape isn't an option anymore, Jaydee!" Sais said. "We can't get out of this accursed abbey!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Jaydee said.

"Which I don't have." Sais said. "My will is to seek revenge, and revenge I will get."

He moved again towards May and the babe, but Jaydee continued to stand in his way.

"No." she said flatly. "I cannot let you kill them."

Sais gave her an odd look. "You've gone soft." he muttered.

"No, they are under my control, and until somebeast with authority tells me otherwise, it will remain that way." Jaydee said, twisting the rules of the horde to favor her cause.

"If you aren't with me..." Sais said, pointing his sword at Jaydee's chest, "...then you're against me."

"Then fine." Jaydee said, holding out her paws. "Kill me. Because you aren't getting at those two Redwallers without going through me first."

Sais merely glared, and raised his sword to remedy the situation. Then with a loud thwack, a wooden pole suddenly lashed out from behind Sais and slapped him in the head, forcing him aside. The ferret, on his way down, cracked his head against the corner of the nearby cupboard, then slid to the floor in a heap, very much dead. Kaeth awoke from the racket, and began crying. May clutched the babe tightly to try and comfort her, but was staring at her savior. Jaydee was doing likewise.

Marigold leaned on her stave, breathing heavily. "Sorry for not getting back here sooner, but it's chaos down there." she said, jabbing a claw behind her.

* * *

Tess let out a loud moan of discomfort, sweat dampening her fur. Cornflower winced, and tried to calm the stressed maiden.

"Just sit tight and hang in there, Tess." she soothed, rubbing Tess's paw.

"How much longer?" Tess wined. "Does it really take this long to give birth to _one _child?"

"I'm afraid so." Cornflower said with a sympathetic frown. "And it'll only get worse. What you're experiencing is merely in preparation for the birth. Actually giving birth to the child will be much more difficult."

"And how long will that take?" Freeman asked, despite himself. He had stayed to guard the door, and had been trying to ignore what was occurring behind him with little success.

"Well, it depends." Cornflower admitted. "I've heard of this taking as long as several hours to a full day..."

Tess let out a cry of frustration.

"...which I'm sure won't be the case here!" Cornflower quickly amended, returning her attention to Tess. "Really, Tess, you need to stay calm! So please, remain calm."

"Remain calm? Remain _calm_?" Tess repeated. "Cornflower, I am having a baby! And not only am I going through a great deal of stress and discomfort at the moment, but the abbey that will be this baby's home has been under siege for the past several weeks and is only _now _getting it's chance to liberate itself through a large and bloody battle that is ongoing _right at this moment! _How am I SUPPOSED to stay calm!?"

Cornflower was silent for a very long moment, trying to find an answer. Finally, she threw her paws into the air. "Well, _find _a way!" she proclaimed.

Tess let out another cry of frustration.

"Look, Tess, really it would help you try and stay calm!" Cornflower repeated.

"Yes, please!" Freeman added from the door.

"And why's _that_?" Tess asked angrily.

"Well, you are making a lot of noise, and if someone where to overhear..." Freeman began to explain.

"OH, I'M _REALLY _SORRY!" Tess exclaimed. "I SUPPOSE BECAUSE YOU'RE _MALE_, YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT KIND OF _GRIEF _I'M GOING THROUGH HERE!"

"And trust me, I am very glad I never will." Freeman stated.

Tess cried out in frustration again.

"Tess, remain calm!" Cornflower ordered, but she could see she wasn't getting anywhere and looked for a remedy. "Freeman!" she said, her eyes falling on the hare, "come over here and help me keep her calm!"

"_What_?" Freeman exclaimed, whirling around to face them. "I wouldn't know what to do!"

"And what makes you think that _he _of all creatures can make _me _stay calm?" Tess demanded, of a similar opinion.

"I don't know!" Cornflower admitted. "But I need help from _someone!_"

"Well, I certainly can't!" Freeman said. "You think I know anything about this?"

"It's not like I'm asking you to deliver the baby, Freeman!" Cornflower said, wiping at Tess's sweaty brow with a cloth. "Besides, I've never done this either, admittedly. I mean, I _have _given birth before, but I've never been a midwife!"

"You'd know more than I would!" Freeman pointed out. "The only birth I've ever been present for was my _own_!"

"It's not like there's anybody else I could call upon Freeman, and besides..." Cornflower began, turning to look at the hare.

But she trailed off when she saw the rat standing directly behind Freeman, raising her sword for the kill...


	48. Chapter 48

And the battle continues still. In other news, be warned, my work schedule has changed to include more hours, thus meaning I have less time than before to write chapters. I believe I'll still be able to write them (there's always the weekends) but I can't say how regular they will be. Just so you all are aware.

Chapter 48

"Freeman, look out!" Cornflower cried out urgently, pointing behind the hare.

Freeman whirled around and yelped. "Oh corks!" he exclaimed, swishing out the sword Wootiberg had given him to deflect the blow the rat was above to deal to him.

The rat merely parried the blow and moved to strike again, driving Freeman back away from the door. Soon the two were engaged in a battle, Freeman desperately trying to keep the rat away from Cornflower and Tess. Tess yelped when one of the blades swished dangerously near her body.

"Just ignore them, Tess!" Cornflower said, trying hard to ignore the battle herself. "Let's stay on focus here! Please, try and remain calm!"

"Cornflower, I swear, you tell me that one more time..." Tess growled.

"Stay back!" Freeman roared as the rat pushed him closer to the two maidens and drove the rat back towards the door.

The rat, however, wasn't about to let that happen, and quickly sidestepped Freeman and moved around to stab her sword at Freeman's exposed back. Freeman reacted quickly to stop the blow, spinning around and driving the rat back, nearly bumping into Cornflower. The maiden quickly ducked in self-defense.

The rat then swung her blade down at Freeman. Freeman blocked it with his blade, driving the rat's blade back. The rat jerked the hilt of the blade back in an attempt to compensate and ended up ramming the pommel of the hilt hard in Cornflower's head, the force of the blow to knock Cornflower's head into the wall. Unconscious, Cornflower then slid to the floor.

"Cornflower!" Tess exclaimed.

Freeman didn't seem to notice. He instead pulled the rat's own trick back on her and sidestepped her next attack and went to attack her back, forcing the rat to turn around to defend herself. This allowed Freeman to drive her back, and drive her back he did, all the way back and out of the door.

"Get out!" Freeman exclaimed, reversing his hold on his sword and clubbing the rat in the head with the blade's hilt.

The rat wobbled on her feet for a moment, going cross-eyed, and was about to topple over. Freeman gave her a push out the door, and then slammed it shut behind her.

"And stay out!" he exclaimed.

But then realizing that a closed door with no lock probably wouldn't keep the rat out once she regained consciousness, and Freeman didn't really want to have to repeat that battle in these conditions, the hare looked around for a way to keep the rat from getting back in here. And his solution was to push a nearby bookcase in front of the door. He then took a step back, dusting off his paws.

"Cornflower!" Tess exclaimed again, eyeing the maiden's limp form.

Freeman turned. "Oh corks!" he exclaimed, and hurried over to check for a pulse. He was quite relieved to find a very strong one.

"She's alive." he announced with relief.

"Oh, thank the seasons!" Tess breathed, leaning her head back on her pillow with a sigh of relief.

But now Freeman was eyeing the nasty bump on Cornflower's head. "But she's unconscious," he went on, " and not likely to wake anytime soon."

"Oh, curse the seasons, then!" Tess amended. "This just isn't my day!" she punctuated each word by flopping her head on her pillow repeatedly.

"Well, how do you think I jolly well feel?" Freeman exclaimed, standing up and indignant. "With _her _unconscious, _now _who'll deliver the baby?"

The expression Tess gave Freeman explained it all.

Freeman caught on quick. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, backing away. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

"Freeman, who _else _could do it?" Tess exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"B-but I _can't _do it!" Freeman objected, backing up to the wall. " I wouldn't know wot t' do, I haven't even _seen_..."

"FREEMAN!" Tess roared, at her wit's end. "GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

Freeman was startled into moving and rushed back over to where Tess lay on the bed. But once there, he started to loose his nerve again, and paused for a moment.

"You sure you couldn't just..." Freeman began to suggest.

Tess wasn't going to hear it. "FREEMAN!" she exclaimed again.

"Okay...okay, okay, okay..." Freeman said, quickly recalling to his mind what Cornflower had been doing before she had gotten knocked unconscious. "Um...remain calm?"

* * *

Down in Cavern Hole, most of the battle had moved elsewhere, mostly back out into Great Hall, and even there the battle had thinned out, most of it journeying outside where there was the most room. So this only left a few stragglers down in Cavern Hole. Among them was Toka and Mattimeo.

The two were still tirelessly fighting, not making any visible ground, but the two were battling so fiercely and quickly it was had to watch and tell. Not that there was anyone stopping to watch, but it was true. Toka was proving to be a very fierce and skilled fighter, and a very difficult opponent for Mattimeo, and he was unsure how much longer he could this up though.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Toka was thinking the same thing, and desperately searching for a way to end the fight. While keeping his sword interlocked with Mattimeo's, Toka quickly lashed out with one footpaw and tripped Mattimeo. Mattimeo stumbled backwards and fell onto a nearby table. Toka drove his sword to sever Mattimeo's head from his body, but Mattimeo quickly rolled out of the way. Toka's blade merely ended up scratching the table.

Outraged, Toka whirled around to attack Mattimeo again, getting his blows deflected by Mattimeo's sword, which always seemed to be a step faster. Caught up in the battle, they started to wander up a staircase that led out of Cavern Hole, and up into the belltower. Once there, fought around in circles for a few moments until their blades interlocked again. Toka quickly threw Mattimeo off of him, then turned tail and ran, heading up the spiral staircase that went up the tower.

Mattimeo watched Toka go up the staircase, then with his eyes, traced the ferret's path up to the top of the tower where Redwall's two bells hung. He frowned.

"I wonder what Father would have to say about this." Mattimeo remarked, and then hurried after Toka...

* * *

While Mattimeo had his opponent on the run, Trey wasn't having such luck. Stumbling as he tried to scale the stairs leading out of Cavern Hole, the otter fell to the ground. Vimzey was upon him in a heartbeat, knocking Trey rapier from his paw, and then pressing the flat of her blade against Trey's throat, she started to choke the otter.

"There's more than one way to kill a creature!" the stoat hissed, very desperate to survive this battle.

Gagging, and seeing inky darkness starting to bleed in on the corners of his vision, Trey wrapped his claws around Vimzey's blade, and, despite the cuts he received in doing it, forced the blade off his throat and pressed it's flat side into Vimzey's throat.

"Yes...there... is!" Trey agreed, and then twisted the blade around so it's sharp edges cut into Vimzey's throat.

Within moments, the stoat was dead. Throwing her off of him, Trey sat up, rubbing at his own throat.

"An' good riddance, too!" he added as an afterthought, retrieving his sword and going to rejoin the battle.

* * *

"Bally persistent lot, this!" Gooding remarked to Wootiberg as they two fought side by side in Great Hall, being pressed upon on all sides by oncoming vermin. "They just keep comin' for more!"

"An' more they shall get!" Wootiberg promised, warding off one vermin with a sword he had obtained from one of the vermin who had been slain already to replace the one he lent to Freeman.

"You'd think they'd learn, wouldn't you sah?" Gooding went on, slaying one vermin with a single stab from the javelin he had snatched from the vermin horde.

"Never said they were a bright lot, now did I?" Wootiberg pointed out.

"Watch out for that blighter t' your left, sah." Gooding said suddenly.

Wootiberg quickly warded the offending creature off. "Thank you, lieutenant!" he said, glancing back at his companion. "Watch for that one sneakin' up beside you!"

Gooding quickly took care of it by decking the vermin, then spinning around to take out another vermin that was trying to sneak up while he was distracted. Then Wootiberg caught sight of another sneaking up on Gooding's unexposed back.

"Lieutenant, watch out behind you!" Wootiberg called out, trying to free himself long enough to come to Gooding's aide.

Gooding whirled around to confront the vermin, a weasel, but he wasn't fast enough. He turned around in time for the vermin to stab his blade into the hare's chest.

"Lieutenant!" Wootiberg said, breaking off his fight to try and help, but two vermin quickly cut him off.

Gooding, however, wasn't done yet. Using clearly what little strength he had left, he took the javelin and drove it into the vermin who had stabbed him. Then they both toppled over. By the time Wootiberg finally arrived at Gooding's side, the vermin was already dead, and Gooding soon to follow. Barely awake, Gooding grinned weakly at the colonel.

"Nicodemus..." Wootiberg said, gesturing about with his paws, looking for something to say, wishing there was something he could to do help, to make things right, but also knew there was little he could do.

"It's okay, sah." Gooding said weakly. "Just glad I managed t' take that blighter down with me." he jerked his head over at the dead vermin.

"And even if you hadn't, he wouldn't have had long t' live." Wootiberg added.

Gooding nodded, his strength sapping further. "It's been a pleasure servin' with you, sah." he said.

It was his very last words. Wootiberg hung his head for a moment, then moved Gooding's body out of the way so it wouldn't get trampled in the battle. Then, he took up his sword, and resumed fighting, determined now more than ever to rid the abbey of the horde plaguing it, not so much for the Redwallers, but to guarantee that Gooding didn't die in vain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kislee was keeping busy, moving all about as she worked to help the injured. Now that the battle was slowly moving outside, it was becoming easier to carry out her wishes. But as she moved about, she constantly keep an eye out for Mark, making sure he was always within her line of vision, afraid he would vanish from view and not return. This proved to be fairly easy, however, for Mark was doing the same thing. The two were never far apart from each other.

As Kislee moved to help the injured in Great Hall, Lord Blackpaw had rallied together a regiment of the Long Patrol and some of the Southsward otters together, and they jointly blocked off the only exit out of the room that led outside, thus entrapping the vermin left in the room inside. Knowing that they were at risk of being defeated, the vermin fell back a little bit and attempted to regroup and charge all at once.

It had created a small lull moment in the battle, so Kislee was using the opportunity to check on the injured. Most of them, thankfully enough, were not badly hurt. Having finished treating one such creature, Kislee then turned to find the next creature, and was quite surprised to see Matthias sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes closed and not visibly moving.

Fearing the worse, Kislee hurried over to examine him, pressing a paw to his neck to feel for a pulse. Matthias jumped at this and turned away from the paw.

"Ooh, your paws are cold, Kislee." he muttered.

"Sorry." Kislee apologized, rubbing them together to warm them up a bit. "Are you all right?"

"Aye, I'm just resting." Matthias said, opening his eyes with a few blinks. "Not as young as I used to be, you know. And besides, some idiot rat cut my leg, and now it's too sore to walk upon. Add that on top of that annoying limp of mine, and that just about takes me out of the picture in this battle."

Kislee checked the said cut, wrapped with a impromptu bandage already, and saw it wasn't bad. "Well, at least you'll live to fight again." she remarked.

"Oh, I wasn't worried." Matthias said, adjusting his position. "Not my time yet."

"And how would you know that?" Kislee asked.

"A friend told me." Matthias replied, and gazed across the hall to where the tapestry of Martin the Warrior hung.

Kislee glanced at it. "I don't suppose he told who will die and who will live in this battle, did he?" she asked.

"Not particularly." Matthias admitted. "He tends to be a bit secretive at times. However, Kislee, while you're here, there is one thing I should tell you."

"Yes?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

Kislee paused. "Pardon?"

"Charge!"

The vermin suddenly surged forward to the barricade of creatures blocking the exit and began attacking. In the chaos that followed, Kislee lost track of things and somehow became mixed in a sea of fighting creatures. Not even being able to see Matthias anymore, and discovering she had somehow gotten moved away from Matthias had been in the chaos anyway, Kislee sought out Mark.

It didn't take her long to pick him out from among the masses of creatures grouped around, fighting valiantly. But he was greatly outnumbered. Kislee, starting to panic, moved towards him, then panicked even more when Mark suddenly vanished under the pressing sea of vermin. Fearing the worse, Kislee pushed her way towards the last position she had seen Mark.

"Mark!" she exclaimed. "Mark!"

And then, to her relief, Mark suddenly reappeared in the mist of the battle, no worse for wear, and getting the upper paw over the vermin attacking him. Relieved, Kislee decided to not tempt fate, and took the dirk Mark had given her and surged her way to Mark, joining him the fight, disarming and wounding, but not killing. She left that to Mark.

Fairly quickly, the vermin saw this tactic wasn't working and backed off again to regroup and plan a different kind of attack. Mark and Kislee soon found themselves alone again.

Breathing heavily, Mark rubbed sweat from his brow, and turned to Kislee. "Not to say that I'm not jolly well pleased t' see you joinin' in the battle, but I didn't really expect you to."

Kislee bit her lip for a moment. "I saw you go under for a moment...and...thought you had...er..." she began nervously.

"Died?" Mark asked, and then laughed, scoffing the idea. "No, those blighters couldn't get th' better of me."

"Mark, you're not immortal!" Kislee said. "This isn't a laughin' matter!"

"I said I'll always be there t' look after you." Mark said confidently. "Can't do that if I'm dead, now can I?"

"Well, no, but still..." Kislee began, "Mark, I wouldn't want to lose you."

Mark kissed her on the cheek, unexpectedly. "Neither do I." he said once he had done this. "But I think you have nothing to fear, Kislee."

"They're beginning to regroup!" someone shouted, referring to the vermin.

Mark lifted his weapon, and grinned at Kislee. "Time for this later." he said. "First, need t' finish off some vermin."

He walked off. Kislee watched him go, then frowned.

"'Enjoy it while it lasts.'" she repeated, remembering Matthias's words suddenly. "While _wot _lasts?" then it suddenly hit her, and she glanced back at Mark, readying himself for the next wave of vermin to attack. "Oh, great seasons, no!" she said. "It can't be!"

But then she couldn't deny Matthias's cryptic words. Something was going to happen. And Kislee suddenly had the impression it wouldn't be a good thing...


	49. Chapter 49

And more battle stuff. Catching up with Weylan and Valia briefly, Grim meets his fate, Swayner is reunited with his family, and I'm sure Tess will remember to thank Freeman at a later date. I'm not so sure about Sister May tho... ;)

Chapter 49

Weylan didn't know much Grim. All he knew was that Grim was a weasel, had been loyal to Toka and his horde from the beginning, caused problems last time Redwall encountered Toka by showing up when everyone least expected it, and quite possibly what caused their last encounter to end the way they did, by killing the horde, at the price of another's life. And it was thought Grim had been killed, but like Toka, had somehow managed to cheat death.

Beyond that, Weylan knew nothing more about Grim. That is, until now, in which he learned that Grim was very skilled with a blade, and that Weylan simply didn't have the training to beat the ever-silent creature.

Fortunately, he had Valia there with him.

The two otters took on the weasel together. They didn't dispute, discuss, or argue over the matter. They just did. Or rather, Weylan engaged Grim in battle and Valia simply joined him. And Weylan was glad she did, because her great skill with a rapier was proving very useful. Add in Weylan, and Grim was struggling to keep them back.

But the weasel was as neutral faced as ever before, confident, and not the least bit concerned. As they fought around and around in Cavern Hole, all by themselves, Grim was not losing stride in the battle, nor was he growing tired. It seemed that no matter what Weylan and Valia tried, Grim would continue to fight.

Grim was also clever, and saw that of the two creatures combating him, Valia was the more skilled and thus the bigger threat. He should deal with her first, then focus his attention on Weylan. So slowly, he began to push Weylan to one side of the battle, and unleash his full skills with his sword on Valia, which even her struggled to defend herself against.

Weylan caught on to what Grim was doing, and tried to intervene, to keep the weasel's attention focused on both of them. Grim wasn't fooled. Pushing Valia away from him for a moment, Grim turned to Weylan, parried with him for a moment, then planted a kick to the otter's chest and shoved him aside into a table. Dropping his rapier, Weylan rolled over to retrieve it.

Turning away from Weylan, but keeping him in his view, Grim refocused his attention on Valia, redoubling his fighting against her. Valia struggled to keep him at bay, but she was rapidly starting to fail.

"Hey, can't we talk 'bout this?" Valia asked Grim as they fought.

Grim, as always, remained silent.

"Weylan, lend a paw over 'ere!" Valia said.

Weylan quickly retrieved his rapier and hurried over to rejoin the battle. Just as he did, Grim managed to disarm Valia of her own rapier. Valia watched it fly from her paw and shoot across the room. Then Weylan appeared and moved his way in-between Grim and Valia.

"Ye can't kill her until 'till ye go through me." Weylan said, brandishing his blade at Grim.

Grim titled his head, then grinned, and started attacking Weylan. Weylan did good for the first several moments, succeeding in keeping Grim at bay, and then Grim managed to disarm Weylan of his rapier as well. Watching Weylan's rapier sail across the room to join Valia's, Grim grinned and brought his blade to point at the pair of otters. It was clear he intended to slay both creatures.

Weylan gulped. Valia looked around for a way to escape, and upon not finding way, pushed her way to stand in front of Weylan.

"Wait!" she said, holding up a paw. "Wait. Can't we 'ave a chance t' say somethin' first? Y'know, some final words?"

Grim paused, and looked as if debating this choice. Finally, he shrugged with exasperation, and nodded his head. Valia grinned, and turned to Weylan and opened her mouth as if to say something. But in the end, it seemed she didn't really have anything to say after all, and instead pulled Weylan in for a kiss.

Completely caught off guard by this, Weylan, wide-eyed, didn't resist. Grim watched the two for a moment with an odd look, then rolled his eyes, and raised his sword again. He started to approach the two otters again, the murderous look in his eyes. Valia had her back turned to him, and wasn't watching. Weylan, however, did. While still kissing Valia, he slowly reached to his belt and pulled out his dagger.

Grim started to raise his sword to swing downward for the kill, but fell short when Weylan threw his dagger, and it embedded itself into Grim's lower neck. The weasel made a gurgling noise, then fell over onto his back, quickly bleeding to death. Valia couldn't but help and notice, and broke away from Weylan, turning around to stare at the dead weasel, then turned back to Weylan.

"Ye ruined th' moment!" she exclaimed.

"Um...sorry." Weylan said, feeling awkward. Then he shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait a moment! Puttin' all this aside fer a moment, I thought ye said that ye didn't like me."

Valia bit her lip for a moment. "I lied." she admitted. "From th' beginnin'."

"Oh." Weylan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aye." Valia said, feeling awkward herself. "So...if ye...understandably...don't...er...uh...feel th' same fer me...I...uh...won't blame ye..."

"Oh." Weylan said again.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure ye've said that ye weren't too terrible found o' me either." Valia said reluctantly, looking away. "So...really...if ye really said all o' that..."

"Well, if I did..." Weylan said slowly, "...then I guess I lied meself."

Valia looked back and grinned. Weylan went and retrieve their rapiers. "Time for all o' that later, though." he said, handing Valia her rapier. "First, let's stop this horde."

* * *

"So...now what?" Sister May asked.

She had handed care of Kaeth back to Marigold again. Marigold sat on the edge of one of the beds cradling the babe in her arms, luring the child back to sleep. She paused, considering the matter. Jaydee stood away from the pair at the other end of the Infirmary, staring at a wall, unsure of herself now.

"I guess we wait." Marigold finally said, listening at the battle that could still be heard going on elsewhere in the abbey. "Wait to find out how the battle ends."

Sister May nodded, and fell silent. She then turned around and looked over at Jaydee. Biting her lip in thought for a moment, she finally wandered over to the vixen.

"Jaydee." she began. "Um...there's no easy way to say this...but, uh...thank you."

Jaydee blinked. "Pardon?" she said, turning to look at May, surprised.

"Thank you." May repeated. "For standing up against that ferret earlier. For...well, for protecting us from harm. I must admit, that was the very last thing I expected from you."

Jaydee shrugged. "It seemed right." she admitted. "To be quite honest, I never expected myself to do it either." she grinned. "I guess I have you three to blame. I think I've been hanging around the lot of you for just a little too long."

Sister May grinned. "Jaydee, no matter how this battle turns out, we Redwallers would've spared your life, and let you go." she said. "I know, it might seem shocking to vermin such as yourself. In fact, we haven't really been very nice to you at all..."

Jaydee shook her head. "Don't worry your head over that." she said. "I deserved it. Really. And thank you, too. For making me see that maybe I haven't been making the best choices. I guess I need to decide what the right choices are." she paused. "If you have any suggestions..."

"Of course." May said, and let an almost mischievous grin spread across her face. "And let me be the first to suggest this one."

"Which is?"

"This new, radical, thing called a _bath_."

Jaydee chuckled sheepishly, and blushed a little.

"Marigold?"

Everyone turned to the door where a new creature stood. Marigold brightened immensely when she saw him.

"Swayner!" she exclaimed, and went an embraced her husband in a hug.

But no matter how hard she hugged the squirrel, Swayner was hugging his wife even harder, his eyes tearing up with joy.

"Marigold." he repeated. "Oh, by the fur, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Swayner." Marigold replied. "I'm so glad to see you safe."

"Me too." Swayner said, then stopped. "Kaeth?"

Marigold grinned, and held up their child still in her arms, and carefully handed Kaeth over to Swayner. Swayner looked down at his daughter for a long moment, Kaeth opening her eyes to look up at her father. Then Swayner hugged the babe gently as well, finally letting his tears spill.

"So this is the father." Jaydee remarked suddenly.

Swayner jumped and whirled around to look at the vixen, his hold on Kaeth switching from a loving one to a defensive one.

"Oh, don't worry about Jaydee, dear." Marigold said, quickly calming Swayner's fears. "She's...uh...I guess you could say she's on our side."

Swayner stared at Jaydee, confounded. Jaydee bit her lip and forced a grin.

"What's going on out there, Swayner?" Sister May asked, changing the subject. "Is the battle going in our favor? How is everyone else?" she paused, remembering something. "By the fur, how's Tess? She must be great with child by now!"

"Well, the battle is indeed going in our favor, but we haven't won yet." Swayner said, handing Kaeth back to Marigold. "Last I say, everyone was, on a whole, all right. And as for Tess, I believe she's upstairs resting in a dormitory. Cornflower's watching her, she said Tess has been having false labor."

"False labor?" May repeated, heading for the door. "By the claw, she could be giving birth at any time, then! I need to see her!"

And without waiting for any kind of okay, she rushed out the door, and headed for the nearest staircase. Swayner and Marigold chased at her. Jaydee hesitated a moment, then followed. May didn't stop until she had reached the door to the dormitory, found the door closed, and went to open it. She didn't notice the rat lying on the ground unconscious, but Swayner did, pulling out a dagger and pointing it at the rat. Jaydee knelt down and examined the rat, recognizing her.

"Aurora." she muttered. "Good seasons, what did you do?"

May was having trouble opening the door, and had started pounding on it. "Hello?" she called. "Tess? Cornflower? What's going on in there? Is everyone all right? Hello? Why won't this door open?" she paused, not getting any reply. "Is anybody there?"

"Aye!" a faint voice called through the door. May didn't immediately recognize it.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Freeman!"

"Freeman?" May repeated. "Freeman, what's going on in there? Where's Cornflower?"

"Cornflower's unconscious!" Freeman was heard replying.

He then yelped and trailed off. Sister May heard Tess crying out. She immediately figured out what was going on.

"Oh, by the fur, she's..." May began, then trailed off, and raised her voice for Freeman to hear. "Freeman, she's going into labor, isn't she?"

"What?"

"_Is she giving birth_?" May repeated urgently.

"Oh! Aye, she is!" Freeman replied. He sounded distracted, like he was trying to focus on two things at once.

May redoubled her efforts to open the door, but it still wouldn't budge. "Freeman, open the door!" she exclaimed. "I need to get in there!"

"Uh...uh...I can't!" Freeman cried out.

"What? Why?" May asked.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..."

Then Tess suddenly cried out again. Another cry was quickly mixed in with it. May realized Freeman was crying out as well, but not in pain, more like panic. Then, as quickly as it began, the cries stopped short, and silence suddenly fell. May listened for a moment, and couldn't make out any discernable noise.

"Freeman? Tess?" she called. "Freeman! Tess! Someone answer me! Are you still there?"

"Aye, we're still here!" Freeman called out suddenly, sounding stunned.

"Open the door, Freeman!" Sister May exclaimed.

"I can't!" he replied. "There's a bookcase in the way!"

"Then _move _the bookcase!"

"I can't do that either!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm holdin' a bloomin' baby at the moment!"


	50. Chapter 50

Okay, there's two sides to this chapter. A comical side and a serious side. Seeing you've all liked the past comical sides chapters as of late have sported, I think you'll that the first part. The second part...er...

I know all of you are going to wine and complain about it, but it WAS the plan to do this from the beginning, and I'm going to stick to the plan. So, that's why the serious side.

No, no battles between Mattimeo and Toka, this chpt either. I decided to save all of that for next chapter, get it all done in one shot. :)

Chapter 50

"Oh, good seasons!" Sister May cried out, and pressed an ear to the door.

Sure enough, now that she knew to listen for it, she could just make out the shrill screech of a newborn mousebabe. Stunned for a moment, May had to stop and remember what she needed to do now.

"Freeman!" she exclaimed through the door. "I need you to get this door open!"

"But-but wot am I jolly well supposed to do now?" Freeman asked urgently. May could just picture the hare standing there looking both panicked and clueless, holding the mewling babe in his paws like he was afraid he was going to break it.

"I don't know, that's why I need to get in there!" Sister May replied, slapping a paw to her brow. She paused to mentally review the steps in her head. "You've cut the umbilical cord, right?"

"Cord? Wot cord?" Freeman asked, telling May that he had not cut it. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes!" Sister May said, hoping she and Freeman were thinking of the same thing. "Cut it off!"

"But won't that hurt..."

"Freeman!"

"Right, got it." there was a momentary pause. "Done! Now wot?"

"Now wrap the babe in a blanket or some kind of cloth."

"Okay."

"Hand the baby to Tess."

"Okay."

"And then _open this door_!"

"Oh. Right."

Sister May paused for a moment, wondering if she had missed anything. She never had to do this through a closed door before. "Freeman," she asked, "how is Tess at the moment?"

Freeman could be heard pausing to check. "Uh, I think she passed out..." he began, but was cut off as a faint voice was heard speaking, presumably Tess herself. "No, she says she's just exhausted." Freeman finally amended.

"I'm not surprised." Marigold spoke up from beside May suddenly, making the mouse jump in surprise. "Like you said yourself May, just after I gave birth to Kaeth. It's not exactly an easy process."

May looked at Marigold, having forgotten the squirrel was present and listening, and saw that both Swayner and Jaydee were listening as well from their respective positions. Swanyer was grinning, probably at the whole unusualness of the event. Then May jumped again as a loud grinding noise rang out from the other room as Freeman finally got around to moving the bookcase that blocked the door. The moment the sound stopped, May flung the door open and surveyed the situation.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Tess lay in bed, now neatly tucked under the covers and holding the babe, now calming down. Her eyes were closed, but a big grin was plastered on her face. Cornflower still sat on the floor leaning against the wall and unconscious, but was showing signs of stirring. And Freeman, his paws being messy from having been the one delivering the babe, wandered aimlessly, searching for something to clean his paws with. He seemed a bit dazed by it all, but at the same time, annoyed.

May first went to Cornflower, to guarantee the maiden was alright. She was. The bump she now sported on her head wasn't nearly as bad as it first looked. Applying a poultice to it for a few days would sort it out in a matter of days, although May would have to go and retrieve the necessary herbs from the Infirmary first.

Sister May then straightened and went to Tess's bed to check on both her and the babe. Tess sensed her coming, and greeted her while keeping her eyes closed.

"Good day, May." she said, still grinning.

"How are you doing?" May asked.

"Just fine." Tess replied. "Exhausted, but fine now that it's over."

"Was it worth it?" May asked with a grin

Tess turned her head to look at the healer, opening her eyes, which were sparkling with joy. "Very much so." she said.

May then examined the squirming, but finally silent, babe, and was pleased to see that it was perfectly healthy as well. May was relieved by this. A whole number of things could've gone wrong by having an untrained creature such as Freeman deliver the babe. Fortunately, however, it was clear that nothing of the sort happened, and the delivery couldn't have gone better. May breathed a word of thanks to Martin for watching over everything.

"It's a boy." the healer noted suddenly as she examined the babe.

Tess nodded, having already learned this herself. "To continue the line of warriors in the family." she said confidently. Her grin then enlarged. "I think Freeman was too stunned by it all to notice, though." she commented.

Speaking of the hare, he was still wandering around aimlessly, vainly searching for something to clean his paws with, so May finally pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Freeman as he walked by. Accepting it without a word, he quickly wiped his paws clean.

"Freeman," Marigold began, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention, "just curious, but...uh...how did you end up being the one delivering the babe?"

"I don't want to talk about it." the hare grumbled, and walked off.

Right about then, Cornflower awoke with a jolt. Cautiously sitting up, she scanned the room.

"Freeman? Tess?" she asked, seeing the two still present in the room and alright.

But she was also surprised to see Sister May, Marigold holding little Kaeth, and Swayner standing in the room. As well as another babe in Tess's paws, and outside in the hallway, she could see Jaydee sitting on her haunches standing guard over the rat, Aurora, in case she woke up and caused trouble.

Cornflower blinked. "Just what exactly did I miss?" she asked.

* * *

Down in Great Hall, the entrapped vermin were still working at trying to fight their way out of the entrapment and escape alive. They had continued to attack in surges, battling with the mixed creatures keeping them in, then quickly falling back in a hit and run tactic. It was quickly failing, as each attack got them little leeway, and only resulted in more losses to their numbers. They were slowly getting picked off.

But the group's impromptu leader seemed determined to not give up, and kept urging the others to keep fighting. And so they did. At the moment, though, they had yet again fallen back to regroup, allowing the joined forces of the Long Patrol and the Southsward otters to fall back and regroup as well. Usually, during these lull moments in the battle, Kislee would go about treating the wounded, but she was finding it very difficult to concentrate.

Matthias's words of "enjoy it while it lasts" were continuing to haunt her, and she had herself convinced it meant something bad was to happen, and not to just an creature.

She was confident that something was going to happen to Mark.

And nothing was more bad than a creature dying.

Kislee was terrified for the hare's life, not at all wanting to see him die. Yet she didn't tell him her theory, knowing he would just brush it aside as irrelevant and tell her not to worry. So she didn't bother. Instead, she made sure she stayed near him at all times, and kept her eyes on him at all times, so she could see if anything bad was going to happen.

She had also tried to discreetly urge Matthias to relate more towards the meaning of the suggestive statement, but Matthias had nothing more to relate. He admitted he wasn't exactly sure where the statement had even come from, and reasoned the spirit of Martin had him relate it. It was clear, though, that Matthias wished to comfort Kislee regardless, though, and told her to not worry so much about it, but it was clear he doubted his own words on the matter.

The battle wore on. So far, Mark had managed to slip through the battle generally unscathed. Kislee probably should've taken hope in that, but instead she was rapidly beginning to dread it. She knew something was going to happen. And when it did, she would be ready to undo it. She had to.

She loved Mark. There was no way anything was going to stop her.

As always, the brief moment of calm everybeast found themselves in was sort lived, and quickly the two forces of vermin and woodlanders were at it again. This time, it seemed, the vermin had adopted a new tactic, however, and were continuing to press the battle, instead of eventually retreating to regroup. It came as no surprise to the warriors, though, and they simply continued fighting. The vermin seemed to finally be losing.

Kislee didn't care at the moment, and from the mist of the battle, generally ignored by the others possibly because she was a mere healer and not a true warrior, sought out Mark, having briefly lost sight of him. She quickly found him again, though, the hare fighting as valiantly as ever at the front of the ranks of woodlanders, cutting his way through the ranks of vermin that attempted to surround him.

Several creatures divided him from Kislee, though, and Kislee felt she wasn't close enough to Mark in case something happened, and slowly started to work her way towards him. She was later thankful she did.

The arrow shot out of nowhere, and embedded itself deep into Mark's upper chest. Yelling out in agony, gripping at the arrow's shaft, going down and vanishing from sight. Alarmed, Kislee doubled her pace, also taking the time to search for the archer responsible. The creature who was firing off arrows in these tight confines had to be mad, or at least very desperate. Whoever it was proved to be very elusive as well, though, for Kislee couldn't find the beast.

There were other things on her mind at the moment, though, and urgently fought her way to where Mark had fallen. Once there, she quickly knelt down and began treating the wound, fighting back tears of worry and fear. She had little to fear. When Mark went down, the creatures around him simply stepped aside, so he wasn't at risk of getting trampled. The actually arrow wound, while very deep and possibly serious if it went untreated for too long, actually wasn't all that bad, and Mark would easily live.

Regardless, Kislee wasn't going to take any chances, and worked to remove the arrow.

"Oh, Mark." she muttered as she worked. "You are going to live from this, and then you are going to give up the ways of a warrior, and then we will..."

But she got no further. Colonel Wootiberg happened to be looking at Kislee when it happened. He saw her working swiftly to treat Mark, talking to herself, doing everything that was perfectly natural for her to do. He then saw her suddenly freeze, her head jerking upward. Her eyes went unfocused, and then she toppled over to one side.

An arrow was protruding from her upper back.

Eyes widening alarm, Wootiberg surged over, and with one stroke, slew the vermin responsible as he tried to reload his bow with another arrow, then quickly turned to check on Kislee. But it was already too late.

Kislee was dead.


	51. Chapter 51

The final battle finalizes itself, finally. :p All a drawn out Mattimeo and Toka battle as promised. There was going to be dialogue between these two guys scattered throughout the chapter, mostly to get the two remembering their last encounter, but I later decided that the chapter ran just as well without it. So there you go. I'm getting excited, because we're getting ever closer to the end, which means it's almost time to move on to new Redwall fan fiction projects. ;)

Chapter 51

It seemed for the moment that Toka was content to run. Perhaps the ferret had finally realized that no matter what happened, it was highly unlikely he and his horde could win the battle and had reverted to natural instincts, though that didn't seem quite like Toka. Perhaps there was a method to Toka's madness for running up the spiral staircase that went up to the top of the belltower. Perhaps he thought he would have an advantage up there.

Whatever the case, Mattimeo didn't particularly care, panting as he ran up the staircase after the ferret, watching the vermin's black cloak swirl as he ran. Gripping the sword of Martin in his paw tighter, Mattimeo put on an extra burst of speed in hopes of stopping Toka before he pulled off whatever it was he hoped to achieve.

Halfway up the staircase, probably sensing Mattimeo was gaining on him, Toka suddenly whirled around, swinging his sword at the mouse's head. Mattimeo quickly ducked it, and stabbed his sword upward at Toka's chest. It ripped through the front of Toka's cloak, and bounced off the metal breastplate that had been hidden underneath. Clearly, Toka had entered this battle prepared.

Mattimeo quickly withdrew his blade for another attack at a more unprotected area of Toka's body, but by that point, Toka had recovered and slapped the flat of his sword into Mattimeo's head, knocking the mouse to one side. Mattimeo slammed into the railing of the staircase, getting a chance to dizzily stare down the long drop to ground, before rolling to one side as Toka swung his sword again at Mattimeo.

It instead hit the railing, the wooden beam cracking under the strain and collapsing. Overbalanced in his attempt to dodge the attack, Mattimeo slipped off the railing, and crashed onto his back a step or two down from where Toka stood, swinging his sword blindly at Toka's footpaws. He missed completely, and the keen edge of his sword ended up slicing through the block of wood that worked to hold up the step Toka stood upon.

The step gave way suddenly under Toka's weight with a crunch, and the ferret started to drop through the staircase. Quickly, the ferret lashed out with paws and managed to wrap his arms around a beam of wood that sat to supported the far side of the staircase and clung to it, footpaws kicking out in empty air, vainly searching for a grip.

Mattimeo took this moment to pick himself up, and considered for a moment the benefits and downfalls cutting off the beam Toka held onto and letting him fall. Toka would probably fall to his death, and thus the battle would end, but then Mattimeo also worried it would destabilize the actually rather precarious staircase, and would also fall, taking him with.

Instead, Mattimeo set his sword to one side, and reached out with his paws to try and pull Toka's grip off the beam. Toka resisted, clawing at Mattimeo whenever he could release the beam for a moment with one paw. The two fought like this for a moment, before Toka finally took the hilt of the sword he still held in one paw, and slammed it into Mattimeo's face as he came too close to it.

Stumbling backwards in surprise, Mattimeo started to fall, and quickly grabbed the railing to stop himself. Already weakened from when Toka's sword cut through it, though, the railing snapped off in Mattimeo's paws, and Mattimeo crashed onto the steps, getting another nauseating view of the ground below.

Martin's sword started to slide away from him, bouncing down the wooden steps of the stairs as it went. Mattimeo quickly reached out with one paw and retrieved it, and, steadying himself, picked himself up and turned around to look at Toka, in time to see the ferret climb out of the hole he had fallen into, and continue on up the stairs. Grunting, Mattimeo followed, hopping over the missing step with a wobble.

This time, they didn't stop running until both of them arrived at the top of the tower, and it was there at Mattimeo realized for the first time that there was no railing that ran along the edge of the circular platform that enclosed Redwall's twin bells. In a way, it made sense, for railing would get in the way in the event that the bells themselves needed taken care of, but Mattimeo was surprised at himself for never noticing this one fact before now.

Sure, he had been up here several times in the past during the course of his life. He once went up here when he was a dibbun on a dare from Sam Squirrel and became to frightened to climb back down. Matthias had to come up and retrieve him, who wasn't exactly thrilled to be up there himself. And back when Tess and Tim were a bellringers, he would admittedly at times sneak up here just to chat with Tess as she cared for the bells. Yet, during all those times, he never noticed there was no railing to keep one from falling, or he had noticed, but never took note of it.

It was significant now, however, because it meant that if either him or Toka ventured too far to either side of the platform they now found themselves upon, they were at risk of stumbling and falling all the way to the bottom of the tower, a fact Mattimeo didn't particularly relish. Granted, though, if such a event ever happened to him, he wouldn't see it, because he would probably knock his head on the side of a bell as he fell, easily able of knocking him out. At least he had that much.

He was driven out of his reverie suddenly when Toka suddenly charged him, sword tip first. Mattimeo quickly brought up his sword to deflect the blade, and succeeded, but the sheer force of Toka's charge drove Mattimeo backwards and slammed him into the stone wall behind him, nearly knocking the air from his lungs. Crying out, Mattimeo tried to force Toka off of him, but the ferret had managed to plant himself there, immovable. A murderous look was in his eyes that not even Mattimeo had seen in Toka before, and Mattimeo became increasingly nervous of his situation.

Their swords ground against each other as both tried to seek purchase and stab at their opponent. Not making much progress there, however, Mattimeo realized that the only way he could see to stab at Toka was if he allowed Toka stab at him. So, he let his guard down, and Toka's sword rushed towards Mattimeo. Mattimeo quickly twisted out of the way, the sword jamming into the stone wall, and pulled his sword free from the entanglement, raking it's edge along Toka's chest. Protected with a breastplate as he was, it didn't harm Toka. But once he had the sword free, Mattimeo took a page from Toka's book and jammed the pommel of his sword into Toka's face.

It hit harder than Mattimeo had intended, and crashed right into Toka's snout. An audible crack rang out, and blood began to flow freely from multiple places. Stumbling backwards, Toka stopped long enough to spit out a tooth, then continued fighting. For several moments, they merely parried each other's strikes as they moved around and around on the circular platform, neither causing much harm, nor causing for very many problems.

Finally, though, without thinking, Mattimeo allowed himself to be driven back to the edge of railing-less platform, and was at danger of falling. Wobbling dangerous as Toka pushed him as far to the edge as possible, Mattimeo quickly jumped to one side. Toka's sword clanged off the Methuselah bell as he spun around to face Mattimeo, a dull ring sounding. The ferret moved to strike again at Mattimeo, but Mattimeo dodged it, ducking around the Matthias bell.

As Toka followed, Mattimeo quickly pushed the bell to swing into Toka, and swing into the ferret it did, slamming heavily into the ferret and bowling him over with a clang. The bell nearly swung back and knocked Mattimeo over as well as it swung with enough momentum to bong, but he ducked and rolled to one side, racing to attack Toka while he was still down.

Toka was faster to pick himself up that Mattimeo expected, however, and Mattimeo was forced to swing his sword sooner than desired. It slashed at Toka's exposed back, but the hidden breastplate protected the ferret like all the times before. By that point, Toka had risen to his feet and planted a kick to Mattimeo's chest. Mattimeo stumbled backwards, and would've fallen off the edge of the platform had the Matthias bell, on it's way swinging back, crashed into Mattimeo, and knocked him forward onto the relative safety of the platform.

It came with a price however, because Mattimeo was winded for a moment, and lay there for a moment, struggling to recapture his breath. Meanwhile, Toka did something unexpected and climbed up into one of the four tall, open, stone windows that encircled the top of the belltower, and stood there on the edge, sword held at the ready.

Mattimeo furrowed his brow at this as he regained his breath and stood, wondering what the ferret was up to now. But then, this perch Toka had chosen was more precarious than the one previous. Toka had to remain perfectly balanced or he'd fall, at worse out of the tower and down to the abbey grounds below. It could give Mattimeo an advantage.

Recovering, Mattimeo charged Toka's perch, swinging his sword at Toka's footpaws, while Toka, having the higher the ground, deflected the blows with ease. Mattimeo saw he'd have to get up on Toka's level. Without thinking, he quickly hopped up into the window as well, dodging blows from Toka as the ferret tried to stop him.

The sword fight continued in the window for a few moments, but it wasn't easy for neither creature. At one point, Mattimeo thought he had managed to get to Toka begin to loose his balance, and moved to hurry the process along by giving Toka a push in the right direction. As it turned out, though, Toka's balance was better than he thought, and Toka righted himself quickly, and as Mattimeo moved to push him, dealt the mouse a punch with one paw.

The next thing Mattimeo knew, his footpaws had left the windowsill, and he was suddenly hanging out in empty air. The shock of this sudden turn of events caught Mattimeo so off guard that he didn't have time to do anything to react, or even scream, before gravity took over and he started to fall, the whistling air yanking his air supply from his lungs. All he could do was stare upward at Toka still standing in the window as he fell, the belltower looking like it was suddenly sprouting upwards like a weed.

Just as Mattimeo began to realize this was probably it for him, his body slammed into something solid and slanted, slipped down it, and crashed onto the peak of the roof that hung over Great Hall, the red shingles rattling in the process. Dazed and stunned, Mattimeo blinked for a few moments as he first dimly acknowledged he wasn't going to die after all, and that he had a great view of the abbey ground from way up here on the roof of the abbey. He could see the figures of creatures both woodlander and vermin alike battling, and the shapes of sparrows dive-bombing vermin at random, and wondered for a moment how the battle was going before his thoughts were cut short by Toka suddenly dropping down to join Mattimeo on the roof.

Sliding down the same slant in the roof that jutted out from the side of the belltower and joined with the peak of the main roof and coming to a stop in front of Mattimeo, Toka landed with about as much agility as a small boulder, but landed far better than Mattimeo had, and managed to do it while staying on his feet. Quickly, Mattimeo started to rise to attack Toka, but the ferret reacted faster, pinning Mattimeo to the ground, and pointing his blade at Mattimeo's heart. His expression as flat and stoic as ever, the ferret moved to make the kill.

"You no killee Matti mouse, badworm!"

A blur of grey and red feathers suddenly plowed into Toka, nearly knocking the ferret over, which would've been fatal in this location. Mattimeo recognized the blur instantly.

"Redfeather!" he cried, and quickly picked himself up fully to help fight.

The sparrow hadn't come alone either, having brought with it a full dozen sparrows with it, which all pecked and clawed at Toka viciously. Toka cried out in agitation, throwing sparrows off of him, then almost diving at Mattimeo to attack the mouse. Mattimeo reacted quickly, and the two engaged in battle once more, tittering precariously as they were on the roof's peak. The sparrows scattered, either thinking they had done their part, or regrouping for another attack, and Toka was revealed fully to Mattimeo once more.

Toka was a sight to behold. His limbs cut and slashed in many places from sparrow talons, he bleed freely from several places. His black cloak fluttered in the wind that was gusting across the roof, now in tatters. The ferret's mouth hung open as he panted, lined with blood, and was missing a fang. Throw in Toka's ever unrevealing expression, and the ferret looked rather scary.

Mattimeo threw his fears to the wind, however, and the two fought, their swords clanging, slowly moving across the roof to where the weathervane stood proudly at the tip of the roof. As they fought, careful not to stumble and fall, Redfeather and his followers swung past at regular intervals, attacking Toka in brief strikes, but otherwise felt Mattimeo had control of the situation and kept their distance.

Little headway was gained on either creature's part during the course of the sword fight, as both were two careful to fall to try much of anything fancy, and too skilled to defeat each other any other way. Realizing that Mattimeo couldn't keep backing up forever, however, he wanted until he bumped into the weathervane to try a plan that had slowly been forming in his head.

Grabbing the weathervane for stabilization, he threw himself around Toka to stand on the other side of the ferret, hoping he landed the move right, otherwise he would fall. He did, his footpaws planted themselves on solid footholds, and in the same motion of his landing, swung his sword at Toka's as the ferret spun around to face Mattimeo, and successfully knocked Toka's blade free from his paws.

They both watched the blade sail out into the air, crash down onto the roof, skid down it's slant, hook into the stone gutter, flip itself into the air, hang there for a moment, then slipped down and out of sight as it fell towards the abbey grounds below, point first. Toka and Mattimeo then looked back at one another, and Mattimeo brought his blade to tickle the nape of Toka's throat.

Toka glanced at the blade at his throat, and narrowed his eyes. "So." he remarked. "This is how it ends."

"Aye." Mattimeo said breathlessly. "And this time, Toka, you will just _die_."

And with that, he plunged the sword through Toka's middle. Toka flinched, but otherwise his expression did not change. Even as the life sapped out of him, Toka stared at Mattimeo with narrowed eyes. Mattimeo waited a moment, then with a yank, pulled his sword free. Toka's now-lifeless body teetered at the edge of the roof for a moment, then fell over backwards to begin the long fall to crash to the steps leading into Great Hall with crunch...


	52. Chapter 52

Mattimeo gets off the roof. No one can believe Toka's dead. Tess and Cornflower talk names. And yes, Mattimeo learns what else has happened at the abbey. :)

Chapter 52

Mattimeo stood there panting for several moments, staring at the empty spot Toka had been standing a moment earlier. He realized it was suddenly silent, and it took him a moment to realize why. Looking down at the abbey grounds below him, he saw that the battle had completely ceased, and all eyes were either looking up at him, or at the abbey steps where Toka's crumpled and broken corpse lay. Apparently, his battle with Toka hadn't gone unnoticed after all.

A pair of Redwallers and a Long Patrol hare were standing over the body now, examining it, perhaps slightly stunned that the ferret was actually dead. The moment of silence continued. Then, without much warning, the vermin started to lower their weapons and raise their paws in surrender. They knew their leader was dead, and any and all creatures who could readily take his place dead as well. They knew it was pointless to keep fighting.

A rousing cheer started to ripple through the woodlanders. The battle was over.

Mattimeo grinned, and waved at his friends below. Right about then, however, was when he realized just how high up he was started to feel dizzy, like he was about to fall. Quickly, Mattimeo latched onto the weathervane with both paws, dropping to his knees, where he felt somewhat safer.

And there he stayed for what seemed like hours, not daring to move, until he heard a voice shout out from behind him.

"There Matti mouse! Seeum there! Move quick-like treeworm!"

Mattimeo cautiously turned around and was immensely relieved to see a squirrel and a sparrow moving quickly towards him.

"Hello there, Matti!" Swayner said with a grin, waving with one paw. "A little bird told me you where up here."

He pointed at Redfeather as the bird perched onto the weathervane and glowed with self-pride. Mattimeo had to chuckle.

"Swayner, am I ever glad to see you!" he said as Swayner finally reached him.

"So, you ready to come down now?" Swayner asked with a teasing grin. "Or would you rather we take the weathervane with?"

Mattimeo glanced at the device he held tightly to, and laughed. "Let's get down." he said.

Whilst holding tightly to Swayner, the squirrel helped Mattimeo climb down to the abbey grounds. Once safely back on the ground (Mattimeo taking a moment to savor this fact), the two made their way into the abbey, stepping into Great Hall. As they did so, Mattimeo took a moment to glance at Toka's body, still laying where it was, and saw that the ferret was indeed dead.

Swayner noticed. "Nearly every Redwaller has had to come out here and see for themselves that he's dead." he said. "No one can hardly believe it that he's actually dead this time."

Mattimeo nodded in understanding. They thought they had killed Toka once before, only to discover he had managed to cheat death. Everyone wanted to be sure he didn't do it again.

In Great Hall, they found a hare helping creatures move the dead or injured. Mattimeo winced as he recognized some of the faces among the dead. Shaking his head, however, he made himself focus at the matter at paw. Swayner led him to the hare, who he seemed to know.

"Colonel, here is a creature you might care to meet." Swayner greeted, drawing the hare's attention to the pair. "Mattimeo, this is Colonel Wootiberg from the Long Patrol."

Wootiberg brightened slightly. "So this is the Mattimeo I've heard so much about, eh wot!" he exclaimed, taking Mattimeo's paw to shake. Colonel Peter J. Wootiberg, at your service sah!"

"Pleasure to meet you, colonel." Mattimeo greeted in return.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Swayner said. "I'm needed elsewhere at the moment." bidding them farewell, he left.

"I must say, the timing of your arrival was impeccable earlier." Wootiberg commented to Mattimeo after Swayner had left. "I jolly well thought we were going to have a real bloodbath on our paws until you showed up."

"Not that this was much better." Mattimeo said, gesturing to the battle-worn hall. "Perhaps all we did was minimize the blood spilt."

Wootiberg hung his head at the solemn thought. "Aye, very true." he agreed. "Several creatures were killed on both sides, including two from under my command. I don't know the exact numbers, but they aren't pretty no matter wot they are, no sah."

"At least they died helping free the abbey, and not murdered at the claws of a mad ferret." Mattimeo said, then forced a chuckle. "Sounds like something Tess would say. She always had a funny way of finding the..."

"Tess?" Wootiberg repeated suddenly, remembering the maiden and who was with her when the battle began suddenly. "Oh, by the fur and claw, I had nearly forgotten!"

He turned and ran for the spiral staircase. Mattimeo watched him go, then quickly followed.

"What was that about Tess?" he asked urgently as the two clambered up the stairs. "Is she all right? Colonel? Will somebeast please tell me what's going on?"

Wootiberg, however, did not stop to explain anything until he had arrived at the corridor leading to the dormitory where he had last seen Tess and the others. It was empty now, and oddly quiet. Wootiberg wasn't quite sure to make of it, so he moved to the door, and carefully peered inside. He then had to do a double take.

"Mattimeo, I think you should go in there." he said to the mouse as he arrived a moment later.

Mattimeo gave the hare an inquisitive look, silently asking what this was about, but Wootiberg revealed nothing. So finally, Mattimeo entered the room. He looked around and saw Sister May carefully bandaging Cornflower's head, the two conversing silently as they knelt on the floor. Behind them, in bed, was Tess, resting, but awake. They did not immediately notice Mattimeo until he cleared his throat to announce he was there.

Everyone turned in his direction, and looked at him for a spilt second. Then Cornflower was suddenly on her feet, and rushed over and embraced her son in a hug.

"Oh Matti, you're back, and you're safe!" she cried out in joy. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you as well, Mother." Mattimeo said, returning the hug. "I trust you are well?" he motioned to Cornflower's bandaged forehead.

Cornflower nodded. "Just a bump." she said. "Nothing to worry about. I've got word, your father is well, too. Injured his bad leg, is all. Should heal nicely."

Mattimeo nodded, then slipped past Cornflower and moved over to where Tess lay. The two looked at one another for a moment, then Mattimeo reached down and hugged Tess, kissing her on the cheek as he did so. Tess returned the hug with one paw, grinning brightly.

"You're late." Tess scolded playfully.

"Sorry." Mattimeo apologized. "Had an abbey to save, you see."

Tess laughed. "That's what it always boils down to, isn't it?" she asked, then shook her head with joy. "Oh Matti, it's so good to see you safe! But now I'm curious; did you find Weylan's family?"

"Aye, we did." Mattimeo said. "But looking back, I probably shouldn't have gone. I should've stayed here, at the abbey, so when Toka turned up...."

"Matti, you had no way any of this was going to happen." Tess said, cutting him short. "Besides, I told you to go, didn't I?"

"Pretty much, yes." Mattimeo admitted.

"Besides, it's in the past now." Tess went on. "What's important now is that we're all safe now, and ready to move on."

Mattimeo grinned, and squeezed Tess's paw. "How about you?" he asked. "Why are you in bed, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Tess replied. "I'm just resting, it wasn't easy you know."

"Easy?" Mattimeo repeated, puzzled, then possibly for the first time noticed the mousebabe cradled in Tess's paws. "Hullo, who's this?" he asked, glancing at the child.

Tess, bit her lip, getting a sinking feeling suddenly. "Matti, when that sparrow found you in Southsward, what did it tell you?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That Toka had invaded the abbey." Mattimeo replied.

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else? That was all."

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh dear." Tess's paw went to her forehead. "Matti, there's something you should know..."

"Who's child is this?" Mattimeo interrupted, studying the sleeping babe intently, still grinning, but his brow was furrowed slightly as if there was something he found odd about the child.

Tess hesitated for a moment, and didn't reply right away. "Would you believe he's ours?" she asked tentatively.

At first, she thought that Mattimeo misunderstood, or just didn't hear, for he kept on smiling at her. After a moment though, she realized he was still smiling only because he was too stunned to do anything else.

"Come again?"

* * *

Mattimeo was still in the dormitory with Wootiberg standing outside, trying not to eavesdrop and failing by the time Weylan arrived with Valia in tow.

"'cuse me," Weylan said to Wootiberg, "But we're looking fer Matti. T'was told he was up 'ere, 'ave ye seen 'im?"

"Aye, he's in there." Wootiberg said, jabbing a claw into the room. "But I wouldn't go in there just yet. You see..."

But he was cut off suddenly when Mattimeo exited the dormitory. His eyes were wide, and his face looked stunned. The sword of Martin still in his paw was allowed dragged on the ground. Weylan and Valia blinked at the sight of him.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost." Valia muttered.

"Matti!" Weylan called. "Are ye all right, mate?"

Mattimeo didn't reply, but he was drawn to Weylan's voice, turning to move towards the otter. Martin's sword finally fell from limb claws to the floor with a clatter. Weylan and Valia instinctively backed up as Mattimeo approached him in his dazed state. Finally, Mattimeo grabbed Weylan by the tunic and shook him.

"Weylan!" he exclaimed in a horse voice. "I'm a father!"

"Oh, well, er..." Weylan stuttered, completely caught off guard by the announcement, "...c-congratulations?"

"Aye." Mattimeo said, and released Weylan, his eyes blanking out and wobbled slightly on his feet.

Valia stared at the mouse for a moment, then glanced at Weylan for an explanation. But Weylan just shrugged. He certainly didn't know about this. Then Mattimeo spoke again suddenly.

"Weylan?"

"Yes mate?"

"Catch me. I think I'm going to fall over now."

And with that, he collapsed into Weylan's paws in a dead faint. Weylan quickly worked to prop the mouse back up, Valia moving to help him.

"Sink me rudder." she muttered as she did so. "Ye'd think with him bein' a warrior an' all, he'd be able t' 'andle this better."

* * *

Night seemed to fall upon the abbey quickly as it worked to bounce back from the battle. By this point, all the surrendered vermin had been gathered and camped out in the ground with the Long Patrol, and all of the dead and injured had been accounted for and take care of for the time. It was decided to save burying the dead for tomorrow, as there were other things to address at the moment.

In Tess's dormitory, all was silent at the moment. Tess still lay in bed, but she wasn't sleeping. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling. In her arms, her babe lay, sleeping. Sitting in a chair across the room was Mattimeo, who had bounced back from his initial shock with a vengeance and had celebrated most of the rest of the day away, praising the fact he was a father.

But the activity mixed in with the exhaustion of the battle had finally taken it's toll, and now the happy father sat in the chair, sound asleep. The sword of Martin sat propped up next to the chair. The only other creature in the room was Cornflower, who was sitting on the other side of the room from Mattimeo. She was awake as well, grinning slightly.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Cornflower asked Tess, who she knew wasn't asleep.

"Yes it is." Tess said. "It's like the sun rising on a new day. It's time to begin a whole new adventure."

Cornflower nodded. "I felt the same way when Matti was born." she said. "It was so exciting. Now I get to feel that all over again, but not as a mother. Instead, a grandmother."

"Pleased?" Tess asked with her own grin.

"Very." Cornflower said.

The babe squirmed in his sleep suddenly, yawned, then settled down again. The two maidens watched him sleep for a moment.

"You know, you still need to decide on a name for him." Cornflower said.

"I know, and I have several ideas, but none of them seem to quite fit." Tess said. "He's a very special child. I wish to select a name for him that reflects that."

"Hmm." Cornflower hummed as she thought. "You could possibly name him after his father. That way he could also bear the name of his grandfather."

"I could." Tess agreed. "But having two creatures around with the same name could be problematic."

"True." Cornflower agreed.

"No, the name should be something different." Tess said. "He was born during a battle. Perhaps his name should reflect that."

Cornflower thought for a moment, looking around the room as if she'd find inspiration. Her eyes finally laid upon the sword propped up against Mattimeo's chair.

"How about Martin?" she asked suddenly.

Tess grinned. "Yes." she said, looking down at her sleeping babe. "Little Martin."


	53. Chapter 53

The dead are buried. Weylan confronts a conundrum. Mattimeo and Matthias discuss the sword of Martin and the wielding of it. Only a couple more chapters to go to the end. :)

Now, about the song featured in this chpt...usually when such a thing appears in my fanfics, it's of my own invention. Not this time, though. The song is titled "Beyond The Night" and rights to it go to Joel Goldsmith (who I understand wrote it) and MGM. I think I do a fair job of describing the song in this chpt, but it still doesn't do it justice, so you can listen to the real song at freeclyde .com-bytes-video bytes-Freeclyde-Beyond The Night. If it won't load for you, you can find it on YouTube (search for "Rachel Luttrell- Beyond the Night" find the vid of that title, as it focuses mostly on the music) You don't have to look at the video itself, just listen to the music. It's very fitting for the scene. :)

Chapter 53

The following dawn at Redwall was a beautiful summer dawn, possibly marking the first day of a new season, though some debated the summer season had begun sooner. At this point in time, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, hidden still by the forest that surrounded the abbey, and was tinting the eastern sky a lavender-pink. The eastern sky transitioned nicely into the western sky, where the sky was still dark with night, and a single star still shone brightly in the sky, like it was defiantly trying to not go out with the dawn.

But as beautiful as it was, several were struggling to savor it. For it was at dawn that the burying of the dead was to take place.

Several creatures had gathered outside the walls of the abbey at the site chosen to bury the dead. It was a pretty place a few feet off the path, right where Mossflower woods ended and the flatlands that neighbored the abbey began. The site was quite peaceful, made even more so by the solemn silence of everyone gathered.

The only real sounds to be heard was the rustling of the leaves in the trees, the mournful song of a bird somewhere who seemed to sense what was happening, and the shuffling pawsteps as the bodies of the dead were carried to the site on stretchers borrowed from the abbey. On each stretcher was a body covered with a plain brown cloth, hiding them from view. The numbers were large, but not nearly as bad as everyone feared. There were no vermin among the progression, as dead vermin had either already been placed in a mass grave, or left to what remained of Toka's horde to bury.

The graves for the dead had already been dug by a party of moles, and were ready for the bodies to be lowered into each one. But the progression carrying the bodies merely stopped near the holes, where Valia stood, ready to begin the ceremony.

It had been Mattimeo's idea, remembering back to Ardra's funeral back at Castle Floret, to do a Southsward-style funeral, and asked if Valia would sing the same song she had sung at Ardra's funeral, saying it would be "fitting". His request was backed up by Weylan, who pointed out he didn't pay attention to the song the first time, and wished to hear it again so he could listen.

Valia was more than happy to agree, and quickly rallied together some Southsward otters to play the accompaniment. Since they did not bring any instruments with them to Redwall, they had to come up with them, looking all over. Redwall had several stashed away, and a harolina was even obtained from a member of the Long Patrol, although some quick lessons had to be given to the otter who was to play it. And what they couldn't find, they made, and actually had rallied together a fairly impressive band.

Once the progression had all arrived at the site, Valia turned and nodded at the band. Quickly, they started playing, strumming out a slow, melodic introduction to the song. A flute sang out softly into the air for a brief moment. As it's notes floated away into the dawn, Valia began to sing.

"Beyond the night, a rising suuuuuun!

Beyond the night, the battle's wooooon!

The battle is wooooon."

Valia fell silent for a moment, and allowed the band to continue to play. When Valia stopped singing, the music transitioned to a slightly darker tone, and a drum began to play, adding a rapid percussive beat to the song. The flute played out a few more notes, sharp and crisp, as Valia began to sing again.

"Fear and shame now in the paaaaast!

Pain and sorrow gone at laaaaast!

Gooone at laaaaast!"

The band took over again, increasing the tempo of the song as the song changed to rapid and more percussive sequence than it's melodic beginning. The flute sang out the occasional note, adding a slight hint of sweetness to the more darker moment of the song. As this went on, the progression all reached down and picked up the stretchers carrying the bodies, and moved each one to hover near it's grave. Rising in pitch with the music, Valia started singing again.

"Cycle reneeeewed! Peace will be fooound!

Beeeyond the niiight on sacred grooound!"

The flute once again played out, playing a high-pitched, melodic, solo part, and the drums for a moment dropped to the background, slowing the pace in the process, to allow the flute to have it's chance to play. It ended as quickly as it began as the band started into a musical interlude between verses as the music shifted back to the deeper, more percussive sounds of before. A choir joined in now, singing out notes, not lyrics, at least not that could be made out, singing in rhythm with the drums, that struck out hard on every downbeat.

As the music played, the progression began to lower each body, one by one, into it's grave, setting it down, stretcher and all, into the grave, then standing back, bowing their heads in morning. Without warning, a new instrument that gave out sharp whines played out a harsh melody, added in with hard and powerful smacks to the drums done in quick succession. It was done twice, then both instruments fell to the background again as the choir took the lead again, singing out their solemn and wordless song. Once they were done, the unknown instrument came back to play out a brief piece.

The moment it had finished playing, all the instruments played out the main melody and chorus of the song together in a strong and forceful moment, almost to add emphasis to the whole song. As this did so, the progression left the graves, and moles moved in quickly to push the mounds of dirt left next to each grave into the holes, filling them in.

As the instruments finished playing the main melody, they held out the last note, and faded out to the background, as the instruments once again dropped pace, playing the song not unlike how they had begun in the beginning. Valia began singing again, the choir joining in briefly every time she paused to hold out a note.

"River flows led by the wiiiiind!

First new breath, the journey begiiiiins!

The journey begiiiiins!"

As Valia held out the last note, the choir continued to sing their wordless song and the instruments began to one by one stop playing before the drums marked the end by striking one last note before the band fell silent, leaving the choir to hold out the final note, echoing out into the dawn. Silence then fell as everyone watched the moles finish their work.

* * *

As the morning drew on, there was work to be done at the abbey. Repairs to be made from the battle, barricades to be taken down, and other such matters. Abbot Mordalfus requested this be done quickly so that normal life at Redwall could begin again as quickly as possible. On the grounds, the Long Patrol began packing up their camp in preparation to head back to Salamandastron. They were to escort the captured vermin along with, and direct the vermin to leave the land once they were clear of the abbey. The party of otter guard from Southsward was to go with to return to their own lands.

It was here that Weylan now faced a problem.

He now stood where it all seemed to have begun. Kesmin's dormitory. It still hadn't been cleared of her possessions, and it had been untouched during the siege. Everything was still where he had last left it when he had been in here. And like before, he focused his attention on the wooden figurines Kesmin had carved. Kneeling before the worktable, Weylan folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top of them, staring at the finished figurines standing on the table, silent.

"So, I hear you have your eyes on somebeast."

Weylan jumped and turned around to see, unsurprisingly, Mattimeo standing in the doorway. Weylan grinned and jumped up.

"Aye, guess ye 'eard about that." Weylan said, blushing slightly. "An' of course, I've 'eard that a certain someone is a father now."

Now it was Mattimeo's turn to blush. He cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Yeah, I guess there were surprises waiting for the both of us here." he admitted. "So what is it this time, Weylan? Why are you here now?"

"Oh, I'm just...thinkin'." Weylan admitted, picking up the carving of his father. "'Bout wot t' do now."

Mattimeo pulled up a chair and sat down. "Let me guess." he said. "Valia."

Weylan nodded. "She's already said she's goin' back t' Southsward with th' otter guard." he said. "An'...well..."

"You're torn over whether to stay here or go with." Mattimeo guessed.

Weylan nodded. "Not only that, but that's where me whole family is." he said. "But...Redwall...it's...er...it's..."

"Weylan," Mattimeo interrupted, moving his chair a bit closer, "I'm your friend. Everyone here is. Always have been. We would welcome you at Redwall no matter what, and you'd always be welcome there."

"Aye." Weylan said, following along.

"But now tell me this." Mattimeo went on. "You love Valia, right?"

Weylan was caught off guard by the bluntness of the question. "Er..." he said, hesitant.

"Weylan, I've been watching you two since you two first met." Mattimeo went on. "You're head over tail for her. I can tell, I was the same way for Tess and still am! You're the same way! Admit it, you love her!"

"Aye." Weylan said.

"Well then, the answer is obvious." Mattimeo said, grinning. "Go with her to Southsward."

"But...Matti...wot about Redwall?" Weylan asked. "It's been me home two t' three seasons! I can't just leave it!"

"You won't be." Mattimeo said confidently. "You won't be able to keep away. You'll come back and visit." he paused, suddenly serious. "But Southsward is your home now. Your family there, and so is your future. Not only will you have Valia, but a future as a warrior."

He tapped the rapier hanging from Weylan's belt with one claw. Weylan placed a paw on it's hilt.

"Ye're suggestin' I follow th' example of me father an' his father before him." Weylan said flatly.

"Yes." Mattimeo said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Weylan thought for a very long moment. "No." he finally said. "There isn't."

The two friends shared a grin, then stood. Mattimeo offered his paw for Weylan to shake. Weylan accepted it warmly, and threw in a pat on Mattimeo's back for good measure. The two then turned to leave. Weylan paused in the door to look back over the dormitory once more, then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Later that day, venturing down into Great Hall, Mattimeo stepped in and looked around, watching creatures work to clean and repair. All things considered, the room had faired well, and wasn't too terribly damaged. The odor of vermin still hung heavily in the room, though, and no one was quite sure what to do about that other than ignore it until it hopefully faded.

Looking around, Mattimeo spied a crew of creatures working at repairing a broken stained glass window, two mice and a squirrel standing on top of two tall ladders, removing broken shards and handing around new pieces of crystal and using them to replace the broken ones.

Standing at the bottom of the ladders, watching like Mattimeo was Matthias. Despite everything, he looked fine and healthy, smiling as sunlight shined down on him through the window in a multi-colored rainbow of light. The injury Mattimeo knew his father to have received to his leg was hidden by his habit, and at a first glance, it would seem like nothing was wrong.

But Mattimeo could see that Matthias was leaning heavily on his cane, much more so than ever before. And somehow Mattimeo knew it wasn't going to go away over time.

Matthis turned suddenly and spied his son. "Matti!" he said happily. "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Father." Mattimeo greeted, approaching his father, returning the grin. "Everything is going well, I take it?"

"Very." Matthias said. "Redwall will be restored to it's former glory very soon." he grin grew bigger. "So, how are the wife and child?"

"Fine." Mattimeo said. "They're both upstairs resting. Apparently their first night didn't exactly go smoothly, and neither slept well." he sighed. "I suppose this will be a common occurrence, though, won't it?"

Matthias laughed. "Welcome to parenthood, Mattimeo." he said.

They stood watching the three creatures repair the window for a moment. Mattimeo then suddenly remembered the sword of Martin at his hip and drew it. Matthias, noticing looked curious at his son.

"Something on your mind, son?" he asked.

Mattimeo nodded, and went to hand the sword to his father. "This should probably go back to you now." he said.

Matthias looked at the sword for a moment, then pushed it back to Mattimeo. "No." he said. "No, Mattimeo, you hang onto it."

"But..." Mattimeo began. "I'm done with it. I've gone to Southsward and back with it, and used it to slay a vermin leader." he shook his head. "No, it should go back to you, Father. You are the warrior of Redwall, the Redwall champion, not me."

"That's what I'm getting at Mattimeo." Matthias said. "I've come to realize that I must be mad to keep that title. It needs to go to the next creature in line. You."

Mattimeo blinked. "You mean...be the defender of Redwall?" he asked.

"Matti, you've been defending this abbey for more than a season now, not me." Matthias said with a grin. "I still have the warrior's heart, but not the warrior's body. This annoying limp has hindered me ever since I've gotten it, and it's only getting worse. Now we've discussed this before. Matti, you should've officially been the warrior long before now. Now is the time to make it a reality."

Mattimeo was silent, looking at the blade in his paws.

"I suppose the question you face now is whether or not you believe you are ready." Matthias said. "And if, heaven forbid, you think you aren't, I won't enforce anything of the such upon you."

Mattimeo didn't reply right away. He looked around the hall for a moment, before his eyes fell upon the tapestry of Martin. He stared at Matrin's likeness for a long moment. Then, quite suddenly, he turned to look back at his father.

"Well," he said slowly. "I suppose I am."

Matthias grinned, and pulled his son into a one armed embrace. Together they stood watched the window be repaired, the light shining down on the two warriors warmly.


	54. Chapter 54

A chapter to wrap things up. I tried to get things to match up with the eplilogue to "Mattimeo" but not everything quite fit, so a thing or two is stretched. Still, the connections is still there. In this chapter, Mordalfus thinks, Freeman gets teased, Basil tells a story, Violet learns Cheek's connections to Basil (finally), Wootiberg reassures Mark, the vermin leave, and Mattimeo and Tess bid Weylan farewell. There was going to be a bit more, but decided that it wasn't needed, and the chapter had run on for long enough. Next chapter will be the last, and will be the traditional recorder's eplilogue.

Chapter 54

The following day, Redwall Abbey officially resumed normal operations, much to Abbot Mordalfus's relief. The siege had been very strenuous on them all. What they needed now was life here in Mossflower to return to normal, and so it did. Standing in his study, he peered out the window at the grounds below.

It was currently swarming with beasts of all sorts. The Long Patrol, the Southsward otters, and what remained of Toka's horde where all still present, but as the Long Patrol had packed up their camps in preparation to leave today, they had all gathered at the gates for the final preparations. The vermin they were to escort were no doubt with them. The Gousim were mostly likely were there as well, as they planned to leave as well.

Mordalfus's view of the grounds didn't focus on the gates, but rather the pond. The weather was very warm today, and several creatures had gathered about the small body of water to cool their paws. Several sat on the banks dipping their paws into the water, while otters dove, swam, and played in the water itself. Several Dibbuns had gathered at the banks watching the otters swim, and were pleading with Auma, who was watching over them as always, for her to let them go swim as well.

Of course, though, that was out of the question, and they knew it. Still, they tried.

Mordalfus also spied a few creatures that stood out to him. Sitting at the banks of the pond cooling their paws like so many others was Weylan and Valia, animatedly discussing something. Then again, they could be arguing as well, for a moment later, Valia shoved Weylan roughly into the pond. There was no hard feelings to it though, because by the time Weylan resurfaced, both were laughing.

Mordalfus resisted the temptation to laugh as well. It was quite clear to all now just how close the two otters had become. So much so, it wasn't too surprising when Weylan payed the abbot a visit late the other night and explained he intended to leave Redwall and join the Southswarders as they journeyed back to Castle Floret in the distant south. Mordalfus was somewhat saddened to know the otter would be leaving, but at the same time was very happy to know that Weylan had finally found his proper place in the world. And of course, both Weylan and Valia planned to return to the abbey frequently to visit.

Another pair of creatures that stood out to his eyes was a threesome that sat away from the pond under the cooling shade of a nearby tree. Swayner and Marigold sat there with little Kaeth, and were helping the babe learn to walk. It was hard to believe, but Kaeth was already nearly a full season old, having spent most of her first season of life in this world in an abbey under siege. A fact that Mordalfus was confident the child wouldn't let anyone forget later in her seasons if the whelp really did have as much of her father in her as everyone said she did.

Walking on the path that ran past all of this was Matthias and Cornflower, talking softly as they walked, and watched the antics of others. Mordalfus realized with a pang of sorrow that both looked older now than they had before the siege, which led him to wonder if he himself looked the same way. Probably. It seemed many creatures had grown older both physically and mentally during all of this.

Which had both it's ups and it's downs. In addition to young Weylan, Mordalfus also had a visit from Matthias the previous night, who got straight to the bottom of the matter and announced he was passing the title as champion of Redwall on to his son, adding that he probably should've done it whole seasons ago. He wished to hold a simple ceremony to make it official, which Mordalfus was both overjoyed and saddened to hear. Overjoyed that Mattimeo would finally take on the title as everyone knew he would, and saddened that Matthias was retiring from his warrior ways.

It also gave the abbot yet one more thing he needed to do. In addition arranging for the ceremony, there was also plans to hold a naming party to celebrate the birth and naming of young Martin the Second, Tess and Mattimeo's dashing son. A feast had been suggested to go with it from Friar Ben, who was overly anxious to get back to his cooking. Mordalfus agreed, but for different reasons, as there was something else that needed naming as well. Because it was quite clear that summer had finally arrived, and it was his responsibility as abbot to make it official.

Mordalfus was at a bit of a loss for a name for it, but Tim, as observant as he always is, noticed the other day that great masses of pink, mauve, flowers has sprouted along the paths, and had suggested to him that maybe the season's name should reflect that. It was a good idea, but nothing was official just yet.

All in all, his work as an abbot was never over.

Perhaps that was why he enjoyed it so much.

A knock suddenly rang out against the door of his study, starling him out of his reverie. He recognized the knock, though, and grinned.

"Come in, Constance." he called.

The elderly badger let herself into the room. Mordalfus saw that so far his theory about them all growing slightly older from recent events was proving true. Constance looked older than ever now, but like always, hid it well.

"Good morning Father Abbot." Constance greeted, coming to stand before the abbot's desk. "Friar Ben asked me to remind you that breakfast will be ready shortly. They've set things up in Great Hall to accommodate as many creatures as possible. He even prepared a meal for our vermin guests, though they don't know about it yet."

"Yes, I wonder what their expressions will be like when they find out." Mordalfus said with a grin. "Tell the good friar I will be down shortly."

Constance nodded, and turned to leave. Mordalfus watched for a moment, then held up a paw to stop her.

"Wait, one more thing before you go, dear friend." he said.

Constance stopped and turned to look back at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to say that you were right." Mordalfus said.

"About what?" Constance asked, perplexed.

"Back at the beginning of the siege, just after the time Toka had revealed who truly was to us all." Mordalfus said. "I said to you that I wasn't confident that I could handle the situation, even going so far as to doubt my abilities as abbot. You, however, denied that claim." he paused. "And you were right."

Constance grinned. "Formalities aside, Mordalfus, I must admit I'm very proud of you." she said.

Now it was Mordalfus's turn to grin. And grin he did, as both he and Constance headed down to Great Hall...

* * *

"So Freeman," Wootiberg said in-between bites of breakfast, "tell me, wot was it like?"

"Was wot like, sah?" Freeman asked, puzzled.

"Having t' take up the position as midwife and help deliver a child of course." Wootiberg said plainly.

"Actually, seeing that he's male, wouldn't that make him a mid-husband or somethin' of the sort?" Violet quipped from beside Freeman.

"We're jolly well not goin' t' talk about it is wot we're goin' t' do." Freeman grumbled, annoyed.

Violet laughed. "C'mon, couldn't have been that bad." she said.

"Tell me, Violet, have _you _ever delivered a baby?" Freeman asked venomously.

"Well no, of course not, but..." Violet quickly remarked, taken aback about Freeman's attitude.

"Go do that first, and _then _we'll talk." Freeman said conclusively.

Violet blinked at Freeman in mild surprise.

"Oh, don't mind him, sis, he'll warm up t' it soon enough." Basil said from beside Violet. "Tis nerve-rackin', delieverin' a babe."

"And how would you know, if you don't mind me askin'?" Wootiberg remarked.

"Well sah, I had the chance t' witness a birth once." Basil said.

Cheek, who sat beside Basil, blinked. "Ye did?" he asked, surprised.

"Eons ago." Basil replied with a nod. "Long before I came here. 'Course, I didn't actually do anythin', just stood t' one side and watched, but even that was really nerve-rackin'."

"And just how did you get in this situation?" Violet asked, skeptical.

"Well, there's a bit of a tale t' it, actually." Basil admitted, looking upward as he recalled the situation. "See, it was way back when I was in me border ranger days, when I was about the same age as Violet is now. See, there were these vermin blighters goin' around causin' trouble, and we were movin' creatures from their homes for their own safety. Some of 'em went t' Redwall, but most of 'em stayed at our HQ. Anyway, durin' one of those trips, we picked up two ottermaids. One was a healer, and the other was very large with child. Me and my fellows were movin' 'em along through the woods when we thought we heard somethin'. Thinkin' it might be those flippin' vermin, my compatriots went out t' check it out, leavin' me t' guard the two maids. And wouldn't you know it, the maiden went into labor while they were gone, and the delivery was done right there and then in the middle woods while I watched. Healer did all the work, see. Made a huge ruckus, thought the poor maiden was goin' t' give away our position with her yells. As it turned out, though, there was nothin' to worry about. Just some bloomin' birds making a ruckus up ahead. No vermin anywhere nearby. But that was how I watched a babe being delivered. Twice actually, now that I think about it."

"Twice?" Violet asked, still skeptical.

"It was twins." Basil said with a shrug, like the answer would be obvious.

Cheek, however, laughed. "Great story, Basil!" he said with a big grin. "Always great t' 'ave these father and son talks, eh wot?"

Violet furrowed her brow. "Father and son?" she repeated.

"Aye, didn't 'ave any parents t' call me own, so Basil took me in." Cheek replied innocently.

"Oh." Violet said, and started to return to her food for a moment before stopping again. "Wait. Wot?"

Meanwhile, Basil had turned a pleasant shade of red in embarrassment.

Violet shot him a look. "Took him in, eh?" she repeated hotly.

Basil murmured out something unintelligibly in his defense.

Sensing another argument coming on, Wootiberg averted his gaze, and in so doing, noticed a creature sitting away from the rest, and sighed.

"'Cuse me for a moment." he said politely, getting up to move further down the table, taking his plate with him.

It didn't seem anybody heard him, though, as an argument did indeed begin between the two siblings.

"When were you goin't t' tell me this, Basil?"

"Didn't I do it already? I swear I did. Didn't I?"

"No!"

Wootiberg shook his head in mild amusement, and then focused his attention on the matter at hand, and moved to sit on the other side of Mark.

Wootiberg worried for Mark. It was he that told the poor hare of Kislee's death upon Mark's regaining of consciousness for the first time since he received the arrow wound in the Infirmary, and right from the start, it was clear Mark was taking it badly. He teared up fairly quickly upon hearing the bad news, and stopped all further conversation. Wootiberg was forced to leave him to shed his tears.

Since then, very little had been seen of Mark. He wasn't present for Kislee's burial, even though his wound had healed enough to permit him to go. As Redwall worked on it's repairs, and everyone else readying to leave, Mark was only seen in passing, and always remained silent, even if directly addressed. He had lost weight as well, partly due to being Toka's prisoner during the siege for so long, but Wootiberg had been told that Mark hadn't been eating like he should either.

This was evident even now, for Mark poked his fork at the food on his plate, but wasn't eating it. His eyes were glazed over with a faraway look, and part of him looked ready to start crying again. The telltale puffiness around his eyes indicated he had been doing so fairly frequently.

Wootiberg didn't really want to disturb him, but he knew the time had come for a talk. It was clear Mark and Kislee had become close, though Wootiberg had never really suspected it until all of this happened. For a moment, the colonel allowed himself to wonder what would've happened if things had gone differently, and Kislee had lived. The possibilities seemed almost endless. But it would do little good to think about it now.

Wootiberg took his seat and watched Mark for a moment, poking at his own food but not eating it either. Mark didn't seem to notice Wootiberg was there. After a moment, Wootiberg politely cleared his throat.

Mark jumped, and blinked several times. "Yes..." he began in a raspy voice, paused to clear his throat himself, then started again, "Yes sah?"

"Just wanted t' know if you wanted t' talk, Mark." Wootiberg said politely.

"Not really, sah." Mark said, hanging his head.

"Then I'll make it an order." Wootiberg said sternly. "And while I'm at it, I order you t' eat as well. Look at you! A vermin's slave would look better fed than you!"

Mark obediently began to eat. It was clearly forced; he apparently didn't have too much of a stomach for eating at the moment, a first for Mark, but at least he was eating.

"Good." Wootiberg said approvingly. "Now, first things first. I want t' say how sorry I am that Kislee died. I feel bad about it, too. All of you creatures are under my command, and as such, I'm responsible for you all. One can feel very guilty when not one but two creatures die under your command."

"Yes sah." Mark said, listening.

"Now I can guess wot you're thinkin'." Wootiberg continued. "You're wishin' that it didn't happen. That somehow you could go back and stop things from happenin', and maybe..."

"With all due respect sah, that's not quite correct." Mark interrupted. "That isn't wot I'm thinkin'. I know that wot's done is done, and there's nothin' I can do t' change it. I know that, and understand that. It's just that..." he shook his head, sniffling. "She meant so much to me, sah. We all kept pretty close together, all of us prisoners, but no one kept closer t' me than Kislee. We really bonded down there, sah. And she was so afraid most of the time...I tried me best t' comfort her. I even vowed t' make sure she got out of it alive." he snorted. "Botched that, so I did."

"It's not your fault, Mark." Wootiberg said.

"I know, sah." Mark said. "I'm not blamin' me. But...we had so much open to us, sah. Her and me...it was only just beginnin' sah, and yet it ended so quickly. We never really had much chance t'...y'know...be together." he shook his head. "I'll savor those moments we had together. I'll always will. But I wish I knew why she had t' go when she did."

"So do I, Mark." Wootiberg said. "I wish that for every last creature who had to die during that battle. Even some of the vermin. But the truth is, Mark, is that we aren't supposed t' know. It isn't our place. It's theirs. All of 'em that died, that's for 'em t' know. Someday we'll get t' join them. But for now, wot we really need t' be doin' is rememberin' wot they did, and go on with our own lives. Make 'em in the Dark Forest proud, y'see?"

Mark looked at Wootiberg for a moment, and then smiled for the first time since Kislee had died. "I do see, sah." he said. "Thank you, sah."

Wootiberg smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Peter, report please?" Lord Blackpaw requested politely as everyone stepped into formation at the gates.

"Everyone's present and accounted for, sah." Wootiberg said sharply.

"I can confirm that report, sah." Major Jeremiah added helpfully.

Blackpaw grinned at both of them. "Then I daresay it's time to disembark." he remarked. "We've done our part here, and I certainly think we've been away from our mountain long enough."

"Right, sah!" Wootiberg said, and turned to face the troops. "A-ten-shun! About face!"

The sea of creatures gathered behind them quickly jumped to attention, turning to face towards the gates, already being swung open by Redwallers to permit them to leave.

Wootiberg turned and pointed a claw out through the open gates. "Forward march!"

And march they did, heading right out onto the path and heading in the direction of Salamandastron. As they went, Redwallers cheered and called out their goodbyes, thanking them once more for their help. A couple of the hares waved back, but most of them maintained formation, protocol, and the such by focusing on marching.

Marching with them in the center of the formation, surrounded on all sides by hares, were the captured vermin. They were to march with the hares halfway to Salamandastron and then be allowed to go their separate ways, just so long it wasn't to Salamandastron or back to Mossflower and Redwall. Most would probably head north, where most vermin went.

Jaydee, however, had different plans.

She had been offered by Abbot Mordalfus personally to stay at Redwall, and while she had been very flattered by the offer, she turned it down. The vixen now felt she had a special place in the world. It just wasn't at Redwall. She did remember to thank the abbot for the offer, and was glad to be able to leave the abbey on such a good note.

Unlike some creatures.

"Blooming woodlanders." Aurora muttered grouchily from beside Jaydee. She had been in a bad mood ever since the battle had ended in Redwall's favor. "Always out to cause trouble."

"Actually, I think it was us causing the trouble, Aurora." Jaydee said.

"You're one to talk, you sympathizer." Aurora accused.

"I made my choice, Aurora, and despite whatever you might think about it, I'm going to stand by it." Jaydee said. "Personally, I'm glad our days as a horde are over. I've done some things in that horde that I wasn't proud of, and I'm sure several other creatures can relate. We only stuck with it, because we felt we had no choice. But now we do. Now's our chance to try anew."

"Not for me." Aurora said. "I'm going to go north and rally together my own forces. Maybe make my own horde. Then I'll come back and try again, if not at Redwall, then other places." It was clear to Jaydee then that Aurora would always live _down _to the name of vermin. "What about you, Jaydee? Where will you go?"

Jaydee looked to the south. "Home." she said. "To try again at life."

* * *

"He's a cute kid ye've got there, mate." Weylan remarked, tickling young Martin on the nose with his claw.

The babe squirmed under the tickle and swatted his paws blindly at the offending claw.

"Stop it, Weylan, he's trying to sleep!" Tess scolded playfully, grinning. She pulled the babe in her arms away from the otter.

"Still doesn't change th' fact that he's cute." Weylan said. "Must've gotten it from his mother, though, cause ye don't see that kind of stuff in Matti."

Mattimeo shot Weylan a comical glare, and Valia slapped Weylan upside the head for the comment. Meanwhile, the Southsward otters prepared to leave themselves, gathering around the still open gates.

"I suppose this is goodbye then, isn't it?" Tess asked after a moment.

"Well, for now, aye." Weylan said. "But never fear. I'll come back an' visit."

"We both will." Valia added. "Rather nice place, Redwall."

Mattimeo grinned, and glanced back at the abbey. "Aye." he agreed. "Great place to call home."

"Aye." Weylan agreed, following Mattimeo's gaze. "An' in many ways, that's wot it'll always be t' me. Sink me rudder, I'll miss this place." he glanced down at his friends. "I'll miss all of you."

"We'll miss you, Weylan." Tess said. "But we're also glad you've found a place you need to be." she glanced at Valia, who looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"So any ideas what you'll do once in Southsward?" Mattimeo asked, curious.

"I dunno." Weylan admitted with a shrug. "Maybe get a room with a view, go for a swim, practice swordplay, that sort of thing. I'll figure it out on th' way. I'm not worried. Besides, if for some reason and things don't work out, I know where t' go." he grinned.

There was a moment of silence.

"They're getting ready t' go." Valia said suddenly, jabbing a claw behind her.

"Right." Weylan said, shuffling his footpaws a bit. "Guess it's time for goodbyes then."

Mattimeo nodded, and extended a paw for Weylan to shake. "Goodbye Weylan." he said. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, mate." Weylan said, taking the paw and shaking it, clasping it hard.

"Valia!" Captain Trey called out suddenly. "Ye ready t' go?"

"Aye!" Valia called back, then turned to Weylan. "Aren't we?"

Weylan nodded, clasping a paw around Valia's. "Aye." he said. "Time to go."

They turned to join the rest of the Southswarders. Upon seeing them joining, Trey motioned for the group to move out. As they received similar farewells as to the Long Patrol from the Redwallers, they marched out the gates. Outside on the path, Weylan stopped to wave, which Mattimeo returned.

"Goodbye Weylan!" Tess called. "And good luck!"

Weylan made a thumbs-up sign, and then continued onward, Valia beside him. And the inhabitants of Redwall watched them go until they had vanished into the horizon...


	55. Chapter 55

First off, sorry this is a little late, but FanFiction's annoying glitch with the log-in system prevented me from posting until now.

Second, here's the last chapter of "Weylan's Family", the traditional recorder's epilogue. No surprises, no sudden new twists, just me wrapping up all the remaining loose ends and set the scene for the future. I worked pretty hard on this epilogue, more than I did with the epilogue for "Weylan's Treasure" and skimmed through the story to make sure I had covered everything, and I believe I have.

Epilogue

Extract from the diary of Tim Churchmouse, Recorder of Redwall Abbey:

_This past winter, the Winter of the Glistening Plains, has been a very cold and somewhat harsh winter. The first week or so of the winter brought lots and lots of so to the point that all of Mossflower Woods is very thoroughly caked with the substance, and then the temperature outside has dropped to extreme levels, freezing the snow, and I daresay any creature that spends too much time out there, solid. But when the sun shines on the snow-laden plains neighboring our abbey, the light glistens off of it in bright flecks of sparkles. It is said it is because of the frozen water in the snow that this happens._

_But enough about the weather, and more about the happenings in the abbey. The Dibbuns are all restless at being forced to stay cooped up indoors where it's warmest. Out of all of them, little Kaeth is probably the worst. Just like her father before her, she is proving to be quite a troublesome little scamp. Marigold spends most of her days chasing after her, and grows quite tiresome of it. Regardless, Kaeth is growing into a beautiful young squirrel, and we all love her in our own ways._

_And of course, where there's Kaeth, there's even younger Martin the Second. The two have developed a, shall we say, interesting friendship. As Martin's a season younger than Kaeth, Kaeth usually takes it upon herself to watch over him, and as Kaeth is a season older than him, Martin looks up to her immensely. As such, whenever Kaeth gets in trouble, Martin is usually dragged in along with her. He's a smart lad, though, and tends to be very sensible when thinking for himself. He takes after his father on that. He'll grow up to be a fine young mouse one day, of that we're all sure._

_It's been quite peaceful at the abbey since Toka's siege. There has been no conflict taking place within Mossflower Woods for more than three seasons now, for which we're all thankful for, of course. Creatures have come, and creatures have gone. Nothing too eventful to report, actually. But we all keep busy, regardless. Matthias, now that he was retired from the post of champion warrior of Redwall, keeps busy helping around the abbey. He's starting to show his age now, but he won't admit it._

_In fact, we're all showing our age in our own right. Abbot Mordalfus's fur has turned greyer still as of late, but that hasn't slowed him down. Other creatures such as Constance, Basil, and others are also turning greyer, but like everyone else, aren't keen to admit it. Constance is probably the most willing though, as she has officially turned her duties as Badger Mother on over to young Auma, who has taken to the task very well. Both Constance and Orlando are very proud of her._

_Basil and Cheek recently returned from a trip to Salamandastron just before the snow fell, in which the two went and visited Basil's sister, Violet. According to Cheek, the trip went well, and it seems the two siblings have finally bonded together as brother and sister once more (although the two still bicker with each other constantly). Cheek also reports that our other friends and allies at the fire mountain are all doing well, though it was also reported that Lord Blackpaw is starting to show his seasons as well, and it's unclear just what the future will hold for him. Cheek claims that Basil was sent back to the abbey with a message to deliver to Orlando, but neither Basil nor Orlando will confirm it, so the message and what was on it remains a mystery._

_And speaking of friends from afar, it of course should be noted that Weylan has been doing well over in Southsward. Upon his arrival there, he joined the otter guard and quickly rose through the ranks to become captain, like his grandfather before him, thanks to the blessings of both Captain Trey and King Jacob. Weylan did indeed take Valia's paw to wed upon his arrival as well, and the two have been living together happily._

_Which brings me to more news. True to his word, Weylan has indeed been coming to visit the abbey regularly; once late in the summer, and again in the autumn. However, in a letter we received from him by messenger, Weylan regrets to announce that he will not be coming to visit this season for two reasons. First off, Southsward unexpectedly received a layer of snow this winter, a reported first for the area in fifteen seasons. While Weylan's overjoyed at this fact, having grown up with snowy winters, the Southswarders, used to more mild winters, are quite vexed at the weather and rarely leave their homes due to the cold._

_But more importantly is the second reason Weylan is unable to visit. In his letter, he was quite pleased to announce that Valia had recently given birth to their first child, and as such would not be coming to visit until the babe grew to be a little older. It is a son, and was named Ardra Jude Mokeet Riverstryke by his father, better known as just Ardra. According to Tess, however, Mattimeo teased the name and sent a letter in reply asking what kind of name Ardra Jude Mokeet Riverstryke was. Weylan's answer was reportedly brief and to the point:_

"_If ye don't like th' name, then explain Matthias Methuselah Mortimer."_

_Mattimeo promptly dropped the subject after that._

_As for me, I've been keeping busy myself as recorder and the tasks it presents, as well as my constant need to learn more about our history. As the past few seasons have been one of peace, I've spent a great deal of time sorting through chest containing the treasure of Martin the Warrior that was found during Toka's siege. There is quite a plethora of information and artifacts in there to be found that have given several insights into Martin himself and what life in Redwall Abbey during those early days was like. And there's still plenty more for me to sort through. It's become quite clear that we've all learned a great deal more about that period in our history, plus some. We've even learned more about Redwall itself now that we have all of Abbess Germaine's original blueprints available._

_Speaking of which, I have taken the book and placed it away on my shelf. Preserved as well as it was for all those seasons, I fear that the book won't hold together forever, especially if everyone is constantly looking in it. Furthermore, I feel prompted to not examine the book in full like I have with everything else in Martin's treasure, as if there is some secret in there I'm not supposed to find in there. As such, the book is to stay on my bookshelf except for emergencies, when it could be of use again, such as it was during Toka's siege._

_Which also leads me to another matter that I feel should be addressed. Everyone is still at a loss over the mystery of the drainage pipe that adjoins Great Hall with the gatehouse. It is unnaturally large for something of it's purpose, and it doesn't explain why it connects with Great Hall, nor why it wasn't sealed up along with the other drainage pipes that were built once the abbey was completed and were no longer needed. The popular belief is that somebeast somehow knew the pipe would be needed someday in the future and took steps to make sure it could be used, and I suppose that will just have to be explanation enough._

_Despite the pipe's usefulness though, Abbot Mordalfus feared that should we ever get in such a situation again that the pipe could be used to the abbey's disadvantage next time, should it be discovered, and a party of moles examined the pipe in full and saw it's integrity was weakening and could someday collapse if something wasn't done about it. As such, Father Abbot ordered the pipe be filled in, and filled in it has, the task having been completed earlier this season (which I am thankful for, because I had to vacate the gatehouse for the duration of the chore, and missed having access to all the records stored there. Although, it __**was**__ warmer in the main body of the abbey than it is out here in the gate house)._

_Father Abbot also brought up the same question regarding the tunnels that were dug during the even earlier siege of General Ironbeak, and __**were**__ used against us inhabitants of Redwall by Toka. However, many vouch that was merely because Toka knew to look for them, and that the tunnels are structurally sound and therefore should be left open. And they have, but their use has been restricted, and they typically remain closed. A party of moles are to check up on the tunnels every summer from here on out. So while they are open now, they may not always stay that way. Only time will tell._

_All in all, we have done well at Redwall. Currently, as we are merely working our way through a particularly cold winter, nothing eventful is planned to happen anytime soon. However, I did get a rumor from Friar Ben about a possible midwinter feast, which would probably add some luster to this dull winter. I've made note to inquire further on the matter, but it will wait for another day. My writing paw is growing sore and is already stained enough with ink. I believe it is time to draw this entry to a close, wash the ink off my claws, and as it is too cold to venture back to the main building and it will be some time still before the next meal of the day, I believe I will retire to my bed and curl up under the warm covers for an afternoon nap._

_But before I do, I would like to, the reader, a happy day, and may your lives be as successful as ours. And remember that Redwall is open to any passing creature, hot or cold, day or night, rain or shine. We would welcome any visits from you or your friends. Until next time, then._

_Tim Churchmouse (Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country)

* * *

_And so it ends. To answer the popular question if I intend to write more, it's yes. I would like to come back to Weylan and the gang in another fanfic (which will mostly like be aptly titled "Weylan's Return") but it will not be happening just yet, because I have a couple other Redwall fanfics I would like to write first.

First off is a interlude-like one-shot I'm working on titled "Zaran" and is showing signs of going well already. Hopefully it'll go as well as my last Redwall one-shot, "I Am That Is". Once that's done, I'll be starting a new multi-chapter fanfic titled "Warrior of Redwall" and will be a significant change from past Redwall fanfiction I've written. I'm very excited for it, and I think it'll come out very, very, well.

Until we meet again, then. :)


End file.
